Insanity's Paradox
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Modern AU Jon's stepped into the role of single father after gaining custody over his siblings along with his sister, Sansa who's stepped into the maternal role after a tragic accident took the lives of half their family. Each of them, silently struggling in their grief just waiting for the light to return every morning that passes by.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Game of Thrones story set inside an AU reality. It's more modern and I've had this idea stuck in my mind about the lives of our favourite characters. Mainly based on the Stark family. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jon waited, the clock ticking as he leant back on the sofa and puffed out a breath of air.

Then he heard it. The scraping inside the keyhole.

"You took your time," Jon said standing up, grabbing his jacket and messenger bag.

Sansa winced. "Arya was being a little bitch as usual." She grumbled. "You can go to work now, I'll look after Bran." She glanced towards the closed door of their younger brother's and sighed. He wasn't the same and she didn't think he would ever be the same.

Jon looked at the door too. "Give him time."

"It's been a year and a half."

"And so?" He shrugged. "The rest of us may be resilient to grief but he's just seventeen."

Sansa sighed, rubbing her face. "I know. I know I shouldn't be mad at him but we're hurting too. Seeing him fade away as the days go by... it hurts, okay? He blames himself for our parents', Robb's, Rickon's and Robb's wife and kid's deaths."

Jon placed a kiss on her head. "And we have to keep telling him that he's not to blame until he's ready to accept it. I have to go, I won't be back home. I'm staying with Dany."

Sansa rolled her eyes, breaking away from him as she hung her jacket up and went into the kitchen to get started on Bran's breakfast.

"What?"

"Is she all you think about?! What about paying the rent on time? What about Bran? What about Arya's school fees? What about my uni fees?"

Jon scoffed. "I'm not listening to this. I have to get to work." He leant in to kiss her forehead but she stepped away to grab milk from the fridge. "See you tomorrow then," he muttered darkly.

He left, leaving his sister seething in anger as Jon's wolfdog, Ghost, wrapped himself around her legs.

...

"Dr Snow, you've made it."

Jon kept walking, Daenerys matching his steps as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Sansa. Bran. Arya. Every bloody morning."

Her gaze softened as she stopped just short of the staffroom, waiting until he had finished getting changed and exited. "Your first patient - Jorah Mormont."

She'd left him to his own devices, treating the man's burns from a fire which took his neighbour's home as he tried to save the young daughter stuck upstairs.

"You're a hero, huh?" Jon asked, making small talk. However, the man seemed interested in Dany. "That's Dr Targaryen. I'd stay well clear of her, she's a dragon."

Jorah burst out in laughter before wincing in pain. "She just reminds me of someone I used to know..."

"A girl?"

He shook his head. "No, a man." He looked up at Jon. "Not what you're thinking. No, he was someone I served with when we were in the army."

Jon clicked his tongue, nodding. "Ah. Well, there aren't many natural white-blondes in the world."

"How did you know he was white-blonde?"

Jon smirked. "Rough guess. Now, I'll get a nurse to come and wrap that up for you but I've managed to extract your shirt from your burns."

"Cheers, mate..." Jorah replied, lying back down. "What was your name again, kid?"

"Snow. Dr Snow."

Jorah nodded. "Now, you don't get many people with the name Snow going about."

Jon chuckled, leaving him for his next patient. Jon's father had told him when he was little that he had his mother's name to stay close to her even though they weren't together. Robb had been older by a month and Ned had cheated on Catelyn during her pregnancy due to a horrible argument. But they quickly made up. The trust had somewhat diminished when Jon's mother had turned up before taking her own life that day when Jon was a week old. He wasn't sure if he believed his father's words but when he was eighteen, he found no trace of his mother so decided to leave it be.

Ned was his dad, Catelyn his new mother and the children that followed in their marriage, his siblings. That was what was important.

After work, Jon's lips met Dany's as she struggled to get her apartment door opened.

"Hmm, you're going to have to give me a second if you want me to get this opened."

Jon released her and she got the door opened and entered, throwing her coat and bag on the ground and pulling him in for a kiss. He closed the door behind them, remembering to get the keys from the hole and put them in the key bowl.

"Bedroom?" He asked her.

She nodded, pulling him behind her. "Give me a second." She grinned, kissing his nose as she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

His phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket, unlocking it.

 **From Sansa Stark (Sister):**

 **Bran is in hospital. Get here NOW.**

His heart dropped and he quickly rushed out of the bedroom, putting his boots on and getting his coat and bag.

"Jon?"

He turned around to face Dany. "Bran's in hospital."

...

It felt like forever when they finally returned to the hospital where they worked at.

"Jon, over here." Jon heard from his good friend, Samwell Tarly.

His face looked sympathetic and in distress as he led Jon into the private room set aside for his family.

Arya stood by the door, hood up and eyes down with her hands stuffed in her pleated skirt's pockets. Sansa stood by the bed, nervously biting her thumb as tears ran down her cheeks, watching Bran on the bed with his eyes closed and an oxygen mask over his face.

"Sans... What the hell happened?"

Sansa looked up. "I went to give him his dinner and that's when I noticed that he was fitting. His eyes were white and he kept shaking. I-I didn't know what to do!" She sobbed. She wiped her eyes to clearly see him and she noticed Dany standing behind him. "Get her out of here."

Jon turned to face Dany with an apologetic smile. "I'll look for you."

She nodded leaving as Jon glared at Sansa.

"She didn't do anything."

"She's a witch." Sansa spat out. "I bet she did this to Bran. Did a spell, or something!"

Jon looked at her in disbelief. "Are you hearing yourself, right now, Sansa?!"

"Shut up. The both of you!"

They both turned to Arya who pulled her hood down. "All you do is argue. You never even really focus on Bran or me. Maybe my headteacher was right. We'd be better off away from you."

"You spiteful, ungrateful child!" Sansa hissed. "Jon and I work hard so you can still go to your stupid private school and so that Brandon can actually walk again! I'm working two jobs and still going to university and Jon's here sometimes even doing twenty-four-hour shifts just for the both of you."

"Sansa..." Jon warned, bringing Arya in for a hug.

Sansa rubbed her face, sniffling as she wiped her nose. "I'm sorry. I..." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can't bear to lose any of you. After what happened with R-Ram..." She took a deep breath in and out. "I'm sorry, Ary. Forgive me."

Arya rolled her eyes, pushing Jon away from her as she stormed out, stuffing her hands back in her pockets.

"I'll look after her," Sam promised, leaving them alone.

"I love all of you, you know that. You guys are my priority over Dany."

Sansa shook her head, shrugging. "Doesn't feel like it."

Jon sighed. "We're going to get through this, together. We can do this. We won't let anyone take them away from us."

Her eyes warily met his before she sat on Bran's bed and started to stroke his hair. "Can you promise that? Just like Mum and Dad did? Before they met their gruesome deaths?"

Jon swallowed deeply, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah. I can."

...

Arya kicked the empty Coke can with her shoes as she paced, angry tears slipping down her cheeks. Weak. _So fucking weak!_

She was about to punch the wall when a pair of arms wrapped around her, making her relax immediately.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

Gendry smiled, stroking her cheek as they kissed. "Can't have my favourite girl in tears, now."

"Did your groupie follow you?"

He sighed. "No, but my dad will be sending out a search party soon."

"Perks of dating a model..." Arya replied bitterly. "How long do we have?"

"Not long. Half an hour probably? Today... Today is tough for us. Dad's divorcing Cersei and well the argument is all about how much money each party gets. She's trying her luck by getting him to continue to pay for her bastards' educations. Dad's not stupid though."

Arya smiled. "Remember when we were little and she'd get in trouble for hitting us across the face whenever we did something childish and innocent?"

"I'm glad we're finally shot of her. How's your family?" They were now walking to their usual café where they were sure that they'd get privacy. It was hard dating a celebrity, especially when you were a poor nobody. At least she still had private schooling despite her family's money woes.

Her mother had been a lawyer and her father, a doctor. A profession which his two eldest sons were eager to join. Sansa had dreams of becoming a model but since the deaths of more than half their family, she'd continued to study in university for a degree in Business. The Starks and the Baratheons knew each other very well though, Gendry's father and Arya's father had been best friends since childhood. Robert was in a way godfather to all Stark children.

"Alright. Bran was taken to the hospital a couple of hours ago. Jon's texted me. He's woken up but in a catatonic state."

"I'm so sorry."

Arya smiled softly. "It's not your fault." They found their usual table left untouched, the waitress smiling in acknowledgement as she did every time they came in. Her son went to Arya's school and after school, he'd work at the back with his mum's boyfriend as a chef. Arya knew they too were going through hard times in keeping Hot Pie in school. His true name was Elliot but the kid ate so many pies for lunch at school, the nickname stuck.

"I've got fifteen minutes..."

Arya turned to face him after realising their moment of silence. Hot Pie's mother had come and went, deciding to leave two glasses of water. This was a flying visit.

"Let's run away. You and me."

Gendry chuckled in disbelief. "I think your brother would kill me. And my dad. And your sister."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I'm eighteen, I am an adult. My sister doesn't have any hold over me and nor does my brother."

"We can't," Gendry said, placing a hand on hers. "Finish school first then, we'll talk."

"You should get going."

"Come on, Arry. Don't be like that..."

She blinked. "Like what?"

Gendry frowned. "You know what? I should get going." He leant in for a kiss but she backed away, sipping her water. "Fine."

Once she was sure he had left, she let a few tears fall.

"Oi, Arry! No tears before you try my new hot pie recipe!"

She sniffled, mustering a smile for her friend. "Go on then." She took a pound coin out and gave it to him in exchange for a large slice. It was no secret he indulged his friend more than customers.

"Did that Z-Lister dump you?" Hot Pie asked as she dug into her slice.

She shook her head. "No. Don't insult him. We just... had a silly argument. It's all me."

"Did you just own up to having a fault? Damn, Arry... Maybe I was wrong about the guy."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a smile. "It tastes amazing. I'm hinting a bit of paprika?"

Hot Pie grinned. "Spot on, as usual, Nobody."

"I hate that name."

"Well, you are. Gendry's a celebrity and you're his nobody girlfriend. No one notices you at school... You're Nobody."

She bit her lip and glanced down at the pie, not feeling all that hungry anymore. She knew that Hot Pie had special needs, was a bit abrupt sometimes but that was why they were friends. He had never once explained his reasoning to his nickname before and hearing it hurt her. She'd rather not had known.

"Sorry. Did I say something bad?"

"No, you're right. As usual, Elliot."

Hot Pie winced. Only his mother and her boyfriend called him that. Arya hadn't in a long time. "I'm sorry."

...

Jon downed his last pint before grabbing his jacket and bag. As he was about to leave he was stopped by a certain redhead.

"Jonny Snow." He recognised that thick Irish accent.

"Ygritte."

She smiled, holding her glass of white wine. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Heard you and Targaryen were an item now?"

Jon returned to the bar, Ygritte following. He knew he wasn't going to get rid of her just yet. "We're casual."

"Like we were before you played the 'my family died, I'm grieving' card?"

"I ended things back then because I had to be there for my younger siblings. We were - no, are still grieving."

"But you got blondie, now."

Jon sighed. "It just happened. She lost her brother around the same time."

Ygritte smiled sadly. "Two lost souls finding each other, huh? How're your sisters? Bran?"

"They're fine, thanks."

"Sansa still pursuing her modelling career?"

Jon shook his head. "She's not going after something as stupid like that. She's going to get a proper degree."

"Isn't it about what she wants?"

"Modelling is not all about looks. They'd use and abuse her. I know because my dad's friend would tell us. He works as an agent."

Ygritte pursed her lips. "Robert Baratheon?"

"How do you know?"

"Everyone knows his connections to your late father and stepmother. Your stepmother got him out of precarious predicaments a lot. Look, I know a couple of people who can get Sansa where she needs to be and-"

Jon shook his head and stood up. "Don't you think we'd have gone to Robert for this? She's not doing it and she doesn't want to. Now, I have to get home."

He left, stepping into the cold air as he took a deep breath. _One of these days, I'd go insane_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

When Jon got home, he was relieved to see Arya doing her homework on the dining table.

"Are you okay? Have you eaten?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I stopped by Hot Pie's and he gave me a sample of his new recipe."

"Any chance that you saved some for me?" He grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Arya stood up and went to the fridge to retrieve the plastic container.

"I didn't finish it. Wasn't all that hungry."

Taking his coat and shoes off, he joined her in the kitchen, putting the pie in the microwave. "We'll share it."

"There's no more milk by the way."

"I'll call Sansa to stop by the shop."

Arya returned to her homework, her mind drifting off to what Hot Pie had said earlier.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?"

Looking up, she saw Jon patting down his trouser pockets before heading over to his things.

"I'm sure that I put it in my pocket."

Frowning, Arya replied, "Did you leave it at work?"

"No, because I texted you after I left... It doesn't matter. I'll, uh, use Bran's."

"What? No!"

Jon sighed. "I'm sorry but it's only temporary until I find mine or get a new one. Bran's going to be okay, you know?"

The microwave beeped and they both turned their attention to it.

"Now, how about some pie?"

...

Ygritte twirled the phone on the bartop, crossing her leg over the other as she stopped the phone and scrolled through the emergency contacts. _Darn passwords_. She didn't know his passwords then and she certainly didn't know it now.

A number jumped out at her, the name clear on the illuminated screen. **Sansa Stark (Sister)**.

Pressing the name, she placed the phone onto her ear. It rang three times then another three times before it finally picked up.

 _"What the hell, Jon? I'm at work!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. I found this phone you see and well, you're listed as 'sister'. I assume-"

Sansa's voice became softer. _"He's lost his phone, crap. Well, thanks for calling. We can arrange to meet or I could somehow call my brother to come and get it from you."_

"That won't be necessary. I know your brother already. I needed confirmation that it was his."

 _"Are you...? Who is this? I didn't get your name."_

"Oh, darlin'. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ygritte. An ex-girlfriend, if you want to put a face to it."

 _"Oh, I do recognise your accent. Jon barely talked about you."_

Ygritte chuckled bitterly. "I barely talked about him. We were casual lovers. Anyway, seeing as it's you that I had the pleasure of calling... I have a proposition for you."

 _"What?"_

The Irishwoman could hear the young woman's frown in her voice but disregarded it. She let it simmer for a short while, even taking the time to order a gin and tonic.

"A modelling gig for a TV advert has come up. They've asked me but I have other commitments. I did tell them that I know of someone who can take the gig up and I just remembered that Jon had a beautiful ginger-haired sister who had dreams of becoming a model. Vanity over sanity, love."

She smirked when she heard Sansa gasp. She could tell that she was deeply contemplating this. Maybe Jon was wrong, his sister had not given up on her _stupid_ dreams.

 _"Yeah, I'll do it! I mean, if I see the contract and how much I'll get out of it. When can we meet?"_

"Night's Watch Club. Just on the high street. Saturday, 7 PM." Ygritte smiled. "Oh, and I'll mail Jon's phone to him. Your address? He's moved since the last time we were on speaking terms."

Sansa happily gave their address, excitement laced with her words.

"Ah, that's not far from where I'm staying. I'll personally hand deliver it. Maybe, we'd meet."

 _"I have to go but thank you so much. You-you,"_ A soft sigh halted her words. _"don't know how much this means to me."_

Sansa hung up and Ygritte placed the phone back on the bartop. _Well, well, Jonny Snow. Maybe, it's time to meet the family_.

...

It was four in the morning when Sansa returned home, one plastic bag full of groceries in which she stocked the fridge and cupboards with.

When she was done, she yawned and stretched. She would have gone to sleep in her bed but that would mean waking Arya up and she was a light sleeper. She could sleep in Bran's room but she remembered that she still hadn't cleaned up the vomit from when he had a seizure. Jon's room was an obvious no-go. God knew what women came around when she and Arya were out.

She settled on the couch instead, grabbing an old blanket of her mum's before laying down and going into a foetal position.

It felt like minutes when she woke up to the sound of the toaster being set and the smell of eggs being cooked.

"Oh, God..." She groaned. "What time is it?"

Jon drew the blinds, making her squint and turn away. "Half-seven. I'll drop Arya off. You can go and sleep now."

Sansa sat up and saw Arya staring blankly at her before continuing to butter up her toast.

"Morning, Arya."

"Whatever," came a soft reply.

Sansa sighed and turned away as she stood up, stretching. "Did you sleep well?" She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"No, but when do I ever sleep well?" Arya replied and took a bite of her toast. "Want some?" She asked after swallowing.

Sansa smiled softly, shaking her head. She was about to go back to sleep when there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," she said making Jon shrug and continue eating his own breakfast.

When Sansa opened the door, she was met with a beautiful redhead with red lips curled into a sultry smile.

"Sansa..."

"Oh, you must be Ygritte! Hey, Jon! This is the woman who found your, uh, phone."

Ygritte tilted her head as Jon came over to the door with a bitter look in his eyes. She only smiled, ignoring the pleading glances Sansa gave her.

"Thanks," Jon told her, snatching his phone from her grip.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Let me get to know your family better?"

Sansa beamed, stepping aside. "Come in! You can tell us how you know Jon."

Jon glared at Ygritte as she stalked inside, giving the small flat disapproving looks. Sansa closed the door and headed to the kitchen to prepare Arya's lunch.

"I can't pay for dinner money right now but I promise that next week I'll give you a little bit extra."

Arya nodded, helping her sister make her lunch as Jon handed Ygritte a glass of water begrudgingly.

"So, what brings you to town? You're not from around here," Arya said, stuffing her lunchbox into her schoolbag.

The Irishwoman chuckled. "I'm here on business. But I know Jon from our university days."

"You're a doctor?"

"Dropped out. Became a model instead. Jonny boy always told me that I'd regret it but look at me now."

Jon chuckled lightly. "Yeah, look at you now. I see that you're even vainer than before."

"How so?"

"You never used to wear red lipstick. You hated it. The only reason you're probably wearing it is to seduce me."

Arya raised her eyebrows as Sansa handed her her jacket. "I should get going, Jon. I'll be late."

Jon stood up, grabbing his phone and making sure it was secure in his pocket. He didn't know what calls or evil doings his ex must have done to his phone but he was sure as hell not letting her get her claws onto it again. He told himself to check it as soon as possible.

"When I get back," Jon started, taking his car keys. "You better not be here. Come on, Arry."

Once they had left, Sansa sat beside her guest with a smile on her face.

"So, what is the meeting going to be like?"

Ygritte chuckled at her excitement. "Just a casual one. You'll do a catwalk, a couple of headshots and full body photos before showing your best poker face. The gig's for an online fashion company who are refreshing their Winter collection via advertisement. It's going to pay about a hundred pounds per shot they use of you if they like you. You'll get more information in two days when you come over."

The Irishwoman glanced around the living room, noticing the photos of their family now and before. There were some of the siblings when they were children and one of Ned and Catelyn's wedding day.

"How did your family die again? Jon was always too... what's the word? Reluctant? Yeah, _reluctant_ to tell me."

Sansa sighed, her eyes hardening as she took a deep breath. "My parents and my little brother Rickon were on their way home from Rickon's Judo competition. They encountered two men with guns who wanted to rob them. There was CCTV which caught the whole thing on camera. One of them grabbed my little brother which made my father react badly and get shot. He died immediately. The thieves were shocked about what happened and killed my mother too as she was a witness before pushing my traumatised brother onto the ground with our dead parents and running away. He managed to call Robb on Dad's phone who was coming home from the hospital with his wife, Talisa and Bran and Arya. Bran had broken his leg at school so Robb had helped to get him treated at the hospital he and Jon worked at with Dad."

"Do you need a minute?"

"No." Sansa shook her head. "Robb then drove to where it happened after tracking our father's phone but Rickon had run onto the road in front of Robb, making him swerve and crash into a tree, killing him and his pregnant wife instantly. Arya and Bran managed to get out but they were too late. Rickon was... Rickon was crying over our parents' bodies and after causing Robb and Talisa's deaths... He took one of the guns which the other thief had left and shot himself. Since then, Bran went into shock and Arya's been keeping to herself. Rickon was only fourteen..."

Ygritte's eyes softened. She had thought Jon had been lying. That the reason he broke up with her was that she was overbearing or something. She had thought that the family had died in a tragic car accident but there was more to what the siblings told people. She wondered why it hadn't ended up on the news.

"I'm so sorry. I should go, you're probably tired."

Sansa rubbed the bags under her eyes and smiled. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yeah. Don't be late."

...

Daenerys smiled when she saw Jon standing on the other side of her door with a bottle of cheap wine.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I completely ditched you and I'm sorry about that."

She blushed, letting him come in and give her the wine. She didn't mind the wine. She could watch a soap opera and drink it on a day off.

"How's your brother?"

"He's fine, he'll come home later today. There's not much they can do. They did scans and nothing turned up. We don't know why he had a seizure." Jon took a deep breath in as he sat down on the sofa. "Maybe he's becoming aware of his surroundings. I know he's in a catatonic state but maybe he's trying to communicate with us. I don't know how but I saw his eyes. There was a glimmer of light."

Dany smiled, sitting beside him as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think about them. "When he fully recovers, you should all go on a holiday. Get out of London. Go to Dorn or somewhere. I hear it's beautiful-"

"We can't afford a holiday let alone two week's worth of food. But thank you. Thank you for not making my hope seem stupid. Thanks for giving me more."

Her lips met his in a gentle kiss, all that she had to say felt in that single touch. When they came apart, she licked her lips.

"How's Arya? I heard she ran away..."

"She didn't," Jon chuckled. "Just needed some time to herself. Before you ask, Sansa is okay too. Even though I know you don't like her."

Dany laughed. "I would like your sister if she stopped calling me a bloody witch all the time. I hate to say this but she is kind of a bitch. If I'm not honest with you, who will be?"

"No, I agree. But she does it out of love. I've had so many exes who are either crazy or are complete bitches. She tends to look out for me. But she's misjudged you, Dr Targaryen."

Dany raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk playing on her lips. She had been misjudged multiple of times but hearing it from Jon's lips meant something to her. She knew he misjudged her himself.

"So, does that mean we'll be hanging out and painting each other's nails soon?" She asked him.

With a laugh, he replied, "Go, no! Sansa's not that type of girl anymore. She's grown up, so grown up that I sometimes hate myself for missing five years of her twenty-one years of living. I went to boarding school after getting expelled from my private one. Don't ask but it involved a bow and arrow - you don't want to know."

"But I do!" She giggled, her eyes twinkling. "I want to know what teenage Jon Snow was like."

Jon sighed, shaking his head. "He was free and happy..." He whispered sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I had some wonderful suggestions via the reviews and it gave me a lot to think about so here's the next chapter! :) As I say in every fic I write, the story is for the readers so what you may want to read in my stories, I enhance the idea. It's for my readers to enjoy what they read so I thank that reviewer for giving me a great idea. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Sansa could hear her heart beat loud in her ears as she stepped closer to the club. It was pounding with music even though it was early in the evening. Well, for her it was early. She would normally start her second job at half past seven.

Smoothing down her sparkling dress, she tried to casually enter the club but was stopped by the bodyguard.

"You're not getting in, kid."

"Excuse me?" Sansa screeched, wincing when she sounded like a spoilt childish brat. "I'm not a child. I'm twenty-two." She dug into her purse and got her ID. "See? Isn't the legal age eighteen? I'm pretty sure I surpass that."

The bodyguard glanced over at the ID card. "Alayne Stone? Sounds fake to me."

"It's real," Sansa gritted out. "Ask the owner of this club, he knows me."

"Baratheon knows everyone these days(!)"

Sansa sighed, glancing down at his own ID lanyard. "So..., Sandor, is it? How about you let me in and I won't tell my godfather, Robert about this little encounter, huh?"

Sandor Clegane chuckled loudly, shaking his head. "You're a funny one, kid. Go on, get out of here."

Then the beautiful Irish accent saved her, making her thank God for her mentally.

"She's with me, Clegane Number 2, you idiot."

Sandor raised a bemused eyebrow at Ygritte. "Alayne Stone is with you, Ó Brádaigh?"

Ygritte narrowed her eyes, almost pursing her lips. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Don't remember you having any friends, Ó Brádaigh."

"Don't remember you being judge, jury and executioner, Clegane Number 2. Now, let us in and I won't tell her godfather about this."

Clegane laughed. "So, you are one of his many godchildren? Bloody hell, go on in then."

Glaring at him, Sansa followed Ygritte inside. They passed endless of dancing, drunk bodies and up the stairs to a hallway of private rooms. Ygritte led her to the final one, opening it up to reveal other redheaded models with blondes, brunettes and blackheads segregated.

"You can guess which section you belong to." Ygritte smiled coyly. "So, your persona's Alayne Stone?"

Sansa nodded. "I can't let Jon find out. At one of the places I work at, I sing under that name."

"You're a natural already." Ygritte complimented her.

The young Stark female smiled nervously. She looked around at the many models, managing to spot Robert chuckling with a group of blondes. There was no denying which ones he was choosing personally.

He clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Right, I need two blondes, two blackheads, one ginger and one brunette."

Robert looked around at the room mostly full of women, his eyes finally landing on Sansa. To say he was surprised would be saying the least. Jon had made it adamantly clear that she was not going into modelling. Ned Stark had been lenient though, allowing his daughters to choose their own paths. They were his little princesses, he would serve them until his death or until they got married and lived their own lives. His sons, however, he had to mould into perfect young men to steer them away from trouble.

Catelyn Stark had not been lenient. She begrudgingly agreed with Jon not to allow Sansa into a world of vanity over sanity. The stupid motto Robert had created for any models he took on. She was not going to allow her daughter to become a spoilt diva but her death meant that she could not steer her eldest daughter on the right and sensible path. Nor her youngest either.

"I have already chosen my ginger and blonde models. But I will require those two groups to perform a catwalk and take photos. I may need you for another project." He loved to recycle models, it saved time.

Ygritte nudged Sansa, noticing that Robert was looking at them. "Go and sign up. I'll speak with Mr Can't-Keep-My-Eyes-Off-You. Remember to use 'Alayne Stone'."

Sansa swallowed deeply and got in line to sign her name as she watched Ygritte speak with her godfather from the corner of her eyes. She was already sick with nerves and knowing that he had already chosen a ginger model made her heart sink. Then why was she here? She should have listened to Jon. Kind and sensible Jon who would forgive her for going against him and her mother.

After signing her name, it became more real. She was going to do this. The one thing she had wanted to do since she was ten. But making it more real made it scarier and she suddenly noticed her heart beating loudly in her ears again.

She needed an out.

About to go to the door, she was stopped by the Irishwoman.

"Going so soon? You haven't had your turn yet, love."

"No, I was, uh, looking for the toilets."

Ygritte chuckled. "Sansa...," she started with a low voice as she leant in closer to Sansa. "I can notice a bundle of nerves from a mile away. I was exactly the same." She cleared her throat and leant back. "Alayne, let me show you the way to the toilets, you won't be called up until later. They're doing this alphabetically with your surnames."

Ygritte led the way back downstairs where the music was louder, through the sweaty, dancing and drunk bodies into the female water closet. Sansa was relieved to see it was empty and went to the sinks.

"Why are you so scared and nervous about this? You've sung in front of people at work before, why is this different?"

Sansa's eyes watered as she sniffled. "It's different because I know I will fail. I know that Jon will find out and... he'll be right. I won't be Sansa Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark anymore. I'll be Alayne 'Vanity Over Sanity' Stone. I won't be my parents' daughter."

"But you've sung-"

"To about twenty people give or take. I never do it when we're full, I leave that to the professionals and serve people their drinks. But modelling could lead to travelling and millions of people knowing who I am. Or my persona. I can't do that to my family... We've suffered enough."

"But what about what _you_ want. Sansa Stark, what do you want? What have you dreamed about since you were a little babe?"

Sansa looked at Ygritte through the mirror and blinked slowly. "A model..."

"And what has Jon dreamt about since he was a child?"

"Following Dad's footsteps."

Ygritte chuckled softly. "Exactly. Following your da's footsteps. And what did he do?"

Sansa hesitated. She knew where the Irishwoman was getting at but she couldn't do it. "Follow our father's footsteps and become a doctor."

"Is he happy?"

"Yeah. Loves it."

Ygritte leant against the sink beside Sansa and crossed her arms. "Now, come on, tell me what the children of the Stark da wanted to be when they grew up."

Sansa smiled softly. "Bran, he wanted to go into anthropology before everything happened. Loved History and Religious Education. I don't know what he wanted to be but he did once say he'd love to travel the world and help less developed countries. By the time he was three, we'd already gone to Japan, Mexico, Spain and South Africa with our family."

"The girl I met when I came over. Arry?"

"Arya," Sansa corrected. "She only allows people who are close to her to call her that."

"Ah," Ygritte clicked her tongue. "So, what does your sister want to do?"

Sansa shrugged. "I don't know. She's good at all sorts. Like a virtuoso, I guess. She loves dancing and she's good at fencing and horse riding too. Dad once said that she could go to the Olympics but Arya was too shy to do so. Rickon... before he died... he wanted to do whatever Robb or Jon was doing. They were his role models."

Ygritte checked her watch and looked up at Sansa. "Come on, Miss Stone. It's nearly your turn."

They weaved past the thick smell of alcohol and sweaty body odour and returned upstairs to see that the room was less fuller than before.

She noticed that the blonde models had been chosen, the other ones had left. Same for the brunette model and blackheads. Only the redheads remained.

"Stone. Alayne Stone?"

Sansa stepped onto the catwalk and smiled. "I'm Alayne Stone and I am twenty-two years old."

"Your best catwalk, please." The photographer said, getting ready to take shots.

Swallowing her nerves down, Sansa walked up and down with her head held up high and her face neutral. When she got back to the front, she did a sultry pose and narrowed her eyes slightly before walking to the middle of the catwalk and turning back around.

"Good. Okay, if you'd stand where it marks 'X' and I'll take your headshots and full body shots."

Sansa moved a little back and stood naturally, keeping her posture and pose casual but straight.

"Good. You can go."

Sansa stepped off the catwalk and joined Ygritte who was talking to Robert. She had been the last redhead to audition and Robert was in the process of choosing his model.

Once he left to speak with his colleagues, Ygritte turned to face her.

"You did well. Kept your poker face good enough. Not as well as the other models but you did well for a first-timer. It's likely you won't get this gig but you might be considered for the next one. Robert was surprised to see you here."

"I hope he doesn't tell Jon."

"Forget about Jon. Think about the money you could make to help your family. No offence but where you guys live... it's a dump. Not as nice as the place Jon took me back to."

Sansa swallowed deeply. "It's home. All we can afford right now to pay for Arya's school."

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Look, I'll drop you off home after Robert makes the announcements. Might even buy you some dinner to take home."

Their conversation was cut short when Robert announced the model who was taking this gig. It wasn't Sansa.

But, she was being considered for shots on the website itself. Just not on the TV advert.

It was past nine when they finally left after celebrating with the other models and Robert. Clegane had given her a short nod in acknowledgement.

"Seems like you got it, kid. Guess I was wrong about her, Ó Brádaigh. You got a good eye for talent."

Ygritte chuckled before giving his cheek a kiss, leaving a red stain. "Never doubt me, Clegane Number 2. Say 'hi' to Number 1 for me, yeah? Come on, Alayne."

Sansa followed Ygritte dutifully to her Mercedes and got in, swallowing deeply. It had been ages since she had ridden in one before. When she was attending secondary school, private of course, her parents had given her her own driver. He came every morning to drop her off and after school to pick her up in the Mercedes car. Life was different once she turned eighteen. She had got her driver's licence and drove her own BMW.

After her parent's deaths, she and Jon had to sell their cars and settle for a small Vauxhall which Jon drove and she, sometimes. The money had gone after they died. They couldn't get their money until at least one of them turned thirty-two years of age. Their parents had stressed that in their wills as by then, they would have been able to stand on their own two feet and earn a decent amount of money for themselves, leaving the money left for them to be spent leisurely on holidays or whatever they wanted.

Unfortunately, Jon was only twenty-eight.

"What are you thinkin' about, love?"

"How long it has been since I've been in a car as classy and expensive as this."

"Don't worry. You'll get all that fortune back. I promise ya."

...

Arya took her time. Her tongue curling in anticipation and concentration.

Then it was done.

"Ah, damn."

"Thought I was going to fail?" She asked Jon, placing the Jenga block on the table.

Jon shook his head. "'Course not, Arya. You're so precise in everything you do, it would have been a shock if you did."

She smirked. "Ah, you flatter me. Did you see how I did that, Bran?"

Bran turned to her, glanced down at the block and back up to her before blinking and turning to face the wall.

"He's on your side, I can tell because he didn't do that with me." Jon grinned. "You do see he's getting better, right? He's more responsive than he had been in a long time."

Arya grinned back. "Soon, we'll be a proper family."

They heard scratching in the keyhole and looked up to see Sansa opening the door and stepping in, closing the door quickly to not let the heat out.

"Partying?" Jon asked her.

"Oh, no... Friend's birthday. Hadn't seen her since school..."

Sansa undid her hair, taking out the pins that held her curls and ran her fingers through it. It immediately began to straighten.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

Sansa smiled brightly as she lifted up a takeaway bag. "Friend gave me some money to treat ourselves. When was the last time we had Chinese?"

Arya gasped, standing up to grab the bag from her sister as Jon went to get plates and forks.

"I've got chopsticks in there for you, Jon."

"Thanks. How much was this? I'll repay your friend-"

"No. She was blowing through her money. She doesn't care. Honestly."

Satisfied, Jon laid out their dishes and forks and began portioning the food. He even did a plate for Bran whose hand was reaching for the Jenga block that Arya had placed down earlier.

"Sweet and sour chicken, prawn noodles, barbeque pork strips, seaweed... How much did you get?" Arya asked excitedly.

"I know. I went all out. I was thinking we could watch a movie while we eat. Just have some family time."

"What did you do this time, Sans?" Jon joked.

But that made Sansa's heart skip a beat. "N-Nothing. My friend gave me enough to buy a lot so..."

"You normally treat us when you've done something you're not supposed to..." Arya sang teasingly before stuffing a piece of chicken into her mouth using her chopsticks.

Sansa chuckled nervously. "Honestly. I've done nothing. My friend was just being more nice than usual. How about we go out next week? With Sam, Gilly and the baby. My treat for once."

Jon looked up at her with a small smile. "Yeah. Okay. I'll give him a bell later. He's on a shift right now."

"I'll feed Bran. You guys just eat and enjoy the food." Sansa sat down with a smile.

...

Arya spotted Hot Pie heading her way. His mother must have informed him of her arrival.

She sat at her usual table, once again always reserved unless they had a busy day. They rarely had any busy days.

"It's Sunday. You never come on Sundays," frowned Hot Pie. "Are you here to hide again?"

"No, Hot Pie. I'm meeting Gendry."

Hot Pie's face brightened. "He came in yesterday! You weren't here like usual but he came for once. He never comes in on Saturdays. What were you doing?"

She was curious. Why was Gendry here yesterday? Why didn't he call or text her to come?

"Bran was home. So, Jon and I decided to stay home and do family stuff. Hey, why was Gendry here?"

"Looking for you at first but then he said that you would still be mad at him so he went. He didn't leave though. Helped my mama's boyfriend fix his car and tools. Then he left after I gave him a new pie. This one is sweet! I saved a slice for you. It has cherries but a secret ingredient that I can't tell you."

As usual, she handed him a pound coin that she found after digging into the sofa at home. She knew she'd need it for today. She almost thanked God but then remembered she didn't believe in God. Hadn't since that fateful day. She wondered if her siblings still believed.

Taking the coin, Hot Pie went out back and retrieved the pie on a small plate. He gave it to her with an expectant smile.

"Well?"

"I haven't even taken a bite yet, Hot Pie."

He laughed and gestured for her to take a bite, sitting in front of her like an overexcited puppy.

She took a bite and smiled approvingly at it. "Wonderful."

"As usual?"

"More than usual. You should do more sweet flavours. I'm sure your mum will appreciate it."

Hot Pie nodded excitedly. "Mama did say that. She loved it too!"

"Arya."

Arya turned around to see Gendry standing behind her.

He situated himself beside Hot Pie who smiled widely at him.

"Gendry," Arya finally responded in kind.

"I better return out back. Mama's boyfriend could only spare me for a couple of minutes. Bye, Arya. Bye, Gendry."

The couple both waved Hot Pie away as Arya handed Gendry her fork.

"Try some."

"I did. Yesterday when I came looking for you. I wanted to tell you that I've considered running away. Dad got back with Cersei."

"Oh. Crap. I'm sorry."

Gendry shook his head. "It's fine. They realised divorcing would cost more than staying together. My stepsiblings are gaining from this. I'm more or less their personal driver now."

"Just like I use Jon." Arya chuckled. "But the bus is okay. And walking."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, if we were to run away, where would we go?"

"Braavos. I've always wanted to go back there. I was somebody there."

"Then that is where we will go my princess."

Arya glanced down, blushing but she smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, yesterday... I was at one of my dad's gigs and well, I saw your sister."

She glanced up, shock written on her features. "Why was she there?"

"She didn't see me. I was undercover scouting for my dad but she auditioned for an advert gig on TV. She didn't get it but she did get the online gig. What was weird though, is the fact that she said her name was 'Alayne Stone'."

"She used that name once at a pub she works at. She was looking after me and she got up to sing under that name. She's going against Jon."

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. In my opinion, it will help us actually feed ourselves for a month rather than a couple of days... I'm just hoping she knows what she's doing because this 'Vanity Over Sanity' BS is just a way to ruin girls who have so much potential. That's why Mum and Jon never wanted her to go into modelling. She's got the selfish part done so I guess it would come easily to her."

"Don't say that. Your sister would die for you guys."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry, the wrong choice of words but she would do anything for you. Maybe this was the only way."

Arya shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm against it. I'd rather her not lie to Jon's face. He does everything for us just so we don't sell our bodies or do something as stupid like modelling. I hope she knows that the truth would come out sometime."

"Yeah, I hope she does too."

She finished the remaining pieces of her pie and wiped her mouth with a tissue. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning before school starts. Sansa will borrow Jon's car to drop me off before going back home to give him his car bar. But if it's Jon dropping me off... he would literally stay there, ignoring cars honking at him, to make sure I enter the building. So, don't be late as I have tricks up my sleeves for the both of them."

"Wouldn't you carrying a suitcase be obvious?" Gendry asked.

"No. Because everything I need will be in my PE kit. Mondays are fitness and health mornings before lessons start. It's a new regime to get us rearing to go for A Levels. Sansa nor Jon will be none the wiser."

Gendry drew a short breath before releasing it. "We're doing this."

"We are." Arya swallowed deeply. "I-I lo-"

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I've told you before, Arry."

She placed her palm on his cheek and he leant his head into it lovingly. She had known him for most of her life. He was four years older than her, Sansa's age, but she fell for him. Hard. He was her first boyfriend and the excitement scared her. They started dating when she was sixteen and he was twenty. If anybody knew, especially her older brothers and father, they'd kill him. His dad would kill him too. But they couldn't help falling for each other.

"I love you." She whispered to him. "So much but I... I can't say that to you ever again."

Gendry's heart stopped when he placed his own hand over hers on his cheek and turned his head to kiss her hand. He just gazed into her eyes lovingly and she blushed, refusing to break their connection.

"Why can't you?" He finally asked her.

"Because if I do. I'd lose you."

"You won't."

Arya chuckled lightly. "You don't know that. Hey, maybe we will meet Nymeria when we leave. We've been looking for her for months, maybe we'd reunite again. That reminds me, I have to get home to feed Ghost. Knowing Sansa, she'd forget."

They both stood up and Arya placed a long kiss on Gendry's lips, pulling him closer to her. She was glad that the café was nearly empty.

"I love you, my princess."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

She pulled away from him and left, pulling her coat tighter around her body. It was colder than earlier and she could even see her breath take shape in the cold air. She loved Winter though. She was born in Winter. So was Jon. That allowed them to have a special connection.

She could hear her footsteps crunch into the snow. It wasn't deep at all. Just a few inches tall, enough to leave sludge. She still loved it.

As Arya crossed the road, she heard a car honk. When she safely made it to the other side, she turned back in time to see the window wind down.

"Arya! Do you need a lift?"

Arya smiled softly as she saw the person turn back to coo at her baby.

"Oh, I don't want to give you any trouble. I'm fine, the bus should be-"

"Come on! Jon would kill me then Sam would kill me. Get in." Gilly waved her over.

Hesitantly, Arya made her way over to the small, blue Toyota Prius and got in, her distaste for the warmth showing on her face.

"Sorry, is it too hot? I can't have little Sammy being sick. Babies are the worst during Winter." Gilly breathed out as Arya put her seatbelt on.

"No, it's fine. Hi, Baby Sammy."

The baby gurgled back, making Arya smile.

"Sam's got a long shift today so I'm all alone with Sammy," Gilly started as she drove off. "I can't wait to go back to work though. How is school?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

The car came to a halt as Gilly pressed on her horn loudly. "Idiot!"

The other driver glared at her as he drove off, allowing Gilly to continue on.

"Sorry about that. Thank God that Sammy doesn't take notice."

Arya laughed. "Don't worry, you get stupid drivers on the road. That's what Dad taught me before he died."

"Have you got a driver's licence then?"

"Yeah, I passed two months ago. But we can't afford another car anyway so..."

Gilly clicked her tongue. "I get you. I'm only borrowing this car from Sam's sister whilst she's away. She's a lifesaver, honestly. How is Bran settling in? Sam told me he was in the hospital a couple of days ago."

"He's fine."

 _But he won't be when I leave..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I uploaded chapter three close to chapter two so you might want to go back and read that as quite a lot happens in that chapter. This is a continuation of that chapter so before you read it, read the previous chapter. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

"I'll drop her off!"

Jon stopped as Sansa rushed to get her shoes and coat on, grabbing his keys from his hand.

"But I was going to work straight after."

Her face fell as she realised that someone needed to be with Bran. Placing the keys back into his hand she took her coat off but not her shoes.

"Where do you have to be in such a rush?"

"I wanted to get some revision notes from a friend of mine. We have a couple of tests coming up," Sansa explained. "I'll take the bus as soon as I get someone to look after Bran."

Once Jon and Arya left, she took the time to tidy up after breakfast and give Bran a bath before calling up Osha, an agency nurse who Jon had the pleasure of meeting at work.

When Osha arrived, Sansa gave her a list of Bran's needs before thanking her profusely and promising to pay her for her troubles when she could.

She slipped her coat back on and left, remembering to take her bus pass.

"You took your time."

Sansa smiled apologetically at Ygritte before following the Irishwoman into the club. It was different when in the daytime. Looked less welcoming without all the neon lights and thumping music.

Sandor nodded at them as they passed him, making their way upstairs to the private rooms.

"Did you tell Jonny about you doing this?"

"If I did, he'd kill me. You know this," Sansa replied, swallowing the tingling feeling of fear. "It's best that he doesn't know. He doesn't even shop for clothes online - I can get away with this."

Ygritte chuckled as they entered the main room where models ran about, getting their hair and makeup done. Some were in the process of getting dressed in the changing rooms.

"Alayne, Ygritte!" Robert called out, waving them over. "You're late! We've already shot the advert, we need the online photos. You'll be one of the models posing for the trousers, Alayne. You're tall and those legs will really bring out the products."

Sansa faltered. "How-How many trousers will I be wearing?"

"Ten, give or take."

"Yes, Alayne. That means that you will be doing ten photos. That's a thousand pounds in your pocket."

Sansa planted a smile on her face as she stood up straighter. She could do this. A grand could easily pay for Arya's dinner money and the weekly food shop for a month or two. She could even get Arya to restart her fencing lessons as a birthday gift.

As Robert and Ygritte went off to speak privately, Sansa heard her alter ego being called out by one of the stylists.

She was soon dressed in her first outfit with her hair straightened even more than it naturally was and her makeup done naturally.

To say she looked amazing would be saying the least. She looked stunning and it gave her goosebumps. She hadn't remembered ever making herself look as pretty as this in ages.

She still had her expensive makeup, not really being able to part with them from her teenage years but lately, with Bran throwing up and rushing to use the only bathroom in the flat every morning, she couldn't be bothered to spend time looking beautiful. So, she normally settled for some aloe vera Vaseline and a little bit of concealer for under her eyes.

Maybe they wouldn't even notice that she tried to mask the fact that she hadn't showered since yesterday evening with some Victoria's Secret body mist.

"Alayne Stone, you're up."

The stylist waved Sansa away, making the redhead stand up and head towards the white backdrop.

"Look away from the camera. Act as if you are pondering on something, look in the direction of the window behind me. Do not open your mouth and please, do not look constipated."

What the photographer said confused her. She didn't know how to look as if she was 'pondering'. What did it even mean?

"Young people these days and their inability to use a dictionary. Pondering - to think about something carefully. You go to university, right? When you're confused about what your lecturer has just said, you would do this face. Now, show me before I take the shots."

Sansa froze, unsure of what to do. She was pretty sure that the guy had just indirectly insulted her but she quickly recovered, furrowing her eyebrows a little and facing the window behind him with her lips pursed slightly to make them look full.

"Woah," she heard.

The clicking of the camera soon came after as it felt as if the whole world was silent for this moment. This moment when Alayne Stone nailed her first photo shoot.

"Okay, get the next trousers on. You're a natural, girl." The photographer nodded approvingly at the photos, giving Robert a look as well.

Sansa quickly headed back to the stylist who got her next trousers ready for her to change into. Once she was done, she returned back to the white backdrop after alternating with other models.

After she had done the remaining eight photo shots, she got changed back into her normal clothes and joined Ygritte on the sofa.

The Irishwoman took her time to sip her Scotch before smiling widely at the young model. "Natural, you were. Your da would have been proud, girl. Don't you have university today?"

"Oh, shit. Yeah, I do. Soon, actually."

Ygritte checked her watch before looking back up at Sansa. "It's just past eleven. What time do you have to be there by?"

"Twelve."

"Okay," the Irishwoman said. "I'll drop you off after I've bought you lunch. How does sushi sound?"

Honestly, Sansa despised sushi but she was too scared to say so. Maybe there would be salad there.

"Sushi sounds great!" Sansa grinned. It was fake but she hoped she could pull it off. "Hey, when do I get paid exactly?"

"The money will be in your account later on today. Will that be suitable for you? Or do you want cash? I'm sure that Robert-"

"No, the bank account is fine. Jon would be too suspicious if I had a thousand quid on me-"

She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She checked the caller ID and her heart stopped.

"Who is it?"

"Jon. Excuse me," she stood up and went outside before answering the call. "Hey, what's up? I'm currently in a study session right now and-"

 _"Arya's missing."_

Her heart dropped as she felt her legs becoming weak. She used the wall for support as she managed to stumble down onto a conveniently placed seat.

"But you dropped her off. You always wait to see if she's actually gone in!"

 _"Not this time... I-I had to get to work because we had a casualty... Her school literally called before to say she never stepped inside. The CCTV shows her turning back and leaving."_

Sansa allowed a few tears to fall as she dug her fingernails into her palm. _What the hell are you doing, Arya?_ Those words kept swirling in her mind as Jon continued to explain everything. She could barely hear him though, the worry, fear and anger overtaking her mind.

"Where are you now?" She finally managed to ask him.

 _"I'm on my way home. I've called the police, a few of her friends. I'm actually pulling up to Elliot's café right now."_

Sansa hesitated before saying what she had on her mind next. "She has a boyfriend. I know this because I once checked her phone when she was in the toilet. I didn't mean to but without Mum and Dad here, who's going to try and get into her mind to know what she's thinking?"

 _"Do you know his name? Where he lives?"_

"No. His contact name is just 'G'. Ask Elliot about it or his mum. Arya always goes to their café, maybe this 'G' guy does too to meet her."

Jon sighed. _"Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding... I hope to God that we're wrong about her running away. Maybe she's just decided to ditch school and she's home. Safe and sound with Bran, playing Monopoly or something."_

"Jon?"

 _"Yeah, Sansa?"_

"Do you think Arya's suicidal?"

He sighed heavily. She could envision him pinching the bridge of his nose as he stands flustered in front of the café.

 _"No. She's just unhappy. She's still grieving, just like the rest of us. If you can, leave university and look for her. I'll make sure I inform your uni about what has happened. Love you."_

"I love you, too. Keep me updated at all times, Jon. I'll have my phone on loud."

They both hung up and Sansa returned to Ygritte who had long finished her glass of Scotch.

"What did Jonny boy want, love?"

"Our sister's gone missing. I have to go. Thanks for everything today."

Ygritte watched as Sansa collected her things and left. She was about to head to another model to offer her support but something stopped her.

 _Jon doesn't deserve this..._

She got up and grabbed her jacket and handbag before leaving. She even ignored her Clegane Number 2's farewells.

"Tell Robert that I won't be back today. That's all."

She got into her car and thanked God when Sansa's bus hadn't arrived.

"Get in! Before you get me a ticket!"

Sansa hurried in and Ygritte drove off, her red lips pursed as she looked around for any speed cameras.

"Where do you think we should look first?"

Sansa frowned. "You want to help?"

"Once upon a time, I loved your brother. I was quite spiteful after he broke things off. We weren't as casual as we both said. There was something but we were too scared to pursue it. Especially after your family's tragedy. I owe it to him. To show him that a part of me forgives him and still cares."

Sansa smiled softly despite her situation. "We would have loved to get to know you better. Who would have thought? The scary Irishwoman was smitten."

"Don't go tellin' anybody that, love. You don't want to know what I do to people who do me wrong."

Sansa smiled but it was shortlived as she turned to face the passing scenery.

"Let's try home first. Then we'll go from there..." She told Ygritte.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've become interested in searching up the actors and actresses in GOT and when I saw where they came from (such as Wales, Scotland, Ireland and obviously London), I just had to have them in the story. I hope you enjoy! I also hope that it brings light to how they talk and act.**

* * *

"Miss Stark?" An Irish voice asked.

Sansa stopped and raised her head to look at the policeman in front of her, her attention leaving her keys.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, you're Sansa, right? Not Arya?"

Ygritte rolled her eyes. "She's Sansa, not Arya."

The policeman nodded and gestured to her front door. "Your brother called and well, I've just got here. Was about to knock. Do you mind if we go in?"

Ygritte snatched the keys from Sansa's hand and easily opened the door, allowing the policeman to enter.

"Come on, love. I'll stick the kettle on whilst you speak with him."

Sansa finally willed her legs to move, entering her home to find Osha cleaning up from lunch.

"What's going on?"

"And you are?" The policeman asked her.

Osha gave him her ID card before turning to Sansa and Ygritte. "Osha Connelly, agency nurse for Brandon Stark. Why is the police here, Sansa?"

Sansa swallowed deeply. "Arya's missing, Osha."

The brunette sighed and dumped the wet rag back onto the table. "I'll keep Bran busy with YouTube videos, yeah? Keep us updated."

The policeman gestured for Sansa to sit down as Ygritte laid out teas in front of them.

"I'm Detective Inspector Davos Seaworth. My colleague PC Payne will be up soon."

"Okay," Sansa breathed out.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"This morning," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "I wanted to drop her off but our brother decided to. He normally waits until she steps into the building but he had to head straight to work due to an emergency."

DI Seaworth nodded and jotted down what she told him inside his little notebook. He took note of the photographs scattered around the room, his eyes settling on one of Arya in her school uniform and a frown playing on her lips. It looked like a routine school photograph.

"Is that the most recent photograph of Arya?"

Sansa nodded as she went to retrieve it for him. She held it in her hand for a short while before handing it over for Davos to slip into his suit pocket.

"Was Arya acting strange this past couple of days? Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened which may have contributed to her leaving?"

"Our brother, Bran, was taken into hospital after a seizure. I said some hurtful things to her and she ran off but we made up like we always do. We even played Monopoly last night after she came back from her friend's café. Jon's over there now to speak with his mother in case she stopped by. She's close to this friend but he's at school. Apparently, he was the one who sounded the alarm because Arya has never missed a day of school. As much as she hates it, she hates being home too. With Bran being unwell and... all..." She knew she was rambling so she took a long sip of her tea.

Davos took a sip of his own tea before turning back to her and asking, "So, you are sure that you haven't contributed to her disappearance?" When he was met with a nod he continued with, "And what of your older brother? Do he and Arya have a good relationship?"

Sansa chuckled lightly. "They're thick as thieves. But with Jon working long shifts, they barely have time together but they have a great relationship, even better than mine with her. To be honest, it's always Arya and me who butt heads. She never does with Bran nor Jon."

"Okay. Apart from her friend's café and school, is there anywhere she is known to go to?"

"Jon's mate, Sam. She sometimes babysits for him and his wife when she needs a breather from us. Or her old fencing club. Or even her horse riding place. I'll write down the addresses. I doubt she'll go there though, she hasn't since..."

"Since...?" Davos pressed.

Sansa turned away before she replied quietly with, "The deaths of our eldest brother, parents and youngest brother. She and Bran witnessed our brother and his wife dying before our little brother killed himself. That was last year."

"Do you think that the pressure has finally got to her and she's responding to that tragedy?"

"I don't know! You're the cop."

Davos sighed. "Sorry. I know that this is distressing for you but we have to get an idea of what is happening in your sister's head. We also need to rule out kidnap so is there anyone who may have wanted to harm your sister? Do you know if she was being bullied?"

There was a knock on the door and Ygritte rolled her eyes before answering and letting Davos' colleague in. He quickly introduced himself and sat beside his superior on the small sofa across from Sansa and Ygritte.

"Urm," Sansa frowned, swallowing deeply. "To be honest, she keeps to herself. She's not as open as she used to be. I'm sure she's not being bullied though, she's friends with the toughest guy in their school. Also, she's been taught in self-defence. Uh, she has a boyfriend though. Jon and I don't know who he is but his name begins with 'G'."

Sansa watched as Davos wrote down 'G' onto his notepad before flicking it closed and finishing his tea.

"Right, I'll chase things up whilst my colleague stays here with you. Just in case she comes back home. I'll see you soon."

As Ygritte saw Davos out, Sansa watched as Podrick Payne recorded all of what he was seeing from photographs to what they ate.

"Is that really necessary?" The Irishwoman frowned as PC Payne searched through the drawers in the living room where bills and junk mail laid.

PC Payne nodded. "It is. Just to get an idea. Would your sister have been worried about bills or food?"

"No. This isn't child abuse here. Arya's seventeen, not eighteen although she's nearly an adult herself too..."

"I'm not saying that it is, child abuse I mean," Payne blushed. "Can I look in her bedroom?"

Sansa blushed herself as she slowly stood up and headed to the room she shared with her sister.

"I'll have to be in the room. Half of the stuff is hers and the other half mine. We-We share."

She didn't have to look at Ygritte to know that she was probably shaking her head in amusement and disgust.

What did she expect? That their flat had endless of rooms like their former family home?

Their flat was a quaint three bedroom with one bathroom flat where Bran and Jon each had their own rooms as Bran had special equipment as support and Jon needed to sleep as best as he could to tackle those long shifts at the hospital so that left the girls sharing. They hadn't ever minded but lately, Arya was a light sleeper and most nights, the both of them would stay up in silence. There were even times when they would join Jon in his room to watch movies on his computer and they'd fall asleep, resting on each other.

It was thorough but PC Payne quickly searched through Arya's side of the bedroom, even stopping by to make a note of her diary.

"Does she write in this often?"

"No. She hasn't since she was sixteen. She keeps it for sentimental value."

Podrick flicked through it and stopped at a certain page before lifting it up to show her.

"Do you know a Gendry?"

Sansa nodded, a frown playing on her lips. _G?_ "He's our godfather's son. We've known him all our lives. He's my age, twenty-two but a couple of months younger."

"Well, this page shows her name and his written inside a heart. I'll call DC Seaworth to chase up where he is."

Sansa walked up to him and took the diary from his hand. She and Jon had always respected Arya's privacy but had they been so blind? When had there ever been a romance blossoming between their high-strung, quiet sister and this charming model with a large Instagram following?

 _Is he the reason you ran away from us? Do you hate us that much, Arry?_ Sansa let a few tears fall down her cheeks, some landing on the page and ruining the ink on the page.

...

"Jon, Elliot called me and told me what happened. Have you had any news yet?"

Jon shook his head as he went up to the till where Elliot's mother was. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them and looking at her.

"I've just called Sansa and the police. I'm just heading to all of Arya's favourite spots to go... Hey, does a 'G' come here?"

Elliot's mother beamed. "Oh, you mean Gendry? He comes in to meet Arya. Only when she's here although, he came here a couple of times over the weekend."

"Gendry Baratheon comes to meet Arya?"

"Yeah. They're a lovely couple... Wait, you didn't know they were together?"

"No. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. Hey, have they talked about Arya going somewhere?"

Nikolina shook her head with a frown. "No. I normally hear everything, ears like a bat, you know. But they were being very secretive yesterday, whispering and all."

"Thanks, Nikolina. I'll keep you updated for you to pass onto Elliot. And tell him that I say thanks for sounding the alarm."

"No problem. Good luck. If it comes to anything, I'll ask Tim to head out and help."

"Thanks," Jon replied before leaving.

He sent a quick text to Dany before making his next stop. Home.

When he got there, he was met with Ygritte smoking outside. He didn't know why she was here but he didn't care. He wanted her gone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sansa called me," she said slowly as if she was pondering whether or not to lie to him.

But Jon knew better. "You're lying. What are you doing with my sister?"

"Nothing. We got to know each other a little better after I returned your phone. We're friends. Now, if you would excuse me, I better head up to see what PC Plod is doing so he doesn't annoy your sister too much."

Begrudgingly, he followed her upstairs back to his flat to see the policeman on his radio and Sansa nervously biting her nails.

"Sansa..." Jon greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss on top of her head. "We'll find her, yeah?"

Sansa glanced at him, the light in her eyes dimming. It was just that morning when they were happier than they had been in ages. That she and Arya were closer than ever after they had bonded over the weekend.

"She hates us. Maybe she doesn't want to be found..." She trailed off, looking out the window as Jon's arms continued to wrap tightly around her.

Her stomach growled and she blinked, surprised at the sudden noise.

"I'll go get yous lunch, yeah? Stay put," Ygritte told them, getting her coat on before slipping her handbag over her shoulder. "Sansa, if you hear anything, just give me a bell, love. You too, Jonny."

After she left, Jon turned to face Sansa with a disapproving glance. The only reason that his ex-girlfriend would be in his home with his sister as if she was planting modelling ideas into her head. He could read his siblings like a book being the black sheep of the family. But lately, Arya had become unreadable and Sansa... Well, she became so readable Jon was sure she was going to explode one day with all the thoughts in her head.

"You took up modelling?"

Sansa gasped, unsuspecting of what was said to her. She'd been in her own little world, her mind drifting to whether her sister had eaten lunch or not. She remembered their mother worrying about the same thing with Rickon. He'd been diabetic and whenever the elder children babysat, they had always been careful as to ensure he had all he needed and he had taken his insulin on time.

"Don't be mad, Jon. I was desperate. I quit my job at Tesco's. I've kept the pub job just in case as I can work any hours that I need to but we're really tight for money, aren't we? I've seen the bills that you don't show me. I'm just relieved that you haven't gone to a loan shark otherwise we'd be completely screwed."

"Sansa, I'm supposed to be the head of this family. I'm supposed to worry about money, not you... But I guess it's too late to change your mind so did you like it? Was it everything you expected it to be?" He asked her as he released his grip on her.

Sansa nodded with a small but sad smile. "And more... I did ten shots for an online fashion store and got a thousand quid straight in my bank account. I was going to treat Arya for her eighteenth with her fencing lessons and a girls' day out..."

Jon sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he brought her in for a hug. He was relieved though. He could trust Robert to keep Sansa safe from the harsh realities of modelling but right now, he couldn't trust the guy's son, Gendry.

"She might've run away with Robert's son, Gendry."

"I know," Sansa replied. "I read her diary for the first time in years."

Then something clicked in her mind.

She stood up abruptly and went back to her shared bedroom to retrieve Arya's diary. Returning back to her seat, she let Jon look over her shoulder as she flicked through page after page.

"She used to write about all her favourite places after we'd go. Dorn, Braavos, Storm's End near Devon..."

Her finger stopped at a particular page, a couple of pages before Arya had stopped writing in her diary completely.

"Listen to this, Jon. And you PC Payne." She cleared her throat. "' _I was somebody here in Braavos. They treated us like royalty. Normally people would overlook me to look at Sansa and her beauty but not here where they favoured brunettes over redheads. For once, I was the beautiful sister and not ugly. For once, I was not overlooked. When I leave school, I'll love to go to Braavos University and after I've graduated, I will live here forever. With Gendry, my prince._ '"

PC Payne immediately got onto his radio, shouting orders that airports, train and coach stations should be checked. In the eyes of the law, Arya was still a child. And Gendry was kidnapping her.

...

Arya gripped Gendry's hand tightly as they weaved through and past people. The coach station was full and it almost made her anxious but Gendry's warm hand in hers calmed her and they continued on their way before finally making it to the queue to buy tickets.

"I'm Mercedene Stone," Arya started as she held up her fake ID card.

"Clovis Hunt. And if people ask, my mother wanted me to be a girl." He joked receiving a smile from Arya.

After they had got their tickets, they quickly boarded the coach to Glasgow before getting a connecting coach to Braavos. She wasn't taking any chances.

"I love you, Arya," Gendry whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him and smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly as she took a deep breath in and out.

"We'll be free. To do whatever we want," she whispered back before they kissed and leant their heads against each other.

"Did you say goodbye?"

Arya shook her head. "I don't need to. They'd understand. Maybe one day I will explain myself but for now, they need to work things out for themselves. They just don't understand that this is my happy ending yet. They need to find theirs. Did you say goodbye?"

"No. I love my dad but he could tell I wasn't happy doing what he wanted me to do. All I've ever wanted was to live a simple life of a mechanic. I had dreams of owning my own garage."

"I had dreams of becoming an Olympic fencer..." Arya said quietly. "But we're going to go for those dreams, yeah? Dreams of gold and we won't take no for an answer. I'll be in the Olympics and you will own _our_ garage so sometimes, I'll help you fix cars and whatever that needs fixing."

Gendry laughed, kissing her nose as she squinted back with a slight squeal.

"You're too cute. That's one of the things I love about you."

"And you're too soft. Unfortunately, not one of the things I prefer about you," she teased lovingly.

...

It was ten at night and they still hadn't received word of Arya's whereabouts. They'd leave it until tomorrow morning to sound out the alarm on the news.

Ygritte had returned with lunch and dinner and left, promising to come back in the morning to offer her support. For once, Jon appreciated her help.

Osha had left as well after Sansa paid her two hundred pounds for her troubles. She too offered to come back the next morning to help them with Bran so they could divert all their focus on Arya.

PC Plod, as Sansa now liked to refer to him after he'd been insulted many times by Ygritte for his 'incompetence' remained at the flat, sometimes going outside to look around the building before coming back upstairs to inform them that he still hadn't got any visual.

As Sansa washed their dishes from dinner and Jon tended to Bran, PC Payne told them that he was leaving but would return in the morning.

After he let himself out, Jon decided to speak.

"Are you happy with modelling?"

"Very. But that doesn't mean I'll do what the other models do. I'm just doing it because I enjoy it and to be honest, I'm naturally pretty right?"

Jon chuckled. "As your brother, I'm inclined to agree."

"Good. Maybe we should let Arya be for now."

"After I've given her a stern talking to but for now, I want all of us under this roof."


	6. Chapter 6

The weather was colder in Braavos than London. There was more snow, about three feet tall of snow and Arya loved it.

She dug her hands into the snow and lifted them up, not caring that it was freezing cold without mittens or gloves. The snow crumbled in her hands as she ran her fingers through it, creating water droplets.

Arya was home.

"Hey."

She turned around and smiled at Gendry has he trudged through the snow over to her with some fish and chips.

"I managed to swing us a couple of nights at a B&B and get dinner."

Arya reached for a chip but Gendry got there first and fed it to her. Once she had finished chewing, she smiled up at him through her lashes.

"I would have liked ketchup with it. And a bit of vinegar. You've got a lot to learn," she told him before picking up their backpacks and putting hers on.

After getting settled in their B&B room, they went about thinking of ways to make money to start their new life.

"I've got some money saved up and I could probably ask around local garages for a job so we might be living in this room for a while to come."

"Any chance that money saved up can spare for my fencing coach?"

Gendry sighed, taking a strand of her hair and slipping it behind her ear. She had cut her hair shorter so that it could easily slip under wigs if need be. She also wore a little bit of makeup which was very rare for her. But she still looked like herself and she was beautiful to him.

"I'm sorry, no. Most of the money I make goes back into the family business. In a way, I'm working for free. But I did some gigs on the side so that's how I got the money saved up. I can't actually access my trust fund until I'm twenty-five."

Arya sighed. "Lucky for some. We can't access ours until we're over thirty for bloody's sake. I saw an undertaker's as we entered Braavos. Maybe they're looking for apprentices."

"Why an undertaker's?" Gendry asked her.

"Well, I've always said that if I can't do fencing or horse riding professionally, I'll work with dead people instead. They aren't as annoying and irritating as the living."

Gendry frowned. "You think I'm annoying and irritating?"

Arya became flustered as Gendry's gaze didn't waver, his frown deepening. But then he burst out in laughter, making Arya hit him on the shoulder.

"Of course, not. Hey, I better go and try for that apprenticeship now before it closes so I'll be back, yeah?"

"I guess I'll do the same."

Arya slipped her blonde wig on and fitted it in front of the mirror before retouching her eyeliner and lipgloss. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gendry grabbing his key before kissing her cheek and leaving.

She took this time to check her phone to see the hundreds of missed calls and text messages. She'd need to get rid of the sim card soon.

She listened to the last voicemail she had got which was from Sansa.

[ _"Hey, Arry. Jon and I know that there is a reason as to why you left and for now, we will call off the police and the searching but know this... Take your happiest moment and cherish that because if you keep going back to that moment, your saddest moment will become happier. I hope you are happy. I hope you do come home in your own time. Don't hate us, please. Me especially because I know that I've been such a bitch to you lately and I do it out of love. I'm not Mum and I will never be, I've realised that now but thank you for putting up with me and sharing a room as well. I have to go because this voicemail's about to-"_ ]

She replayed the voicemail again before taking her sim card out and putting it in her locket around her neck. She and Sansa had matching heart-shaped lockets but Arya hadn't worn hers in a long time and now seemed appropriate to do so.

Smiling, Arya grabbed her purse and the room's other key before letting herself out and heading outside back into the cold and frosty night.

It took her ten minutes to get to the undertaker's and she was surprised to see that it was still opened at... She checked her watch. 8:34 PM.

Going inside, she frowned at the sudden heat and she heard a chuckle.

"Exactly like me. I love the snow but hate the warmth. I'm Jaqen H'ghar, manager of this place. How can I be of assistance? Are you in a period of bereavement?"

He seemed scary but his long blonde hair and blue eyes seemed welcoming enough.

"I was wondering if I could become an apprentice here."

Jaqen raised his eyebrows, shutting the book he was holding to gesture for her to take a seat. He sat in front of her, offering water which she denied the offer.

"I don't normally take anyone on. It's rare that people die here in Braavos so I guess you can say that business is slow. What is your name?"

"Mercedene Stone."

The man smiled, a twinkle playing in his eyes. "You're lying."

"Sorry?"

"I've seen you before. Different hair but you're definitely familiar. I'm very observant, you see. I know everyone and anyone. I especially know you, Arya Stark and I also knew that you would turn up here at this exact moment because you are a lost soul just like me. You wish to use the dead to help you understand how to cope with your grief. You want to understand why you aren't reacting normally. That's why you ran away. You wish to seek for answers."

Arya was stunned. She had grieved for her family's loss, hadn't she?

"Come back tomorrow if you are definite about this. There's a café across from here if you wish to seek other options. I must shut up shop."

And soon, she found herself outside the darkened undertaker's as the snow fell on her.

Her feet moved though away from the undertaker's and she settled back into the warmth but of the café across. Maybe this would be her and Gendry's new usual place.

"Are you going to order?"

Arya looked up. How long had she been thinking for? Everything seemed to be on autopilot.

"Uh..."

"I'm Loras. I can see that you're new here. My grandmother Olenna owns this place and me and my sister, Margaery run it." He decided to sit down in front of her, forgetting his duties of cleaning up the store.

"I'm Mercedene."

Loras smiled brightly as he shook her hand. "So, did Mr H'ghar reject you too?"

"Hmm?"

"I applied when my sister and I first moved here. Told me to try for this place and that he knew my grandmother owned it. Said he knew a lot about the comings and goings of Braavos."

"Loras! Stop your rambling and leave the poor girl alone."

Loras rolled his eyes but got back up and collected his cleaning supplies. "Just making her feel welcome, Geri."

Arya turned to 'Geri' to see that she had ginger hair exactly like Sansa's. But hers was wavier. She missed Sansa's pencil straight hair.

The woman came over with a slice of red velvet cake and Arya could see her nametag clearer. _Margaery_.

"I'm Margaery but people call me Geri. I hate my full name and you can wonder why." She placed the cake in front of Arya. "On the house, since you're new in town."

"Thanks."

"Did you come here alone? You look young. Where are your parents?"

Arya blushed. "I'm twenty-two. I came here with my fiancé, Clovis."

Margaery blushed furiously herself before returning behind the till. "Sorry, I see girls who are fourteen but look like they're nineteen come through these doors on a daily basis. You look great for your age. Awesome hair."

"Thank you."

The café became silent as Margaery continued to clean behind the till and her brother cleaned the tables.

Arya was the only customer that was currently in the café as it was quite late. She looked across the room decorated with yellow flowers and branches intricately made into the shapes of light stands or chandeliers. The running theme was gold and green and it felt like home. Well, if you counted the woods as home.

"Margaery, Loras! Shut up shop. It's past nine!"

Margaery turned to Arya with an apologetic smile as she started to lock up the till.

"That's was our grandmother. Time to shut up shop for the day."

"I'll go. My fiancé's probably worrying about where I am."

Loras slipped his coat on as he joined Arya by the door. "I'll walk you home. Can't have a young woman out all alone this late."

"No, thank you."

"It's the rules of Braavos. Women can't be unaccompanied after 9 PM due to safety reasons. It came last year when more than ten women were physically assaulted on nights out. I just want to make sure that you're safe, the same I'd do for Geri."

Geri smiled at Arya when the young girl turned to her. She gave her a little wave before disappearing upstairs.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to get hurt on my first day here."

"Great! I'll even show you some great places to hang out with your guy. Where are you staying?"

"B&B."

They got quiet after that, moments came and went when Loras would point out places to her now and then. When they finally arrived at her current place of abode, he shook her hand again and bid her farewell.

"How was it?" Gendry asked her once she stepped into their room.

"I'll try again tomorrow. Ended up getting free cake."

He chuckled, wrapping her up in a hug to warm her up.

"I got the job. Now, we can start our happily ever after."

...

"Did you just leave her a really long voicemail?"

Sansa nodded, blushing. "I more or less rambled shit about being happy and all and now I feel like I'm betraying her."

She slipped her phone into her pocket and packed her duffel bag before handing Jon their phone chargers.

"Did you call Osha?"

"Yeah. I've also offered her a medical assistant if she needs her."

"Daenerys." Sansa simply said with a raised eyebrow.

Jon sighed, refusing to answer her as he zipped up his duffel bag and headed back into the living room to drop it off. He went into the kitchen and retrieved two water bottles from the cupboards before washing them and filling them with water.

"She is a doctor by the way!" He called out not really sure why he did in the first place.

He didn't need to explain his actions. He was the older one here. But something told him that Sansa was willing to question his authority and choices and he wasn't looking forward to that.

It was nearly six in the morning when they finally arrived at Braavos with their overnight coach.

"I told you to wear layers," Jon softly chastised Sansa as she shivered.

He gave her his spare jacket and she slipped it on and zipped it straight past her chin to her nose which had become redder by the minute.

"I thought it would be like London..." She muttered bitterly but muffled. "Don't laugh at me!"

Jon chuckled and helped her with her dropped duffel bag and walked ahead to the café.

It was named _Tyrell's_ and Jon's stomach rumbled at the smell of freshly baked treats and bread.

Sansa joined him not too long after and they both entered, Sansa going first as she found a table by the heater.

"Welcome to Tyrell's. I'm Loras, your waiter. What can I serve you both today?"

Sansa met Loras' eyes as she blushed furiously, unable to talk. Due to one, Jon's coat covering her mouth and nose and two, he looked _gorgeous_.

Loras had blonde curly hair, grey eyes and a wide smile which was most certainly kind and not creepy. He wore a tight-fitting sleeveless shirt which defined his small muscle build and a green apron wrapped around his waist with the café's name written in gold.

"Can we have two teas and well, we'll get back to you with what we want to eat."

"Of course."

Sansa watched as Loras walked away, taking the time to smile approvingly at his behind. She blushed but realised that she was smiling underneath the zipped coat.

"You're smitten."

"Shut up," came her muffled reply. "I'm paying. As I'm technically loaded right now."

"Ah, I guess I can pay another time," Jon said grinning.

"You and I both know it's me who will be paying from now on."

"Exactly." He glanced through the menu. "I'll take the full breakfast and you?"

"Same. But you can have my black pudding. Always hated the black pudding."

Jon smirked, nudging his head in the direction of Loras who was busy making their teas.

"Why don't you ask Mr Lover to not put it in. I'm sure he will easily comply with your batting eyelashes."

Sansa growled lowly but stopped when Loras returned with two black teas, a glass pitcher of milk and a sugar shaker with two small spoons.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Two full English breakfasts please."

Loras nodded, writing their order down on his little notepad as he asked, "Anything else?"

Sansa took the time to unzip the top of Jon's jacket. "No black pudding for mine and I'll also have extra toast and that will be the poppy seed bread."

Loras nodded, winking at her as he wrote it down and slipped his notepad back into the pocket of his apron.

He went out back as the female waitress got about setting up the rest of the café and making their products look presentable inside the stands.

"Your eyes look familiar," the woman finally said as she walked past Jon and Sansa.

"Sorry?" Sansa asked.

The woman laughed, shaking her head. "Not you. Him. Your boyfriend."

The siblings both blushed as they shook their heads in denial.

"He's my brother. Half-brother but brother nonetheless." Sansa finally explained, making the woman blush furiously.

The woman smacked her head lightly. "I've stuck my foot in it so many times! No wonder my grandmother made it clear that I wouldn't fit in here. I'm Margaery but people call me Geri. As I was saying, your eyes look familiar. I've seen them recently on a really pretty young woman. Mercedene. She moved here yesterday with her fiancé. Haven't met him yet but she's really nice."

Loras returned with their meals. "Oh, are you talking about Mercedene? Yeah, she's really nice. She was nervous but who wouldn't be after you've moved to a new place? But we got along. I walked her home last night."

"You say she moved in yesterday right?" Jon asked.

"Yeah! Maybe you guys can meet her so you'll know more people around these parts."

"This is a flying visit. We're looking for our sister. She left without any word and we think she's here," Sansa told him before turning to Jon. "This could be her. Can you show us where she's staying?"

Loras hesitated but nodded. "Sure. I can take you after you've eaten. It's quite early and barely anyone comes unless it's the fishermen after their early morning catches. So, Geri will be all right to take over for a short while. It's only a ten-minute walk."

"We'll do it in five," Sansa told him before beginning to eat. "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my sister."

...

"It's 5 AM."

"And so? What do you need me to do?"

Jaqen chuckled lightly as he closed his book and gestured for her to follow him. He introduced her to many places in what looked like a small undertaker's building but to her, it seemed like a Tardis. Small on the outside, bigger on the inside.

"Finally, this is where we prepare the bodies for burial. This is Mr Walder Frey. He was a fisherman who died of old age although, after more tests, pathologists found that he was poisoned."

Arya frowned. "By who?"

"His wife. His son. His daughter. Nobody cares as he was an old hated man."

"So, what do I do?"

"You clean up his body. I'll be watching as you interact with him. The dead demand respect as well as the living."

Arya cleared her throat and tied her wig up in a ponytail before pulling her sleeves up over her elbows. She watched as Jaqen wheeled a small cart over to her with a sponge, water and soap. She then realised that as quick as he gave her the items she needed, he was at the end of the room. Watching her like a hawk as he stood in the shadows.

Once she was done, she stepped back for him to admire her work.

"You aim to please."

"I... I've had practice on the living. Sometimes I helped my sister bathe our younger brother.

Jaqen raised his eyebrow. "You've got the job. But something tells me you won't be here for long so there is no point in giving you a job which will be taken for a short while."

"What do you mean?" Arya asked with a frown.

"I know everything about this place, including the people. Call it a sixth sense. Either way, you can't accept the job but you do have it."

"But I need-"

"Seeking for answers to help you in your grief will be difficult. You need to understand that the dead cannot help you but the living can. Go home."

Arya clenched her fists but remained quiet as she walked away. She didn't stop walking until she got to the port and sat at the end of the dock.

"I could really do with advice now, Mum. Or even you, Dad."

When she was met with nothing, she nodded.

"I guess not. Thanks anyway."

She stood up and turned around to come face to face with her brother and sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya slowly turned to face Sansa, a look of betrayal on her face. She thought that she understood her. Why she had to do this.

She looked behind them to see that Gendry was there. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the river.

She took a deep breath in and stepped a little back causing her siblings to step forward quickly.

"Arya, don't."

"Who says I'm going to drop?" Arya asked.

"Come on, let's go home and we can get you help. We'll even find the money to get you your fencing lessons back," Jon calmly said as he reached out a hand for her to take.

Arya instead ignored him and turned to face their sister. Her voice was low but she made sure that she could hear her.

"You said that I should come home in my own time. You said that I should do something that made me happy."

Sansa swallowed deeply before she replied just as quietly with, "I know and I meant that but we were so worried. We had to make sure that you were okay. We didn't know whether you were hurt or not, you weren't answering our calls-"

Arya took a tiny step back and watched as Jon took a step forward, his hand still outstretched.

She could see that Gendry was also slowly making his way to her but he seemed too shocked and unsure to do anything.

"Okay... Is this about Gendry? Do you think that we'll prevent you from being with him? We won't. We want you to be happy and if that's doing fencing and being with him then sure." Sansa continued. "I spoke with your old teacher, Syrio Forel. Remember when he used to tell us about the time he lived here? Where he learnt to fence, himself?"

"I do," Arya replied. "How is he?"

"He's doing really good. Had a cancer scare but he's really good and he can't wait to return to training you. Thinks you can be an Olympic star. We all do, don't we Jon?" Sansa asked, latching a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving further on.

Jon nodded. "Yeah. Sansa found some money to pay for your lessons. That is what you want, right?"

Arya shrugged. "Maybe. But maybe I want Mum and Dad more. Maybe I want us to go back home and be as we were before everything that has happened now. I miss Winterfell Manor and how we were happy. I miss being able to go to the woods whenever I wanted to walk Nymeria. Do you guys remember when Dad surprised us all with puppies? Robb had named his Grey Wind... Bran had beautiful Summer... Rickon could barely pronounce his, Shaggydog. Sansa had Lady and I had Nymeria. Funny how Jon's Ghost stayed loyal and healthier than the others. Ghost was always the misfit. Just like Jon is. Just like I am."

She took another step back. Jon took a step forward causing Sansa to stumble as she continued to grip onto his shoulder.

Sansa was freezing cold. But she was sure that she was warm. The fear of her sister falling into the freezing water sent chills down her body.

"You guys don't understand. You don't see me. Gendry does. Bran was your priority over me."

"That's not true and you know that. Sansa and I talked about it. I would look after you as best as I could whilst she dealt with Bran most of the time. Now come on and take my hand. We'll go home and probably visit Winterfell Manor."

Arya smiled at them. She wanted to home but Braavos was home to her now. With the cold and the snow twice a year...

Wherever she was that wasn't here, she was unhappy. She was screaming inside to be set free.

She hadn't wanted to move to London after the deaths of her parents. She hadn't wanted her brother and sister to argue about money or her and Bran. She hadn't wanted to sacrifice her extra-curricular activities to accommodate necessities.

In her mind, she was a burden to everyone she came across. She was exactly what Hot Pie had called her all the time.

 _Nobody_.

And she felt herself fall and her body freeze.

...

Time moved slowly for Sansa as she watched as Jon took off his jacket and shirt before jumping into the river.

Her heart stopped as she heard someone scream out her sister's name.

Wait, wasn't that her voice?

She felt someone push past her and shout Arya's name out. She looked up. It was Gendry.

 _Move, Sansa! Move, you stupid bitch!_

She finally forced her feet to move as she jogged up to the end of the dock to see no movement under the water. It was still.

"Jon!" She screamed. "Arya!"

This wasn't happening again. No, it wasn't.

She dropped to her knees and kept screaming as Gendry finally decided to take his coat off and jump in after them. It caused a big splash and Sansa didn't care as the cold water hit her face. She merely continued to scream and cry and slam the wooden panels of the dock.

Suddenly, Gendry arose with Jon who was spluttering and coughing. Jon's hands were gripping onto something under the water and Gendry struggled to swim onto the riverbank.

Sansa stood up and ran down the dock to the riverbank to help pull Gendry to the edge. She didn't even care that her trainers were now soaked to the core.

He finally reached the bank and pulled Jon to it. Sansa could now see that he was holding an unconscious Arya to his chest.

The men struggled to pull Arya onto the snow and when they did, Jon began doing chest compressions.

"We-we n-need to m-make her w-warm," he stuttered.

Sansa nodded and ran back to the dock to retrieve the discarded shirt and jackets before grabbing their duffel bags and heading back to them.

She gave Gendry his coat and took Jon's spare coat out of his bag before wrapping it around Arya when Jon had taken a brief break from resuscitating her.

Sansa also flung his jacket around his shoulders as he continued to perform CPR.

"Call an ambulance, Gendry."

Gendry nodded, taking his phone out to phone for help as Sansa started to pace, her shoes crunching in the snow.

 _Please, God. I know that I haven't spoken to you in a while but please don't take her away from us. We have lost so many... It's just us..._

Then she heard spluttering.

"Oh, God..." Sansa breathed out when she saw her sister's eyes open.

Jon looked up at her, suddenly feeling colder and weaker. "We're going home. Right now."

...

After getting the last early coach back home, the siblings stepped into their small home to see that Osha and Bran were watching a movie.

"Arya," Bran smiled.

Arya didn't return the smile. She just went to her room, pulling Jon's jacket tighter around her body.

"Arya?" Bran frowned now.

Osha gave them a sad smile as she stood up and got ready to leave. She thought that they needed to be together, alone.

"Call me whenever you need me, yeah?" She told them before patting Jon's shoulder and leaving.

 _Crap,_ Sansa thought. She forgot to pay her but she was too tired to. She will transfer the money later.

"Hey, Bran. How are you?" Jon asked as he sat beside him.

Bran pointed at the TV and turned back to Jon before opening and closing his mouth. He knew the words. He had them in his mind. It was a matter of getting them out.

"The... Mummy..., I like... it."

Jon chuckled. "I like The Mummy too. It's scary and surprisingly it doesn't give me nightmares anymore. Hey, Sansa? Why don't you come and join us and-"

"We aren't going to talk about what happened this morning?"

"Sans... It is late, we're all tired. Let's just watch The Mummy with Bran, okay?

Sansa's face contorted into rage and confusion and... was fury in the mix? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything.

"You almost died! She-her... Her heart stopped!" Sansa cried out. "How are you downplaying this? She didn't talk for the duration of our trip home!"

Jon sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn't deal with this. Not now. Not this night. At this rate, she'll give him a migraine and he really needed to be at work tomorrow.

"Talk to her tomorrow. Call her school to inform them that she is safe and well at home but something happened that she cannot attend school for the rest of the week. She will return next week. Talk to her then and I'll talk to you on my break if I get a chance."

Bran looked up at him and Jon smiled, ruffling his hair. For a paralysed from the waist downwards teenager, he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

"Do you want popcorn, Bran? I'm sure if we ask nicely, Sansa will make it right?"

Sansa slowly nodded, tears running down her cheeks. She turned so that Bran couldn't see them when he turned to face her.

"Popcorn... please?"

"Of course, Bran. Anything for you." Her voice wavered. She hated sounding so weak.

She turned around and headed to the small kitchenette to take a sachet of popcorn from the cupboard and stuck it in the microwave, setting the timer.

Gripping the counter tightly, she allowed more tears to fall. She didn't know how much her heart could take of this.

She almost lost Arya. She almost lost Jon. It would have been her and Bran. Then she wouldn't know what to do. She wished she could go back to her days of naivety and innocence. Being young and free of any worries and commitments.

 _I'm going to go fucking crazy. These siblings of mine will cause me to have a heart attack!_

An idea struck her mind.

She had heard Ygritte speaking with another model about some jobs on the side. If she took some up, she could protect Arya. She could take her back home to Winterfell Manor. She could get her another horse. She could even pay for Bran to have private physiotherapy sessions. And pay for him to be homeschooled so he could go to university on time and study his beloved anthropology.

Then Jon wouldn't have to worry about them and money. He'll be able to continue to live his life as a bachelor.

Sansa took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it had 15% left. She quickly sent a text to Ygritte and hoped she would reply in time.

She had to do this. She had to make them happy again. The insanity was creeping through all of their minds and poisoning them. She needed to stop that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ygritte smiled at Sansa when she saw her walk towards her. She was in the VIP section of Night's Watch Club, sipping on rum and coke.

She had wanted an easygoing evening.

After hearing of Arya's safe return back home the previous night, Ygritte had accepted Sansa's offer to meet as soon as possible.

She even cancelled a flight to LA.

"Sansa, sit. What can Hizdahr get you?"

Sansa sat beside her and waved the bartender away. She was here on business, not for pleasure.

"Nothing, I'm here on business."

"What can I do you for, love?"

Sansa took a deep breath in. She was sure of this. She had to do this. After yesterday, this was the only thing that made sense to do.

She lowered her voice so only Ygritte could hear her. "I want to take up those side jobs. The-the wining and dining with the..."

"Oh, Sansa... A pretty girl like you shouldn't do things like that. I'll even do you a favour and forget that you even suggested the idea-"

"I want to it. I've slept with guys before..."

Ygritte sighed. "It's not about sleeping with guys and one night stands. I will not subject a friend of mine to work as a whore. You are more than that. Look at you, you're in university and are getting a fabulous degree... You don't need to-"

"I need the money. The sugar daddy thing isn't as scary as I'm thinking. I could do it. It's just lonely old men who need company, right?"

Sipping on her rum and coke, Ygritte resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance and slight disappointment. But who was she to judge? She had done the same thing to get through university before not completing her Medicine degree. But she saw herself in Sansa. She just didn't have wonderful siblings to support her back then like Sansa had right now.

"I'll give you a name and a number. Introduce yourself, talk and see how it goes. I'd advise you to privatise your number, lets you have the upper hand so you can decide whether to continue or not."

She took her phone out of her purse and retrieved the tissue that came with her drink before getting a pen from her purse. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts before writing down a name and a number and slipping the tissue to Sansa.

"Think about it. Just remember that when it falls back on you, I warned you, love."

Sansa slipped the tissue into her pocket and took a sip of Ygritte's drink before wincing. Too strong. But she needed it.

She hadn't been able to speak with her sister as she locked herself in the bathroom whenever Sansa needed to do things in their room or in their bedroom whenever Sansa was tending to Bran. It was a lose-lose situation.

"I meant to ask," Ygritte started. "Does Jonny know about you being a model? I sensed tension after I left."

"He found me out. He's fine with it."

"Do you think that he will be fine with this? What you are doing as well?"

Sansa chuckled bitterly. "What is this? Why are you trying to convince me otherwise when my mind's made up? I thought you'd be proud that I'm following in your footsteps-"

Ygritte gripped onto Sansa's wrist tightly, making the younger woman gasp and wince in pain.

"Now, now. You do remember that you don't want to know what I do to people who do me wrong, right?"

"You're hurting me."

"I did what I had to do to survive. I had no one. You have a loving brother who will happily see to it that you're safe at home, not roaming the cold streets at night, looking for your next hookup to pay for food and rent. Watch your mouth, love."

Ygritte let Sansa go to allow her to rub the throbbing wrist.

"I care about your brother. A part of me always will so if that means protecting his loved ones, I will do so willingly because I am loyal once I know where my priorities lie."

Sansa's eyes watered but she refused to let her tears fall. Instead, she mumbled a goodbye and left the club, feeling relief as the cold air hit her face.

She could breathe again.

"Oi! Are you alright, Stone?"

Sansa daren't turn back. She nodded and lifted up a thumbs up to Sandor before heading towards the direction of the bus stop.

Sitting down on the red bench, she got her phone out and the tissue and quickly saved the number in her phone.

But she found herself carrying out the call. It rang four times.

"H-Hello?"

 _"Hello. Urm, I'm guessing you're one of the... I see that you're calling from a private number."_

"Yes." She sounded stupid. He wasn't asking her a question.

 _"Ygritte Ó Brádaigh's?"_

She wasn't sure of why he was questioning her. What was she meant to say? She tried not to take too long to answer.

"Yeah. I-I'm new."

 _"Ah. So, not a regular. Well, I'll let you know that I haven't exactly d-done this in a long time. I... I just need... My wife left me after I caught her sleeping with my father."_

Oh.

"I'm sorry."

 _"It's not your fault. When are you free? I'll prefer nights."_

Sansa hesitated. This was going to be a one-time thing. Right?

"Tomorrow." She sounded confident and she liked where this was going. Sounding weak would make her susceptible to abuse. She needed to play the 'upper hand'.

 _"I am free then. Is there anywhere that I can meet you or pick you up...?"_

"Night's Watch Club. Further up the bus stop."

 _"Great. Uh, what is your name? Mine is Tyrion. We don't have to do surnames if you want."_

Sansa smiled softly. "Alayne."

He sounded really nice. And nervous. But she had to remind herself that this was wrong but she was doing it for the right reasons. For her family's future. Or what was left of them.

 _"Beautiful. What does it mean?"_

"I don't remember. Look, I have to go," she said as her bus pulled up. "But tomorrow night at nine, we will meet up and speak some more."

 _"Thank you, Alayne. Have a good night."_

"You too, Tyrion."

She hung up and got onto the bus, slapping her Oyster card onto the reader. She was relieved when it turned green. She sat down in the seat behind the bus driver and took a deep sigh of relief.

Things were finally getting somewhere.

...

Jon smiled when Dany glanced up from her patient's files to smile at him.

Things had been strained between them lately with all the drama that had happened in his family lately so it was nice to get back into his routine.

Work was welcomed. Especially a busy day with patients coming and going, throwing up all over the place and blood and gore at every nook and cranny of the hospital. It was a far cry from yesterday morning when he had nearly drowned in an ice water river.

Gendry had saved his life and his sister's in turn. He owed him a pint and probably his sister's hand in marriage if she wanted that with the young man. But not now, she was still his baby sister and he wanted her to stay as innocent as the day she was born until he was ready to let go of her.

"How is Arya? Sansa called Gilly earlier on to say that she wasn't eating?" Sam asked as he joined Jon at the nurse's station.

"I don't know. She was asleep when I woke up this morning to get ready for work. I just kissed her head and left. Sansa hasn't updated me or called either. I'm hoping that she is getting somewhere with her though."

"If you guys need help or anything at all, just say the word and Gilly and I will be there for you. We'll even cart off Baby Sammy to my mother's if you need us to take care of Bran for a couple of days whilst you focus on Arya."

Jon smiled, patting his friend's back. "You're a great friend, Sam. I might just take you up on that offer."

They jumped when the Director of Nursing, Ms Ellaria Sand, slammed patients' notes in front of them.

"You better not be gossiping at my nurse's station, gentlemen."

"At your nurse's station, Ellaria? We dare not!" Jon chuckled, making the woman begrudgingly break out into a small smile.

She scoffed though. "You're lucky that you're handsome, Dr Snow. And you," she turned to Sam. "Are lucky that you are friends with Dr Handsome, Dr Tarly. Get back to work, ladies."

She left as Dany walked up to them with a confused smile playing on her lips.

"What did Sand want now?" She asked them.

"For us to stop gossiping at 'her' nurse's station. We weren't. Although, gossip about you and Jon are going around."

The two turned to Sam who only shrugged and walked off with a smile on his face. The cheek!

"Hey, do you want to head to Night's Watch Club after our shift ends in thirty minutes?" Daenerys asked Jon.

"Yeah. Why not?"

There was always tomorrow to get on Arya's case.

Tonight was about letting loose and being grateful for them still being alive.

"Awesome! Let's get insane, tonight." Dany grinned.

 _Insane... Yeah. For tonight only._


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with another chapter and this one is even more dramatic than the previous chapter!**

* * *

The club was in full swing as usual when Jon arrived with Dany. They waited in line as the queue took forever to shorten.

"Don't you know the owner or something?" Dany asked as she shivered.

It had since stopped snowing and it was starting to become typical British weather with the rain and the cold. Especially at eleven o'clock at night.

"I do but it's been a while since I last saw him. It was at the funeral."

Dany nodded and pursed her lips instead as they waited for the line to get shorter and shorter.

When they finally reached the front, the bouncer raised his eyebrow at him.

"The prodigal bachelor has returned," he said, glancing at his list. "Today is reservation only and I don't see your name. But you know what? Go on in, boy. I'm sure Baratheon would let you in, anyway. It's good to see you."

"And you, Sandor. She's with me," Jon replied as he pointed behind him.

Sandor stood aside and let them both in.

The club was even louder than before and blue light was flashing everywhere. To be honest, it wasn't really Jon's scene anymore.

He had been a frequent partier during his Medicine degree so relieve the stress that he was hell-bent on putting on himself. But back then, he had his brother, Robb and his ex-girlfriend Ygritte so they made partying even more worthwhile. Especially when Jon would wingman for Robb. He ended up not even needing to one night when Robb met Jeyne Westerling.

Jeyne had been Robb's first proper lover. She was beautiful with eyes that could put anyone into a trance. They had hit it off in the club before deciding to call it night so that they could talk some more. That had led to a relationship of one and a half years which was cut abruptly after her parents decided to arrange a marriage for her. She then committed suicide in defiance.

The following year after his bereavement, Robb fell in love again whilst he was doing shopping for dinner. Jon and Robb had lived together then so they took turns on who did the weekly shop. A person had collapsed and Robb had saved the person's life alongside the beautiful and exotic Talisa Maegyr. She was a nurse in training and they ended up spending more and more time together with Robb ultimately proposing only six months later.

Now, they were both dead.

"Place brings back sad memories..." Jon shouted over to Dany who was looking at him in concern.

She nodded and gave him a sad smile before patting his shoulder and gesturing for them to get a drink.

Jon sighed as they fount bar stools beside each other and ordered their drinks.

Going clubbing without your big brother just didn't bring the spark back. Jon was thankful for the endless walking to different pubs whilst he was grieving. He still was but he had to be strong for the remaining of their small family.

When the bartender brought their drinks, Jon eagerly took a large gulp of his, making Dany smile at him.

"Slow down, White Wolf!"

Jon stopped, a frown playing on his lips.

"What did you call me?"

"White wolf. Why? What's wrong?"

"Robb used to call me that. Because my Siberian husky, Ghost, is snow white in colour. When we were kids, we used to pretend that we were little wolves. Stupid, really but we were so close. Until he got married and I met Sam who became my drinking buddy instead. We drifted apart but we never missed the chance to grab a drink at the pub every Saturday night if we could or after a long day at work..."

Dany sighed, placing a hand on his back. "I'm sorry. I won't call you that any-"

"Please do. It gives me fond memories. Don't worry," he smiled at her and turned around to see people dancing. "Shall we dance after?"

"I can't dance to save my life!" Daenerys cried out. "How about I just watch you, yeah?"

Jon chuckled and turned back around to meet Ygritte's eyes.

She was sitting in the VIP section, slowly sipping on what must be rum and Coke. She always went for that.

Ygritte blinked slowly, her red lips settling into a frown as she stood up. Jon prayed that she wouldn't make her way over but she was already getting Clegane Number One, Gregor, to open up the red rope to let her out.

"Do you know her?"

Jon scoffed, downing his drink. "Know her? That's psycho ex-girlfriend number one. Because I have only one psycho ex. Just wish you don't meet her father. He's more psychotic than you would get."

Dany raised her eyebrows and quickly downed her own drink just as Ygritte arrived at their table.

"Jonny."

"Ygritte, hey."

Ygritte smiled at him before turning to Dany with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Ygritte. You must be Jonny boy's new love."

Dany blushed and was thankful when Jon saved her.

"Is there something you wanted, Ygritte?"

The Irishwoman nodded and hopped on the bar to take a seat between Jon and Daenerys, crossing her leg over the other.

"I should warn you," she drawled out, clicking her finger for the bartender to hand her a rum and Coke which she sipped on as soon as she got it.

"Warn me about what?" Jon asked, sighing. He rested his head on his hand and waited until she got off and left them to their peace. But he had to humour her unless she would outstay her welcome even longer.

"Sansa's going to do something that she would regret. I won't tell you, she will but when she does... Don't hate her, please. I've done some bad stuff in my life and wouldn't let anyone I know to go through that as well. Sansa wants to do what she thinks it right. Just protect her."

She hopped off and landed perfectly on her stilettos before going back to the VIP section.

Jon had desperately wanted to get his mind off of his family for one damn night but throughout his duration there, his mind kept wandering off to the ginger-haired sister of his.

...

The next night, Sansa stood, waiting in her little black dress, silver jewellery and silver heels. She had put on a black blazer but as soon as she stepped out the front door, she felt stupid.

She had no coat.

And she was too awkward to go back in and look stupid in front of Bran and Osha who she'd left watching a movie.

They had already asked too many questions- well, Osha had-, whether she was going on a date or a girls' night out and she had just said it was a work thing at the pub. It wasn't a lie technically as tonight she would have normally worked.

She saw a black Mercedes pull up and the window slid down.

As soon as she stepped closer to see the man, she immediately recognised him. She just hoped he didn't recognise her.

"Alayne?"

"Tyrion."

She heard a click and she stepped off the pavement to open the door and get in.

"Nice to meet you," Tyrion said, shaking her hand.

"And you," she smiled, shutting the door.

She was nervous. He could tell. She didn't let it show though but he guessed it as she was new.

"So, how does this work? Do you just want to talk or should we take this somewhere more private?" She asked.

 _Hold the upper hand, don't let him sense your fear_.

"We don't have to... Just talking, please."

Sansa nodded and he drove off. It was ten minutes later when she realised that they were aimlessly driving around.

The silence suddenly became too unbearable.

"So," Sansa started. "What do you do?"

Tyrion turned to face her at a red light. He was surprised that she even spoke. He wasn't expecting it.

"I am a lawyer. I realised that I could argue my way out of things when I was five and broke into my father's study. He was impressed and paid for the best tutors money could buy."

Sansa smiled. His father sounded like how hers had been. Always willing to sacrifice for the next generation.

All of Eddard Stark's children had gone through private tutoring, schooling and even extra-curricular activities. Sansa had gone to clubs such as Netball and Ballet although she'd hated Ballet. Arya had Fencing, horse-riding and dancing. Bran had his chess club and Historical forums. Rickon had his martial arts. Robb had rugby and Jon had football. They had been a very active family both intellectually and physically.

"That is a great job. Someone I used to know had been a lawyer. She was a very good one..."

Tyrion continued before pulling up to the side of the road.

"What are your dreams? I'm sure that they aren't entertaining old men."

Sansa shook her head 'no'. "I wanted to be a model and now I'm living the dream. I'm still an amateur but I am a model."

"Good for you."

"I wouldn't call you 'old', you know," she told him. "You're middle-aged. Forty, I'm guessing."

Tyrion laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, Alayne. And if you asked a woman how old she was, she'd probably stab you with her high heels."

"How old do you think I look?" Sansa asked him.

"Old enough to make your own decisions, bad or not. But people learn from their mistakes."

Sansa glanced down. "Hmm."

"Do you have a family, Sansa?"

She nodded. She didn't elaborate on the subject. Was she supposed to? Were they meant to get to know every little detail about each other?

"So, who tucks you in at night? Mum or Dad?" Tyrion asked her jokingly.

"Neither. I-I live alone. I don't have parents. Just two brothers and a sister."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. They've been dead for a long while now. The pain's still there but not so prominent that I can't live a life."

She finally met his eyes and she smiled at him. He was nice. Not quite what she'd expected. Not the average height, build or anything but she honestly couldn't believe that his wife could cheat on him.

"What was she like? Your wife. If you don't mind me asking."

Tyrion sighed. "She was wonderful. She was an undercover policewoman who I met through my brother's partner, Superintendent Brienne Tarth. We had been apart for a year whilst she was on an undercover mission and when she came back, she had changed. She was completely different. She became obsessive, broody and erratic. She suddenly wanted children when we both knew that we couldn't have any. And whenever I suggested adoption instead, she would kickstart an argument about how useless I was to her. We had our good days and our bad..."

"How did she come to sleep with your dad?"

"A million arguments after, she told me that she would get a child from me either by me or someone else. I immediately called my brother to ask if Shae had been to see him, he said that she hadn't. So, I called our cousin, Lancel. He too did not hear anything from her. But by then, it was too late. I stopped by father's for a nightcap with the old man and found them in bed together. I left immediately and she came home to pack her things. I don't know where she went but she wasn't with my father."

Sansa looked down. "I'm so sorry."

She felt a soft pat on her knee before the touch was gone and her knee became cold.

"It's not your fault. My father was right. Shae was trouble from the first time I saw her. But that was why I loved her, because of all her issues amounted to all of mine. Brought up in single-parent families, worked hard to get away from them only to be sucked back in... Lived lives of lies..."

Sansa gently placed her palm on his cheek and took a deep breath. She leant in and their lips touched ever so softly.

He immediately pulled away.

 _Shit! You... stupid girl,_ she thought. Why had she done that? She was meant to make him feel better, right? Was she right in kissing him?

"I-I think that you should go home, now," Tyrion said. "It's past ten,"

"But-"

"Go home, Sansa."

Her eyes widened. Her heart began to beat loudly in her ears.

 _Fuck, shit, crap!_

"Yes, I know who you are. Cersei told us about the tragedy that happened to your family."

"Were you testing me? Did Ygritte put you up to this?" Fear had disappeared and anger and humiliation had arisen.

Tyrion sighed. "She wants to keep you safe. So does your brother. She told me to look out for someone who may contact me. I didn't recognise you at first but when you spoke of your siblings... Your parents were good people, Sansa. Don't taint their memory."

"What do you know about their memory?! What do you even know about me?! You don't know me!"

She forced the door opened and got out before slamming it shut. She heard the window slide down but she didn't care as she stormed in front of the car and onto the road to cross to the other side to get home.

But what she didn't see were the flashing, blinking lights.

But she did hear the horns before it all went silent.

...

Jon smiled when he watched Arya step out of her room and join him on the sofa.

"Hey, did you and Sansa have a chance to speak yesterday? Or have you been catching up on revising?"

Arya shrugged and cuddled up to him, making him lift his arm and wrap her up.

"Shall we go and get a blanket? Ask Bran to join us?"

She nodded and stood up to get a couple of blankets as Jon went to retrieve their younger brother.

A couple of minutes later, the three were comfortably snuggled up on the couch watching a Doctor Who boxset which was Arya's favourite.

Jon had wanted Arya to feel special for the next couple of days rather than worrying about Bran so Sansa had luckily forked out to hire Osha for a while as they got back into their routine.

Once Bran had fallen asleep, Jon had taken the chance to get Arya to open up and he hoped that it worked.

"So, can we talk about that time we almost drowned?" He chuckled lightly. "I mean, I'm not a strong swimmer. I hate swimming. Especially since they practically forced you to during secondary school although, I don't think I've swum since Robb and I went to Ibiza for his crazy stag do..."

"Jon? I love you but shut up. Your small talk skills need work."

Jon grinned. "There we go. What will make you happy, Arry?"

"Right now? Just being here in your arms," she replied quietly. "But in the future? I'd like to go back to my Fencing lessons and possibly get a new phone for my birthday since I've damaged mine with freezing water."

"I'll get you whatever you want. So will Sansa. Because we love you. Hey, I'll even try saving up for the latest phone if you'd like. Only if you can hold out a little longer but we'll-"

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Just my family is enough for me actually. You guys matter more than snow, fencing, horse-riding and the latest phone although I am not completely declining your offer."

Jon laughed and kissed the side of her head lovingly as he ran his fingers through Bran's hair.

"You will tell us if you're unhappy or are thinking dark thoughts, right? Anything, just tell us and we will be there for you or find you the help you need. Don't run off or jump into rivers."

Arya glanced up at him through her lashes and nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek before leaning her head on his chest.

It was a while before the three were woken up by the sound of Jon's phone ringing.

He grunted, gently coaxing his brother and sister off his chest before grabbing it from the coffee table.

"Hello?" He groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

 _"J-Jon?"_

"Please don't tell me that I'm needed at the hospital, Sam. I swear to God that I'm still tired and hungover from last night."

 _"No, Jon... It's Sansa. She's just been brought in. She... She was hit by a car, Jon."_

That is when the phone dropped.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa groaned as she opened her eyes. It was too bright. She closed them again.

"Sansa?"

"Mhm? Sam?"

Sam smiled when she finally opened her eyes. He took her patient notes and wrote something in it.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head.

"That would be the morphine working. You have two cracked ribs so I'd advise you not to move. But you'll probably feel the pain soon once the morphine has worn off. Oh, I've also called Jon. Gilly's over at yours to take care of Arya and Bran."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Oh, the man who saved your life wishes to see you. I've told him that it's family only but-"

"I don't mind. I'd like to thank him in person. I guess?"

"If you are sure that you're ready. I can tell him to leave but he was quite persistent."

"No, it's rather good to do it now. I'll probably be grumpy later once the pain relief wears off. It's fine, Sam. Thanks."

Sam nodded and slipped her notes down the container at the end of her bed before leaving the room.

She had noticed that it was a private room and she knew that she and Jon couldn't afford this. Was it Ygritte? Robert?

She heard the door open and she turned to see Tyrion walking in with her silver purse.

"You forgot this in my car. I just wanted to know how you were. I'm so sorry, tonight wasn't meant to turn out this way."

Sansa frowned. "Can you leave? Thanks but no thanks."

Tyrion nodded, placing her purse on top of her covered legs before heading back towards the door.

He stopped and glanced back.

"I've put something in your purse. It's nothing harmful. But I hope that you find peace after what happened tonight."

He left and she grabbed her purse and checked its contents. There was an envelope full of £20 notes and a letter.

 _'I apologise for hurting your feelings. Take this money as you've helped me in more ways than you would ever think. There's £5000, enjoy it and spend it as you wish. Also, do not worry about your private room. I ensured that you got the best treatment possible for your recovery. Goodbye, Tyrion Lannister.'_

She gasped as she counted the money. There _was_ £5000 in there.

She resisted the urge to call him back and apologise for her bitchiness and return the money. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve the private treatment either. She would have got it anyway as the hospital that her brother and his friend worked was indeed a private one but Jon would have made sure that she was comfortable and would have spared no costs even if it put him in debt.

He was caring like that. Just like Tyrion was.

The door opened and she smiled once she realised that her new visitor was her brother.

How badly she needed one of his special bear hugs right now.

But he wasn't smiling. His eyes looked tired, his face was unshaven and his long jet black hair in an array.

Had she really ignored her brother's health all day? She'd left early in the morning for her university lectures so that she could catch up and she'd return home for a shower to head back out.

"Jon..."

Jon took a sharp intake of breath as he pinched his nose and closed his eyes.

"What the hell, Sansa?"

"Jon..."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What happened?"

And suddenly, he was at her side, brushing his fingers over her cuts and bruises as she winced.

"I... I was out with a couple of girl pals... I didn't remember to look left and right before I crossed the road. I was stupid."

"Did you drink?" He asked.

"No."

"Then, why didn't you look before you crossed?"

Sansa sighed, turning away. "I got into an argument and wanted to leave before I did anything rash. We've made up now, my friend and I, she actually brought me here and gave me my purse. I'm so sorry for scaring the shit out of you."

Jon gently coaxed her face so that she could look at him. He could see the dishonesty behind her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Sansa. Who were you really hanging out with? Was it Ygritte? If it is, I can deal with her for you, whatever it takes to stop her from bothering you."

"No... It really was-"

"You and I both know how much of a bad liar you are. Even Arya could lie better than you when she was only two years old. She warned me yesterday that you would do something you'd regret and that when you tell me, I shouldn't hate you. Today, you might have gone to do this something. What was it?"

Tears sprung to Sansa's eyes. She gently swatted his hand away from her cheek and gripped tightly onto the bed covers.

"Promise me that you won't get mad?"

"Sansa, I can't promise anything. Not right now. Not whilst we're trying to pick up the pieces for Arya and tending to Bran's recovery... Just tell me..."

She couldn't hold it in. It all came out.

"I was with a guy... My intentions were to sleep with him for money but we ended up talking and I kissed him and he told me to leave then, we had an argument leading to me leaving and-"

Jon took a sharp intake of breath before he stood up. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before shrugging.

There were no words.

"Jon, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and after what happened with you and Arya nearly drowning. The prospect of it just being me and Bran... I had to find a way to pay for everything that we are facing right now. I could put down a deposit for a house for us or rent one out. I could get a car for myself again."

"Maybe you should stay with your friends for a while."

Her face fell. "What? I'm sorry but what? Are you kicking me out?"

"You're not the good influence Arya and Bran need right now. Sort yourself out."

"But Arya's birthday is next week, can I come home for that?"

"I think you should stay away from her. Focus on yourself because I won't give you another chance to fix your mistakes."

He left without another word.

She began to shake. Then, the tears came. They were uncontrollable and unstoppable.

She fucked up.

Sansa heard the door open and she looked up to see Daenerys nervously entering.

Dany closed the door behind her and gave her a tissue before heading to the bottom of the bed to retrieve the notes.

"Two cracked ribs, eh?" She asked Sansa. "It's not that bad. I've had worse... I'm not actually your doctor, I've got my own patients to think about but I'm here if you need anything and I'm sure that Dr Tarly is too-"

"Jon kicked me out."

Dany was surprised.

The girl who had always called her a witch and many other profanities had confided in her, willingly.

"Sansa... I-I don't know what to say-"

"Can you talk to him for me? I know that you owe me nothing and I've been nothing but a complete bitch to you but... he'll listen to you. Or even Sam. He won't even let me see Arya and Bran."

Dany sighed and sat down on the bed by Sansa's legs.

"Jon's stubborn. If that's one thing I know about him ever since meeting him, it's that he's stubborn. When he has his mind set on something, that's the end of it. No discussion. You don't have to tell me but what did you do for him to do this?"

Sansa's lips wavered. "I... Look, don't bother. I'll get out of here and sort everything out."

"Sansa... I know you don't like me but I can help you."

The ginger-haired woman scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned around and folded her arms.

"Help me?" Sansa asked. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I see something in you that I was. You're broken."

"Broken?"

"Did you properly grieve? For those deaths, did you give yourself the time of day to sit down and contemplate what happened?"

Sansa shook her head.

"You're grieving, Sansa. You're hurt, confused and broken. You would do anything to take your siblings' pains away but you forget about your own."

"How do you...? How did you know?"

Dany gave her a small smile. "When I lost my dad, I was so hurt and angry at the world. I was only thirteen, mind you, but I had so many dark thoughts that I nearly drove myself insane. I didn't grieve, I lashed out but then I had a guardian angel who set me back on the right path. Without him, I wouldn't be here today, working as a doctor."

"Who was he?"

Daenerys' eyes widened. "Fuck! He was a patient of ours a while back. I knew I recognised him but he'd completely slipped my mind! Jorah Mormont. He was such a wonderful man back then... He found my Uncle Egg and my brother and I went to live with him before he got ill. We never saw Jorah again... But he did give us amazing advice and convinced me to work hard for what I wanted."

"I thought that I could make our lives better again. Make things easier for Jon. Now, I have no home to go back to when I get out of here."

"I've got a spare bedroom. Come and stay with me. Maybe, I'll let you know a few of my secrets that you can hold on me."

Sansa gave her a small smile before sitting up to hug her.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve any of this but-"

"Hey, it's fine. This could be the beginning of an amazing friendship."

Sansa began to wince and sat back, breathing a sigh of relief.

"And that's the morphine wearing off. I'll get your doctor."

After Dany went to get a doctor, Sansa took the envelope and flicked through the money.

It didn't feel worth it anymore.

...

As soon as Jon stepped through the door, Arya pounced on him like a cat.

"How is she? Can we go and see her?"

"No, it's late. She's all right. She won't be discharged until next week but it's nothing serious, okay? She doesn't want you guys to see her like this."

Bran mumbled to himself making his older siblings turn to look at him. He glanced up and opened his mouth to speak.

"The car... It killed... I saw... Sansa?"

"No!" Jon said, rushing over to bring him to his chest for a hug. "Sansa's not dead."

"I know. The car... killed Robb."

"That was last year, Bran..." Arya told him quietly as she sat down on his other side. "Are you getting bad memories from that? From Robb and Talisa's deaths?"

Bran nodded. "Sansa... dead too."

"She could have died but she didn't. You'll see her soon." Arya smiled, hugging him. "We'll both give her flowers and her favourite chocolates and we'll be a family again. No more deaths."

Jon nodded. "No more deaths. I promise that."

"How... can you?" Bran asked them. "Every... body dies... every day. We can't... stop it. No more hurt..."

"I'm proud of you, Bran," Jon said. "You're doing really well with your words. Soon, we'll have you back to your normal self."

"Can't... walk. Ever."

Jon sighed. "We'll speak with your physiotherapist about that but for now, you're becoming stronger every day. Might even get you some hard equations to try out to get your brain working. Or even some historical novels. You love those."

"How do you always see the bright side of bad things?" Arya asked Jon.

"I just block out the bad things until all the bright things have squashed them down. I have to. If I don't, you guys won't have a brother that you can rely on to look after you."

"And what about Sansa?"

"Don't contact her for now. She will come home when she's recovered and ready. She needs time to herself."

Arya frowned. She knew that there was more to this. She was going to find out if it was the last thing she'd do.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon was awakened the next morning by the sound of hammering on the door. He prayed that it hadn't woke up his siblings.

Getting out of bed, he yawned and stretched before warily making his way over to the front door and answering.

He was taken back by a mop of brown hair and a mousy voice which he remembered so vividly from his childhood.

"Aunt Lysa," he greeted.

"I'm not your bloody aunt, bastard!" Lysa hissed. "I knew that you were incapable of looking after my sister's children! I knew it was a mistake when all custody laid with you."

Jon sighed. "Sansa called you."

"No, but my fiancé told me. Said he was visiting his friend and overheard that friend and a woman talking about her accident."

"Look, my siblings' lives are none of your business. I say that with utmost respect for you and to-"

Lysa snorted. "Don't patronise me, boy. Catelyn knew you were unable to take up responsibility the day you said you wanted to do your Medicine degree. Sure, you passed with flying colours but you're nothing more than a bastard bachelor with no regard for anyone else's lives except your own! Where were you when my sister and your father died, hmm? When your brother and his wife died? When your youngest brother committed suicide? Where were you? In the whorehouse, that's where."

Jon shook his head. "I wasn't."

"You were. That Baratheon guy's whorehouse with your ginger bitch."

"You know nothing about my father's friend and nor my ex-girlfriend." He wasn't sure why he was defending Ygritte. She had met Lysa by chance and since then, the older woman held a grudge for the Irishwoman.

"Jon?"

Jon and Lysa turned to find Arya looking at them, confusion written on her face as she kept blinking, trying to suss if this was either a dream or reality.

"What's Aunt Lysa doing here?"

"She heard about Sansa. It's fine, you can go back to sleep. Maybe when you wake up, we can head out with Bran for the first time, yeah? Maybe he'll be ready to go out today."

Arya narrowed her eyes and turned, heading back into her room as Lysa turned to face Jon with a sour look on her face.

"That boy's still not walking? My Robin-"

"Only fractured his leg, not broke his spine." Jon hissed at her. "It will take time for a paralysed teenager to start walking again, even if it's possible."

Lysa shook her head. "I'm taking the kids to the Vale with me. A bit of countryside would do them good."

"You're not taking _anyone_ to the Vale with you. Not even Sansa. They're my responsibility, not yours."

"Listen here, bastard," she said, with a jab to his chest. "You're just a lowlife who should never have had those kids put into your care in the first place. Now, tell them to pack their-"

"I don't think so," they heard.

Arya had returned with her arms crossed. Jon had now realised that she had indeed been woken up by the door and was listening to their conversation.

"Jon's the only family we have left, we're not leaving him and he'll never give us up easily. He's the only thing that makes sense in our lives and uprooting us to the bloody countryside? That's insane!"

"You lived in a bloody great manor in the North, what do you mean you can't live in the countryside?"

"Because the city's been our home for over a year, now!" Arya cried out. "Sure, we miss the countryside and the snow and the endless towers we used to play hide and seek in but Jon's home is our home now. Wherever his heart is, our hearts are."

Jon smiled at Arya and pulled her into his side, placing a long kiss on top of her head. Wherever their hearts were, his heart was there too.

"I think you should leave, Aunt Lysa. Go back to your precious, wonderful, untainted Robin." Arya sighed.

Lysa seethed but she held her tongue and rolled her eyes before leaving, shutting the door loudly behind her.

The siblings winced.

"Jon...! The... door!" They heard Bran wail.

Jon smiled at Arya. "I guess we're all awake now."

...

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" Dany asked, handing Sansa a cup of hot chocolate.

The ginger-haired woman shook her head, thankfully smiling at her before blowing on the top of the drink.

"I-I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about Jon, Arya and Bran."

Daenerys cautiously sat beside Sansa, fixing up the pillows under the other woman. "Stop worrying yourself. Get some sleep."

Sansa winced but smiled at Dany before nodding. The pillows which the blonde readjusted were more comfortable than she had done herself. But there was a dull pain in her chest and she was sure that it wasn't just her ribs. Her heart was hurting too.

"Oh, my God... I've got lectures!" Sansa realised.

"Already taken care of. I managed to call Jon who informed your university about what happened. They are willing to record lectures and make notes for you. Don't worry, get some sleep."

Sansa nodded, finished her hot chocolate and settled back into the bed. She allowed Dany to pull the duvet up against her chest carefully before the older woman placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry... I used to tuck my twin brother in whenever he was unwell. Force of habit, I guess."

"No, it was nice. Jon used to do that but now he does it for Arya and Bran. He's so caring and I took advantage of his trust and love."

Dany sighed. "I'm sure he still loves you regardless. He's Jon. He may be stubborn but when it comes to you guys, he'd die before anything bad happens to you. He's probably thinking you need time to grieve without the stress of your younger siblings to think about. Look, I got to head to bed. Scored a night shift."

After Dany left for her own room, Sansa finally took the time to think about the last few days.

She grabbed her phone on the nightstand and scrolled through her contacts before pressing on one number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, it's me, Sansa."

She heard a sharp intake of breath.

 _"Are you alright? I heard you were discharged early this morning."_

She smiled. "I am. I just wanted to apologise for last night. I shouldn't have lashed out and I shouldn't have denied your apology nor your sincerity. You're a great man, Tyrion and as usual, I took advantage of that. I do that to nice people, especially my brother. I'm sorry and thank you for the money but I won't be needing it."

 _"Nonsense, Sansa. You earned it. For lending your ear for me to bend. Most women would rather me have my trousers down but you were understanding and kind to me. Oh, and you didn't judge me for being on the shorter side."_

Sansa chuckled lightly. "If I were twenty years older, I wouldn't mind going out with you. Regardless of your height. You make up for it in brains."

 _"Ah, I knew it. My brother had the muscles, my sister had the beauty and I was blessed with the brains of the family. You can wonder who kept being dumped."_

"I'm guessing your brother?" She smirked.

 _"You're too nice. Flattery will get you everywhere, Sansa. No, it was me. And being a little person didn't help either but Shae never cared. I think her love for me drove her insane in the end, regardless of her undercover mission. I have to go. I have an annoying birthday dinner to prepare for my older siblings for this Saturday and somehow, I got the short end of the straw. Ironic actually."_

Sansa chuckled. "I'll let you go then. Hey, how about I help you?"

 _"No, you're meant to be recovering, dear. I'm perfectly capable of making dinner for my family."_

"I know some delicious recipes that I used to make back when I lived in Winterfell Manor."

 _"Okay. It's set. I'll see you at 3 PM, sharp on Saturday at 15 King's Landing Road."_

Sansa smiled. "Perfect. There I can profusely express my gratitude for you saving my life."

 _"Hmm, you don't have to. You being alive and well is more than enough."_

"Well, goodbye then." Sansa beamed.

 _"Goodbye, Sansa."_

She ended the call and placed her phone back on the nightstand. She had wanted to go to sleep but the thought of her older brother plagued her mind, finally releasing her into a deep and dreamless slumber.

...

Sam raised his eyebrows as he saw Arya stalk up to him, narrowly avoiding doctors, nurses and porters who were tending to patients.

"Arya! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled. "Hey, is Sansa still here? I've asked around but nobody is giving me answers."

Sam sighed. "She was discharged this morning."

"Do-Do you know where she is?" She asked, leaning against the wall as she yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep much since hearing of the accident and helping Jon get Bran to sit by the fountain in the park had taken a lot out of her. And Bran as well.

"Yeah, Dr Targaryen took her back to hers. She told me not to tell Jon, though."

Arya frowned. Why wouldn't she want the man she was dating to know that she was looking after his sister?

"Sansa didn't want him to know."

Oh. Now, that made sense.

"Do you have an address?" Arya asked.

Sam shook his head. "Sorry. Wish I did but to be honest, Dany and I aren't as close as she is to your brother. We're merely colleagues."

Arya pursed her lips, nodding before turning back and walking away. She ended up at her usual café, smiling at Nikolina as she sat down at her normal table and got her phone out.

She sent a quick text to her sister and soon after, Sansa arrived, clutching her chest through her borrowed jacket and grey knitted jumper.

"Arya, hey."

"Sansa."

Nikolina arrived at their table, giving them chocolate milkshakes free of charge.

"Can we get some dinner, please? Just pancakes." Sansa smiled at Nikolina.

"Pancakes? Really? Sensible Sansa is not being so sensible for once."

Sansa chuckled. "It's just a treat."

"Why aren't you back home with us?"

"I'm not ready, Arry. Jon was right, I need time but I'll be back for your birthday, I promise."

Arya smiled, accepting her answer as she sipped on her milkshake. There was silence between them but it was comfortable and Arya had missed moments like these.

"Aunt Lysa graced us with her presence," she finally said.

"Oh?" Sansa raised her eyebrow as she sipped on her milkshake. "What did she want?"

"She heard about what happened. Wanted to take us to the Vale with her."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "The woman is not right in the head."

"Jon told her 'no' and I delivered the final blow by saying stuff about cousin Robin. She wasn't happy."

"I'd imagine so."

They heard the door ding and the cold air entered the room before it was quickly shut back out and the heaters began to work harder in keeping the café warm.

"Oh, it's you!"

They looked up and saw Loras from the café back in Braavos.

"L-Loras," Arya greeted.

"M-Merce... Hey. I guess I didn't get your actual name nor your siblings'." Loras smiled.

Sansa chuckled lightly, one of her fingers twirling the tips of her hair. "It's Sansa. Our brother's called Jon. And this is really Arya."

Loras beamed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sansa and Arya. You guys left so unexpectedly."

"Yeah, well, we had to get back home urgently. What brings you here?" Arya asked.

Loras rolled his eyes. "It's my ex-boyfriend slash best friend's stag do. He's fallen in love with my sister and they have decided to have a shotgun wedding here."

"Oh, how awkward." Sansa frowned.

 _He's gay... He's so gorgeous though. I guess the hot ones always are gay._

"Yeah, it is." He slipped into the booth beside Sansa and sighed. "Oh, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Arya smirked, raising her eyebrows at her sister.

Loras finally took Sansa in and frowned. "You're hurt."

She chuckled. "I was hit by a car last night. Only got discharged this morning after much arguing and resistance towards the doctors treating me."

"Oh, how unfortunate! I hope you have a speedy recovery."

"Thanks," Sansa said, biting her lip. "So, where's this stag do taking place?"

"At his brother's nightclub-"

"Night's Watch?"

Loras smiled. "That's the one! Do you know it?"

Sansa nodded. "Know it? I kind of work there. Well, for the guy. He's kind of our godfather, he was our father's best friend."

"Oh. Was?"

"Our father died last year. Anyway," she said, moving the conversation along. They couldn't dwell on the matter. "she's marrying Renley?"

"Yep. It's going to be a wild stag do. His brother, Stannis, is going to be there and his nephews too."

Arya raised her eyebrows. "Gendry?"

Loras nodded. "And Joffrey. I really don't want to go but he's going to be family soon. I'd rather not be on bad terms with him and my sister."

Arya frowned. Gendry had been rejecting her calls lately. She didn't know why.

She turned to Sansa. "Shall we go to the nightclub?"

Her sister scoffed. "You're too young."

"I'm 18 next week."

"We'll wait until then. Hopefully, you'll have your ID."

Arya growled under her breath and slumped back in her seat as Nikolina presented them with pancakes.

"Elliot was asking of you. He's been under the weather but he will be back next week."

"Thanks, Nikolina." Arya smiled. Her frown returned once the woman walked off.

"Okay, sourpuss. We'll see..." Sansa finally said, grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

**A long chapter for you guys. It features some more characters to bring more drama into the siblings' lives.**

* * *

Sansa stepped out of the black cab and made her way over to the gate. She buzzed the button on the intercom and it came alive, an almost electronic voice answering.

"Lannister Household, state your purpose for your visit."

"I'm here to help Tyrion with the dinner. I'm a friend of his."

The voice sighed and soon the intercom buzzed continuously and the gates opened so she could enter.

"Thank you," she called out.

It was a small trek past the endless green fields and trees and long pebbled driveway but she finally made it to the front door, rubbing underneath the skin on her heart, hissing as her fingers grazed over one of her broken ribs.

Why hadn't she asked the cab to continue to the door?

Just as she stepped forward to ring the doorbell, the door was forcefully opened,

"Thoros Myr, Tyrion Lannister's majordomo. In more words, the head of his employees. I oversee everything in this house," he said, waving for her to follow him. "that includes the welfare of any guests. May I take your coat before I lead you to Mr Lannister?

Sansa was stunned as she slipped her coat off and gave it to Thoros who passed it onto a maid.

"This way."

Thoros led her into the kitchen which was adjourned with architectural and elegantly shaped lions as trellises with gold outlining. The counters were made of white wood with marble worktops and the appliances were stainless steel.

"Sansa! You made it." Tyrion smiled, stepping off his stool. "Would you like a glass of wine? I can take it from here, Thoros. Thank you."

Thoros bowed slightly and left, his hands clasped behind his back as he went to instruct other maids and side help.

"I can't have alcohol..."

"Ah, yes. You're probably on some strong painkillers. How about some sparkling Shloer instead?" Tyrion asked, heading towards the fridge.

Sansa nodded, placing her handbag on the counter island. It was a grey Michael Kors handbag which she'd recently invested money into to match her skintight grey, pinstriped pantsuit and grey courts. She had gone for the classy but party look as she planned to stop by the club to see how Loras was getting on.

He had told her that he was going as a courtesy visit and to discuss plans with Robert but he had also told her that he needed an escape plan. That is where she came in handy.

"Shloer sounds great."

"Red grape or white grape?"

Sansa chuckled. "Red is fine. So, who's attending?" She asked, smiling gratefully as Tyrion handed her an apron and her glass of Shloer.

"My father, my siblings of course and my brother's wife, Brienne."

"The superintendent, right?"

Tyrion chuckled, stepping back onto his stool. "Don't worry. She doesn't bite. Unless she's doing MMA. That's how my brother and she met. They went to the same MMA club after secondary school. They only got together five years ago and married two years ago after she finally accepted his proposal. She didn't change her surname though. Her maiden name instils fear into convicts."

"How flattering."

"She's lovely, really. Wish I could have married someone like her. Shae... We were blinded by lust."

Sansa nodded and sipped her drink before placing it back down and clapping her hands.

"Right. When I was growing up, my mother was hellbent on all of us learning how to cook so she got some famous TV chef to teach us for three months. I'll have you know that I can whip up a mean ale lamb and beef pot pie served with extra vegetables and basmati rice. It's a mix-up but you should trust me, it's amazing. Or I can prepare some rice with honey mustard and carrot chicken sauce? Or even a steak meal served with a vegetable pâté and grilled potatoes?"

Tyrion raised his eyebrows, taking a long sip of his wine before clearing his throat.

"And I thought that I was the better chef. My father does like any meats that have ale inside them."

"And who cares about what your father likes? This is about your brother and sister, not some cheat."

Tyrion smiled. "You're right. This is not about him. Let's get to work. I have a red velvet birthday cake to show you after that I'll decorate. I'll have you know, I bake in my spare time."

Sansa beamed. "Can't wait. Let's get cracking then!"

...

"Gendry, when you get this voicemail, please call me."

Arya hung up and settled back into the sofa, giving Bran a soft smile when he turned to her with his eyes wide.

"G-Gendry Baratheon?"

"Yeah. He's still a friend of mine."

Satisfied with her answer, Bran returned his attention to the iPad which Sansa had gifted him through the mail. There were maths equations on the YouTube video he was watching created to stimulate his brain. Jon had also subscribed to English focused channels to help with Bran's speech therapy.

They had been able to take Bran to see his doctor who was pleased to say that he was improving drastically and they might even consider getting him started on physiotherapy.

But Jon knew that Bran had changed and was someone new. Someone older and wiser. He knew that Bran knew what was happening to their family. He wasn't as absentminded as he was before. He was very much alert and interested in his surroundings.

"Four hundred and ninety-two."

Arya raised her eyebrows and turned to find Bran smiling when he got the answer to the maths equation right.

"Well done, Bran."

Her attention went to her other brother who was rushing to get his shoes and coat on.

"Where are you going?"

"Casualty at work. I've been called in but Osha will be here in ten minutes. Will you be o-"

"I'm nearly eighteen, I'm sure I can handle listening to Boy Genius over here for ten minutes."

Jon chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and a kiss to Bran's hair before grabbing his keys and bag.

"I'll see you guys when I finish. Love you!" He yelled as he dashed out the door, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Love you too!" Arya said, rolling her eyes.

Bran nudged her and pointed at the iPad. He had now put it on camera mode and gestured for her to take the iPad.

"You want a photo?"

Bran nodded. "Best... Sister... Number two..."

"Hey!" Arya laughed but she took a picture of them smiling and made sure to email the photo to Sansa.

After Osha arrived, she took Bran to have a bath, leaving Arya getting ready to head out.

"I'll be back before Jon even notices I'm gone. You won't tell him I've popped out, will you Osha?"

Osha sighed, crossing her arms. "You ran away last time. Jon specifically asked for me to keep you in."

Arya rolled her eyes and crossed her own arms as she dared Osha into having a staredown with her.

The caregiver finally cracked after five minutes and raised her arms in annoyance.

"Just don't come running to me when he finds out. I give you ten minutes, no more and no less!"

Arya grinned, rushing out to get her bus just in time. When she arrived at Hot Pie's café, she greeted Nikolina and was surprised to see Gendry waiting at their usual table.

"Gendry."

"Arya."

He stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and sitting down. She sat in front of him with a frown.

"You haven't been responding to my calls or texts, Gendry."

Gendry chuckled. "Because I knew you'd come here as a result. I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why would you think that?" Arya frowned.

"Because I didn't help you when your brother and sister found you at the docks. I shouldn't have told them that you might be there."

"It doesn't matter. I missed Bran anyway."

Gendry gave her a small smile, leaning over to kiss her before squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry. I heard about your sister by the way. How is she?"

"She's fine. Thanks for asking. I, myself, heard about something you're doing next week."

"What?"

"Your Uncle Renly's stag do. Someone we know is his best friend."

"Ah, you've met Loras. He's a good guy. So is his sister, she's nice. We've only met a few times."

Arya nodded and smiled when Nikolina gave them a large slice of pie for them to share with two spoons.

"Just a steak pie. Unfortunately, Elliot was too sick to think of new flavours."

"Give him our love."

Nikolina smiled. "I will, dear."

The couple dug into the pie and both moaned in pleasure. It seemed tastier than before.

"Nothing beats a good steak pie." Arya smiled. "Oh, I forgot to pay. I'll-"

Gendry stopped her from leaving the table before getting his wallet out from his pocket and placing a ten-pound note on the table. "I've got this."

"I can pay for myself. And it's only a pound."

"The rest is a tip for being so nice to us."

Arya chuckled. "Because we're regular customers. Brings new business. Anyway, let's finish this pie and I'll maybe let you walk me home."

"Maybe? Come on, I'll walk you home any time of the day."

"Fine. I'll maybe let you have a kiss after you drop me by my door."

Gendry smiled. "Now, that's like it. And if your brother sees, I won't care."

...

The sound of cutlery hitting China plates filled the air as everyone ate, nodding approvingly every other bite to themselves.

"So, where is Robert, Cersei? I was sure he would grace us with his presence as it is your birthday," Tywin said, looking at her through the top of his spectacles.

Cersei took an unimpressed sip of her wine before placing the glass back onto the table and eating.

"Not a word? Then you must have got the divorce papers."

Cersei dropped her knife and fork onto the plate. "We are not getting a divorce. It was merely a rough patch that we were going through. We are staying together for the children. If you must know, Tywin."

Tywin chuckled and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "And you, Tyrion? Has your wife filed for divorce yet?"

Tyrion set his jaw and gave his father a smile, raising his wine glass. "A toast," he began. "To my brother and sister. Happy Birthday, Jaime and Cersei. Many happy returns and all."

"Thank you." Jaime smiled, patting Tyrion's shoulder.

Cersei merely gave a humph. She raised her glass and took a long sip before turning to face Sansa.

"Robert tells me that you've taken up modelling. Sure, you won't be as great as I am but he says you're good for an amateur."

Sansa raised her eyebrow. "Thank you, Mrs Baratheon."

"Oh, please. It's just Cersei."

"Cersei," Sansa corrected herself. "What do you think of the dinner?"

Cersei smiled. "It's honestly delicious. I never thought the imp could cook-"

"He's not an imp. And I cooked..." Sansa trailed off, sipping her drink.

"The food is lovely," Brienne said. She could sense the tense atmosphere in the room and she'd rather have it dwindle than increase.

Thoros entered the room, whispered into Tyrion's ear and left as quickly as he arrived.

"Well, it looks like we have another guest!" Tyrion announced.

...

Arya placed a kiss on Gendry's lips and turned, opening her front door and closing it behind her.

There was no need for goodbyes or good nights. A kiss was enough.

"Your brother called. Says he'll be home by 3 AM. I said you were napping."

"Thanks, Osha," Arya replied, taking her coat and boots off. "What's for dinner?"

Osha scoffed. "Do I look like your maid? There's a frozen pizza which I've just put in the oven. It will be done in fifteen minutes. I have Bran answering History questions in his room and I'm supposed to tell you to do your own homework."

"Thank you, super-nurse. I'll get right on that. Call me when dinner's ready."

Arya gave her a small smile before going into her room and closing the door behind her. She picked up her diary which she hadn't even given a thought to in years and placed it gently in the bin. The thing got her in trouble more times than she could remember. Even when she was writing things in it.

She glanced at her school bag then at her iPod. Homework or dancing?

Dancing definitely.

She placed her iPod in its dock on her desk and took her foil fencing sword which she named _Needle_. Needle was light at a weight of 500 grams. She had slightly heavier swords like her épée and sabre but Needle was her favourite even though it could only target her opponent's torso.

"Let's dance, Needle," Arya said, turning the music onto a classical tune.

She began to water dance, a form of swordsmanship she had learnt alongside fencing with Syrio. Her movements were of fluidity and they were quick as the music became more and more intense.

It made her feel alive.

At times like this moment, she was glad she had two older siblings willing to put their lives on the line to save her and find the money to do what she loved.

 _Thwack!_

She hit Sansa's mahogany dressing gown which was hung on the wardrobe. That was one way to end the classical piece as it dwindled down.

"Arya? The pizza's ready!"

Arya smiled to herself and turned off her iPod before placing Needle in its special bag by her bed.

"We'll pick our dance up later."

...

Sansa sat quietly with Cersei and Brienne in the drawing room. It was like the one she used to have back at Winterfell Manor. There were three drawing rooms; one for the parents, another for the boys and one for Sansa and Arya. All of which to entertain any friends who may come over.

"So, you cooked my birthday dinner, decorated my birthday cake... why are you here at the dinner?" Cersei asked. "Just out of curiosity. Oh, are you and my baby brother sleeping with each other?"

Brienne looked horrified as Sansa's eyes widened, causing her to spit out her drink in displeasure.

"No! He saved my life."

"Oh! Yes, I did hear about some girl he saved. I know it was you."

"Are you okay, though?" Brienne asked.

Sansa nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

Brienne leant back in her seat and took a sip of her wine. Although, Sansa didn't think it was an alcoholic beverage.

"I knew your mother. We were good friends, she knew my father," Brienne began. "He had dementia and had been scammed by some men claiming to fix windows. They had conned about twenty-thousand pounds from his savings out of him and your mother got every penny back for him. I'll forever be grateful for her help. She also helped my husband at his architecture firm. Some person wanted to sue them but it turned out they were lying as they had never even used my husband's firm for business."

Sansa smiled. "My mother helped a lot of people. My father saved a lot too."

"How did a lawyer and a doctor end up having a model for a daughter?" Cersei asked. "I wonder how that happened."

"I'll have you know that my parents also had a doctor, a child genius, an Olympic candidate and a rising Martial Artist."

Cersei raised an eyebrow. "And also your father had his bastard child who's a doctor."

"We don't like to use that word when describing my _brother_. Half or not, he's my brother by blood and we love him. The same cannot be said for you towards Tyrion."

Cersei laughed. "Oh, I do love this one..." She said to Brienne. "She's so feisty! I guess that's how easy she makes it, to get into Tyrion's trousers."

Sansa stood up abruptly, almost knocking her half-full glass off the table. "I am not sleeping with your brother! He saved my life and I decided to repay him by helping him make a lovely dinner to celebrate yours and your twin brother's birthday but all evening, you've been making snide remarks against him and me. What do you gain from it? Why do you belittle him?"

"Because he killed my mother!" Cersei cried out.

Brienne sighed, placing a hand on her head as she downed her glass and stood up.

"For the last time, Cersei. Your mother died in childbirth. It is extremely normal and no one should be punished just for the circumstances of how they were born. My mother died after having me, as well. Yet, you don't see my siblings blaming me, do you?" Brienne asked. "You are a spiteful bitch and this poor girl has done nothing but, be an amazing host in your honour. Now, how did an architect and a university teacher end up having a spiteful, spoilt brat as a daughter who leeches money off every single husband she marries?" Brienne pondered. "At least they had two wonderful men out of their marriage."

Brienne suddenly paled and Sansa found herself wincing as she helped the older woman sit down.

"Shall I call for help? Get you some water?" Sansa asked, sitting beside her.

"No need," Cersei mumbled. "She's pregnant. Aren't you?"

Brienne glared at Cersei and the latter smiled, shaking her head as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I've truly lost him to you." She whispered. "How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks. I've only just found out and I was going to tell him the moment we got home."

Cersei gave her a small smile. "Well, we can be pregnant buddies."

"What do you mean?"

"Robert and I didn't stop the divorce because it was would cost more than remaining together... We found out that I was thirteen weeks pregnant. I'm sure my step-son would have more of a reason to hate me as well as my children."

Sansa swallowed deeply and turned to Cersei. "I'm sure Gendry doesn't hate you. Nor Robert."

"Don't flatter me. I don't need your pity. I get enough from Joffrey who I'm sure hates my guts every time he looks at me."

"Joffrey hates everyone. He was the worst when we dated back when we were fourteen," Sansa stated. "I believe he hates himself."

Cersei gave a snort. "If he did then I think he would have taken his own life by now. Tommen is the only son I know loves me but he's beginning to resent me for being so into his life. Don't even get me started on Myrcella. She's too engrossed in her boyfriend, Trystane Martell. Her head's in the bloody clouds, she barely notices everyone but that boy. How can I bring a child into a family who will barely acknowledge them?"

"I'm sure you have some love inside you to bring this child up differently. Maybe it won't turn up as demented as the rest of you." Brienne said.

"One thing I know and wish to tell you both," Cersei began softly. "Love no one but your children. Not even your spouses. Although they will let you down sometime or another, you'll do everything in your power to protect them until your dying breath." Tears slipped down her cheeks and she wiped them just as her cousin entered. "Lancel. I'm guessing you men are finished talking about golf or whatever you were talking about?"

Lancel chuckled, raising his glass as a toast to her. "Cersei, my big cousin with the attitude. Why are you ladies so glum? It's a bloody celebration!"

Brienne smiled. "Although, I think it's time Jaime and I headed home."

"I should head home too," Sansa said.

"I didn't see a car outside. How did you get here?" Brienne asked her.

"Cab."

Brienne clicked her tongue. "Ah, I guess we'll drop you off then."

"No need-"

"I'll drop her off!" Cersei said quickly. "Gives us a chance to talk about her blossoming modelling career."

Sansa blushed. She honestly didn't want to take up a lift with either of them to meet Loras but it was still snowing and Tyrion lived so far away, she didn't think a cab would be willing to make its way here to pick her up at this time in the night.

"Fine. Thank you, Cersei," she begrudgingly said.

Something told her that she wouldn't be getting a chance to talk about her career with the blonde.

...

Dany handed Jon a file and gestured to the many people walking around with one injury or more.

"Theon Greyjoy, your first patient for tonight. There was an accident on the motorway due to the roads being icy and people speeding just to get home. Many casualties and we look like we have zombies all over the bloody place-"

A patient spat up blood on her back, leaving her shocked, her mouth wide open as Jon covered his mouth to prevent himself from sniggering.

"Well, there goes my _third_ scrubs. Why did I even agree to a twenty-four-hour shift? Was I mad?"

"Yeah. You were. Go and get change, I'll somehow deal with your patient and mine at the same time." He grinned, taking her files from her.

As he looked down at his own patient's notes, he found himself recognising the name.

" _Theon Greyjoy_?" He looked up to see the person in question on a gurney, holding a bloodied bandage to his head.

Jon slowly made his way over to him and the man looked up, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Oh, look. It's Jon bloody Snow!" Theon said. "Just the guy I was coming to see!"

"Let me sort that laceration on your head out and we can talk after, mate."

Theon complied, taking his hand away from his head to reveal a long open wound above his right eyebrow. "Smashed my face against the window after being T-Boned. How does that even happen on the motorway?" He asked, grimacing as Jon tended to the wound.

"It's a bit deep. You might need stitches but I'd like to send you for an MRI scan to see if there's any lasting damage to your head. You don't seem concussed, however."

"I'm fine, no need."

"Just a precaution. Can't have my brother's former best friend collapsing on us, can we?"

Theon shrugged and continued to wince as Jon cleaned up his wound and placed plaster strips on it.

"I'll get someone to stitch that up for you and take you up for the scan. I have other patients to see-" Jon said, heading off.

"Wait. I need to tell you why I came on down remember?"

Jon turned back around and nodded. "Go ahead."

Theon dug into his pocket and gave Jon an envelope. "This letter was sent to the manor two days ago when I came to inspect the place after an alarm went off. I would have come down then but the freak blizzard came and it was too dangerous to get anywhere. Jon, you are the current Lord of Winterfell Manor. Although you do not inherit your money until you're thirty-two, you do inherit the manor with a bit of wealth. This was revised in Eddard's and Catelyn's wills. As the eldest living grandchild of Lord Rickard Stark, and we are unable to find your Uncle Brandon, the manor's yours. The best part of being an heir hunter is telling heirs of their fortunes." Theon grinned despite the pain in his head.

Jon's hands shook, his breath hitching in his throat as he opened up the letter and read its contents. It was clearly written in black and white. Brandon, Lyanna and Benjen had never had children - only Eddard had and as the eldest living relative through Rickard's second born, Jon was the rightful owner.

"Congratulations, Jon. You're fucking rich again."

 _Oh my God..._


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief once she passed Sandor's queue, immediately being let in. She winced when she heard the groans of annoyance and disapproval but it wasn't her fault that she technically worked there.

The music became louder in her ears with every step she took. As soon as she hit the dancefloor, the memories of the past few days left her mind and she felt herself start to dance. Her eyes closed and she swayed her hips to the heavy pop song that was playing.

But somehow, Cersei's 'wise words of wisdom' seeped into her mind.

 _"Love no one but your children..."_

She frowned, her brows furrowing yet, she continued to dance. The music taking over every part of her body.

After Cersei dropped her off, Sansa had taken some painkillers and now she was sure that they were making her a little bit free, the pain no longer prominent and sending impulses to her brain.

Once the music stopped, she felt a tap on her shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry!" Loras laughed, just as the next track started. "Didn't mean to scare you. I was watching," he was now shouting over the music. "From the VIP section! You're a great dancer!"

Sansa blushed, letting out a nervous laugh as her grip on her handbag tightened.

"Thank you," she said.

"Follow me!" He told her.

They made their way through the dancing clubbers on the dancefloor to get to the VIP section, Gregor immediately letting them in. They were quickly served at the bar and they turned on their stools to look at the rest of the club where people we mingling, drinking or dancing. Sometimes even all three.

"You look amazing by the way," Loras said, leaning into her side. "I've never been out with a woman with such a great sense of fashion. I'm used to Geri's floral outfits. She's obsessed with the pattern."

"Oh, really? I'm guessing her wedding dress will have some floral patterns on it."

Loras chuckled. "It sure will. Thank God that you made it. Stannis and Robert were here earlier to list what they want for Renly's stag do next week. No offence, but they're kind of old so I told them I was going to make it my mission to make Renly's stag great."

"Well, I hope you guys have fun."

"How do you know Renly? I know you're close to the family but what do you know about him?"

Sansa shrugged. "Not much. I know that when I was little, he gave us kids piggyback rides. He's eight years older than me so that would make you...?"

"Twenty-nine," Loras chuckled. "There are other ways to get a guy's age _and_ number."

"Who said I wanted your number?" Sansa smirked, sipping her lime and water. "We've only met a couple of times."

Loras shook his head with a smile. "I see the lust in your eyes, Sansa. You're that readable from the first moment we met at my grandmother's café back in Braavos. But you're keeping your distance. Probably because you think I'm gay but how can you be so sure?" He leant even closer to her, his mouth close to her ear. "Why would you want to help out someone who is technically still a stranger?"

"Well, are you? Gay, I mean."

He shook his head. "I've had girlfriends... I've had boyfriends... I'm what people call 'greedy'. It's not my fault if I'm attracted to people so easily."

"Being bisexual doesn't make you greedy. It just gives you more of a selection. My late brother's former best friend's sister is bisexual. I don't know much about her but last time I checked her Instagram page, she was married."

"Ah, so you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Sansa smiled. "How about your number? I'll even see if I'll text or call you within the day."

Loras raised an eyebrow, smiling as he slipped his phone out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"How about _your_ number?" He asked her.

"If you'd listen a couple of seconds before, I asked first."

"You want the upper hand? Have it. I'll give you my number."

After he had recalled his number to her, she saved it quickly and placed her phone back into her handbag.

"And here's my queue to leave-"

"A guy hanging? Come on. Show me around London, a little. Let's get out of here."

Sansa took a deep breath in, turning to see that she had caught Ygritte's eye. Turning back to Loras, she nodded.

"I know just the place."

...

Jon shook his head in disbelief as he reread the letter over and over again.

He had just managed to get his mind straight to treat many patients and was soon sent on his way home.

In the early hours of the morning, he sat on the sofa and reread the letter.

"Any chance of a cuppa?"

Jon quickly shushed Theon, making the latter raise his hands up in defence and head to the kitchen.

"Arya and Bran are asleep."

"No Sansa?"

"She's staying over at a mate's. Anyway, this is impossible," Jon began, smacking the letter lightly. "I'm not a Stark. Well, a full one anyway."

Theon rolled his eyes. "You are a Stark as it is your father's name. If that's a problem, your dad's old mate, Roose, can sort that out for you."

"My family will never ever have ties with the Boltons." Jon hissed.

Theon's eyes widened when he realised what he'd said. "Shit. I forgot. Is Sansa-"

"She doesn't need reminding and neither do we."

"Well, I've got some news if you'd like. About Ramsay."

Jon glared at Theon. "And why would I want to know?"

"To put Sansa's mind at peace. I don't know. Anyway, he died. He was mauled to death by his own dogs. He'd been mistreating the poor animals and RSPCA had to put them down and everything."

"Now," Jon sighed. "He'll never get sent down for what he did to her. She still gets nightmares, you know? We all pretend not to hear it because Arya gets them and so does Bran. We're all messed up in some way."

"I'm sorry, mate. I know that I wasn't a good friend to Robb nor you before everything happened but that's why I wanted to give this to you personally. I want to build bridges. I even called up my dad for the first time in a long time. And my sister. I was in a bad place back then... Anyway, how about I make us a couple of cuppas, yeah?"

Jon silently nodded, returning his attention back to the letter. It couldn't be...

This letter meant that he'd have to not only change his surname, making him even more distant from his mother but he'd have to leave his job as being Lord of Winterfell Manor meant staying at the manor and overseeing its existence.

That was why he was elated to leave when he went to boarding school after being expelled from private school. It meant being free from the manor's clutches. He had never felt like it was home. It almost drove him insane doing the same mundane things which Catelyn made him do. He had many arguments over his adolescent years with her but in a way, it made him stronger and resilient.

"Can't Sansa take over as Lady of Winterfell Manor?" He suddenly asked.

Maybe, this would be great for her. She wouldn't be able to do what she had intended to do with older men and her modelling career...Well, she'd live a life of luxury and comfort whatever she did.

Theon shook his head. "If you reject this offer, Winterfell Manor would be held until Bran is of age. By age, I mean when he's twenty-one."

"Are you sure you can't find our uncles? Brandon... We're pretty sure he's dead anyway but Uncle Benjen, he's probably still alive. I mean, he travels all around the world a hundred times over. Last we heard, he was in Cambodia on a charity trip."

"That could be a lead. When was this?" Theon asked, getting his phone out after placing two teas on the coffee table.

"Uh, after the funerals. He wanted to let us know that he was sorry he couldn't make it but he was heartbroken to hear what had happened."

Theon nodded. "And if he rejects this, it may whirl back to square one. You. And you changing your name to legitimately be a Stark."

"If Catelyn was alive, she'd never let this happen..." Jon mumbled, stroking Ghost's head as the husky jumped up onto the sofa beside him.

He always knew when people needed comfort or company.

"Until we can confirm Brandon's death, think about it."

Jon nodded. "You know I will but you also know that my answer would be the same. I didn't get out of the place after when I was a teenager only to be dragged back as an adult."

"Come on. It wasn't all bad. Remember when you, Robb and I would learn archery from your dad back in the woods behind the manor? We'd always convince Rickon and Bran to join in but it was Arya who would always hide their bows and quivers."

Jon smiled softly, scratching under Ghost's neck as he reminded himself of the good times at the manor. Theon was right for once.

Ghost let out a little whine and jumped off the sofa, heading to Bran's room.

Curiously, Jon followed the dog and opened the door once Ghost began to scratch it.

As they entered, Jon spotted Bran wide awake doing his math work.

"Brandon Sonny Stark, why aren't you sleeping?" Jon asked, his arms crossed

Bran looked up, narrowing his eyes at the sound of his distasteful middle name being called.

"I want to..." He paused as Ghost jumped onto the bed to lay on Bran's legs. "I had... nightmare."

Jon sighed softly, taking a seat by Bran's side as he brought the young teenager for a tight hug.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Bran nodded against his chest. "You were... all gone. I was... alone. Jojen and... M-Meera... gone too."

Jon kissed Bran's forehead and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He felt bad as if he'd let Bran down. It had been a long time since Bran had seen his best friends. He was sure that Bran missed them a lot.

They hadn't seen each other since the funeral where their father had insisted that the Reeds pay their respects to the Starks after being longtime friends for centuries through their grandparents and great-grandparents and so on. Catelyn and Howland were also partners at their law firm, Stark & Reed which was never renamed.

"How about I call Mr Reed and ask if Jojen and Meera can come over the week to see you?"

Bran looked up at his brother, his eyes full of hope and excitement.

"Please," he said.

"Of course," Jon smiled. "Anything for my baby brother."

...

Sansa yawned as she dug into her bag, looking for Dany's spare house keys. She was sure that she'd put them in the zipped area...

Bingo!

Just as she was about to insert the key into the hole, she heard loud arguing coming from Daenerys' home.

 _What on Earth...?_

Sansa put her ear against the door and strained to listen to what was being said which was muffled but slightly clear.

"You need to leave, Viserys. I can't take you doing this to yourself anymore. You need to get help and you need to get it fast otherwise Uncle Egg and I will completely abandon you."

"Come on, sis! Come on, Dan-Dan! You'd never leave me."

Sansa heard Dany scoff. "I'm done looking after you every time you're going through withdrawal. What's the bloody point when you'd go for even harder stuff next time? You're not serious about your life so if you want to die, go ahead. Leave me-"

There was a gasp.

"I-I didn't mean to! You made me do it! You made me punch you!" Viserys yelled.

"Get. Out." Dany gritted out. "And never dare come back."

Sansa heard footsteps heading towards the door and she quickly backed against the wall beside it just as it was forcefully opened and a scrawny man exited, stomping his feet as he walked towards the lift, not looking back.

He had the same colour hair as Dany and from a quick glance, she saw bright blue eyes that were sharper than Dany's.

How had he not noticed her? Maybe he was as out of it as she heard.

After she was sure that he was gone, Sansa entered the flat.

"Shit!" Dany cursed when she turned around to find her there. "I'm guessing you heard all of that-"

"You're bleeding."

Dany smiled. "I'm a doctor, I can clean up a little cut."

She pressed an antiseptic wipe against the bottom of her eye, heading over to the fridge-freezer to get some frozen peas for what was an incoming black eye.

"Do you need any-"

"Go to bed, Sansa. I'm fine. Honestly, I'm going to bed straight after. I literally got home from work when he came. He wasn't even here long. He never is unless he's going through withdrawal... why am I even telling you this?"

Sansa chuckled. "We're women. We're easy to talk to. Unlike men."

"Hmm, yes," Dany agreed, chuckling herself. "Hey, when we both wake up, I'll tell you a story about me and... well, my brother."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night."

Dany raised an eyebrow. "Or good morning, Miss Stark. You'll be telling me who you spent the night with."

Sansa blushed but didn't say anything as she headed to the guest bedroom, a small smile playing on her lips as she checked her phone.

 **From Loras Tyrell:**

 **You lost the upper hand x You texted me within ten minutes after seeing each other.**

Sansa bit her lip, sitting down on the bed as she thought of a text.

 **To Loras Tyrell:**

 **Who says I lost? I just saw something I wanted and went for it x Now, how about a good night from the one who still holds the upper hand?**

 **From Loras Tyrell:**

 **Haha. You're probably not going to text me back after this but I bid you good morning, Sansa. I hope you sleep well x**

He was so sweet and caring. Sansa was sure she'd mentioned this to herself so many times but it had been ages since she'd had a boyfriend. Joffrey was a nightmare, Ramsay was hell and well, after being fed up with men after those two terrible relationships, Loras was a warm welcome.

 _I'd make you mine because without you, Loras Tyrell, I'm bound to be insane in love..._ Sansa smiled to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa smiled to herself as her phone beeped with texts. Breakfast first, love affairs after.

"Good morning!" She chirped to Dany as the blonde looked up, eyebrows raised.

"It's actually good afternoon but I'll let you off since I woke up at twelve myself." Dany chuckled before yawning. "I've made some bacon, eggs and sausages if you want some?"

Sansa smiled widely. "Oh, I do! Being a model is honestly without its perks. I missed the beef and the pork-"

"And you're drooling all over my food," Dany cut her off with a smile. "Serve yourself and grab a seat."

Sansa headed to the stove and collected a plate before piling on the food on top of it. She grabbed the bottle of ketchup from the cupboard and joined Daenerys at the dining table.

"It smells amazing!"

"Thanks," Dany smiled. "What's got you feeling on cloud nine?"

Sansa blushed. "Loras and I... Let's just say I might be scoring myself a boyfriend."

"You go, girl!" Dany grinned.

They continued to eat in silence, occasionally checking their phones and answering texts and emails.

"How's your eye?" Sansa suddenly asked. "I know I was out of it last night but seeing it just now... it seems to have gone down."

Dany pressed a finger to her bruise then, to her cut which seemed smaller than before.

"It hurts a little but it's better than when it happened. Thanks for asking," she smiled softly.

Sansa nodded and continued to eat. She looked around the small flat and noticed many family photos which she was surprised that she hadn't noticed since coming to stay.

"Your granddad?" She asked, gesturing to a photo on the wall where Dany stood beside an elderly man who grinned a toothless grin.

Dany chuckled. "No, my great-uncle Egg."

"His parents named him 'Egg'?"

"No!" Dany laughed. "His real name is Aemon but 'Egg' was his older brother's nickname whose name was Aegon but my uncle... he has dementia and well, he thinks he's my granddad. I haven't the heart to tell him his real name since he's far too gone but it brings back fond memories for us. He'll tell me stories of him and my granddad before he forgets he even tells me them from a previous visit. Great-Uncle Aemon is a lovely old gentleman with the heart of gold. He sometimes gave money to Viserys and me after our parents and our older brother died. We'd always give it back but lately, Viserys has been taking more than he should. To humour his drug habit." Dany's voice began to shake as she continued. "He sometimes cried that he was too old and sick to be there for us... He loved-"

"If this is making you upset, you don't have to continue," Sansa cut her off gently.

Dany shook her head. "No. It's nice to finally have someone to talk to who isn't sleeping with me, arguing with me or forgetting who I am."

Sansa hesitated. "Are you sure? We barely know each other-"

"I let you stay in my home, didn't I?" Dany gave a watery smirk. "And I'm technically dating your brother. I'd say we know each other as much as we want to right now. And now, you'll know a bit more about me."

Sansa reached over the table and patted Dany's hand gently before returning her hand back to her side.

"Okay, tell me more."

"Uncle Egg-Aemon... He loved to read. When he lost his sight before he had dementia, he'd lament that he had a library full of beautiful books that he was no longer able to read. My older brother, Rhaegar, read them to him after before he died. Anyway, he was a great man and still is."

Sansa smiled softly as she took the blonde's words in. She too had fond memories of her father's brothers playing with her and her siblings when they were little. Unfortunately, her aunt had died shortly after Jon had been born so she and her younger siblings had never met Lyanna but had seen photographs of the brunette beauty.

"He sounded amazing."

Dany smiled. "He was. He really was. I guess I should tell you about my brother..."

Sansa frowned. "You don't have to. Especially since it's still raw and he did hit you."

"I'll survive. I've been through worse when it comes to him." Dany smiled. "He started using drugs soon after our brother died when we were seventeen. He used to be a solid A-star student before Rhaegar's death completely destroyed him and our relationship. He got into the wrong crowd and there was a couple of years when we didn't even contact each other."

"I know how I feel after a couple of days not speaking with Jon. I don't know how I would have survived a couple of years on no speaking terms. That's the best thing about my family. We were always a tight-knit unit. I'd speak with my older brothers all the time as well as my younger siblings..." Sansa said softly. "I'm sorry-"

Dany waved her hand dismissively as she took a sip of her cup of tea. She watched as Sansa did the same.

"You know the picture on the fridge?" She asked Sansa.

Sansa turned around to face the fridge where a small back and white photo was stuck on it. Again, she was surprised that she'd never noticed it.

"T-That's you, a guy and a baby?"

"Yeah. Got myself in a bit of trouble when I was nineteen. Fell in love, got married, got pregnant... then it all fell apart. Our baby died from meningitis and our marriage became strained. On top of that, Viserys came back asking for money we didn't have and got into trouble with some drug dealers. My husband went to bail him out but..." She took a sharp intake of breath. "He ended up getting beaten to death by Viserys' so-called friends."

Sansa gasped. "Oh my God... I'm so sorry. And here I was, feeling sorry for myself."

"Grief is grief, Sansa," Dany mumbled. "Murder... Suicide... Accidental... It all still leaves people grieving. You can't compare my grief to yours."

Sansa sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes as she shakily replied, "But you lost your husband and your baby and you were younger than I am now." She swallowed deeply. "And you even lost both of your parents by the time you turned into a teenager."

Dany nodded. "It doesn't matter how old you are when you lose your parents and become an orphan. It still hurts at the end of the day."

"I have a question. Why do you still care for your brother after he was the reason your husband died?"

"Because apart from our uncle, he's the only one I have left."

Sansa stood up and brought Daenerys in for a tight hug. It was long before they broke apart, tears streaming down their cheeks as they giggled.

"I've got ice cream in the freezer."

Sansa grinned. "And I saw that you have a Doctor Who boxset."

"Well, let's get this ladies' night started." Daenerys chuckled.

...

As Jon sipped on his cup of tea, watching as Arya and Bran spent time with Jojen and Meera.

Arya had gone back to school at the start of the new week and she had invited the siblings over after their father had called to give his approval.

He didn't know how he'd break the news to them of his decision but he knew that he had to speak to Sansa first as she was the first sole beneficiary of the inheritance. Unless he changed his name.

"He's getting better isn't he?" Meera asked, making him jump.

Wasn't she just in the living room with the other three?

"Yeah," Jon replied. "Do you want some more juice or water?"

Meera smiled, shaking her head. "When is he starting physiotherapy? Does he even want to do it?"

"Well, we've been taking him out on short trips to prevent cabin fever but I've spoken to my colleague and he says that it's possible for a recovery but it will take a long while. The damage to his spine is great but there are some trial treatments abroad that we could opt for. But they cost a lot of money which we don't have access to right now."

Meera nodded, pursing her lips and she pondered on the thought. "My father has access to the Stark side of the firm. It was to be released to Sansa if she became a partner. If she becomes a partner now, my dad can get the funds prepared for any treatment that Bran needs."

"What's happening to the money now?"

"He's using it to further the firm. If I was you, I'd call Sansa up right now and send Bran on the first flight out of here."

Jon nodded and left the kitchen to go to his room.

They would be okay for a couple of minutes.

He took his phone from its charger and scrolled through his contacts until he reached Sansa's name. He paused on it, contemplating on whether to call her or not. It had been four days since he had last spoken to her.

With Arya's birthday on Friday, he knew that he had to make things right and talk things through. Try to understand her. As best as he could.

Finally, he pressed her name and placed his phone on his ear, the dial tone immediately starting.

It was picked up after five rings.

 _"Jon!"_

"Sansa. Hi."

He heard her take an intake of breath. _"H-How have you been? How's Arya and Bran? Is everything okay at home? Is Bran sick-"_

"Everything is fine." He cut her off. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

 _"I'm fine. You?"_

"Well, a lot has happened since you've been away." He winced at his choice of wording. "Since I told you to..."

 _"Jon, it's fine."_

He nodded. "Okay. Can we talk? Tomorrow?"

 _"If I tell you where I am, promise me that you won't be mad."_

"Are you at t-the guy's-"

 _"No! God, no! As you said, we need to talk. Meet me tomorrow after you've dropped Arry at school. I'm at D-Daenerys' place."_

"Dany's?"

Before he could say anything else, she hung up. He stared at his phone in shock confusion as he wondered if he'd heard right.

But they hated each other.

They had called each other 'witch' and 'bitch'.

He guessed he'd find out the whole story when they met tomorrow.

...

Dany gave Sansa a supportive hug as she grabbed her bag.

"If all hell kicks off, call me."

"I'll be fine," Sansa chuckled. "It's just Jon. He fights with his words, not his fists. And I'm a girl, he'd never hit a girl."

"I've met his ex-girlfriend-"

"Now, that's someone he'd make an exception for. She told me about their relationship. They fought a lot which is weird because Jon's such a sweetheart, he'd never physically hit a woman let alone anyone. But then she began to talk about their angry sex life and I tuned out."

Dany's eyes widened. "Oh. He's into that?"

"How would I know?" Sansa frowned. "I hope not. Sounds..."

"Disturbing? Especially when it's my sort-of boyfriend? Yeah. I should go. I don't want to be late for my uncle."

After she had left, Sansa began to clean up a little as she randomly answered texts from Loras. She had declined a breakfast date to meet up with Jon instead but had promised to rearrange as soon as possible.

It was about thirty minutes later when she answered the door and let her brother in before shutting the door closed.

"Hey." She smiled, gesturing for him to sit down. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay," she said as she handed him an envelope. "Before we start, this is five thousand pounds in cash. It's for Bran. A-And Arya. Oh, and her teacher called to say that they will return to her lessons on Wednesdays and Thursdays at four."

Jon frowned at the envelope. "What did you do to get this?"

"Nothing. I was just being a friend."

"A friend, hmm?"

"Yes! Honestly. Take it. With it, we'll make sure that they have the best upbringing we can give them."

Jon put the money into his inside pocket. "About that... How would you feel if I became a Stark? Formally."

"Wow. That's a big decision. Why? I thought you wanted to stay close to your mum?"

"I do. I did. But... There's no point looking for her. And there is an ulterior motive."

Sansa frowned. "What?"

"Winterfell Manor's mine, if I change my surname. It's Bran's if I don't but only if dad's brothers cannot claim it. And from what I know, Uncle Benjen definitely doesn't want to claim it."

She gasped. "Oh my God! I totally forgot about that! I remember speaking to Dad before he died about being a Lady of the manor and he said that it was possible if I never married but you, Robb, Bran and Rickon would have to have kids so that it can remain passed down through the Stark line."

"Do you think I should change my surname and claim it?"

Sansa nodded, beaming. "Yes! Jon, this is your birthright! We can all finally get out of that stuffy flat and be home. It obviously comes with a little money, right?"

"Yeah. Not in the millions but enough to live comfortably and get three cars. I'm guessing Arya would want her own car as soon as she finds out."

Sansa laughed softly. "Jon? Do you know what this means? God's finally answering our prayers. Bran's getting better, Arya's becoming more tolerable, the manor's ours again..."

"It all comes with a price though."

"What?"

"I'd have to give my job up. I never expected to get the manor until I retired. Even then, it was meant to go to Robb and his child..."

Sansa sighed softly. "There may be a way to bypass that and keep your job."

"What do you mean?"

"You give me half of your rights and I'll overlook the manor, in your absence."

"Are you saying," Jon began. "That I should make you Lady of Winterfell Manor?"

Sansa nodded. "It's better than being called 'Miss Sansa' all the time by the side help." She smirked softly.

"Primadonna much?" Jon rolled his eyes. "I don't think we'll have as much side help as we used to have growing up. Maybe just a cook, maid and the majordomo but even then, we'll have to see. But either way, I'm not going back to the life of overprivileged posh prick ever again. If we want something done, we do it ourselves. That was the whole reason we did things like drove to school or cooked our own food when Dad and Catelyn were working."

"Oh, Jon... I'm glad we're talking again."

Jon smiled. "Me too. Sorry that I was... I just thought that I was the one who needed to do whatever it took to protect you three. I never thought you'd do such a thing. For money no less. We weren't brought up like that, to do things like that."

"I know. And I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It just felt like everything was falling apart and when we almost lost you and Arya... Something clicked inside me that just like last year, anything can happen just like that," she clicked her fingers. "I had to prepare for all sides covered. But I will never do that again. Even the guy told me not to... Said he knew Mum and Dad and they wouldn't have wanted me to go through with it. I got mad because I thought he was treating me like a child and he couldn't have known them and what they would have wanted. So, I left and got hit by a stupid car and he saved my life."

"What is his name?"

Sansa sighed. "You're going to punch him, aren't you? And here I told Dany you used your words not your fists."

Jon shook his head. "I want to thank him. For making you see sense. In a way, maybe Dad and Catelyn organised it from above. A chance meeting helps you come to your senses."

Sansa scoffed. "Okay, Mr Delusional. You were right. He was right. And somehow the ones watching from above were right."

"So, how did you and Dany become best friends?" He grinned.

"She took me in," Sansa blushed. "And she was really nice and caring and she didn't care that I literally spent all the time knowing each other hating her. She's now someone I'll probably tell all my secrets to now. I have no close friends-"

"Hey, you can't steal my sort-of girlfriend!"

Sansa smirked. "Isn't that every man's dream? Their partner being great friends with their family?"

"But not their cunning and sly sisters!" Jon retorted. "You'd pitch her against me and somehow, I'll be stuck wearing makeup and nail polish-"

"How old do you think we are?" Sansa laughed. "More or less, cocktails and strippers at all of our club outings. Hey, I can even score you guys passes in the VIP section!"

"No thanks. Clubbing's not my scene anymore."

Sansa chuckled. "Okay, Grandpa. Sure."

There was a comfortable silence between them which lasted a couple of minutes before Jon broke it.

"How're your ribs?"

"Oh, they're getting better. Dany's been really helpful with advice on how to care for them, shower and the like..." Sansa replied.

"Good. Good. I noticed you're popular. Who keeps texting you?"

Sansa glanced down at her phone with a soft smile. "A guy."

"A boyfriend?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's been... ages since you last had one."

"He's someone you know. Well, met once. Loras. From Braavos."

"Oh, he's here?"

Sansa nodded. "He's Robert's younger brother's best friend and surprisingly, ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, how interesting. Do you like this Loras?" Jon smirked.

Sansa blushed. "I guess. He's really sweet. Not like Joffrey or... at all. He really likes me and I really like him."

"I knew it!" Jon smiled. "Ever since you kept making those stupid doe eyes at him at the café."

"I don't make stupid doe eyes!"

"It's your way of flirting and Robb and I agreed years ago. It's disturbing to watch and you need to fix it."

Sansa gently hit him but she smiled nonetheless. "Would you like to meet him, properly? I was thinking of taking Arya to the club on her birthday to see Gendry and Loras will be there. It's Renly's stag night then."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Jon smiled. "Hey, don't bother coming back to the flat. I've kind of started packing. Soon, we'll be home. Our real home."

Sansa beamed. "I can't wait."

"Oh, before I forget. Your mum's law firm with Howland Reed. You can become a partner to continue the firm's partnership with Stark. Doing so, you'd get access to Catelyn's money which is tied up in it for security purposes."

Sansa's eyes widened. "Oh my God, really? I'll get on the phone to Mr Reed as soon as possible," she smiled softly. "Maybe I should become a lawyer. Follow Mum's footsteps."

Jon took her hand and squeezed it. "Or get your Business degree and remain a model until you start up your own business or something. You were always good at fashion and makeup, you could do something with that."

"It's a really competitive scene, Jon. Even with my modelling career, it's hard to break into that trade. Wherever life takes me, I'll embrace it."

"Good. And I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

"Thanks, Jon. As I always say, you're such a good man, I'm not sure I deserve to have you as a brother even though you're my half-brother. After Mum, Dad, Robb and Rickon died... you didn't have to take us in but you did and you've done so well in looking after us as best as you could. You'd even give your birth mother's name up just to protect us even more."

Jon blushed. "The rate you're talking, you'd probably name your firstborn son after me."

"Don't give me ideas!" Sansa laughed. "But I will name my firstborn after Dad, my second after Robb and my third son, since I am becoming a total British version of a soccer mom, after you."

"No daughters?"

"If I have one, after Mum." Sansa sighed. "Promise me that you'll never leave us."

Jon kissed her forehead. "I promise. I'd be insane to leave you guys."


	15. Chapter 15

Arya stared at the work before her, her frown deepening. She reread the words again and groaned in frustration before grabbing Needle and standing up. She turned her music on and began a pop song.

It wasn't her cup of tea but it was more intense than what her classical pieces offered. And Syrio had suggested music made by DJs.

She began to dance and swing Needle around in fluid, sharp movements. _Chandelier_ rang in her ears as she settled into a ballet sort of movement, standing on her tiptoes as she lifted a leg and began to pirouette.

Needle was now flat against her chest as she spun effortlessly. The coldness of the handle becoming warmer and warmer as the world turned and turned, the feeling of dizziness almost affecting her.

But she kept going. Kept her breathing at normal.

She realised that she was dancing with Needle as if it were her partner as opposed to practice hitting an opponent.

Needle made her calm. Needle made her absolute. Needle was everything.

Intense knocking on her door suddenly started.

She jumped, sent tumbling into her wardrobe before falling back on the soft carpet and moaning in pain.

"Arya!"

She opened her eyes and lashed out, hitting Jon square in the chest.

"What the hell, Jon!" She cried out, accepting his hand to pull her up. "I was dancing!" She yelled, checking Needle over for any damage.

Jon chuckled. "I can see. I was calling you and you never answered so I guessed my next resort was to knock."

"Shouting 'fire' would have got me listening!" Arya muttered. "What do you want?"

She was presented with two thousand five-hundred pounds in a white envelope.

"An early birthday gift from Sansa."

Arya gasped, "You went to see her?" She inspected the money. "When? Are you guys talking again?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah, we're surprising you for your birthday. She won't come home yet since we'll be moving to another place."

Arya shut off her music, placing the money on her desk as she sat down on it, slipping Needle back into its case. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... You're going to see a lot more of the woods with Ghost, now."

Arya frowned even more as Ghost wrapped himself around her swinging legs, whining slightly.

"Sorry?"

"You wanted us to go back to a time when we were happy. When we were home at Winterfell Manor. Well, over the next couple of weeks, that will be our reality again."

Tears sprung to Arya's eyes but she refused to let them fall as she bent down and gently stroked Ghost's white fur.

"Are you serious?"

Jon smiled softly. "Yeah... You, Sansa, Bran and I are going home, Arry."

She jumped off her desk, making Ghost dash away, and hugged Jon tightly as Ghost found another reason to curl up around their legs.

"We're going home?"

Jon stroked her hair out of her face. "Yeah, we're going home. Better yet, your eighteenth will be celebrated at the manor where we'll throw you the most extravagant birthday party-"

"I don't want a party. Plus, Sansa and I have plans."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "I heard. Renly Baratheon's stag night, Sansa invited me too."

Arya frowned. "Then who will be home with Bran? Maybe we shouldn't go-"

"No, you're legally an adult. You're allowed to want to go out and drink."

"How about Saturday? You guys can throw me a surprise birthday and I'll pretend that I am surprised."

Jon chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay. Start packing. I'll help with Sansa's things later on."

Arya grinned and nodded before pushing him out of her room and returning to her homework. She had another reason to feel inspired now.

After being technically kicked out of her room, Jon headed to Bran who was busy studying.

Bran was becoming stronger each day although his legs weren't quite working, they weren't losing hope. The treatment in America will help, they were sure of it.

"Hey, Bran. You do realise that you will be homeschooled, you don't need to catch up with anything."

Bran looked up, slipping his glasses down the bridge of his nose to glare at his brother.

"My brain needs..." He paused. _What was the word?_ "...Stimulation." He finally said with a smile. "More work, less to do."

His sentences were becoming more fluent by the day and his brain was choosing words quicker than before but he still got distressed whenever that one word didn't pop up in his mind the moment he needed it.

"Fair enough," chuckled Jon. "How do you feel about going home? Back to Winterfell Manor?"

Bran faltered. The last time he'd been home was when his parents were alive. He had refused to go home, fearful of all the bad memories of that fateful day coming back to him. So, Jon had allowed him to stay with him in his tiny little three-bedroom flat with bedrooms the size of a small storage container.

Sansa and Arya had stayed at the manor until it was taken away from them since they couldn't keep up with the payments their parents usually kept. Their uncles had been notified and called but there had been no answer. Since then, the few staff who worked there bustled about, preparing the home for nobody to come home to. The Reeds still looked over it though.

"No, thank you."

Jon's gaze softened. "Hey, it's still home. Even without your mum and our dad, it is still your home. And Arya's and Sansa's too."

"Without Rickon."

Tears sprung to Jon's eyes as he gave his little brother a watery smile and reached out to nudge his shoulder gently.

"How about we plant a tree as soon as we get there? For Rickon. And we can also plant trees for Catelyn and Dad and also Robb and Talisa."

"And their baby?"

Jon's tears fell. "And their baby." _Oh God, why am I such a soft-hearted person? I never used to cry like this._ But his heart was breaking whenever his siblings' hearts broke.

Bran slowly smiled. "Six trees."

"Yeah."

He finally nodded slowly. "Yes. Let's go... home."

...

Dany smiled as she stepped through the door, shutting behind her.

"How did it go? You're grinning like mad!"

"Really well!" Sansa squealed. "We're going back home to the manor. Jon's taking our name to become the new Lord Stark."

Dany's heart dropped. She knew what that meant. The possibility of never seeing him again and the prospect of him marrying someone of their status. A lovely Lady to marry the handsome Lord.

Sansa frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I'm glad for you guys. Really glad!" Her smiled returned and she headed towards the fridge where she retrieved the carton of milk. "Tea?"

Sansa nodded. "I'll put water in the kettle."

They both worked quietly, Dany taking the time to get the tea bags and sugar from the cupboard and placing them on the counter.

"You know I'm grateful for all you've done for me. Letting me stay and all?" Sansa asked her.

"Yeah. I always knew you were going home but it was nice for the company which was not someone I was sleeping with." Dany lightly joked.

Sansa responded with a smile. "Also, Jon being a lord doesn't mean that he has to marry depending on class. The laws have changed since God knows how long ago. I mean, my mother came from Riverrun, a small Irish village by the coast. She had no status, she was just a hard-working farm girl who lived by her means with her three big brothers, younger sister and younger brother. My grandparents really had their hands full with six children but being the eldest daughter, my mother took everything in her stride and worked accordingly with her mother."

"How did they meet?" Dany asked. "Your parents, I mean. Your dad was well known, his family are well known. You guys are like celebrities, obviously big city folk."

Sansa laughed. "We're not celebrities."

"Are you sure? Your family has done well for the country for centuries, thousands of years! I'm sure there's a statue of your great-great-grandfather in Winterfell, _which_ was established by your family four hundred years ago. Your great-great-grandfather stopped Winterfell from being conquered."

Sansa blushed. "Okay. Yeah, we're famous but look at us now."

"You're going back to the high life. Anyway, how did city boy meet small town girl?"

"To be honest, my father and his siblings were overindulged at children. Spoilt rotten. You could tell by how they dressed and what they ate. They cared for the fastest cars and three storey homes. So, one day, my Grandpa Rickard bundled my two uncles, my dad and my aunt into the car with the clothes on their backs and drove them nearly ten hours to Ireland, Riverrun to be specific. Riverrun was where his best friends from school, Hoster and Brynden lived. They were brothers and eventually, Hoster became my grandfather. He was stricter than Rickard. Rickard was the laid back one, Hoster wanted us, children, to be seen not heard.

Shameful of his indulgence of his children, he sent my father and his siblings to help Hoster at the Tully family's farm. They spent three weeks of their summer holidays there, tending to the animals in dirty wellies and dungarees. What Rickard and Hoster didn't count on was my mother and my father sneaking off to kiss by the old lighthouse every other night whilst everyone was asleep. To be honest, my dad was a looker and he was the most rebellious and charmer of all his siblings. Click his fingers, a girl would fall for him. My strict-upbrought mother fell for the rich rule-breaker. She got sick of being the good girl, to the point that she fell pregnant."

Dany gasped. "You'd never imagine! Your mother was so pure, well-put and almost scary. I'd met her once. She came to the hospital to look for her client."

Sansa smiled softly. "I know right? Anyway, she had a miscarriage and her parents found out that she'd been seeing my father. Hoster banished my dad from his farm but after much convincing from Rickard - he was a smooth talker - he allowed my dad to return on the basis he slept in the barn with the horses. When it was finally time to leave, my mother revealed she wanted to study Law. Her family were ecstatic because she'd been dragging her heels on what she wanted to do with her life. Also, she was the first one to go to university in her family although one of her older brothers joined part-time. In all honesty, she wanted to go to Winterfell where the best Law school she could get in was."

"Because of your dad?"

"Because of my dad," Sansa confirmed. "They had Robb early, then me and so on. They were in a very happy marriage. She turned my dad into a better person. He was much less indulged although, he did like the occasional extra sausage or Guinness."

Dany laughed. "So, a small-town girl became a Lady?"

"She did. And she was happy. She didn't care for the title or the land or the wonderful history her new married name came with. She cared for the man behind all the glitz and the glamour. Although she didn't mind the occasional deluxe chocolates that Dad sent to her work for her to enjoy every Friday."

"So sweet. Maybe, you're right. I shouldn't worry."

Sansa nodded. "You shouldn't. Jon's always had a soft spot for anybody who is _not_ famous or a somebody. Ygritte's made a name for herself though."

"Do you think Jon had a part in that? Knowing the right people and all..." Dany asked.

"Hmm, no. She's always been in that scene, Jon said. Even at uni. She dropped out of Medicine to go into Modelling."

"I-I think I remember Jon saying that."

Sansa hummed. "Yeah. The Ó Brádaighs have actually been a well-established family. But I do believe that Ygritte's been disowned after deciding not to follow in her family's footsteps. They're all into Medicine, including her brothers. She's quite rebellious."

Dany smiled softly, preparing her tea as Sansa prepared hers. "I can tell. With those red lips and hair, she's a firecracker."

"I'm starting to think even more than me..." Sansa trailed off, blowing on top of her hot mug.

"Nah, you're still a firework." Dany grinned.

"Hmm, thanks! You're the best."

They were disturbed by Sansa's ringtone going off.

She grabbed her phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

 _"Sansa! It's Uncle Edmure. I have some news for you and it requires you coming down to Riverrun as soon as possible. Can you make it dear? It is quite a pressing matter."_

"Uncle Edmure, I don't know. I've not been..." She paused. She couldn't tell him about the car accident and the fact that she was on pain relief and a ten-hour drive wouldn't do her any good. "Well. And we're planning Arya's birthday and all-"

He sighed. _"Well, you see. Your Aunt Lysa has accepted a marriage proposal-"_

"That's wonderful for her! Wait, don't I already know this? To that Petyr guy, right?"

Another sigh. _"Dear, it's not her marriage proposal. It's yours."_

And her phone dropped.


	16. Chapter 16

**More home truths are discovered in this chapter dedicated to Sansa and Daenerys' blossoming friendship. Strong WARNING of rape and abuse so read at your discretion. Although, this may be the only chapter to focus on that. Also, I add actual facts from the TV kingdom and book kingdom to add more of a backstory for the characters. Read this chapter at your discretion.**

* * *

Dany jumped, hearing the thud of the phone on the wooden floor. She looked up to see Sansa's eyes narrowed in anger.

 _"Hello? Are you still there, Sansa? Dear?"_

Sansa quickly picked the phone up. "I will get back to you. Goodbye, Uncle Edmure."

She hung up the call and raised her hands to her head in frustration.

"What's happened?" Daenerys asked her.

Sansa scoffed bitterly as she sat down. "My aunt set up an arranged marriage for me."

Daenerys frowned, "Tell her that you decline. Otherwise, she can come down here and drag you up there but I won't let that happen. Neither will Jon."

Sansa sighed. "You don't understand... it brings back bad memories."

"Of what?"

"More like 'who'. My ex-husband."

Dany's eyes widened in shock. "You were married?!"

Tears sprung to Sansa's eyes as she slowly nodded. "No one out of our immediate family knew about this. About what happened between us... It was an arranged marriage too which required a long engagement so I'd marry at twenty-five although my parents chose not to uphold the engagement and it was broken just after two weeks. Jon and Robb used to say that when they were growing up, Ramsay was always strange, ugly and quiet. But the Ramsay then was reserved, quiet and well, a stunner. It was a classic ugly duckling turned beautiful, story. I just thought that everyone was misjudging him. They didn't know him. I thought he was just shy and quiet and to be honest, there was more to him than meets the eye. His dad, Roose, was a tough dad; we all knew that but he was even tougher on Ramsay because he never did well academically nor sports-wise. Even into Ramsay's early twenties, Roose would verbally and physically abuse him and not his little brother or his older half-brother. No one knew, only his family. Everyone else thought Ramsay's quietness was just his personality but he had suffered over fifteen years of abuse and none of us knew until it was too late..."

"What happened Sansa?" Dany urged.

"I fell in love with him..." Sansa confessed. "Even though our parents decided against the marriage, Ramsay and I still eloped. I still lived at home with my parents and he had his own place that I'd go and stay with him, mostly under the covers... " She blushed. "Then things suddenly changed. He began to check my phone, my cards and receipts to find out whether I cheated on him. Every time I told the truth, which was a strong no, he'd slap me and not believe me at all. At first, I let it slide. He was paranoid I'd leave him just like his first wife, Jeyne Poole. But then whenever we slept by each other's side, he'd want me to satisfy him. But I would be tired from uni and he'd always force himself on me after I said no..."

"Oh my god, Sansa..." Daenerys breathed out.

Sansa smiled ruefully, her gaze lowering as she continued. "I'd scream for him to get off me but he never did and I was never strong enough to stop him so I'd let it happen. I always defended his actions, what he did to me. Saying that the years of abuse was getting to him - it was just a phase. I told myself that he'll get over it and we will continue our happy marriage but I was such a fool.

By then, I turned 19. I went partying with a couple of friends for my birthday and I got to his place at 3 AM the next day after he texted me the evening before to come over and spend it with him. He said he had a gift for me." She smiled sadly. "When I arrived, I saw him seething angrily by the dining table with a candlelit dinner long cold from waiting. Then I looked into his eyes and saw the hate and embarrassment that he felt. I was so drunk, I barely was able to make it to him to kiss him before he got to me first and pushed me into the coffee table. Then the punches and kicks started and I remember my life flashing before my eyes. He screamed that I'd made a fool of him and that he'd show me what real love was. Then he... raped me again. It was long until he finally left me be and went to work that morning. I remember getting up and feeling scared about going home where my dad would probably get his priceless heirloom, his Valyrian sword, and kill Ramsay."

"Fathers, eh? So what happened next?" Dany asked softly.

"So, I went to Jon's instead and Robb was there. I begged them not to say anything to our parents. They threatened to kill Ramsay or even hurt him somehow but I begged them not to. They tried taking me to the hospital that they worked at but I refused to go, begging to be treated at their home. So, Robb documented and photographed every injury and bruise I had sustained whilst Jon held me in his arms until he was finished."

Sanda picked her phone up and unlocked it, pressing 'gallery' before giving it to Dany, showing her the endless of photos taken over the months of abuse.

"I went back to him but the last straw was when Jon came to Ramsay's to see if he could understand what was happening and why. But Ramsay and I had an argument about him sleeping with other girls and before I knew it, Ramsay leapt at me and began to beat me to every inch of my life. Jon had to kick the door down to pull him off of me. That was when I had to go to the hospital, a week and a half after he'd had me running to my brothers. My parents found out and his too. Roose profusely apologised but Ramsay never did. He was proud of what he did, saying he did the same to his ex-wife and hid it so my parents filed for a restraint order against him for all of us. Even Robb because Robb had promised to kill him when he next saw him and Jon...

Well, he was the more reserved brother. Hated violence as well as you know but I could tell when my busted and swollen eyes met his. He'd make an exception for Ramsay in a heartbeat. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I vowed to never get into a relationship after that traumatic ordeal."

"But Loras seems nice. He is treating you right, isn't he?" Dany urged softly.

"He really is!" Sansa sobbed as Daenerys held her tightly to her chest "He's so sweet and understanding, I could never tell him about my marriage."

"Are you still married to Ramsay?"

"No. My mother managed to get a divorce written on the accounts of spousal abuse and so on and that I also wanted nothing form him even though I was entitled to half his fortunes, assets and properties. I just wanted to put him behind me. It was not an easy divorce but weeks before my parents, Rickon, Robb and his family were killed, my divorce was finalised. I was free again. I now have Jon check the guys I'm interested in just in case. Sam, you know him, his dad is a police chief constable and he always does background checks for us. Loras is a great guy it turns out. No criminal offences, a wonderful sibling, son and friend. He's an angel sent from above and this could be real love."

Dany smiled softly, rubbing Sansa's shoulders as she stared at the photo of her own husband.

It wasn't easy falling in love, only to have it broken one way or another. She too thought that she would never be able to fall in love again after Drogo but Jon was perfect and hearing how he'd wanted to protect his sister with the use of violence made her heart swell even more. She might just even get used to being a lady if it ever happened to them.

But things weren't meant to be and she learnt a long time ago to never have her hopes up.

"Do you want to go out? A bit of retail therapy?" Dany asked.

Sansa's eyes lit up with unshed tears. "Oh God, yes! I need an outfit for this Friday. It's Arya's eighteenth and we're going to the club to meet up with Loras who's organising a stag do. Do you want to come? Jon might be there, he hasn't confirmed since Bran needs a carer confirmed."

Dany pursed her lips, taking her phone out to check her calendar. "I have a night shift on Thursday and come home Friday morning but I should be awake to party by five-ish in the afternoon?"

Sansa grinned. "Perfect! We leave at half-seven. Jon probably has a shift but we can make this work. I think we're even throwing a party for Arya on Saturday. Would you like to come to that too?"

"If I'm not completely wasted on Friday, yes." Daenerys grinned. "Oh, this weekend will be one to remember."

"You're not such a witch, you know? I'm sorry for judging you so quickly before everything." Sansa mumbled.

Dany chuckled. "And you're not a bitch. It's okay. I like to be challenged sometimes. Hey, let's go and shop. We have dresses to find!"

And Sansa grinned happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Daenerys' eyes widened as she stepped forward behind Sansa.

"This is the great atrium. We have smaller ones out back leading to the gardens with the woods just behind but this is just the beginning." Sansa grinned.

"Beginning? The drawbridge we drove under wasn't the beginning of this Manor?"

Sansa shook her head. "No. Well, technically it is. It has secret doors to the towers surrounding but - did you see the wolves carved on either side?"

"They were beautiful, yes. So, the drawbridge?"

Sansa laughed. "The drawbridge is the drawbridge. We drive under it, it serves as protection. It's a shield. But this atrium is the start of our beautiful home."

Dany frowned. "But the rooms all around going from the drawbridge and the stables and dogs quarters?"

"The staff quarters. The dogs quarters and stables are there for double security reasons."

Sansa led Dany further in, entering into a large drawing room. Her breath hitched when her eyes fell upon a large portrait painting above the fireplace.

"Your family?" Dany asked softly.

"Yes. My mother insisted we had one done after Robb got married. I had been drunk, celebrated my friend's birthday the night before. Jon and Robb were sleep deprived because their shifts ran over. Rickon had a broken finger from Karate and Bran and Arya came back from their respective school trips. I remember my father begging my mother to do it the following day but we had news that Robb and his wife were expecting and their first doctor's appointment was the following day. You see, the photographer's hard to get. He's eccentric."

Dany glanced at Sansa's whose eyes were watering. She quickly walked off, prompting the redhead to follow her into the kitchen.

"I have so many memories here..." Sansa laughed. "Jon's amazing pancakes, Robb's mean fish cakes... My mother always handmade our birthday cakes and she was an expert at it, I was surprised she didn't own a bakery. Oh, I mustn't forget Dad's lasagne!" Sansa looked through the cupboards and stumbled across a vintage wine bottle.

"Ooh! What's that?" Dany asked with a small smile.

Sansa waved it. "Westeros Wine. The most expensive wine in the whole of the North and West!"

"Can we crack it open?"

"I don't think so. I'd rather save it for Arry's birthday."

Dany nodded. "Okay. Well, come on! We still have your room to raid! I haven't got anything to wear and you are so borrowing me your best dress."

Sansa playfully rolled her eyes, returning the bottle to its rightful place before leading Daenerys upstairs and upstairs again.

"My room was on the third floor. Jon's was in one of the towers and so was Bran's room. They wanted to have their privacy to do what they needed to do and Jon wanted to avoid my mother at all costs. I remember Robb, Rickon and Arya being on the second floor although Rickon spent more time in his Martial Arts gym and Arya in her 'creative' studio." She explained.

"Did any of you spend time in your actual bedrooms?"

Sansa chuckled. "Not really. Winterfell Manor is a really big home. We tended to spread around whenever it was all eight of us around. Although Robb and I tended to stay in our own bedrooms."

She walked down the left side of the halls before turning left again when she reached the end of the hallway. She stopped just a couple of metres ahead before a large wooden and steel door.

"Really brings in the rustic and 'homely' feel in, doesn't it?" Dany joked.

Sansa smiled a little. "It does. I asked for it when I was twelve. Robb and Jon made fun of me, said I was too 'girly' so I had this personally constructed to retaliate. They were seventeen, I was too 'girly' to argue back. Mother always said to turn the other cheek, she was devout in her religion."

Daenerys placed a hand on the steel handle, a face of a ginger wolf carved into it. "Beautiful."

Sansa nodded, replacing Dany's hand with her own as she lifted the handle and twisted it, hearing the gears slide around before pushing the door forward with her other hand.

"Wow."

Sansa's heart leapt.

The sight of gold and red all around her. It looked different than when she left home.

Her four poster Californian king-sized bed was still standing proudly at the centre of the bedroom. a thin sheet of dust laying on top of her bed dressings and linings.

Sansa turned to her gold-plated vanity set, her chair slid a little further away from the table as she remembered the day she and her little siblings were rushed out of their home.

"Sansa...?"

"Do you know what I was doing the day they kicked us out and we ended up at Jon's?"

Dany shook her head.

Sansa clicked her tongue and headed to her vanity desk, sitting on the chair. "Writing 'thank you for your condolences' letters to each and every one who came and were unable to come to the funerals. The door opened and Alys Karstark, the daughter of my father's good friend Rickard, came in. She broke down when she told me that she was here to escort me off the premises. She said she'd rather it be their family rather than the brutal strangers they had lined up outside. She helped me and Arya carry Bran downstairs to meet Jon."

She picked up a discarded printed letter with silver lettering saying 'Thank You Very Much For Your Condolences'. Opening it up, she saw it was addressed to the Manderly family, close friends of the Boltons.

She quickly scrunched it up and chucked it in the bin.

"You'd think they'd clean a little, right? Before our impending return." She laughed lightly. "I'd hate to think that there are spiders and other cretins in Bran's room and Arya's. Jon's still undecided, I believe but his room's here if he wants it. He gets along with every animal and insect in the world so the cleaners won't have to worry about his room."

"Technically, spiders are arachnids." Dany smiled softly.

Sansa turned to her. "Okay, brainy-pots." She smiled back.

There was a loud bang on the door, making the females jump and turn around.

"Hodor!" Sansa gasped happily, rushing into his arms. "How are you, it's been ages!"

Hodor gave her a sad smile, nodding. "Bran?"

Sansa smiled. "He's coming home very soon, Wylis." She turned to Daenerys. "Meet my good friend and Jon's girlfriend, Daenerys Targaryen. Dany, meet Wylis, our stable-man. We call him Hodor because, well... He suffered a concussion after my horse ran him over. He wasn't the same and he kept saying 'Hodor' after. None of us knew what it meant but he's getting there now with new words."

Dany frowned. "Could he have been saying, 'hold the door'?"

Sansa's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you...?"

"I'm a doctor. I'm observant in all different ways. Well, could he?"

They both turned to Hodor whose eyes widened in remembrance. It wasn't until he nodded in confirmation, realisation also dawned on Sansa.

"Peppa was going really fast and Jon and Robb were by the stable doors whilst Hodor was inside. I think something scared Peppa and she became really aggressive... Jon and Robb didn't shut the stable doors nor hold them... Peppa ran straight through as Hodor tried to run away."

"Hmm..." Wylis replied sadly.

Sansa turned around, giving him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. But you're getting better now?"

He nodded, returning the hug tightly before letting go. He bowed his head, giving them a small smile before leaving through a secret door outside.

"Mother said the staff should be neither heard nor seen. Made everything seem as if it were magic whenever our beds were made after eating breakfast or warm towels were laid out for us before we went to get our days started. But my siblings and I always made sure to treat our staff, especially Hodor and his family. His family served mine for decades, centuries even."

"That's amazing history. A family devoutly serving another." Dany commented. "Hey, why don't you get out the dresses and I'll go find us something to drink?"

Sansa grinned. "Preferably champagne! The wine cellar's by the stables. You can politely ask Hodor to direct you to some. Bring a vintage, some of these dresses are vintage."

Daenerys gave her a small smile. "Be right back!"

She headed outside and turned right before turning right again. She walked down until she reached the grand staircase, taking the time to appreciate the long chandelier reaching from the fourth floor all the way to the second. Curiously, she headed upstairs to the fourth floor which she presumed was the staff quarters or somewhere leading to the tower rooms.

She turned right out of interest and ended up in a rustic but warm bedroom with posters full of sports activities and rock bands littering the walls.

Dany turned her head towards the bed where 'JCS' was written boldly in wooden letters on the wall.

"Jonathan Christopher Snow. Or Stark. Whichever way you look at it."

Daenerys jumped, turning around to face a man with a curious glance. He wasn't that tall nor threatening but he seemed to make her uneasy.

"May I ask why you are in Lord Stark's bedroom?"

"I-I am his girlfriend."

The man looked her up and down, never breaking his folded hands in front of his stomach. "Girlfriend? Lord Stark did not inform me of any partners or romantical friends. Beric Dondarrion, the Stark family's majordomo recommended by the Baratheons."

"Daenerys Targaryen. Jon's girlfriend."

Beric frowned. "Your surname is very familiar." He left her side, heading towards the window. "Lord Stark spent his days in this very room when he was growing up. The late Lady Stark did not care for her stepson, reminded her of the late Lord Stark's infidelity. Prince Jon of Winterfell was very close with his father and siblings, he tried to avoid Lady Stark at all times. He was very unhappy here. I could always see that and the day she kicked him out was the first time he had a large genuine smile on his face."

"They hated each other that much?"

Beric chuckled. "Not hate. This home had no place for hatred. Distaste, yes. But never hatred. Prince Jon was a lone wolf."

"White wolf."

"Yes, indeed. Master Robb used to lovingly call his brother that. Their personal inside joke. I should escort you out."

"Sansa sent me to the wine cellar to get some vintage champagne."

Beric raised his eyebrow. "Well, you're definitely very far away from where you need to be. Come, I'll escort you. I need to have the cleaners in here before Lord Stark's return back to the Manor. Although, he'd be taking the master bedroom after his official welcoming. He'll be declared the new lord after his official surname change."

They exited the bedroom, Beric taking the time to securely lock the room which was void of any personality apart from the 'JCS' over the bed for whenever Jon came to visit but he hadn't stayed the night in years when he did.

Dany followed dutifully back to the ground floor where a maid bustled on with her job and Wylis smiled at her as he helped the elderly maid.

"His grandmother. His mother used to also work here but she died a little over five years ago."

Dany frowned but gave Wylis a small smile when their eyes met. "She looks like she's on her last legs. Has she seen a doctor?"

"She's stubborn," Beric admitted. "We have regular health checks courtesy of the Stark fund but every time, Nan rejects the offer. Her mother Old Nan went to the doctors one day and never returned to work. She found out she had aggressive cancer."

"But surely she should get checked for the gene? Or at least other checkups?" Dany pressed.

She didn't know why she was so sympathetic, she didn't even know these people. But something in her told her that if she were to become the new Lady Stark, she'd have to become engrossed in the staff's lives to ensure their happiness and content.

"Something tells me," Beric started once they finally reached the wine cellar. "That Lord Stark has chosen wisely in his choice."

"Choice of what?" Daenerys asked.

Beric only gave her a small smile, heading towards the back of the cellar to a wall full of different champagnes organised by colour from green to yellow to peach to pink.

"Princess Sansa used to adore pink champagne. Here is a vintage," he delicately presented one from the rack and showed Daenerys. "1957, Riverrun."

"Sansa's mother was from there."

"Indeed. You know your history. It would prove useful."

"For what?"

Beric again smiled, handing her the champagne. "Shall we go to the kitchen to collect champagne glasses?"

Dany nodded, following in line with him as she held the neck of the bottle tightly, willing her mind not to by accidentally drop something as precious as this. "Why do you refer to the Stark children as princes and princesses?"

"They are royalty in the North. Before the late Lord Stark's time, Winterfell was ruled by his ancestors who were kings until a rebellion forced them to drop their title and become Lords and Wardens. _However_ ,-"

"-Jon and Sansa's great-great-grandfather announced a decree that any children of the future Lords and Wardens were to remain as they were intended, royals."

Beric raised an eyebrow, pushing the front door open. "You _do_ know. Again, your history is spot on, Ms Targaryen."

Dany blushed, giving him a small smile. "I read up a little after Sansa told me but I never knew they continued to be called that. I heard from Sansa that she was seldom referred to as Mistress or Madam."

"She was as her mother insisted that they should not be referred to as royalty. It gave them a sense of spoiledness. I didn't agree but I dutifully followed as she wished because I served them. But it is only right to acknowledge them as they are, princes and princesses."

They reached the kitchen and Beric quickly sourced out the glasses and coasters before leading Dany back upstairs to Sansa's room where she had around fifteen dresses hung up on a rack.

"I saw all of these dresses and nearly died after thinking how beautiful they'd look on you! Come on here. Thank you, Beric." Sansa grinned.

Beric accepted the bottle from Daenerys to allow her to join Sansa in her walk-in wardrobe to change as he poured them two glasses and placed them on the coasters and leaving quietly.

By the time Dany returned back out, she was surprised to see him gone.

"Oh, every staff does that. It used to make me wonder how quietly and quickly they did it until I found out about the secret doors and the soles of their shoes. Their shoes are made to not make any sound as to not disturb us so if we were in the shower or anything, by the time we returned to our room, our beds would be made."

"Must have been amazing growing up like that."

Sansa nodded, smiling softly. "It was but I tried not to take advantage. This past year has taught me a lot with our money struggles and all. How about you? How was your growing up life like?"

Dany sat down. "Busy. We moved a lot. My dad was in the army and my mother... she was in the Navy. Died when we were very little though so I barely remember her. I wanted to become a medic in the army but I decided to join the NHS instead."

"You're so selfless, your whole family is. Well, except..."

Dany gave a small chuckle. "Yeah," she replied, taking the time to admire the navy blue dress she wore. "This fits perfectly. Was this bought for an occasion or something?"

Sansa smiled softly, standing behind her friend in the mirror. "My parents' wedding anniversary two years back. My siblings and I organised a ball to surprise them and I had saved money to get this dress myself as a gift for my mother. But Arya gave her a green dress and she chose that instead. It made me sad but my mother joined me exactly as we are now, but I was staring at myself in the mirror and she was behind me... She told me the dress looked way better on me, that it brought out my beautiful eyes..." Tears slipped down Sansa's cheeks as she took a shaky breath. "You remind me of her. So selfless and kind. Jon really chose his girlfriend wisely." She sniffled.

Dany blushed. "I can take this off-"

"Nonsense!" Sansa called out. "It looks amazing on you but you still have fourteen more to try out! But this dress is a really strong contender," she placed her hands on Dany's shoulders. "Come on!"

...

"Are you expecting anybody?" Osha asked as she wiped her hands on the dish rag to go and answer the door.

Arya shook her head and continued to play chess with Bran, smiling when he was a couple of steps away from a checkmate.

"Can I help you?" Osha asked once she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Loras. I was wondering if Sansa was here? She said to meet her here."

Arya looked up, giving him a small smile. "Let him in. He can wait."

Osha stepped aside, allowing the blonde to enter as she closed the door behind him and headed back to the dishes.

"Do you want anything? We have tea, juice or biscuits..." Arya offered once Bran finally checkmated her.

Loras beamed, shaking his head. "Oh, no thank you. I've eaten before I came. Sansa told me that we'd go straight out."

"Where... are you going?" Bran asked out of curiosity as Arya reset the board for a new game.

"Shopping. Well, she is going shopping. I'm just going to be the willing bag carrier."

Arya and Bran shared a knowing smile, knowing that their sister would make him more than a willing bag carrier.

"Well, have fun!" Arya teased slightly.

Loras chuckled. "I will. Are you excited about your birthday?"

"I am," she nodded. "I can't wait until I turn 18. I can do so many things."

"Good for you," Loras said genuinely. "I remember my eighteenth a little over a decade ago - I know, I'm old now. I went to Disneyland."

Bran turned to face him. "Disneyland?"

"Yeah. My parents surprised me with a trip to Paris and I wanted to go to Disneyland. I'd never been in the whole of my childhood. My parents didn't really trust theme parks or funfairs. Always afraid we'd go missing or kidnapped. But, I was finally an adult so I decided to leave my teenhood by doing something childish."

Arya smiled softly, moving a piece on the chessboard as she thought about it. Maybe her siblings would surprise her with a trip to Braavos again, no running away this time.

"What's the one thing that would allow you to be a child again? No worries, no fears... No pain," Loras asked quietly. "Just pure innocence and happiness."

"Before I took up Fencing full time six years ago, I did horseriding. Every now and then, I'd dabble over the years but the feeling of the wind rushing past my cheeks, my hair all around me, the fresh atmosphere... Made me feel happy. In a way, it made me be a kid again because it was the only means of escape I had back then before debit and credit cards and driving licenses."

Loras gave her a bright smile, one which reached his eyes as Arya surprised herself. He was so easy to talk to, easy to understand people.

"Have you ever thought of being a guidance counsellor?" She asked him.

He gave her a hearty laugh before shrugging. "Never thought of it. I did want to be an English teacher at one point but the family business got in the picture so I decided to help my grandmother instead."

"I think you'd be great at giving advice."

"Thank you. Hey, how about I join you guys?"

Arya and Bran shared another look before turning to him and nodding, Arya switching places with the blonde.

"Be careful, he can easily checkmate you."

"I'm a strong candidate," he winked at her. "Game on."

...

Sansa and Daenerys were giggling over their champagne flutes as Daenerys twirled around in the sparkling red dress she was trying on.

"Last dress of the day, how do you feel about it?" Sansa asked her.

"Too red! I liked the one I tried on first more!"

Sansa giggled. "What about number seven? Or twelve?"

"They were nice too, I guess."

There was a knock on the door and Sansa called out for the person to come in.

"You have a visitor," Beric announced.

"Who is it?" Sansa asked. "Is it Loras? I told him I'll meet him in an hour at the flat," she said, checking her watch.

"No, Princess. It is Superintendent Tarth."

Dany turned to her, heading towards the wardrobe. "Go, I'll get out of this dress and put the one I want in a plastic cover."

Sansa nodded, placing her finished flute down before following Beric downstairs.

"Brienne, it's lovely to see you," she greeted the blonde with kisses to the cheek and a small hug. "How are you? The baby?"

Brienne gave her soft smile. "We're doing fine, thank you. I was asking around for you. I ended up at the hospital your brother works at where he told me you'd be here."

Sansa returned the smile, replying, "We're moving back here very soon. A friend and I are organising a party for my sister for this Saturday here. You should come."

"Thank you for the invite but I might not be able to. You see, my father-in-law has fallen ill and Tyrion has... disappeared. None of us has heard from him since the birthday party. I was wondering if you knew anything because you see, Tywin was poisoned."

Sansa gave out a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. "You think Tyrion did it? Or me?"

"I don't want to think that any of did it. Tywin has _a lot_ of enemies. I just wanted to give you a heads up since you may be questioned as you were at the dinner. Hell, they're even questioning me. Just look out, yeah? If Tyrion calls, please get him to call me."

Suddenly sober, Sansa nodded firmly and led her guest out before heading back upstairs.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Daenerys told her with a small unsure smile. "Is everything alright? What did the police want with you?"

"Remember that night I got to yours late?"

Dany's eyes darkened slightly. "Yes," she replied.

"I was at a dinner party before I met with Loras. The guy who saved my life... his father was poisoned at the party and now everyone who was there is a suspect. Or at least, they're questioning all of us."

Dany finished her glass and placed it beside Sansa's before giving her friend a tight hug.

"You did nothing wrong."

"But I cooked. And served the drinks. Was there something I missed when Tyrion was checking everything?"

Daenerys gave her a look, raising her eyebrow. "Do not blame yourself for some family's vendetta against each other. You have to focus on your one, for now, we have a party to organise and a certain boyfriend of yours is waiting to help you shop for the said party. Come on," she smiled.

Sansa gave her a nod before slipping her coat on. "Why don't you join us?"

"I promised Sam I'd babysit. We're becoming good friends and that's great because he's Jon's best friend and all. Apparently, Gilly's going back to work so she's going to scope the place out before her full return."

"That's good for her. If you want, I can ask her to drop Baby Sam at the flat so Arya can help you. I'm sure Bran would love to see him too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I wouldn't want to impose-"

Sansa waved her off. "It's fine. We need to reintroduce everyone to Bran slowly anyway. I know I kind of painted you out badly to my siblings but you are truly welcome to our family. You've helped me so much and you've supported Jon throughout everything. So, why not? They'd adore you!"

"Fine," Daenerys finally gave in with a small smile. "Let me get the dress in my car and we'll head to the flat. Oh, I also need the toilet so I won't be too long. Meet me in the car."

"If I'll meet you in the car, I should take the dress."

"Good idea," Dany replied, handing her the dress. "Be down soon," She promised as Sansa headed out on her phone.

After using the toilet, Daenerys headed downstairs to meet Beric overlooking the gardener preparing the flowers for Arya's birthday.

"You are leaving?"

She nodded, standing beside him. "Yes. Sansa and I have other things to do but we've had so much fun and part of it was because of you. Thank you."

"I hope to have more historical lessons with you, Ms Targaryen. Also, I managed to convince Nan to get checked. I told her that a certain doctor, as well as Lord Stark, would want her in top health before the party. I think referring to the both of you as doctors instilled fear of God in her."

Dany gave him a bright smile. "See you very soon, Mr Dondarrion."

Beric turned to her, nodding curtly. "And you, Dr Targaryen."

Meeting Sansa in the car, the ginger-haired beauty was becoming impatient.

"Loras promised to get me a chocolate-filled doughnut! What took you so long?"

"I was getting to know the staff. I'm not going anywhere soon," Dany teased, making Sansa chuckle.

"Let's get going then. I'm thinking I should wear yellow..."

"Yellow?!"

Sansa gave her a look. "Of course! A little yellow dress, a total spin on LBD. Oh gosh, I'll look amazing but not too amazing since it's all about Arya but still..."


	18. Chapter 18

After Sansa and Loras had gone back out for their shopping spree, Daenerys found herself caring for a baby as well as two teenagers.

"So, Osha's your brother's nurse?" She asked Arya who was busy playing chess by herself as Bran settled for an Indiana Jones film.

Arya nodded and replied with a short, "Yes."

Baby Sam gurgled, managing to gain Dany's attention. She quickly adjusted him in her arms and smiled softly as she stroked his soft, puffy cheeks.

"How many times is she here?"

"Most of the week. Sometimes for a couple of hours but then Sansa has short days at uni and Jon doesn't work that many shifts when he pulls 12-hour or 24-hour shifts as you know."

Daenerys nodded, gently shushing Sammy as he began to fuss.

"Hold him over your shoulder, he likes snuggling that way..." Arya suggested, making a move with a black chess piece.

Dany did as told and the baby quickly adjusted to snuggling comfortably by her neck, almost nuzzling her.

The feeling of his soft, wispy hair against her warm neck made her all soft and gooey inside. She missed her own baby.

She wondered what it would be like to be a mother again herself but with the rate at which she was pulling all-nighters and working, she'd doubt she would be a good one or attentive one as she once was.

"Have you figured out what you're wearing for your birthday?"

"I don't even know the colour scheme let alone what's going to be the activities," Arya replied, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Any spoilers?"

Daenerys playfully rolled her eyes as she replied with a, "I've seen your flower arrangements. They're pretty much every colour in the rainbow. I'm wearing navy and your sister's thinking about yellow."

Arya hummed softly to herself. "I could go with a chic look. I've been told that I can easily pull off that look. Maybe even red. But I know Sansa's going to outdo me and the attention would go to her..."

Dany frowned but she couldn't reply as Baby Sammy burst out in tears and she suddenly smelt a foul scent of a full nappy.

"Good luck," Arya chuckled as the blonde pulled a face. "He does these huge dumps, you'll regret babysitting."

"I hope not," Daenerys said. "I quite adore children..." she trailed off sadly.

Arya smiled brightly at her, not noticing the change in her voice before returning to her game of chess as Dany allowed a few tears to fall, quickly excusing herself and Sammy to the bathroom.

...

Sansa beamed as she stepped through the front door, placing all of her shopping bags on the floor as Loras followed soon after with twice as more.

"I've bought outfits for Jon, Bran, Gilly and Baby Sammy as well as myself. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't get any time off of work for your birthday." Sansa sighed.

Arya tutted lightly. "We'll definitely save a slice cake for him or even two. Hey, what about my outfit?"

"I was hoping we'd go shopping together when I pick you up from school on Thursday."

"What if I can't find anything I like then?" Arya whined softly.

Sansa chuckled. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow instead. Where's Dany?"

She noticed Baby Sammy asleep on the sofa, surrounded by pillows as Bran sat beside him, gently observing the small child with a smile.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom..." Arya trailed off, frowning. "She's been in there for quite a while actually. She went to change Sammy then brought him back for his nap before going back there."

"Uh, Loras, why don't you put the kettle on and make us some teas? I'll go chase up Dany."

Loras did as he was told as Sansa headed down the narrow hallway to the dimly lit bathroom where she opened the door to see Daenerys sobbing quietly on top of the closed toilet seat.

"Dany!" Sansa called out softly, rushing to sit beside her on top of the side of the bathtub. "What's happened?" She asked, taking one of the blonde's hands and squeezing it.

"Sammy's head against my neck... Made me think about Rhaego..."

Sansa breathed out softly. "Y-Your baby?"

Dany nodded, taking a shaky breath in and out as she leant her head against the cold tiles of the bathroom walls. "I had... I had this warm, fuzzy feeling and it made me so happy... I almost forgot he wasn't mine. I genuinely felt as if he was _my_ baby and I was petting him to sleep. Then I started thinking about what I'd do if I was a mother again. With the shifts I do, I could never be a mum. I had my husband back then to support me and he worked from home whilst I went through uni... Not only that, I see myself with children in the future... Jon's children." She whispered.

Sansa gasped, squeezing Dany's hand a little tighter as the blonde sobbed.

"I haven't even told him about my late husband nor my baby. He thought he was a friend of mine and I was his kid's godmother. He didn't see that I was a mum in that photograph. That I was a teenage mother who was _happy_. What if he doesn't want kids-"

"He definitely wants kids. He even once told me he'd have six just like our father did."

Dany smiled softly. "But what if we don't get there? I know I am madly in love with him - I haven't felt this way since Drogo but what if we don't get married, have the kids and the wonderful life? What if I'm destined to be a widow for the rest of my life? I've seen the way he looks at Ygritte-"

Again she was cut short with, "He and Ygritte will never get married or back together even if they were the last people on Earth. He loves _you._ He loved her, yes but not anymore. Now, wash your face and come to meet me in the kitchen for a cuppa. You could do with one."

Dany let out a laugh, wiping her tears as she sniffled. "You're a good friend."

"And you are too. I can't wait until you're the new Lady of Winterfell Manor. You seem to really care about all of us, including the staff."

"Well, you guys are just amazing people," Dany replied with a wide smile.

...

Sansa twirled her phone between her fingers as she contemplated her next step.

She hadn't spoken to him in a short while since the dinner party so she wondered if he'd answer her call.

But she took the chance to.

...And it led to voicemail.

"Hi, Tyrion. Wanted to see how you are. Sorry, I haven't contacted you in a while, I've been busy planning another birthday event, for my sister this time. Uh, give me a call whenever you can and we might meet up soon. I definitely want to know how you made that buttercream. Bye!" She managed to end the call just as the voicemail ended, breathing a sigh of relief.

She felt lips press against her head and she looked up with a smile. "When did you get back?"

Jon shrugged his coat off, taking his shoes off as he chuckled.

"Couple of minutes ago. I may or may not have spent the last four minutes making out with Dany. What are you even doing in my room?"

Sansa gave a little chuckle as she held up her phone. "Just making calls. Arya didn't want to be disturbed - she's calling Gendry. Bran's in his room asleep and well, your room was the next best thing to privacy."

"It's not going to be my room for much longer, is it?" Jon asked, sitting beside her.

Sansa shook her head, looking around the reasonably sized bedroom big enough to fit a double bed and small wardrobe in.

"Are you okay with going back to the manor? I know it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, Jon."

"I was hoping to make new memories there, Sansa... And it's too late, I've already ended the tenancy here. One of the first things we'd do when we get back is plant trees for each of our departed loved ones."

Sansa's eyes watered. "Your idea?"

"No, Bran wanted to do something for them. I just suggested it. He was feeling a bit anxious to go back after everything. I don't know how either one of us will react to everything being as we left it. All the photographs..."

"I went with Dany today Jon. I saw the portraits, my bedroom... It was exactly how we left it. My bedroom desk still had letters thanking people for their condolences on it. My beautiful, white roses that I loved so much had long been wilted and dead... It felt like home but at the same time-"

"It felt foreign?" Jon cut in.

She nodded. "Yes."

Jon took a shaky breath as he wiped his hands on his jeans. "Well, as you said... it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows living there but it was home. Funny, it was where I met Ygritte actually. You guys think we knew each other since our uni days but her family lived a little bit up north from us."

"Why didn't we know that much about her?"

"It wasn't that I was embarrassed to tell her about you or you about her, no... She was a handle... I wasn't the best to her either."

Sansa frowned at that. "What happened?"

"Uh, you know the whole situation with your past partner..." He said carefully as she nodded. "They knew each other. Ygritte tended to go from guy to guy. I didn't mind, we weren't together back then. We were only fifteen. I was out for my morning run and something wild and fiery red leapt at me. I fell down and looked up to see her eyes... They were so beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes for weeks. Anyway, she helped me up and said that she was climbing trees but she found she couldn't get back down from Bran's favourite tree. She looked for a chance to get down and she used me to soften her landing."

Sansa smiled. "She's a lot different now from what you're describing."

Jon returned the smile. "Oh, it wasn't until uni she unleashed her even wilder side. The reason we kept things casual as teenagers were because of her dad. He was so against our family, something about our father not saving his wife on time but I've read the reports... there was nothing Dad could do to save Ygritte's mum. I felt terrible and Ygritte didn't even know that I was the son of the guy her father believed to let her mother die. We didn't see each other after I was sent off to boarding school but the first day of university, Robb rear-ended her car and she got out, screaming about how it was her eighteenth birthday gift from her dad and how we were going to be sued but then she suddenly stopped."

"Why?"

"She said my eyes were familiar. Then, she got back into her car and drove off. Since then, Robb was hellbent on bringing me whenever he went for a drive. Said my eyes charmed the ladies. We saw her at Night's Watch that same evening, she was so wasted but she kept saying that she knew me. We let her stay at ours because she couldn't go home drunk and the next morning, she sat beside me on the sofa where I'd slept and she said she was so embarrassed for her behaviour. Then she said my name and we started laughing for no reason. Again, we kept things casual but we got together shortly after she became the model she always wanted to be. Back then, she was nice but something changed in her and I was glad to use our tragedy as an excuse to leave her. I knew I lost her the minute she dropped out of university but yet, I was blinded by puppy love and got involved with her. With her, it was 'expect the unexpected' and taking walks on the wild side. With Daenerys, it's growing old together and seeing things for as they are."

There was a knock on the door and Dany appeared, smiling softly as she held Sammy in her arms. "Gilly's here to pick this little 'un up."

Jon smiled brightly, standing up to take the child into his arms. "Hey, Sammy-boy. Can Uncle Jon have one last big hug before you go home?"

Sansa and Daenerys watched, smiling as the baby gurgled and reached up to pull at Jon's raven locks.

"Awh, you're a natural bro." Sansa grinned.

"I want kids someday, you know?" Jon said. "Right, come on Sammy - your mum's waiting."

Dany turned to Sansa as Jon left with Sammy, a smile playing on her lips. "You were right."

"Aren't I always?" Sansa teased.

...

Sansa gasped as she woke up. Her mind had been plagued with a nightmare, one she wanted to forget all too soon as it was about her ex-lover and the prospect of bearing his child.

Dany's story must have affected her more than she thought.

The redhead sighed in relief when she noticed that Jon remained fast asleep on his side of the bed, his chest rising and falling gently and quietly as he slept.

Work must have been tough if he was sleeping heavily.

Getting out of Jon's bed, she headed back into her room, remembering her and her brother's conversation about his relationship with his ex-girlfriend. After that, they'd spent time with Daenerys before she had to go work an emergency shift which Jon would have also gone to if he had not worked a long shift already. The siblings then settled into Jon's bed and watched a Netflix show.

As she made her way to her bedroom past Bran's, her phone began to buzz in her pocket and she took it out, deciding to answer it in the living area.

"Hello?"

 _"Sansa... It's Tyrion."_

Sansa frowned, sitting down. "Uh, hello. How are you?"

Tyrion sighed on the other line. _"I'm fine, Sansa. I know what's going on and I want you to now that I did not do anything. As a lawyer, I cannot divulge much nor can I implicate myself. What happened that night was unfortunate but I had no part in it."_

"Where are you?"

 _"I had a case out of town. An old friend of mine got into a spot of trouble. Long story short, I stood in as his lawyer."_

Sansa pursed her lips, wondering how to play this. She didn't want to be involved in whatever sick game his family were playing.

"Was this old friend around? At your siblings' birthday dinner?"

 _"Yes, he had been released on bail and made his way over to my home although, no one was aware of his visit except me."_

"What did this old friend do?" She asked.

Tyrion cleared his throat. _"I cannot discuss confidential matters, Sansa. I just wanted you to know that you did not deserve being classified as a suspect. I'm coming home soon and I will inform them of your lack of involvement."_

"Thank you," she said. "Uh, I should let you go then."

 _"Goodbye, Sansa."_

She ended the call and sighed in relief, deciding to call Dany instead in case she had a small break.

At times such as these, she just wanted to talk to a friend and she wasn't so sure about Ygritte even though the Irish woman proved to be a loyal and trustworthy person despite her menacing ways.

"Dany?" Sansa called out when the line picked up.

 _"Sansa! I'm just on a quick break, what's up?"_

Sansa smiled softly. "Nothing much. Just wanted a chat. So, how's work?"

And the memories of her nightmare vanished as she talked and talked with the blonde, laughing every now and then deeper into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

The following day, Sansa was attending to matters concerning Arya's birthday party.

She had the cake ordered, the flowers prepared, the outfits chosen and the food and beverages prepared.

"Lady Stark, where do you want the balloons?" The event planner asked.

Sansa pursed her lips, heading outside the front door to point at the corners of the arched door.

"Each corner. On the day, I'd like them leading from the drawbridge to the front door as well. Also, align balloons on every door."

"Yes, ma'am," the event planner smiled.

Mr Dondarion appeared out of nowhere, almost scaring the redhead as she placed a hand on her chest to steady her heart.

"You have a visitor, my lady."

"Thank you, send them through to the kitchen, please." She smiled, following the events planner into the kitchen to discuss snacks.

She sat at the counter island, nodding at what the planner was saying. As her guest entered, she raised a hand to cease what the planner was saying.

"Oh, Mr-Mr Lannister. Uh, welcome. I don't know where Tyrion is, I've only spoken-"

"I'm not here for him, Ms Stark," Jaime interrupted. "And please, it's Jaime."

He walked towards her, leaning against the counter with a small smile.

"I wanted to personally thank you for my birthday celebrations the other day, you really did well. As well as my brother, of course," he said.

Sansa returned the smile. "No worries, _Jaime_. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Seeing as you have a knack for organising events such as birthdays," he said, gesturing around. "I was wondering if you'd take on my wife's baby shower."

Sansa's eyes widened as she grinned. "Oh, congratulations! I never knew-"

"Save it," Jaime laughed. "She told me she told you and Cersei. She actually told me the second we got home. Look, my wife doesn't have many friends due to her position at work and her social life in general because we're into MMA-"

"Your brother said," smirked Sansa.

"Well, yeah. So, can you help me? She says she likes you so that's got to be something."

She nodded. "Of course! Does she know or is it a surprise."

"She knows. She wants help organising it. She doesn't have any girlfriends at all and I'm surprised I didn't notice that until now since she was always so popular at school-"

"I'm guessing with the guys?"

Jaime blushed. "Yeah. I'll drive her down now if you're free?"

"Give me an hour but I'll give you an address. It's my friend's place and she's good at this stuff too and I'm also picking stuff up from there."

He nodded. "Okay. Good. Did I tell you 'thank you'? I don't think I have. Thank you."

Sansa beamed. "It's quite alright. I'm so happy for you guys. I'm sure you're excited."

"I really am. We've been trying for an awfully long time. I mean, my twin sister has a twenty-two year old for God's sake. I'm on my first kid!"

"It doesn't matter how old you are when you have kids, you'll love them just as much as they love you," said Sansa.

Jaime gave her a grateful smile and firm handshake. "Thank you, again. I'll leave you. She'll see you in an hour."

He left just as quickly as he arrived and Sansa quickly went through the snacks with the events planner before making her way to Dany's place.

Letting herself in quietly, she hung her bag and coat up and got around to preparing a meal for the blonde who was fast asleep due to getting home at nine in the morning.

"Urgh," she heard, quickly turning around to see Daenerys waddling into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I was making you a meal in bed," sighed Sansa.

"Thanks, you're sweet. I was really thirsty and I've got this shitty headache..." Dany groaned out.

Sansa smiled in empathy. "Head back, I'll bring the paracetamol - hey, I'm expecting someone so we can talk through another event I'm planning."

"Oh? How exciting. What is it?" Dany asked already heading back to her room.

"Baby shower," the redhead called after her.

"Wonderful. See you in a few!"

There was a knock on the door and Sansa yelled out that she had it, wiping her hands with the kitchen rag before opening it.

"Hey, Jon. Thought you were at work?"

"No, I have today off it turns out. I was helping Sam look after Sammy after I dropped Arya off."

"Osha's with Bran?"

"Yep. Hmm, something smells good," he said, walking past her into the kitchen.

She chuckled. "Hands off, they're for your girlfriend."

Jon winced. "Twilight shift?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be on the same shift as her."

"I went for two hours to have a talk with the Clinical Lead but I never knew she stayed."

"Well, we spoke last night and she decided to stay on until half eight this morning. She's only just woken up, it seems."

Jon was about to say something but his phone began ringing, his boss' name flashing on the screen.

"I guess it's my turn. I know we're understaffed but come on..." He mumbled, answering the call. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

Hanging up, he kissed his sister by the side of her head and headed down the hall to do the same to his girlfriend. When he returned, he snagged a slice of toast from the plate Sansa was holding.

"Major RTC - doubt I'd get time for lunch now. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And good luck," said Sansa with a small smile. "I'll call you later."

"Nah, I'll call you when I get a chance to. Osha's only with Bran for a couple of hours but I've told Arya that-"

"I got it covered! If all hell breaks loose, I'll call Loras to help. Now go and save some lives."

Time flew by and Sansa frowned, still not hearing any word from Jaime nor Brienne.

Sighing, she began to do the dishes just as Dany entered, dressed in her scrubs.

"Major RTC and by major, I mean _major_!" She breathed out frantically looking for her trainers.

"Jon said. Is it the same one?" Sansa asked in concern.

Nodding, the blonde sighed. "Fourteen cars down the motorway. Not an attack or anything, just a tragic accident. I'm going to be in the theatre the moment I step in."

"Go. Keep me updated if you can, yeah?"

Giving the redhead a hug, Dany nodded. "I will. See you later."

...

"Dr Snow! Over here!" Ellaria called out

Jon turned around, immediately falling into step with Ms Sand and a patient being wheeled in.

"My-my wife! Where is she? Please!"

Jon glanced down at the patient and his eyebrows furrowed in recognition as read the notes in his hand which were given to him by Ellaria.

"Jaime Lannister?" He asked.

Jaime nodded, closing his eyes in pain as he clenched a hand around his right wrist where there was an unforgivable amount of blood dripping from the bandage wrapped around it.

"I know you..." Jaime breathed out, beads of sweat dripping from his head. "Snow... You're Ned's boy, aren't you? Sansa's brother?"

"Can we increase his morphine to-"

"No! I've faced worse than this. No painkillers."

Jon frowned. "Mr Lannister-"

" _Jaime_."

"I highly suggest as your doctor that you take some form of pain relief. We're heading into the theatre now anyway."

"But my wife! Brienne!" He began to shout out, Ellaria giving looks to Jon.

"If I get someone to find her, will you let me do my job?" Jon asked.

Jaime nodded. "Your si-sister. She's expecting us. Tell her that we won't be able to make it."

Jon nodded, sending Jaime with Ellaria and the porters to head upstairs into the theatre room to be treated.

Heading to the doctor's station, he flung out his smartphone and texted out a quick message to his sister before checking the database to see if Brienne had been admitted.

"Female, late thirties, pregnant, tachycardic..."

Jon glanced up to see a paramedic giving the rundown to his best friend.

"Patient's name?" Sam asked.

"It's Superintendant Brienne Tarth but her husband's family have got a whiff of this so you'll register her under 'Brienne Lannister'."

"Shit..." Jon muttered under his breath once he saw how bad his patient's wife was.

"Dr Snow? It's Jaime Lannister. He's crashing."

Jon turned around to face the nurse, his eyes wide as they rushed up the stairs, bypassing the lift.

Shit.

...

Sansa gasped once the text came through. Disbelief and tears in her eyes, she glanced down at the thick book she'd prepared for their meeting.

Her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Tyrion, I'm so sorry."

 _"It's fine. I'm on my way to the hospital now."_

Sansa's eyes widened. "Is that wise to do with everything going on?

 _"He's my brother. The only one who has been there for me. I will heed any repercussions, I have an alibi."_ Tyrion cleared his throat. _"Do you wish to come with me?"_

"I can't. I must stay in case my siblings need me. I'm so sorry though. My brother's keeping me updated, I think he's treating your brother."

Tyrion sighed. _"If your brother is as wholehearted as you, I will give him my full trust and belief to get my brother through this."_

"I'm sure he will be glad to know so. I better let you get on. I hope everything goes well." Sansa sighed.

 _"Thank you, Sansa. Good day."_

After cancelling the call, Sansa decided to make herself busy by cooking meals for Daenerys and her family. Even for Sam because she figured since it was such a large accident, he'd be at work too.

She just hoped that they'd all get through this.

Somehow.

...

"Ah, Dr Snow! You _are_ joining us!" Dr Tormund Giantsbane grinned, opening up Jaime's hand to get a better look at the injury.

Jon nodded, taking his place in front of Tormund as he glanced down. "How bad?"

"Just started. We might be dealing with major nerve damage here. If there's nothing to save, we'd amputate."

"Damn. Okay. Tell me what to do."

Tormund went on to guide himself, Jon and the nurses through the procedure. An hour later, they made the decision to amputate.

"How are the kids?" Jon asked, making small talk as Tormund beamed back at him.

"Munda's getting married. Can you believe that? My only girl's going to be someone's missus."

Jon smiled. "That's nice, Tormund. And Dryn, Toregg?"

"Ah, the boys. They're scrounging off me, you know? They haven't got jobs - all they do is play bloody Call of Duty and eat my premium meats. I love my boys but I hope they follow their younger sister's footsteps and get married, leaving me to my palatial home in peace with my meats."

"You have to nudge them a bit. They'd get the hint sometime," said Jon. "As we all agreed, Dr Tormund will begin the steps to detach the hand from the wrist and I'll salvage the nerves remaining."

An hour went by and Jon was in the process of repairing the remaining nerves. He had done something like this once but in Tormund's eyes, he was an expert. The only reason Jon moved to the Emergency ward was due to what happened to his family. Before this, he was in general care, taking on trauma cases sent from the ED.

"How's your sister? I heard she was in the hospital for a short while."

Jon nodded. "She's good. Still giving me bloody heart attacks as well as the younger ones but we're good."

Tormund leant closer as if he was inspecting Jon's work. "If you ever need anything and I mean it, Kid, I'm here."

"Thanks," said Jon.

Tormund had worked closely with Jon's father for years, the pair meeting at Medical school but when fresh out of Medical School Jon and Robb started working, Tormund had taken the younger brother under his wing becoming a good friend of Jon's.

"I feel bad for the man," continued Jon. "His wife's in a bad state too."

"If you'd like, I can speak with the family."

"If you want. I know them briefly. My godfather's married to one and my sister... she was meeting Jaime and Brienne for something that they were planning."

Tormund shook his head. "That's horrible."

"If they weren't meeting Sansa, maybe they would have stayed home-"

"You can't predict things, Jon."

Jon halted in his actions once he realised what he was saying. It took him back to that day when half his family perished.

Jon and Ygritte had been arguing and he forgot his beloved necklace which he got from his father when he was little to keep him close to his birth mother at her place.

Demanding to be let in, Jon had begged Ygritte to give the necklace back and it had taken three hours of begging for her to let him back in before they ended back in her bed again.

He had called in sick at work, wanting to make it up to his girlfriend, make their toxic relationship not so toxic as they never even labelled each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

They ended up at a strip club, courtesy of Ygritte. Jon had declined the offer, he wasn't one to end up here but he went once for his brother's stag night. They'd made desperate love wherever they ended up, the poison of their love making them both go insane.

Jon would never admit it but a part of him missed Ygritte and her wild love. They were toxic but they got each other.

If Jon had kept his phone on, maybe he'd answer Rickon's calls and get there before Robb could which ended up killing him, his wife and unborn child. His brother and his family would be on their way home with Bran and Arya and Jon would be able to control the situation, consoling Rickon as he tried to save their parents lives. Arya and Bran would never be stunned after witnessing Rickon killing himself and Rickon would still be alive. Jon would have not three but _all_ of his siblings alive.

"Dr Snow?"

Coming out of his reverie, he allowed Tormund to take over. He couldn't get out the theatre quicker as he removed his scrubs and bloody gloves before he washed his hands and arms and leaving, breathing in big gulps of air.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe. Months of grief finally catching up to him after so much suppression to be there for his remaining siblings.

He was never meant to go through this alone.

The old him was free and happy, always smiling but lately, he was a ghost of himself, just like he named his dog Ghost.

"Jon?"

Looking up, he thrust himself into Sam's waiting arms and hugged him tightly, letting the tears leave his body.

"It's about time," said Sam sadly. "Come on, let me take you home."

...

"Sam?" Sansa asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm bringing Jon home."

"Why? What's happened?"

Sam sighed. "He's let go of everything. He's just had a meltdown."

Sansa's face fell. She knew Jon never really had time to process everything - he just quickly stepped into the fatherly figure and began to look after his family. He always put them above himself. She felt guilty for playing a part in her brother's deteriorating mental health.

So soon after Arya's.

"I'll meet you at the flat," she said.

She quickly got back to their home or what was soon to be their former home. It felt different somehow.

"Sansa," she heard.

"When Jon comes back, I don't want anyone to spring anything on him."

Arya frowned, holding her homework. "Why? What's happened? He promised that he'd help with my Science homework."

Sansa rubbed her head. "Jon broke down at work. Sam's bringing him home."

"Shit..." Arya mumbled, getting a glare from her sister in return. "I'll ask Sam to help instead."

Twenty minutes later, Sansa had fed Bran and Arya and left out a plate for Jon and another for Sam.

She needed to make herself busy so she began to clean the kitchen stove just as she heard a key scratching inside the keyhole.

It soon opened.

"Jon," she said quietly. "I made spaghetti. There's a plate for you too, Sam."

The men sat at the table, Sam immediately digging in due to missing his breaks but Jon picked at his food, resisting the urge to throw up.

"Jon," he heard again but this time it was from the lips of his youngest sister.

She hugged him tightly, something which surprised him as she was never one for hugs but he didn't complain, wrapping one arm around her back in return.

"Do you need water?" She asked, heading to the sink.

"I can get you the beer you like. I was heading to the shops anyway-" Sansa added.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything." Jon sighed, giving Sam a look which the latter returned with a small smile.

"Jon, you had a meltdown at work. You're not okay; you need to see someone," Sansa said, crossing her arms.

"All of us do," Arya added.

"You can't keep pushing down your feelings for us. You need support too, Jon." The elder sister continued.

Arya placed a glass of water in front of him. "We've been selfish ever since you got custody of us. It's our turn to repay the debt."

Digging into her handbag, Sansa retrieved an envelope and gave it to their brother before standing back. "Five grand. Go on holiday, do something after Arya's birthday. Just grieve or do what you got to do. Sam, there's enough there for you to get a ticket too. I can help out with Gilly and Sammy."

"W-where did you get five grand?" Sam asked in shock, counting the money as Jon shook his head.

"My job pays well," said Sansa. "And don't," she turned to Jon. "You dare shake your head at me. I'll call around and see if there's a grief counselling session for all of us as soon as possible."

Jon stood up, rubbing his face in frustration. "I'm fine!" He cried out, making his sisters jump. "I don't need some shitty doctor telling me that I'm grieving when I have already! Nor do I need my _little_ sisters giving me the third bloody degree! As if you know what it's like to go into work every day, every hour and see so much trauma that destroys families! Only Sam understands that and that was today. A friend of the family, however distant, was involved in something horrible which ended up in him losing his hand. It became too much, working to keep our heads above water and I let it out, okay? I'm _not_ depressed or grieving. God! Oh, _God!_ I need a drink..."

He grabbed his jacket and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Jaime lost his hand?" Sansa finally asked, so quietly she was afraid that the shouting would begin again.

Nodding, Sam sighed and packed their dishes away. "Jon and the trauma doctor couldn't save anything. And Brienne, his wife... she's in a coma and the only thing that's keeping their child alive are the machines that she's hooked up to."

Arya gasped. "Oh, God... I-I better call Gendry. I wonder how his stepmother is feeling. Uh, Sam? Can you FaceTime me whenever you're free? I'll be awake all night to do this anyway. I need help on my Science report."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll give you a bell in about four hours." Sam smiled softly.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

She didn't care, she just wanted an excuse to leave the tense air but what she'd heard unnerved her.

Her family died yet God allowed this one to live.

That was unfair.

Sansa, on the other hand, was preparing to call Tyrion and ask for further updates if he had them but she found herself bidding Sam goodnight as the man realised that he'd better get back to work. Then, she preceded to call the one man she could count on for support.

 _"Hello?"_ Came the cheery voice.

"Loras..." She sighed. "My head's spinning, I'm starting to go insane." She cried out, tears prickly the edges of her eyes. "Oh, help me now..." She whispered to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

"As I live and breathe..."

Jon glanced up from his fifth or sixth, glass of Scotch, turning to see his late father's overweight best friend staring at him.

"I know you've been here a few times since everything but I never set eyes on you since that day." Robert sighed, taking a seat beside him.

"Hello, Robert," slurred Jon, raising his glass.

Robert gave him a short nod. "You been here a while," he said, checking his watch. "Three hours. We don't close until 1 but still, that's a record for you."

Jon rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood. "I've gone on longer with Robb..."

"Ah, yes! You two did run up quite a bill back in the day." Robert smiled, pouring himself a drink. "How are you, Jon?"

"Did Sansa put you up to this?" Jon asked. "She's the reason I'm here. Just want a little peace, please."

"Your family are worried about you."

"They're fine. I wasn't there when half our family were being killed, I'm sure they can let me have these few hours alone," said Jon, bitterness laced in his words. "You know what?" He chuckled spitefully. "If I'd answered my bloody phone, Robb would still be here, drinking this disgusting drink with me. Oh, and he'd be running away from home because of the baby who would have been one..."

Robert sighed, sipping his drink. There was nothing he hated more than a dead best friend's depressed child.

"Look, I'm not a therapist but I do know a good one - if you want to talk-"

"I don't need a shrink," said Jon. "Why do people keep saying that? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Cut him off," ordered Robert to the bartender. He waved his hand and Cleganes 1 and 2 appeared almost out of nowhere. "Lift him and take him upstairs."

"Yes, boss," Clegane 2 replied, his older brother merely giving a growl.

Jon frowned, backing away from them. "What the fu-"

He was quickly hoisted over Clegane 1's shoulder, Number 2 beginning to part a path for them to go through to get upstairs.

By accident, or purpose in Jon's mind, Clegane 1 allowed his head to be thumped against the stair railings.

"Ah, shit! Be careful! He may look like broken goods but he's still precious cargo who could sue your arses off!" Robert barked.

He winced at the thought of Jon gaining a concussion from that as well as a hangover.

"I feel like shit..." The older man heard, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Good."

...

"What do you mean when you say Jon's gone AWOL?" Dany asked, walking through the hospital as Sansa struggled to keep up.

"Exactly what I mean by that. He had a meltdown here, Sam brought him home then he exploded on us and left."

Dany stopped to allow an elderly woman enter the door before them. "What sort of places would you find him at?"

"The graveyard, here, Night's Watch but he's not in either of those spots."

"And he doesn't have a key to my place so he wouldn't be there either..." Dany added. "Have you tried your manor?"

Sansa nodded. "Sam's on his way there and Theon, a friend of our late brother, said he hasn't seen anyone since I was there this morning."

"He's an adult, Sansa."

"Who has never blown up at us like that and walk out on us! Dany please," Sansa cried. "I'm worried about him - his mental health. Arya's..." She lowered her voice when doctors passed them. "She's already had suicidal tendencies."

Daenerys was stunned. "When?"

"When we got to Braavos to bring her home, she jumped into a lake that was colder than hell. That's where we met Loras."

Dany sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'll ring him a couple of times. I'll ask around if he's popped in."

"Thank you! I have to get home. I left Arya and Bran and they're both so worried. I don't know what we'd do without Jon. He's our rock."

"Well, maybe it's time to be his instead."

...

Arya frowned when Ghost refused to take the treat from her hand. He never rejected anything.

"Are you missing Jon too? He'll be home soon, buddy."

Ghost didn't reply, merely raising an eyebrow and snuggling deeper into the sofa.

That was when Arya noticed a slimy concoction dripping from the canine's mouth, slapping onto the wooden floor.

"Are you okay, Ghost?" She breathed out, scratching at his neck.

Ghost whined, refusing to budge to respond to the tender rubs of consolation.

"Ghost?" Arya's voice broke. Quickly, she got her phone and rang Sansa. "Sans, there's something wrong with Ghost!"

Sansa sighed on the other line. _"He probably misses Jon. He is his after all."_

"No... Ghost's lethargic, Sansa."

She heard a sharp intake of breath. _"I'm coming home right now. I'll call Osha on the way."_

"Is he going to die?" Arya asked, almost whispering as she gave the white dog some comforting rubs.

 _"Not if I have something to do with it. I bumped into a friend of Jon's at the hospital after I spoke with Dany. Says his future son-in-law's a vet."_

"How did you even get into that conversation when we're looking for Jon?" Arya frowned.

 _"The guy asked how Ghost was doing since he knew that Jon and he were very close best friends."_ Sansa chuckled. _"He also promised to call if he heard anything from Jon. The guy was a friend of Dad too and really cares for Jon."_

Arya nodded. "Okay, well get home quickly. I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up and got ready to go out with her scarf, gloves and boots. She then placed kisses on Ghost's head.

"You're going to be okay... You have to be."

...

Jon groaned as the curtains were pulled open on him, feeling a slap on his lower leg.

"Fuck off, Robert!"

"Now, now. That's not a good way to greet the man who's ordered you a full brekkie courtesy of room service. Come on lad, I've got some ibuprofen and water for that headache. Couldn't find any paracetamol."

Jon sat up, rubbing his face. "I'm good, just get me the water. Where the fuck am I?"

"Oh, okay, Mr Doctor! Think you can brave it out? Clegane 1 hit your head so I'd advise you to take something. Just my professional advice is all. And we're at Castle Black Hotel. The best."

Jon would have chuckled if not for the vomit which left his body and straight into the bin that Robert quickly gave him.

"Oh, God..."

"Oh, God indeed! Help this boy now!" Robert guffawed. "You're not as worse than Joffrey. The boy's a lightweight!"

Soon, Jon was full of food and staring at the window.

Robert had given him privacy to get showered, clean and dressed which the young man had done so but the peace of being alone, not in a room full of sick people needing help every second or younger siblings pestering him for one thing or another made him feel good.

He felt shit. He couldn't blame his siblings, they did nothing. It was his job to worry about them and protect them, he put himself in that position willingly but he couldn't help but want the occasional break.

"Ah, you're looking better!" Robert said, entering the hotel room. "Lovely view, isn't it? My little brother is planning on holding his wedding here at the hall downstairs. The Bridal party would stay here with this view." He smiled approvingly.

Jon sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I didn't take on my siblings. We only share the same father, I'm not entirely obliged to them..."

"Jon..."

"I had my own life before they died. I did whatever I wanted, spent whatever I wanted. I didn't have to worry about living paycheck by paycheck because I knew my father would send me money regardless of what Catelyn told him. I was happy but now I feel like I'm trapped," he sniffled. "Trapped in a paradox of worry, scared shitless and emptiness. What if I mess up their lives because I can't provide for them? Can't protect them?"

Robert shrugged, taking a seat. "I... I don't know. Uh, shortly before her untimely death, Catelyn gave me a letter I retrieved from my house over the night. It's addressed to _you_."

"Why on Earth would Catelyn Stark write _me_ a letter? Someone she loathed from the moment I was brought into her home."

"Just... take it. Do with it as you please. I've got a meeting but I've hired someone to meet you in an hour. Please use them in good use."

Jon frowned, taking the letter and watching Robert leave. Surely enough, the letter was addressed to him in Catelyn Tully-Stark's handwriting.

He was almost afraid to read it, fear of Catelyn's berating words still existing after her death but he opened it up nonetheless and read it to himself.

 _Jon,_

 _For years, I have treated you unfairly and unjust which is quite ironic considering my lawful career. You were the product of Ned's infidelity and it hurt me to the core to see your face every day. I was not the best of wives back then, I cannot fault him for leading astray. I had hoped he'd find your birth mother and return you to her but years went by and you were becoming difficult by the years allowing me to easily refuse you as Ned's heir to the Winterfell fortune along with your siblings. But after seeing your eyes light up in happiness at being sent to boarding school years ago, my heart wrenched and I suddenly felt remorse at being part of why you were glad to leave. This is hard for me to write, especially since you are now a man on your own accord, facing the world of adulthood properly. You are a man, Jon and not that small child who resented me as much as I used to resent back. It was then, when you were small, that I realised you longed for the rearing from a mother. I hope we can build bridges, I hate that it has taken over twenty years to get to this place where I've forgiven your father for his past mistakes and not take it out on you. You are very close with your half-siblings, you adore them as much as they adore you and I would not hesitate, shall anything happen to Ned or me, your aid in supporting them. Your heart is made of gold, I see that now and even back then but you wear your heart on your sleeve and perhaps that is why I found it hard to tolerate such a naive person who let their guard down so easily. I ramble on. I made this letter instead of talking face to face because I loved writing as a child, something Ned nor your siblings ever knew. I just wanted to share something special with you, my son._

 _Love, Catel-your willing stepmother and hopeful adoptive mother._

Tears slipped down Jon's cheeks unwillingly as he re-read the letter. About to slip it back into the envelope, he noticed something inside.

Inside was a fountain pain with silver lettering on the side.

 _Dear Jon, with love, Catelyn._

He didn't know what he felt. He recognised this pen. It had been one of ten pens passed down generations of Tullys but this one had a personalised message, something Jon was shocked that could ever happen. This had not been intended to be passed down any more. It ended with him.

But he was confused. He rarely saw Catelyn nor spoke to her but then he began to notice her looks of longing every year he came back from boarding school for special occasions.

She'd refused to speak to him although when he was seventeen and home for Easter, in his most rebellious year, she'd stopped him on his way to his room and fixed his collar, wiping lint off it.

Jon had thought nothing of it, rolling his eyes since he thought that in her eyes, he looked rough and she couldn't have anyone looking the tiniest bit unkempt in her manor.

The Christmas before she died, she'd given Jon a ghost of a smile but he believed it was because of the wine she sipped on. It was her third glass and she had kept quiet throughout the family's game session. When he'd said a joke, everyone had laughed with him but Catelyn held a small smile, glancing away when their eyes met.

Also, Jon swore that every time he returned home, his room would smell of her expensive musky perfume.

Jon wondered if there were more letters from her. He'd have to find them and ask why Robert held this one.

It was impossible. Robert was probably having him on.

There was no way Catelyn Stark would willingly write a letter to her husband's bastard son.

He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking about his late stepmother's game or intentions but his suspicions were cut short when there were three sharp knocks on the door.

Opening it, he was met with a large, bald-headed man with a sly smile on his face.

"Varys. I'm your new grief therapist."

"Fuck you, Robert..." Jon muttered under his breath, letting the man in.

...

"Is he going to be okay?" Arya asked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'll need to perform tests," the vet replied. He was called Rowe and he was Tormund's future son-in-law. "Until we get the bigger picture, I can't say of his condition."

Ghost whined, his eyes resting on Arya and she understood his message. He wanted his handler, his pack master.

"He'll be here soon, boy. Good boy..." Sansa said, giving him scratches on his head.

Rowe cleared his throat. "We'll be taking him for tests now. It would be advisable to call Jon."

The girls nodded, leaving and heading into the waiting area which was separate from the reception waiting room.

They would hate to allow Ghost to die as their own dogs had died, Nymeria ending up being the one of the two to live until she ran away, presumably dead as well.

"He isn't answering," said Sansa in frustration. "We've really gone and pissed him off, haven't we? I just wanted to look after him like he looked after us."

"He's hurting every day and keeping that from us, putting on a strong face. He isn't used to being the needy one."

Sansa nodded. "He's stubborn and proud. Just like Dad. I'll try him again."

...

"Let's go to your childhood," Varys said, crossing his left leg over his right, peering at Jon through his glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"Why do you want to talk about my childhood?" Jon frowned. "What's that got to-"

Varys cleared his throat, silencing Jon. "Jon Snow. Unusual name, isn't it? I've never come across a person named Snow. A Sand, yes but never Snow. Was it your mother's name?"

"I don't know anything about her. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Your father never told you? Why?"

"He didn't get a chance to. He's dead." Jon deadpanned.

Varys nodded. "Okay. Were you raised by your father?"

"Yes," said Jon. "And my step... - his wife."

"You hesitated."

"She wasn't my mother in any way."

"But she was married to your father. Went on to give him five children too. By marriage, she was your stepmother just as much as their children being your half-siblings."

Jon looked away. "We weren't close. We avoided each other. It was easy, the family manor was big enough to do so."

"Hmm," replied Varys. "Were you and your father close?"

Jon blinked. "Very close, he was my dad."

"You didn't resent him for not telling you who your mother was?"

Shaking his head, Jon replied, "I had no reason to resent him. I trusted my father to believe that he was keeping me away from pain. Perhaps, she died or wasn't who I'd thought she'd be." He chose his words carefully. He wouldn't have liked to imagine his mother working for a strip club or anything. "My dad had a one-night stand and went back to Catelyn. There's nothing to it."

"Did you like your father?" Varys asked.

"Like him?" Jon repeated. "I _loved_ him. Adored him even. He taught me so much and I aimed to be just like him in every way. People said I looked like him more than my siblings did. Robb, Sansa and Rickon took after their mother and Arya, Bran and I took after our father."

"I've seen your family. Must agree with you there. How was your relationship with your elder brother? Robb, was it?"

Jon gave him a short nod, small smile ghosting his lips. "Robb and I were close. We did everything together, even in our adult years. We only began to drift apart when he got married and his wife was expecting," he held back a sob. "I could talk to Robb about everything and anything. When we were little, before Arya came along, I'd be so shy. I'd hide away from everyone and when it was time for bed, I'd go the whole day without coming across a single person. Until Robb began appearing out of nowhere, figuring out my little routine. He pestered me, asking me to play with him - he was such a loud kid, you couldn't say 'no' to him otherwise he wouldn't take it. So, I began to play with him and stopped hiding."

"He brought you out of your shell."

"He did," smiled Jon. "Don't know how the arsehole did it. I thought I went by undetected for years until the bloody idiot figured me out! He taught me to be brave and strong. That was about the time that I ignored his mother's insults to me. I was old enough to understand what 'bastard' and 'nobody' meant."

Varys tilted his head. "Your relationship with Lady Stark was hostile? Even when you were a mere child?"

Jon winced. "Wouldn't call it a relationship. But something changed when I was fifteen. I had been expelled from mine and Robb's private school and sent to a boys' only boarding school. I remember being so relieved to go but she looked so... heartbroken."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Robb sent me a letter about her crying at night. His bedroom was directly below our parents' and whenever our father went to do the night shifts, she'd cry. I didn't think anything of it but she never was hostile to me since then."

Jon paused and Varys allowed him to take the time to his thoughts. The young man wondered if sharing her letter with the therapist would help him decipher Catelyn Stark's mind.

"How about Rickon? He was fourteen when he passed."

Now, tears slipped down Jon's cheeks as he closed his eyes. He felt guilt for Rickon's death most of all. A young bright life cut short by grief.

"I..." Jon's throat closed. He took a deep breath. "Rickon, we weren't overly close but I was very attentive to him when he was a baby. I was twelve when he was born and the others weren't really willing to pay attention to him. Sansa, she was always about herself. Arya and Bran were three and two so they were mere toddlers. Robb just preferred to study hard and play his sports. Rickon was so lonely then and I couldn't stand that he didn't have a friend. He was the youngest and the rest of us had established our own relationships as siblings. Dad and Catelyn weren't expecting Rick, he was a surprise."

"A good one or bad one?"

"Good, definitely. He was the spitting image of Catelyn's mother. She adored him. Rickon called me every day since he got his first phone. He was eleven and finally a 'cool kid'. I was in Med school then but I always took five minutes of my day to speak to him. He'd tell me about his training and send me videos of him improving his techniques. He was proud and strong and he was almost the size of me with how he was eating! He was innocent and pure. He was naive too." Jon swallowed deeply. "If-If I'd accepted his call that night... he'd be alive and so would Robb and his family..."

Varys sat straighter. They were getting somewhere. "So, did you not grieve because you think in a way, their deaths fell on you?"

Jon shrugged. "When I woke up the next morning, I had fifteen missed calls from Rickon." He laughed bitterly. "Normally, after one missed call, I'd be ringing him straight back like I was the bloody Flash. But that night they died," he voice broke. "I didn't take his calls. I didn't call him back, I figured I'd visit him instead in person but when I got to the manor, people were _consoling_ me and I was so confused. On my phone, there weren't only Rickon's missed calls... I had some from Arya and Sansa too and even the police."

"Jon-"

"I was busy being... I was busy sleeping with my ex-girlfriend who did nothing but hurt me every single time - too busy to just pick that phone up and answer my brother's cry for help. I could have prevented his suicide, Robb's d-death... I lost my best friend that day, my wonderful dad, my baby brother and his strong mother. All 'cause I..."

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He sniffled, answering it.

Varys disappeared to the joint living room, closing the door behind him.

 _"Jon, thank God!"_ Sansa breathed out. _"You need to get here quickly. Ghost is... I think Ghost's dying."_

And Jon felt the air being taken from his lungs.


	21. Chapter 21

"Thank God, he's okay..." Sansa breathed out as she watched Jon stroke every inch of Ghost's patchy coat.

"You're going to be okay, Ghost," whispered Jon into the canine's ears. He acted as if he didn't even hear his sister. All he could think about was his childhood best friend. "They say this happens in older dogs but you're young at heart, aren't you boy?"

Ghost whined, responding to Jon before giving a weak lick to his hand.

"I know, boy." Jon turned to Rowe. "How do we treat this thyroid issue?"

"Medicine should do it. We have all forms and we'll have regular check-ups since he is an elder dog. Symptoms should go within a couple of months though," promised Rowe. "I'll go and get that prescription."

As he left, Rowe let Arya in who smiled at the sight of Jon kissing Ghost's head, almost making the husky smile.

"One minute with his dad and he's all good," she said. "How is he?"

"He'll be better once he gets some medicine down him," replied Sansa. "Let's just be thankful it wasn't as serious as it could be."

She and Arya shared a glance, hoping Jon would speak to them directly. After she'd called him, Sansa was met with him hanging up on her. She found out from Rowe that he'd received a call from Tormund about his vet's whereabouts for Jon.

"Think we'll be able to take him home? Maybe the manor, he'd have enough space to run around." Sansa suggested.

Jon's body shook as he placed kisses on Ghost's head, again and again, his tears seeping into the dog's thick coat.

"Jon...," Arya's voice broke. "I know we set you off. We know you haven't been feeling good in a long while. We're all hurting but don't shut us out. Don't shut _me_ out..."

Jon turned to her, begrudgingly offering her his hand. Taking it, Arya sighed in relief and turned to Sansa who had a bright smile on her face through her own tears.

"We care about you."

"I'm seeing someone," Jon mumbled. "He's an arsehole but good at his job. They call him 'Spider' because he can literally create a web of revelations to help in people's griefs."

"Thank God!" Sansa sighed. "Is he just yours or can we see him too? I think we all need help."

Jon nodded. "I'll ask. I'll even put family sessions in. I want this to work so we can move on because..."

"We understand," said Arya, hugging his arm tightly.

"You don't understand. The day they died... it was my fault."

Sansa shook her head. "It was no one's fault but the people who killed them. Those two muggers. You didn't-"

"I didn't answer Rickon's calls. He called _me_ fifteen times because he always called me before he called Robb. If I'd answered that day, maybe he and Robb would still be with us." Jon wiped his tears. "Maybe Robb's little one would have been one by now."

Sansa faltered. "Jon. Don't blame yourself-"

"Lysa was right. I was with Ygritte that night. We got into an argument about her modelling gig. Can't even remember what it was about specifically. She kicked me out half-naked and I realised my mother's necklace wasn't around my neck so I begged her to get back in to get it and we ended up back in her bed before going to Night's Watch. She wanted to get the address of a nearby strip club that one of the models she knew worked at. I didn't want to go but she was so persuasive," he chuckled bitterly. "We went and we did it in the ladies' toilets before we just drove around and..." He shrugged. "There was one thing on my mind that night and it wasn't Rickon. It was sex. Just toxic, desperate sex with a woman I wasn't sure I even loved anymore."

Sansa pursed her lips and nodded, crossing her arms as she took a seat. "Is that it?" She asked. "Is that why you think you are to blame for Rickon, Robb and Talisa's deaths?" Their names stung in her throat. "Because you were fucking your ex-girlfriend and didn't answer your little brother's calls?"

Arya let go of Jon's arm and went to stand beside the door, looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What about me? Eh?" Sansa spat out. "I saw seven calls from Rickon - I..." She looked down.

"What?" Jon asked. "Where were you then?"

Sansa looked worried, fear glazing over her eyes. "I-I... Jon, don't hate me..."

Jon was alarmed. "I can never hate you. Nor Arya or Bran. No matter what, I'm here and I love you all. I know that these past few weeks have been awful but we're getting by. Since you got hit by that car, I felt sick to my stomach. I won't let anything happen to any of you ever again."

Ghost whined.

"Even Ghost," Jon promised. "So, tell me. I can't hate you for the truth or anything for that matter."

Swallowing deeply, Sansa nodded. "I was with Ramsay."

"What the fuck, Sansa?" Arya said.

Jon winced as if his chest was hurting. "Please, tell me you weren't."

Sansa nodded. "I was. The divorce was finalised but he begged me to see him one last time. So, I went to meet him. I wanted to hurt him as he hurt me throughout our marriage-"

"Your farce of a marriage!" Jon hissed.

"I know," said Sansa. "I wanted him to _hurt_ , Jon. I went to his place, the bastard still had my blood splattered on some of the walls and he looked so fucking proud. So, I... I got mad and hit him across the head with his cricket bat. I ran away after that and buried the bat in the gardens underneath Mum's rose bushes that night. Then, I got the call from the police about what happened. I was scared they were coming for me but they told me..." A sob escaped her lips.

"Did you hit him hard?" Jon asked.

Shaking her head, Sansa said, "No."

"Shame, should have finished the job," said Arya under her breath.

"I agree with you there," replied Jon. "I would have done it myself. Why didn't you call me?"

Sansa tilted her head. "Like you answered Rickon's calls already?"

"Low blow, Sans..." Arya frowned.

"Sorry. We're all at fault. Jon, I'm sorry."

Jon shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't let Robb finish the job when we had the chance to. But you don't need to worry. He's dead."

Her eyes widened. "What? When? How?"

"I don't know. Months back. Just heard the news that his hounds turned on him and you get the picture."

Both females winced.

"What a way to go." Sansa smiled to herself.

"I still think I should have dealt with him. No offence to Robb or Jon," said Arya. "I'm good with swords of all kinds."

"Yes you are," smiled Jon. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I really am. And I'm sorry for Rickon and Robb..."

Sansa stood up, giving him a tight hug, reaching behind her for Arya. "I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have labelled you when you didn't even know what was going on yourself. Grief and trauma... they affect us all differently."

"I'm sorry too for nearly killing myself," said Arya quietly. "We haven't even mentioned it since that day. If we're airing everything out, we might as well air this too."

"Do you have suicidal tendencies, Ary?" Jon asked.

Arya nodded. "I did then. Now, I don't. I know depression's different for everyone but I felt really low even though I smiled and got on with my day. But you're an amazing big brother and you gave me time. You didn't push me, you did what you do best and protected me. And Sansa... I know we argue and don't get along too well but I'd like that to change. You're my only sister, my closest friend. I love you as much as I love the rest of our siblings. You helped me too. By taking the first steps to fix our relationship, you helped me. I hope to share many more pancakes for dinner days. And Bran helped me by just being himself. He's getting better and soon he'll beat us at Scrabble all the time again."

The siblings hugged each other tightly, even giving notice to Ghost as Rowe returned.

"I figured you guys needed some space. Tormund warned me to do so," the man smirked. "Here's Ghost's medication. He should make a full recovery. I wish you all the best."

...

"Why are you here?" Sam frowned. "You have sick leave."

Jon nodded. "I need to know what's going on with the Lannisters. Sansa's worried about them."

"Brienne's out of the woods. She woke up fairly quickly, the baby's doing fine. Jaime, well he is in denial about the loss of his superior hand but his family promise to help him with therapy and all. What about you?"

Jon gave him a small smile, nudging his shoulder. "I'm good, mate. Today's Wednesday, the day my family repairs itself again. We'll be fine. It's a good day, Sam."

"Good. Sansa told me about an event on Arya's birthday this Friday. Tell her I'll be there since I can't make it on Saturday."

"Cheers mate, Arya would love it."

Sam grinned. "If there's Guinness, you know I'm in!"

"Good man," said Jon. "I'll see you later but thanks for the update."

As Jon was leaving, his eyes met with Dany's and she sent him a smile, waving him over.

"Sansa told me you were missing," she said, hugging him. "What happened?"

"I'll explain all soon. How are you?"

"Tired," she yawned. "Just need to head to sleep soon."

"When do you end?"

"Three hours."

Jon nodded, placing a kiss on her lips. "Good luck," he smiled.

Dany groaned. "You're evil. Trying to make me crave you for three hours. I'll talk to you later."

Watching her leave, Jon sent a smile her way as she turned around to smile back. "Love you," he mouthed to her.

Her eyes brightened, cheeks reddening as she continued and quickly took on a patient.

Maybe things were getting better.

...

Sansa's eyebrows raised as she let Ygritte enter, a bottle of wine in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

"We haven't talked in a while, Sansa," she said.

"How did you find Dany's place?"

Ygritte shrugged. "I watched you one day. Sorry for stalking you but I was beginning to miss your company."

Sansa chuckled lightly, collecting two wine glasses. "Because I'm like Jon?"

"If I can't have him, I can hang out with you," joked Ygritte. She opened the bottle and poured them both a glass each. "How have you been?"

"You told Jon that I was going to see Tyrion."

Ygritte winced. "Sorry, but I couldn't let you go through-"

"Thank you. You helped me keep my sanity. You're right, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Jon was upset with me but it's made us closer. More than ever."

The older woman smiled. "That's good. I didn't mean to betray your trust."

"Thanks. Jon told me about how you and he met. He told me about your relationship."

Ygritte raised an eyebrow, sipping her wine. "Our toxic relationship?"

"That's how he described it," said Sansa.

"It's true. There are some things he doesn't know about our relationship, though." Ygritte sighed, downing her glass and pouring another. "Should have got something strong."

"How does that work?" Sansa chuckled. "How does he not know things about your relationship."

Ygritte shrugged. "I haven't been honest with you. Nor Jon."

"What do you mean?"

"I was mad at Jonny..." Ygritte sighed. "The day your family died-"

"You were together. He told us."

Ygritte nodded. "He was mad at me, we broke up after that. The day you told me the story, Jon texted me that he had his phone off whilst he was with me. It's my fault your brothers aren't here, Sansa."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "We've been around this already. It was tragic but it wasn't any of our faults."

"When we broke up, I didn't contact him until the day I returned his phone and met you. A lot of things happened since that day."

"One and a half years is a long time," agreed Sansa. "What do you mean about not being honest though?"

Ygritte turned to her nervously, taking a sip from her wine. "A month since that day," she started, referring to their family's traumatic day. "I found out that I was pregnant."

Sansa gasped, placing her glass on the coffee table. "Wh-what?" She breathed out. "P-Pregnant? With Jon's baby?"

Ygritte nodded. "He's nine months old." She whispered.

"He?" Sansa asked, tears falling down her cheeks. "Why did you keep him away from Jon, from us?"

"You were grieving. I was angry. I had no right to be but you wouldn't understand me the way Jon got me."

Sansa shook her head in disbelief. "Where is he?" She asked firmly.

Ygritte glanced up at her. "With my dad."

"Fuck!" Sansa cursed. "Fuck you, Ygritte. My brother has been hurting all this time and you kept this from him?!" She shook her head. "He had a fucking meltdown the other day. He went AWOL and didn't answer our calls."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You should leave and you should tell him. Or I will." Sansa warned. "And if I tell him, I'll make sure he gets sole custody-"

"You... You're angry, you can't do that-"

"I'll tell him you hurt me. That time in the club when you grabbed my wrist. I can tell them you're a wh-"

Ygritte slapped Sansa as hard as she could, spilling her wine on to the coffee table in the process. "I'm sorry, I kept it from him but you can't take my baby away from me! I want him to know Jon."

"You're jealous. That he's with someone else," said Sansa, holding her cheek as tears stung her eyes. "Why did you keep it from him?"

"I wanted a piece of him that wouldn't leave me?" Ygritte asked herself, shrugging as her voice broke. "Little Edward's all I got."

Sansa looked at her, rubbing her red cheek. "Edward?"

"I wasn't sure if naming him after your father would hurt anyone. I got the closest name I could without treading on any eggshells. "I call him Neddy."

Sansa bit back a sob, her body shaking as she tried not to attack the woman in front of her.

"Tell him..." Was all she could get out. She began to sob, her heart hurting her as it broke. "He deserves to know... He... He's heir to our inheritance..." She trailed off. "Is that why-"

"No! I don't want your money. My family's got castles, I tell ya! I don't need your poxy old money wealth and neither does my little boy." Ygritte felt insulted. "I knew you'd ask if I want that. I don't need it, Neddy doesn't either."

There was a knock on the door and Sansa stood up, wiping her tears before opening it.

"Jon..." She gasped.

"Sans? Why are you crying?" Jon asked, hugging her.

She let go and turned to Ygritte. "Come in, there's something you need to know."

Jon entered in the room, his attention on Ygritte who was wiping her own tears and clearing the wine up. Turning his gaze onto his sister, he noticed the red bruise on her cheek.

"Sansa, who hurt you?"

"I-I did," Ygritte mumbled. "I'm sorry, I was upset."

"What the fuck is happening here?" Jon asked. "Do you want me to get her out of here?" He asked his sister protectively.

Sansa shook her head, crossing her arms. "Tell him or I will." She ordered Ygritte.

Jon frowned. "Tell me what?"

Ygritte's heart fluttered and she lifted her head up to meet his inquisitive eyes. "Jonny..., you're a daddy to our little boy, Edward."

...

"Jon! Please!" Sansa begged.

She could hear heels behind her as she tried to keep up with Jon.

"Where is he?!" Jon screamed behind him.

"My dad's but we can talk this through-" Ygritte tried.

"Why?! What's the point? You..." He shook his head and stopped, breathing heavily. "I've never hated you more than I do right now."

Ygritte refused to let her tears fall as she hung her head. Sansa, on the other hand, let her tears flow freely, trying to coax him back inside with her arms around his shoulder and waist.

"We can talk about this. Let's go back inside, alright?"

Jon shook his head and gently pushed her away. "I... I can't do this anymore."

"Don't say that!" Sansa cried. "We need us, I need you. Edward - he needs you!"

"He doesn't even know I exist! I-I need to go. Let me go-"

"I swear to God, Jon. I'm not letting you go! I'd die the day I let you go!"

Sansa wrapped her arm around his waist, preventing him from going as she forced him to look at her.

"You're going to get through this. You were there for me so I'm here for you." She turned around to face Ygritte. "You are going to get that little boy and he is going to meet his dad. If you don't, we won't waste time calling our lawyers."

Ygritte turned away, nodding. "Tomorrow at 11 AM good for you?"

"Perfect," said Sansa. "I'd like you to leave now." She tilted her head towards Jon. "And you upstairs."

Jon raised an eyebrow, shocked at being ordered around by his younger sister but he obliged, she was sure as hell not letting him go to do anything stupid like blank them for a whole night again.

Sansa fully turned herself to face Ygritte, ignoring the light hail that began to fall in the dark cold of the evening.

"Why?"

Ygritte faltered. "I thought I'd lost Jon forever so I kept the one last bit I had of him. Why's that so bad?"

"Because he wouldn't get to know his dad, he was going to grow up resenting him for something out of his control, your decisions and choices!" Sansa cried out. "We've been through so much - you knew that-"

"That's why I wanted to wait until I told-"

"No." Sansa shook her head. "Our parents, our brothers... They died, Ygritte. You wouldn't have known if Neddy would help us grieve or-or if he could have been the thing to help Jon through this."

Ygritte hung her head, wiping her tears. "I can't apologise more than I have been doing. I'm selfish, always have been from the moment that my mother died. Jon was my beautiful disaster and no matter what, I'll still love him."

"He had a breakdown."

"I know!" Ygritte breathed out. "That's Jon through and through. It's always about the rest of us and never him."

"He looked after us from that day. He never once stopped to put himself first and his mental health deteriorated because of that." Sansa sighed. "I don't know where we'd all go from here because I-I don't know what to say anymore. I just pray to God that we're all going to get through this." She shivered, realising that she was only wearing a light knitted sweater and her bunny slippers.

Ygritte's face softened. "I really wanted to get to know you guys better, so I could gently introduce him to you. I want my baby to know his father and your family. I never wanted to hurt any of you. I'm selfish but I do care."

Sansa nodded. "Tomorrow at eleven then."

"Tomorrow at eleven," confirmed Ygritte.

...

Jon paced around the room as Sansa patiently waited on the sofa, double checking if the snacks on the coffee table were okay.

She had decided that the manor would be convenient since she knew Daenerys wouldn't want a screaming child waking her up and the flat was too small especially since Bran and Osha were beginning his homeschool routine with a private tutor.

"You'll wear the carpet out. Sit, Jon."

Jon sighed, rubbing a hand through his raven locks as he took a seat in front of Sansa. "Apple juice?"

"I know you don't like it which I still think that's weird but we don't have any orange juice at home for you to have," Sansa said.

They hadn't had the time to shop for groceries since most of the food and drinks were being prepared for Arya's birthday party two days away.

"I feel sick."

"That would be the first time," Sansa said lightly. "You'll be fine." She checked her watch. "It's ten to eleven."

"Where is she?" Jon asked, fixing his tie.

"This is a baby, Jon. Why are you wearing a suit again?" Sansa chuckled. "Take the tie off."

"I want to make a good impression."

"The only impression you'd make is him throwing up on you and yanking that tie to strangle you." Sansa smiled, standing up and taking his tie off for him. "You'll be fine," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "You remind me of Dad."

Jon started laughing. "God, I remember when we brought you home. Dad had everything gated off and Robb and I would always open them up again to annoy him. He never got mad though, just closed the baby gates up again. He was worried you'd run off but you were a newborn, you didn't know what your legs were."

Sansa chuckled, sitting beside him. "What was he like then?"

"Exactly the same. He was always fretting when it came to us. Your mum was always calm and collected but he made sure that he was there for us."

"He never missed any of my Ballet recitals or my Netball matches. I don't think he missed any of our events."

"I never wanted children, you know?" Jon said. "Nor did I want to be married let alone in a long-term relationship."

She frowned. "But-"

"It was before. When we were teenagers. Then one day, I want six kids, marriage, the whole lot..." He chuckled. "I guess I'm on my way there."

"Why didn't you want kids?"

Jon shrugged. "Because my mum killed herself? Because my stepmother hated my guts? Because I didn't feel valued. Even though Dad never treated us differently, you could tell that I didn't belong here." He looked around, taking a deep breath in. "This wasn't meant to be my life. I felt like an intruder, the odd one out. I got picked on for not having a mum, for being too different than the rest of you. Theon and Robb may have been mates but that didn't stop him from bullying me behind Robb's back."

"I never knew your mum killed herself... I'm so sorry." Sansa whispered. "But Jon you _did_ belong with us. Don't get me wrong, Robb was an _amazing_ big brother but I feel that I was closer to you because... you didn't have to go through something to _get it_. When Ramsay abused me, you looked as if you were feeling what _I_ was feeling. I remember you just observing the rest of us, your empathy levels were on point."

Jon gave her a small smile. "Thanks," he said.

"I need to take Arya shopping for tomorrow and Saturday," she remembered. "We couldn't go yesterday."

"Sorry about that."

"No. Don't apologise. We wouldn't be here, right?" She smiled, glancing outside to where Hodor was playing with Ghost. "At least your other little boy's okay."

"Ghost's not so little anymore," frowned Jon. "I'm not ready for him to go just yet."

Sansa's eyes watered. "I know, Jon..." She sighed. "But he's lived a good life."

The doorbell rang and they both stood up as Mr Dondarrion entered with Ygritte holding a small child in her arms. He gave them a firm nod and left.

"Uh, Jon, meet Edward. Neddy," Ygritte glanced down to her curious baby. "Meet Daddy."

She hesitantly handed him into Sansa's waiting arms as they both realised that Jon wasn't ready to take him.

"Hi, there," Sansa cooed. "I'm your auntie. Yes, I'm Auntie Sansa!" She grinned, kissing his dark locks. "You're so handsome. He looks just like Dad, Jon!"

Jon looked at the child. He'd be damned, the little guy looked like him and his father but with Jon's dark hair. "He's gorgeous," he managed to say.

Ygritte sat down, placing the nappy bag beside her. She looked up at them and smiled. "You're a natural, Sansa."

Sansa blushed. "Having younger siblings helped. Thank you for bringing him and allowing him to know us."

"We can put the past behind us and focus on Neddy's future," replied Ygritte. "Uh, he has my surname. My da insisted because well, we weren't together... You're on the birth certificate though. I don't know what's going to happen now that you're Lord of Winterfell and you're taking on the family name..."

"He should be a Stark, shouldn't he?" Sansa asked her brother. "He looks like a through and through Stark, don't you Eddie?"

Ygritte frowned. "He responds to Neddy."

"I know but his family from his daddy's side should have a nickname for him. What do you want to call him, Jon?"

Jon shrugged but he held his arms out. "Can I...?"

"Oh, yes!" Sansa grinned, happy that he was making progress.

"He's your son," added Ygritte. "Do you have any wine?" She asked, watching Sansa hand over Neddy to a hesitant Jon.

Sansa nodded. "I'll grab you a bottle and a glass. Give you guys a chance to be a family."

She left and smiling at Jon running his fingers through the child's thick hair.

"You got a lot of hair, don't you?" He asked almost quietly. "My dad said I had a lot of hair when I was born." He placed a kiss on the child's forehead, closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent. He smelt just like a baby with a hint of Ygritte's perfume.

"You look great, a natural dad." Ygritte smiled softly.

He gave her a polite smile and sat down with Neddy on his knees. "We have toys from when we were kids, they were going to Robb's kid but..." He trailed off. "We have a rocking horse that our dad built himself. It's mine - Dad built each of us one."

"He can try it," smiled Ygritte. "Your dad seems like he was an amazing person. I'm sorry he's not here as well as your step-mum and brothers."

"I need to tell you something." Jon sighed.

Ygritte nodded. "Okay. Tell me."

"My dad treated your mum the day she died. There was nothing he could do, her heart gave out. That's why your dad hates us. Did you tell him about us, about me being...?"

Ygritte blinked slowly, turning to face Sansa as she walked in.

"I got you a bottle of red. I'll have to leave soon if I don't want to be stuck in traffic picking Arya up." Sansa smiled, pouring Ygritte a glass. "How's everything going?"

Tears fell down Ygritte's cheeks and she hastily wiped them. "Great!"

"Okay, what did you guys do? Why are you crying? Jon?"

"I didn't blame anyone for my mum dying, Jonny. She wasn't a good mum. I acted out, sure but I never cared about not having her in my life but I did promise that I'd be there for my kids." Ygritte swallowed deeply. "It wasn't your father's fault. If it was, would I willingly name our son after him? I'm just glad he tried to save her. If she lived, maybe she'd be a better mum."

Jon gave her a sad smile. "Does he know that Edward's mine?"

She nodded. "He was surprised to see the birth certificate. I'm surprised he still looks after him anyway. Doesn't want to lose me, I guess."

Neddy let out a cry and Jon's eyes widened. "Oh, he's..."

"Done a dump?" Ygritte finished. "Let me-"

"No, let me." Sansa beamed. "I've had practice, especially with Little Sammy." She took him, excitement in her actions as she talked to the little boy.

"She would have been great with Robb's kid..." Jon sighed, watching them leave.

"How old would they have been now?" Ygritte asked quietly.

Jon sighed. "She was six months pregnant, my sister-in-law I mean. Their kid would have been a year old. Fifteen months maybe?"

"I can't tell you how much I'm sorry for everything again. They didn't deserve to die, none of them did. They were good people."

Jon smiled gratefully. "Thank you. They're buried in the gardens, you know? By my late aunt and grandparents and great-grandparents..."

"That's why I love this family because you're just that. All about family and I'm glad Neddy's a part of it. I can't give you all the lost time with him but I can give you the time from now on to be there for him."

"Do you want to take a walk around the gardens? I think Sansa's more excited to have Neddy here than I'm supposed to be. It's not that I don't want to get to know him - I'm scared."

Ygritte stood up and walked over to the back door, Jon following as they exited and fell into step with each other easily.

"Why are you scared? I think you're just as scared as I was when I realised I was doing it alone." Ygritte sighed.

Jon shrugged. "You know that I've never had my mum in my life and hearing of her demise, it makes me think. Also, I think about my big brother every day. He was my best friend, we were described as twins as well so there's no shock that I was heartbroken when he's suddenly not here with me. We did everything together; Medical school, football, rugby even though I didn't like it... So, thinking about Robb makes me think about his kid. Knowing him, I'd be named godfather." He smiled to himself.

"I know it's hard. A life cut so short let alone a little babe..." Ygritte said.

"I know everyone thought of me as some posh, over-privileged prick so it would be horrible to complain that my childhood was shitty." He sighed. "I wasn't happy. I know my dad did everything he could to make life amazing for me but I can't help but feel like it wasn't. Underneath the money, the expensive education, the luxury job, I was a mess."

Ygritte held her breath. "Are you talking about your breakdown?"

Jon nodded. "I used to have them when I was growing up. No one knew except Robb. He could always make me feel better. He protected me." He smiled as they stopped in front of Robb's grave. "Had one the day I left for boarding school. Robb got upset that he wasn't going to be able to follow me, to be there for me so he slipped a secret phone into my suitcase and sewed it up so no one would know about it. I also had one when we both studied hard for our Med exam and it turned out I did very shitty and he got the top marks. I felt like I wasn't cut out for it but he helped me through it. I wouldn't be a doctor if it wasn't for him."

"Hell, where was he when I decided to leave and become a model?" Ygritte joked. "Maybe my father would tolerate me more. Thinks I should go back to Ireland to be straightened out by my grandparents."

"I want to try again. With Edward. I promise to be the best father I can to him," he said.

She smiled. "That's all I want. Why don't you and I go to Ireland with Neddy? Give you a break. You look like you need it and it will give you the chance to know him better."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "You do know we're never getting back together, right?"

"I know. You're with blondie now. Neddy's going to have to grow up in two households but at least we are civil to each other. We loved each other once, otherwise, we wouldn't have had him. He needs both of us. Together or not, he needs us."

"Yeah, we'll go."

Ygritte smiled, hugging him tightly. "We'll go on Sunday." She placed a kiss on his cheek before hugging him again, breathing in his cologne. "You still smell the same..." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Hey," they heard.

Breaking apart, Jon blushed as he saw his sister holding Neddy in her arms, the child almost asleep.

"I have to pick Arya up. I'll bring her, Bran and Osha here so we can go shopping for her birthday," Sansa said, handing Neddy to Jon. "He's really beautiful, Jon. I'm happy for you." She smiled

Returning the smile, he replied with, "Thanks. For everything."

"What are sisters for?" Sansa asked.

She walked away and when she got to the door, she turned, smiling at Jon and Ygritte looking over Edward as he fell asleep.

"Robb would have been so proud," she said to herself before finally going.

...

"You and Jon were being really secretive. What's up?" Arya asked, eating her ice cream.

Sansa shrugged. "He doesn't want you guys to know when he speaks with his therapist. I'm trying to know what they talk about. He's not budging," she lied easily.

Arya nodded. "That's Jon alright. Don't worry. If he wants to keep that to himself, it's fine. As long as we're all together."

"Yeah," said Sansa, eating her own ice cream. "I don't want to worry about him but I do. I worry about you and Bran too. Can't help it."

"Okay, Mother Goose!" Arya giggled. "Right, what shops should we try? I want to look like the Belle of the Ball for one day only. Can we also get something for the club? My midriff's really toned and Gendry will be there."

"Okay, something sexy and showy," grinned Sansa. "But we'll get you a cardigan - you know how Jon will get if he sees his little sister dressed provocatively."

Arya rolled her eyes. "He's not our dad."

"I know but he's the only male figure we've got and he is the head of the family now." Sansa sighed. "Uh, let's go. We're picking Bran and Osha up later. We're officially moving home today."

Arya grinned. "Forever 21?"

"I wish!" Joked Sansa. "No, let's go to Zara. There are some nice things on sale. Maybe H&M."

The girls stood up, linking their arms together as they went into the first store.

"Get whatever you want. My treat. Jon's also put in some money for new shoes." Sansa winked at her sister.

Arya went wild, trying on many outfits and shoes as Sansa took photo after photo, proudly judging each outfit.

"Red looks good on you, just saying!"

"Is that the theme of my birthday?" Arya asked the redhead.

Sansa shrugged. "Or silver!"

"I'll try on red and silver outfits then. Aren't you wearing yellow though?"

"Red is your favourite colour, I just thought you'd like to wear that colour. It looks very sexy on you too but maybe you'd like to wear silver tomorrow," said Sansa.

Blushing, Arya disappeared into the dressing room to try on more outfits.

The redhead turned her attention to her phone when a photo came through from Ygritte. It was Edward lying down on Jon's chest and her brother smiling down at the child.

They'd have to tell Arya and Bran sometime. And soon.

Sansa stared at the photo. She thought of what Robb's child would have looked like.

His wife was brunette and he was ginger like her and their mother so would their child look somewhat like Edward as Neddy's mother was ginger too?

What would her own children look like if she became very serious with Loras? Blonde with green eyes or ginger with blue eyes?

"Why... why is Jon holding a baby?"

Sansa slowly looked up, her eyes wide. "Uh..."

"Sansa..." Arya warned. "Before you lie, think about who you're talking to. I'm closer to Jon than you are to him. Lately, it's been you guys all in cahoots. What is going on?"

Sansa sighed. "Choose what you want, I'll pay and I'll tell you all _when_ we get home. So, if you want to know, you better hurry up."

Intrigued, Arya hurried in choosing her outfits, settling on a red crop top and black with white polka dotted three quarter length trousers as well as a silver blazer and matching skirt with a black crop top. Her chosen heels were black block heels and silver knee-high boots.

When they got home to the manor, Osha and Sansa helped Bran into his wheelchair before the former wheeled him in.

"It's good to be home," said Arya with a hint of a smile on her face. She turned to Beric who took her shopping along with Sansa's upstairs to their rooms.

Bran nodded. "Where's Jon?" He asked.

"Through here!" They heard Jon say.

The three siblings entered the living room where Edward was playing on the carpet.

"That is a baby," Arya stated.

"It is a baby indeed," chuckled Jon.

Sansa frowned. "Where's...?"

"She went home. She'll be back in an hour," Jon said, picking Edward up. "Arya, Bran, this is Edward."

"Who is Edward?" Bran asked.

Jon and Sansa shared a look, the redhead telling him to answer their question with her eyes.

"Edward is your nephew..." Jon trailed off, placing a kiss onto Neddy's forehead as he picked him up.

"N-Nephew?" Arya whispered. "Since when? How? _What_?"

"Arya, sit down."

Arya sat down as Sansa pushed Bran's wheelchair closer to their brother and the baby.

"Remember I told you what I was doing the day..." Jon trailed off, glancing at Arya.

Arya nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that resulted in this little guy here." He smiled, bouncing Neddy up and down slightly.

"Well, I'll be fuc-"

"Don't swear!" Bran yelled out.

Arya's eyes widened. "Oh my God, then!" She shook her head in disbelief. "So, Ygritte's the mum?"

Jon nodded. "I-I know what you're thinking but we're going to make this co-parenting thing work. I've just met him today but I'd die for him, do anything for him."

"You're really a father."

"Still can't believe it, Ary. On Sunday, Ygritte and I are taking Neddy to Ireland to see her grandparents."

Sansa frowned. "But... I know you're off work but what about us? What about the manor? How long are you-"

"Just a week. I'll be back on Friday." Jon assured her. "Just because I'm a dad now doesn't mean I'll forget about you guys. You guys are my priority too."

"What about Dany?" Sansa asked. "How are you going to tell her about this?"

Jon sighed. "I-I haven't thought that far."

"Can we speak in the kitchen, please? I'm sure Arya and Bran would love to get to know their new nephew," said Sansa.

Jon nodded, handing Neddy to Arya who stared at the child in shock, sharing glances with Bran.

"He looks like Dad," Bran said.

Arya nodded, watching their older siblings leave the room. "Yeah, he does."

In the kitchen, Sansa poured herself a glass of water. "Dany and I speak a lot, we've grown close as friends."

Jon gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Yeah," she said. "She told me about something that happened to her a while ago but what I know from that, she wants to have children, Jon."

"Okay...-"

"With you. She wants to get married and have kids with you." Sansa finished.

Jon faltered. "We've only been together for three months... I haven't thought that far about marriage and kids other than I want it to happen someday. I'm not as sure about all that stuff as Robb was." He took a deep breath in and released it. "I-I don't know what..."

Sansa sipped her water. "You and Dany need to talk and see where you're at. Now, you've got Neddy... You need to reevaluate things." She bit her lip. "You really need to talk to Dany. It isn't my place to say anything."

"Why? What else did she say?" He asked.

"I can't say-"

"Come on, you've meddled in our lives so much. Tell me."

Sansa sighed. "Well, let's just say that I wasn't the only one who has been married before. You didn't hear that from me."

Jon's eyes widened. "Are-are you sure?"

"Yes. We traded marriage stories. Both were tragic." Sansa pursed her lips, trying to forget the past. "We've both moved on, met amazing guys... Jon, she seems like the real deal to me. You always said that if a girl gets _both_ of your sisters' approval. She has mine and she'll have Arya's eventually."

"Okay, from now, you leave my love life alone. I love you and I know you're trying to help but I've got it from here."

Sansa nodded. "Okay. It's just that... you and Robb always protected me from guys, especially Ramsay so, I feel like I should help you too."

"I think I'm good."

"You sure? You haven't had much relationship experience. I mean, Ygritte's one and Dany is the other one. When-"

"I'm done here," smiled Jon. "I think we should go back and check on Arya to see if she hasn't somehow killed my son yet."

Sansa watched him leave, deciding to switch her water for some red wine instead. She was only trying to help but she knew that she sometimes came on too overbearing but she couldn't help it. The need to control things, people ever since what happened to her.

She just had to work on herself.

...

"Dinner later on?"

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "I work hours upon hours, you're on sick leave and you're asking for a late dinner?"

Jon grinned. "Come on. There are some things we need to talk about."

"Is it important?"

"Very. Life-changing," he said.

Daenerys nodded. "I have a night shift remember?"

"Ah, shit. Any chance we can have dinner before we go clubbing tomorrow then?" He asked.

"I'll be awake by five in the evening. Sansa said we have to be ready to party by half seven."

"Come to the manor. I'll have Beric cook for us in one of the private dining rooms. What wine would you want?"

Dany blushed. "Your sister said something about 'Riverrun'?"

"Vintage. Like my stepmother was," he joked. "Yeah, sure. See you." He gave her a kiss and left.

A phone beeped and Dany glanced down at her phone. A text from Sansa lit up the screen and she found herself biting her lip nervously as she stared after Jon's retreating form.

...

Daenerys smiled brightly, taking a sip from her Riverrun wine.

"Where are the girls and Bran?" She asked.

"Bran's staying with some family friends," said Jon. "Sansa and Arya are upstairs getting ready. Well, Sans is. Arya's with her fencing instructor."

Her eyebrows raised. "On her birthday? Wow. I got her a gift by the way. It's in my car."

Jon smiled. "You shouldn't have. I don't think she wanted anything for her birthday. Except for a phone."

Dany chuckled. "Did she get that?"

"I'll give it to her tomorrow. How's the steak?"

"Lovely," she replied. "Very well done. Thank you."

"No worries." He smiled. "So, as I said - there is something you should know. I only found out two days ago but-"

"Are you sick?" She asked, eyes wide.

He quickly shook his head. "No! Not sick, not anything like that. No... I..."

She placed a hand on his and stroked it. "You can tell me." Her heart beat loudly in her ears. She'd have to tell him her own truth.

Jon's hand responded, turning so his palm rested on hers. He slipped their fingers through each other's and smiled at her.

"I'm a dad."

Dany's hand slacked and she stared at him, tears prickling the sides of her eyes.

"You... you... while we were together you..."

His own eyes widened. "No! Dany, no. I never cheated on you," he said, holding her hand tightly. "It's actually sort of crazy, the story..."

"What is it, then?"

"Remember the crazy ex-girlfriend? Well, I was with her the night my family died. A month later, she finds out she's pregnant. A year and a half later, she tells me that we've got a nine-month-old son."

Dany's mouth opened. "Wow..." She breathed out. "Wow. That redhead we saw at the club... She's a mum?"

Jon laughed. "You wouldn't believe, no." He sipped his wine. "I was so mad at her, I don't know what I was feeling but I couldn't stop thinking about Robb..."

"And his baby?" Dany asked softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm getting through that."

"It's not easy losing a loved one, especially when you were so close."

"We were practically twins," he replied. "Anyway, I've met my son. He's wonderful. I'd like you to meet him."

Daenerys blushed. "I'd love to," she smiled before sighing heavily. "I know Sansa told you about me being married before."

Jon nodded. "Can't put that big detail off forever," he joked lightly. "Oh and I've told her to stop meddling."

"She's fine," chuckled Dany. "Anyway, you might be shocked about what I'm about to say. I won't blame you if we break up or anything. We're only three months into this, I didn't expect to tell you until we were serious at a year or something."

"Okay. But you do know, nothing can scare me off so easily. Hey, I've magically become a father!"

Dany smiled. "Yeah. Here it goes. I _was_ married. At nineteen, I was married _and_ had a baby."

"Had?" Jon whispered.

"Our baby died from meningitis. Our marriage fell apart and it hurt so bad because we loved each other very much." She wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "My brother, he's an addict. Drugs, alcohol, you name it. He had money troubles, came to us." She looked away, her voice breaking. "My husband went to help him out but he got beaten to death. My brother still comes in and out of my life. He hits me sometimes but I let it go because he's all I have-"

"I'm so sorry," whispered Jon. "You can't allow him back into your life every time. He doesn't deserve a sister like you. When Sansa..." He stopped himself.

"I know, she told me about Ramsay."

Jon sighed. "When Sansa was being abused in her marriage, she'd convince herself that it was okay for him to treat her like shit, to use her, to claim her. It made me sick for weeks that my little sister wasn't strong enough to defend herself. Someone who I _know_ is strong. She's just like her mum but yet, she wasn't strong when it came to that arsehole. He nearly killed her and I swear to God, I would have killed him for what he did to her. You shouldn't take any shit from any man, let alone anyone. You're strong, Dany... I don't think I'd be able to go through what you did and _survive_. I'm sorry for your losses. You were young and you had your life torn apart in the most terrible way ever."

Dany began to sob. "Why are you being so kind?"

"I'm being honest, Dany."

"Sansa's lucky to have a brother like you-" She whispered.

"You're lucky to have a boyfriend like me. Because I'm yours no matter what. You know what?"

Dany watched as he stood up and headed towards the fireplace, opening a small box on top of the mantle and collecting a small box from it. He returned to the table and opened the box.

"My aunt's ring," he said. "Daenerys, will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Sansa smiled as she watched Jon and Daenerys join her by the stairs, waiting for Arya.

"You're going to love her outfit!" She told them.

Soon after, Arya slowly made her appearance, making her way down the stairs as she tried not to trip on her new heels.

"I remember why I despise heels and love trainers!" She mumbled.

Sansa grinned. "You look beautiful! The blazer really pulls it all together!"

Jon was stunned. His little sister was officially not so little anymore. A grown up. A woman.

"I remember the day you were born-"

"Oh, God. Jon!" Arya blushed. "Exactly what Dad would have said."

Jon smiled sadly. "Happy 18th, Arya."

She finally made it downstairs, giving Jon a tight hug first before giving Sansa one too.

"I don't want to cry, I don't want any tears. Please?" She asked. "I miss them all too but they are up there watching."

Sansa nodded, wiping her tears. "Yeah," she whispered, kissing her sister's head. "I can't believe you're eighteen! Well, we don't want to be late. I'm sure Sam is waiting already."

Heading outside, Beric opened the backseat doors for Daenerys and Sansa.

"Your brother requested that you take the passenger seat, my lady." Beric smiled at Arya.

Blushing, the new adult let him open the door for her and close it after when she was settled inside. Jon joined her in the driver's seat and gave her a wink.

It was dark and it snowed lightly which made Arya smile widely. It hadn't stopped snowing in a while and she figured that the almighty forces above were listening to her wishes.

It felt like it was too soon when they arrived at the club, a valet taking Jon's car keys and Sandor letting the group enter, Sam now with them.

They were led to the VIP section, courtesy of Sansa and Arya smiled when she saw Gendry's own group in the section too.

"Jon, my boy! How are you doing?" Robert asked, waving him over.

Sansa was also distracted by Loras, going to speak with him. That left the birthday girl with her older brother's friends.

"Shall we get drinks, then?" Dany asked nervously.

Arya nodded. "Uh, vodka?"

Sam chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, little wolf." He smiled, heading to the bar to order their group drinks.

Behind him, Jon and Robert were in conversation.

"How did your meeting with the Spider go?" Robert asked.

"Well. Thanks for that. I guess everybody was right," said Jon. "I'm thinking about letting my siblings talk to him too."

Robert nodded in approval. "That's a wise choice. It's Arya's birthday, isn't it?"

Jon smiled at his brother's namesake. "Yeah, she's an adult now. I can't believe she's all grown up. I know Dad would have..." He sighed. "She told me no tears and no reminiscing."

Robert chuckled. "Still a little tyke as always. I'll let you get back to her."

Jon said 'goodbye' to him and headed to his own booth where Arya and Daenerys were sipping on cocktails and Sam had a beer.

"Got you a beer and Sansa a martini." Sam smiled at him.

"Ah, you know me well! Is it Guinness?" Jon asked.

Sam raised his eyebrow. "You know _me_ well," he replied, making them laugh.

"How is your special day going so far?" Dany asked Arya.

"It's great. Thanks, guys." Arya beamed. Her eyes caught Gendry's and she looked away, almost blushing. "Oh, Jon? When will you and Bran plant those six trees?"

Jon smiled. "Tomorrow morning. You and Sansa can join us too."

Arya nodded. "I'd love that."

Sitting at a table away from the other groups, Sansa and Loras were holding hands.

"You look gorgeous!" Loras told her.

Sansa blushed. "I don't! It's my sister's day as well, not mine!" She chuckled.

Loras looked her over. She wore a metallic blue, tight-fitting jumpsuit with a deep V neck.

"It seems like it's _your_ day. Are you trying to steal her thunder?" Loras joked.

"No! I don't want to. She's been through enough." Sansa sighed. "Speaking of which, I ought to get back to my table."

Loras didn't reply, looking behind her where a woman wearing a sleeveless, short orange dress was heading into the VIP section.

Sansa recognised her. "Know her?"

" _Know her_?" Loras asked. "I went to school with her, Geri and Renly. She was my girlfriend back then."

Sansa frowned, turning to look at her fellow model. She was stunning.

"Nymeria Sand. Her step mum works with my brother," said Sansa. "She took her surname on professionally but her dad's Oberyn Martell. The guy's a ruthless businessman. But _she_ is a snake. Heard she has _seven_ siblings."

Loras nodded. "She was my first love. Until I cheated on her with Renly."

"Wow," replied Sansa. "I better get back to my table. Good luck with your ex."

She left, feeling unnerved when she passed Nymeria who wore a smirk on her face as she sat with Loras and touched his forearm.

"Somebody's a lightweight!" Sansa grinned, noticing that Arya was slurring her words as she bitched about a teacher at her school.

"Who is she? Who is she to say I'd fail at university? I'm not going anyway!" Arya said.

Jon and Sansa turned to her. "What?" They asked.

Arya waved her hand. "Let me elaborate. Syrio said I'm Olympic material. I'm going to train hard to get into the 2020 Olympics!"

"Wow, that's amazing Arya!" Grinned Daenerys. "You must be very talented!"

Sam nodded, giving Arya a cheer with their glasses. "Good on you, Arya."

"Guys..." Arya moaned when she saw her older siblings' faces. "This is my dream. It's what I want to do!"

Jon sighed. "I know, Arya. You've always been destined to be a fencer but I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't regret it, I promise!" Arya smiled. Her eyes caught Gendry's again. "There's something I need to do."

She stood up and headed to an empty table, Gendry following her. As they sat down, he kissed her cheek.

"You've been avoiding me," she said.

"No. Happy Birthday, by the way." He smiled. "I've been busy. Dad has me working hard and helping Uncle Renly."

Arya nodded. "Ah."

"Sorry."

Arya shook her head. "No, it's okay. Honestly, babe. I just miss you, that's all."

Gendry looked around and when he was sure that nobody was watching them, especially her older siblings, he kissed her lips.

"A little birthday kiss." He smiled at her.

Looking at him through her lashes, Arya blushed. "They won't mind."

"No?"

"You saved my life and Jon's but you saved my life so they're kind of in debt to you, my love."

"Okay then, Princess."

Arya scowled but she let him kiss her deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own found her waist.

Meanwhile, Jon excused himself to the bar to order water since he was designated driver for the night. Or morning depending on when his sisters decided to leave.

He went to the bar out of the VIP section since the one inside only had alcoholic drinks and luxury foods. He wasn't going to find water there unless it was overpriced bottled water which he was not about to ask his sister to pay for.

"Uh, just a water please," he told the bartender.

"Jon Snow?"

Jon turned and his face broke out into a recognising smile. "Edd!" He said, hugging the man. "Eddison Tollett, it's been ages, mate!"

Edd nodded. "Yeah. It has. How are you?"

"I'm good. Celebrating Arya's 18th."

"18th?" Edd asked. "Shit, it's really been that long! Only saw her when she was 13!"

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, don't get me started. Wow, I can't believe you're here. Last I heard from you, you were in Afghanistan!"

Edd shrugged. "Yeah, finished my tour. I've actually left the army. I'm going to try and get a paramedic job in the NHS."

Jon smiled. "I can put in a word for you at my hospital if you'd like?"

"Would ya, mate? That would be great." Edd grinned. "Not that being a medic in the army wasn't great but I missed home, you know?"

"Yeah," nodded Jon. "How's the family?"

"Good, good. Yours?"

Jon shrugged now. "We're getting there."

"Yeah, I heard. Robb was a good man - so was your dad. Legends, they were. So sorry, mate."

"Cheers," said Jon, clinking his water with Edd's drink. "Why don't you join us? We're in the VIP section, want to make today all good for Arya, you know?"

Edd looked towards the VIP section before turning back to Jon. "Nah, you're all good mate."

"Sam's there, it will be three-quarters of the musketeers together again."

"This was my last drink," said Edd. "I'm heading off home. The missus is waiting."

Jon smirked. "Missus?"

"Yeah, another reason I left the army. My woman and I were on three tours together, we're expecting our first kid in the summer." Edd grinned.

"Another reason to celebrate, mate!" Jon exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe, I'm a dad too."

Edd's eyes widened. "Shit, you too?! Look at us now, four men went to Med school, all became dads. Well, Robb..."

Jon nodded sadly. "Yeah. He's up there with his kid though so we're still together somehow. Hey, Sam's little one is huge."

"I saw his Facebook. That kid is a great kid," smiled Edd. "How about yours? Girl or boy?"

"Had a little boy. He's nine months," said Jon, taking out his phone to show him a picture. "You wouldn't believe who his mum is."

Edd gave him a look. "Wild Red?"

"Yep."

"You two still together after all that on-off shit?" Edd asked, baffled.

Jon shook his head. "I'm with someone else actually. She's over at the VIP section. Ygritte and I... we weren't meant to be. We've been over for a long while now."

"Ah, we were all rooting for ya. I hope the new woman is just as good. If not better. You deserve better, you're a good man."

Jon smiled. "You too, mate. Congratulations."

"Congrats to you too. And Robbie boy up there too! And Sam. You know what?"

Jon burst out laughing. "Okay, we got it. I got to head back but keep in touch yeah? I'll give you my number."

Back at the table, Dany and Sam were in discussion about work when Sansa noticed the sparkling rock on the blonde's left ring finger.

"What the hell is that?" She asked Daenerys.

Dany's eyes widened and she quickly hid her hand. "N-Nothing."

Shaking her head, Sansa grabbed the hand to inspect the rock. " _That's_ my aunt's ring!" She gasped.

"Okay, we didn't want to steal Arya's thunder. Jon and I are engaged," said Dany with a small smile.

Sam grinned. "Oh, congratulations! That means I'm Best Man by default."

Sansa, on the other hand, was stunned. She released Daenerys' hand and gulped down her drink.

"Sansa?" Daenerys asked softly.

Tears sprung to Sansa's eyes as she sighed. "Congrats, Dany. I'm happy for you."

"You don't look it," said Dany sadly.

"I just wish my parents were here, to witness all of this," Sansa said, gesturing to everything around her. "Arya becoming a woman, Jon becoming a family man, grandkids... They are _meant_ to be here. They all are."

Dany sighed softly, giving the redhead a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"We never knew our aunt," said Sansa. "She was a mere teenager when she died, my dad told us. She was just like Arya. Always wanting to do more, never settling for less. Active, confident..."

She glanced towards Arya who was busy making out with Gendry, the both of them ignoring cheers and wolf whistles from the bachelor party table. She swore she saw Gendry blush at his family members' actions.

"And then Jon... Lyanna and Jon were alike in so many ways too. I swear, him, Lyanna and Arya were peas in a pod even if they didn't know each other."

Speaking of Jon, he returned to their table and quickly noticed Sansa's demeanour.

"What's wrong?"

Sansa sighed, wiping her tears. "Nothing. Don't be alarmed! I just found out about your impending marriage. First a baby and now marriage. It seems everything is full storm ahead for you, big brother."

Jon gave Sam and Dany looks. He then took a sip of his water and nodded.

"Why do you seem upset about this?" He asked her.

"I'm not upset!" Sansa cried out. "Everything..." Her voice became choked up and she blinked her incoming tears away. "Everything's happening so fast. I-I..."

She looked around. She saw Arya smiling lovingly at Gendry. Her _adult_ sister. She then briefly looked at Jon. Her big brother who had his life already mapped out for him. Kids, marriage. Half of their family died a year and a half ago and they are moving on and growing up so quickly?

What about her? Where was her life heading towards?

At age 22, she was divorced, broken...

"Tell Arya I'll see her later. I have to go," she said quietly.

She stood up, collected her purse and walked out. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Running a hand through her ginger locks, she turned away from everyone who tried to call her back. The music became muted in her ears and her breathing became shallower as she tried blinking the blue lights away.

Finally stepping outside, she threw up.

She felt like... nothing.

"Sansa?"

She shakily wiped her mouth and glanced up to see Ygritte standing there with a cigarette between her lips.

"Please, leave me alone."

Ygritte sighed. "No... We were friends once. We may be civil because we have Neddy to think about but we were friends. Tell me what's wrong."

"No one will understand..." Sansa sobbed.

"I have a feeling Jon would." Ygritte tried.

"She's right."

The two redheads turned to find Jon standing there, patiently waiting.

"What's wrong?"

Ygritte patted Sansa on the shoulder and went inside, not before putting out her cigarette.

Sansa placed mints into her mouth and turned to face her brother with a shrug.

"Mum, Dad, Robb and Rickon... they died a year and a half ago. Now, you're a dad, you're getting married. You are _moving on_. Arya too. She's got _hopes and dreams_. She's finally seeing what she wants to do. She's going to make it, she's _moving on_. Look at me. _Look_ at me, Jon..."

Jon faced her. "I'm looking at you but I don't understand where you're going with this. We're moving on, isn't that what we do during grief? Or-or after? Sansa..."

"I'm not moving on, Jon!" Sansa cried out. "I cry myself to sleep! I rarely eat, I'm sure you haven't noticed that. I work myself hard to the bone to get through uni, work and modelling. But I feel like I'm _trapped_!"

"That... that's how I feel sometimes. Trapped." Jon sighed. "I-I didn't know you weren't eating-"

"I know because I hid it well. You weren't home enough to notice and I was staying with Dany. I'd feed myself loads one day and the next... I won't eat anything or barely eat."

Jon frowned. "Aren't you moving on too? Modelling, Loras...?"

"But I'm stuck in the past!"

"So am I!"

Sansa shook her head. "I know... but I feel like this isn't real. I feel like I'm going to wake up from this nightmare called our reality. I'm twenty-two, Jon. I'm divorced... there's something you, Robb and our parents didn't know. Well, except Mum. She knew."

"Knew what?"

"I was pregnant."

Jon faltered. "Wh-what?"

"The final time Ramsay laid his hand on me and you took me to the hospital... you guys went home and Mum stayed. She stayed when they did the rape kit, the pregnancy tests... the doctor gently told me that I _was_ pregnant but I suffered an ectopic pregnancy. I-I can't have kids, Jon. And-and Ramsay's taken that away from me. _That's_ why I went to see him that day. Not because he called me but seeing his name pop up on my phone after all that time made me see red and I went there to make him pay for what he took from me."

"Sansa..."

"I can't move on from that. You know all I ever wanted was to have a family of my own one day."

"You-You talked about naming your children after...-"

Sansa smiled sadly. "I'm a good liar, aren't I?" She sniffled. "I hide my pain just as good as you hide yours and Arya hides hers."

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Jon whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I didn't know."

She gave him a shrug. "I didn't tell anyone else apart from Mum... To be honest, I'm not even sure how I feel about Loras lately. I really like him but is he going to be long-term? The last relationship I had was with Ramsay. What if he doesn't want me knowing what happened with Ramsay and I can't have kids?"

"I'm sure Loras isn't that shallow. He'll understand. I'll need to properly meet him though so why don't you come back in so we can introduce ourselves?"

Nodding, she gave him a smile. "Can I have a hug, first?"

He quickly brought her in for a tight hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he wiped both of their tears away. "You're going to be just fine. I'll get you all the support you need - I'll speak with doctors to see what they can do-"

"I like that you're wanting to fix this but I think it's permanent."

"Is that what they said?" He asked.

Sansa nodded. "More or less. I mean, I had to get a tube taken out-"

"Then it's still possible, Sansa. God, have you been thinking that you can't have kids for all this time?! Sans... if you have one working fallopian tube, you _can_ still get pregnant. It's possible. There are significantly high chances of a successful pregnancy with just one tube. Why didn't you tell me when you were told?" He asked, giving her another tight hug.

Sansa beamed. "I'm just being stupid aren't I?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You are. You really are." He laughed. "You're going to make a great mum one day. I'm sorry it didn't happen for you before."

"Well, anything can happen. Let's go have a toast to your engagement if Arya can pull herself off of Gendry. And... let's introduce my big brother and boyfriend to each other because I have a feeling that I can move on. I knew you'd make everything have sense again. Thank you, Jon." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, come on. I have a fiancée to get back to."

Inside, Arya returned to her party table, Loras joining them too.

"Where's Jon and Sansa?" She asked, giving Loras a polite smile.

"Uh..." Sam trailed off, shrugging. He looked just as concerned and confused as Daenerys.

Arya frowned. "Guys?"

"Ah, Loras! Saves me having to grab you." They heard. "Jon, this is Loras. Loras, meet my big brother, Jon." Sansa grinned.

Jon shook Loras' hand, making the blonde laugh nervously.

"Strong grip there, Jon. Heard lots about you."

Jon took a seat after Sansa took hers and he gave Loras a polite smile.

"Same. So, it's your sister's wedding to your ex-boyfriend? Is that right?" Jon asked.

Sansa's eyes widened and she quickly hit his shoulder. "Jon!"

"No, it's fine!" Loras chuckled. "Yep. It's ironic as I was telling Sansa earlier that I left my ex for him and it's only fitting that he got with my sister behind my back too. But there are no hard feelings, I'm not one to hold grudges. I like to have fun with whoever is around."

Jon frowned. "Hmm," he replied.

"Well, you missed quite a bit whilst you were snogging Gendry's face off," said Sansa to Arya.

Arya blushed, crossing her arms. "What?"

"Jon's getting married."

Their little sister's eyes widened and she stared right at him. "First a baby and now a wedding. Will you let me catch up?" She asked, making him laugh. "Who's the lucky woman?" She joked.

Daenerys rolled her eyes playfully but showed off her new rock. "It was your aunt's, I believe."

Arya nodded, taking a look. "Yeah. It looks very at home on you. Congratulations guys. I'm guessing I'm just a plain ol' bridesmaid since Sansa's taking Maid of Honour?"

"You can be if you want," said Sansa.

"Yeah," added Dany. "I don't mind as long as we have our family there." She smiled.

"Well, I guess we should get the champagne in instead!" Sansa grinned.

She could see Jon giving her glances from the corner of her eye but today and tomorrow were all about Arya. She would just have to breathe through it until Sunday.

...

The next morning, Jon grinned when he saw Sansa groaning under her duvet. He opened the curtains and she cursed at him, throwing a silk covered pillow at him. He quickly dodged it.

"Fuck off, Jon!"

"Rise and shine, sunshine! Come on, wake up," he said. "You need to do Arya's breakfast and sort out those last minute deliveries. I did warn you to stop after _three_ bottles of champagne." He chuckled, folding his arms.

Sansa groaned loudly. "Do we have to?"

" _You_ have to! Come on. I'll wake her up in a bit."

"Is Bran home?"

Jon shook his head. "He'll be back for the party. Howland's taken him, Jojen and Meera to the museum. He deserves a little treat."

Sansa nodded, blocking her eyes. "Yeah, that's nice." She gestured to her en-suite. "Can you start running the bath for me, please?" She pouted.

Jon sighed. "What I'd do for you all," he said. "Fine, but you have to be up in two minutes."

"Hmm-hmm."

He entered the bathroom, starting up the bath as he plugged the hole at the bottom and left her room. He then headed down the hall to his new room which was Ned and Catelyn's room before.

He still felt weird about sleeping in there but the sheets were changed to fit his style and the walls were repainted.

Jon hadn't even had the heart to clear out their drawers and wardrobes. His clothes were still in his old room in the right tower.

Their room still smelt of them, his father's strong but warm aftershave and his stepmother's perfume.

With Catelyn in mind, he entered his room and went to her old desk in front of the window where she had the perfect view of the front driveway and woods surrounding the drive up to the manor.

He sat down and looked through the drawers, rifling through bills, bank statements, phone bills etc and sighed. Nothing.

Throwing the stacks of paper back into their respective drawers, he heard a hollow sound on the top left drawer and bent down to inspect it more.

It had a secret compartment beneath.

Inside, there were letters addressed to him and him only.

Jon frowned.

Opening one up randomly, he read it.

 _Dear Jon,_

 _I think I've found your birth mother. I know it isn't my place to tell you this, it's your father's but she isn't dead. She never took her life. She did abandon you but she never died. I'll do more investigating if I can but just know this, I'm here and she isn't. I want to be there more for you._

 _Faithfully, Catelyn._

Jon's eyes widened and he retrieved his mother's locket from around his neck, staring at it.

It just had a picture of him as a baby and the word 'Snow' engraved on its shell.

He continued to look through the letters, realising that the one he read first out of them was the final one. There were letters which continued from the first ever letter from Catelyn which contained her pen.

"Jon?"

Startled, Jon turned around to see Sansa dressed in a light T-shirt and leggings with her slippers on.

"Have you woken Arya up yet?" She asked him.

Jon shook his head. "Sorry, got distracted clearing this out." He sighed, slipping the letters back into the secret compartment the minute she closed her eyes to yawn. "There are so many phone bills!"

Sansa chuckled lightly. "She paid for all of ours except Robb's and yours obviously as Dad paid for yours."

"You guys sure did rack up some minutes. Especially Rickon's..." Jon trailed off sadly. "Probably from watching videos on improving his techniques on YouTube or something."

Sansa smiled. "Yeah. I'll wake her up, don't worry. Ghost's eating his breakfast so I'll let him out for some exercise with Hodor and Dany's here."

"Send her up," he told her. "Actually, I'll head down with you to wake Arya up then meet her downstairs."

"Okay. I really wish we had a lift. I feel embarrassed having you carry me up three flights of stairs this morning," she blushed. "You're a great big brother."

Jon grinned. "Just don't think I'll be doing it all the time. It was worse enough doing it again for Arya."

They both glanced at each other with knowing looks.

"Lightweight," they said at the same time before laughing.

By 2 PM, the party had started and the main living area was fairly full of guests already.

They had intended to have outdoor activities but the weather was colder by the minute with everyone deciding to stay inside where there was heating and not snow.

But that didn't stop the little ones and Arya from heading outside to make snowmen or snow angels in the snow.

"She's still a child at heart," said Jon to his fiancée.

Daenerys grinned. "I want to join them."

"Go on then." He chuckled at her childishness.

Her eyes sparkled and she got her coat on before kissing his cheek and heading outside into the cold. She looked so out of place at first, not being used to the cold weather as she was born in the Summer city of King's Landing where it never snowed but she and Arya had quickly begun a fun game of snowball fighting with Gendry and Hot Pie joining them.

"Here's Daddy!" Jon heard a soft voice say behind him.

He turned around and grinned when Neddy reached out for him, his father immediately bringing him to his chest for a hug.

"You should know," Ygritte started. "My dad's here."

She glanced towards the drinks table where her father stood, looking through the choices. His fiery red hair stuck out unevenly in places and it didn't distract Jon from being surprised at his choice of clothing.

"I may be a model and have good taste but he'll stick to his eccentric routes," said Ygritte, gesturing to her father's bowtie suit ensemble which varied in colours of green, yellow and blue. "Neddy loves the colours."

"Do you want me to talk to him or...?" Jon trailed off.

Ygritte shrugged. "You do you. You can if you want but I just want this to go as peaceful as can be. I had to convince him to come with me for Neddy. I'm sorry for using our son as a barter but-"

"It's fine. We're co-parenting, I need to be civil to your family as you are to mine if Neddy's going to have the best life we can give him." Jon smiled.

She looked grateful and left his side in search for some alcohol. She spotted Sansa by the alcoholic drinks table and smiled at her, receiving one back.

"Friends again?"

Sansa nodded. "Just, don't do that again. I want to like you but you make it hard, Ygritte."

"I know." She sighed. "You know what? Forget the alcohol, I need the loo first."

Sansa smiled as she left, returning her attention to sorting out the different mixes of cocktails by colour ranging from light colours to deeper ones.

She felt a presence beside her and smiled when Tyrion picked up a flute.

"You're around," she noted.

He nodded. "I am. You don't need to worry, they found who poisoned my father."

"May I ask who?" She asked.

"My...," he paused. "Cousin."

Sansa gasped. "But Lancel seemed so sweet!"

"Looks are deceiving." Tyrion sighed. "You're clear, I'm clear. Everyone else at the dinner table is clear."

He quickly left her side, leaving her still in shock. She recovered and continued to organise the drinks, wondering why their help didn't.

"Sansa," a voice called out.

She immediately stiffened up and slightly tilted her head into the direction where the voice came from.

"Roose. Who invited you?"

"Neighbours are welcome. Or isn't that what it says on the board outside your gates?" He asked.

Sansa picked up a flute and took a sip from it. "Fine."

"You look beautiful, Sansa." Roose continued. "A spitting image of Catelyn. I'm sorry by the way."

She tried not to shake, quickly hiding her trembling hand away from him. "Thank you."

She realised him coming closer to her, standing right beside her as he leant in front of her to collect a glass.

"I don't know if you know this but Ramsay's dead, Sansa. He died a couple of months ago at the family estate."

"I know."

Roose gave her a little smile. "I understand what you're feeling. You and your family made sure that we never crossed paths again."

"Yes."

"Why should the sins of thy son affect thy father?" Roose asked. "I didn't hurt you."

She shook her head. "You didn't," she replied, almost breathless.

"No, I didn't." Roose sighed. "You know what I think? I think you brought it on yourself. Ramsay would never hurt a fly - you must have upset him somehow. He told me that you were cheating on him, you refused to aid him in certain things-"

"How dare you," Sansa said lowly. "Come into my home and throw around false accusations. Nothing can excuse what he did to me. Your son was-"

"You're a whore, Sansa. You'll always be one. He told me you went out with that boy, Joffrey. Cersei's boy." Roose cleared his throat. "You were willing to pleasure him but why couldn't you do the same for your husband?"

Sansa began to shake. "I didn't please anyone. He forcefully took my vi-"

"Lady Catelyn will be rolling around in her grave. Your bastard brother's got it all, hasn't he? What about you? Or Brandon? Why did your bastard brother inherit the estate?"

She saw red. "This has nothing to do with you. My _brother_ is none of your concern!"

"He may change his name all he likes but he will always be a bastard. His mother was a whore, his redhead girlfriend is one and how surprising that his sister's one too?" Roose asked. "You're worthless, Sansa. That's why it never went to you. You'll never amount to anything, you are a disappointment to everyone and I'm surprised my son didn't finish ending you. It would have done your family a favour." He placed his empty glass down. "Nice party. I see Arya's flourished in becoming a beautiful, young woman. Tell her that I said 'hello'."

Sansa felt his presence leave and she swallowed deeply, shakily bringing her glass up to her lips as tears pricked the edges of her eyes.

Across the room, Jon gave Neddy to Gilly and Sammy so that the two babies could play with each other.

He looked around the room. His brother was talking with Meera with faint blushes on his cheeks whilst Jojen got them drinks. Arya was coming inside to greet guests. And Sansa...

He went over to her, intending to grab a drink too. "Hey, everything's going swimmingly. Well done, sis!"

When she didn't reply, he became concerned, gently turning her to face him.

"Why are you crying?"

Sansa seemed to be broken out of her reverie, her eyes widening before she placed her glass down and turned around, heading outside in her short yellow dress.

"Sansa?" Jon asked.

He frowned, grabbing one of her long coats from the cloakroom and headed outside to follow her.

She went through the trees, knocking branches out of her way as she did so.

She heard two sets of footsteps - Jon's and Ghost's footsteps.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out. "For once, I just want to be left alone."

"Don't you want your coat?" Jon asked her.

Sansa halted, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Roose is here."

Jon stopped. He set his jaw and took a deep breath in before releasing it.

"I'm guessing you both talked?"

She nodded. "He more or less called you a bastard and every woman in your life a whore including me."

"And so? I've been called worse. And you need to ignore what other people call you. It isn't true so don't let them win by reacting." He sighed. "The word 'bastard'... it feels like nothing to me. I don't react to it, I don't feel anything for that word. I used to feel upset, angry and guilty whenever I was called that. I am a bastard but I won't let that word define _me_. Being raped and abused doesn't make one a whore. You survived, Sansa. Don't sell yourself short."

She blinked slowly at him. "Did you know that Ygritte's-"

"I know. We used to argue about that." Jon blushed. "We were always off when she went off and... I turned a blind eye because I didn't want to lose her but every so often, a few guys would turn up for her and we'd argue."

Sansa shivered and she grabbed her coat from his hand, slipping it on quickly. "I know that you don't know your mum but... maybe Roose does. He seemed to know her. He referred to her in spite."

Jon decided to confess. "Your mum wrote me letters that remained unsent. Robert gave me one and I found the rest myself. She told me that Dad lied about my mother. That she isn't dead, she's alive."

"Do you want to find her?"

"I don't give a shit about her. She wasn't there, Dad and Catelyn were."

His sister nodded, noticing that he was shivering under his suit too. "Let's go in."

"I'm good." He smiled. "Let's go visit someone, shall we?"

She hooked her arms through his and they walked towards the family graveyard towards the graves of their parents.

"I know Arya said no tears this weekend but, maybe you'd like to talk to them. Feel reassured about everything," he suggested.

He kissed her cheek and left to go back into the warmth, stopping to gently caress Neddy's head. He then proceeded towards Roose.

"Lord Bolton," he greeted politely. "How's the family? I heard your son turned five."

Roose frowned. "You're keeping tabs, Lord Stark?"

Jon nodded once. "Just as you are with my family. More specifically, my sister."

"I mean no offence, Lord Stark," Roose smiled.

"Your wife, Walda," said Jon. "She loves her job, doesn't she? Midwifery's a good profession."

Roose was stunned but he hid it brilliantly. "Yes, it is. I've seen you and that girlfriend of yours with a baby. Heirs so soon, Lord Stark?"

"Hmm," replied Jon. "It was always the plan, regardless..." He trailed off. "Why are you here, Lord Bolton? I thought Catelyn made herself clear about our families' involvement with each other."

"I never understood why your father took you in as a baby. Now, I do. You're just like him. I'm sure you've heard that many times. Would you believe me if I told you that I knew your mother?"

Jon's eyes flickered to Roose's before they landed on Sansa entering the manor again, taking her coat off and disappearing into the cloakroom.

"I would. My father, Robert Baratheon, you and another friend of yours were good friends back then with my namesake, Jon Arryn. He told us of the mischief you guys got up to in your late teens with the old guy."

Roose nodded. "Would you like to-"

"Why did you call my sister a _whore_?" Jon cut him off, feigning curiosity.

Roose raised an eyebrow. "Straight to the point, Lord Stark. Just like your father." He sipped his drink. "I don't care about the ins and outs of her relationship with my late son but she could have prevented what happened to her, fought back, remained faithful to him. She stepped out of the marriage, she chose others over him and it was her who pressed for the marriage in the first place. She toyed with Ramsay, liked his wealth even though your family had all of this," he gestured around them. "To offer. Now, she's a model, she sleeps with older men for some company-"

"Bastard, _whore._ You're full of spiteful comments today," smirked Jon. He picked up a flute and sipped from it. "You called my child's mother one too. And my own mother who I do not know anything about. Am I supposed to be hurt? Shocked? I've given up giving zero fucks about what people say about me and my family so what did you hope to achieve by attending today? That you'd drive my sister into a dark hole, she'd kill herself or disappear?"

"I'm surprised you're defending-"

"My sister's an adult. She's strong, she's a capable woman who is of sound mind. What she does is none of my concern as long as it doesn't hurt the rest of us in the process. Same goes for my child's mother," Jon stated. "Now, if I see you," he went closer to Roose as if he was about to whisper an inside joke. He smiled. "Near anyone I know, including my friends, I'll waste no time in getting to know your sweet wife better. She works upstairs, it won't be hard to become so easily friendly with one's wife. And when I befriend her, she'll see right through you and leave you, taking your son with her. No one likes an abusive father for their child."

Roose cleared his throat, placing his empty glass down and returning the smile, although strained. "Good chat, Lord Stark." He put his hand out.

Jon took it, shaking it a little firmer than he was used to. "And you, Lord Bolton."

Roose side-stepped around him but paused, leaning into Jon's ear. "Your mother's called Ashara _Snow_ Dayne. With any luck, you'd be able to find her."

With that, the older man left leaving Jon to collect another glass for himself and one for Sansa.

"Is he gone?" She asked him, gratefully accepting the glass.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He told me my mother's name. My mum's my late godfather's sister."

Sansa turned to look at him in shock. "Oh, what are you going to do? Are you going to try and find her?"

Jon shook his head. "She gave me up. Why would Dad lie though?" He asked. "I'm cracking open that Westeros Wine in the kitchen."

She smiled. "Let's save it for later when it's just our family. Mum and Dad would have wanted that. Especially since we haven't planted those trees yet. We'll have to use the greenhouse."

Giving her a sad smile, Jon left to find his fiancée who was happily talking to Arya and Gendry.

"May I borrow you?" He asked her.

Daenerys nodded, excusing themselves from his sister and her boyfriend.

Jon took the time to look at her outfit. "I remember this dress. The first dress Sansa bought with her own money." He smiled at her. "I don't mean to insult my sister but it looks better on you."

His fiancée blushed, returning the smile. "I won't tell her," she said lightly.

"I'll be heading to Ireland tomorrow morning with Ygritte. We're taking Neddy to see her grandparents for a week. I'll be back on Friday."

"Okay," she replied quietly.

"Hey, you're my fiancée, not her. We just have a child and nothing more together. It's you and me." He lifted her chin.

"Against the world?" She teased him.

Nodding, he kissed her. "Always."

She left his side to go and talk with Ygritte and Gilly with the babies. It allowed Arya to finally have a chance to bring her brother in for a hug.

"Hi," she said with a large smile on her face.

"Shit, Arya! You're freezing!" Jon chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Thank you, Jon. I know Sansa planned everything but you deserve credit too. I keep thinking about that day. Bran and I wouldn't have been here, we would have died with Robb and Talisa. Now I'm 18 and I'm here with my family and we're healing."

Jon kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You look great. Not so sure about that top but the cardigan will at least keep you warm. Not that you're warm right now."

She smiled. "I'm an adult, Jon. But thanks for being annoyingly overprotective." She kissed his cheek. "Now, where's my bloody present?"

...

Arya grinned as she opened up the small gift box from Jon. "I know what it is already but I can't help but feel excited. It's been years since I got a new phone."

She took the smartphone out of its box, looking at the colour approvingly.

"I'll sort it out for you later. Come on, open your other presents." Jon passed her a large box from Sansa.

Arya gasped. "But you've already-"

"Just open it," said Sansa as she took a sip of the Westeros Wine.

It was now late into the night, around eleven thirty. Jon was due to leave at six in the morning for Ireland with Ygritte and Neddy who were upstairs asleep in his room.

Arya opened the box up, giving a small smile at Bran who peered over her shoulder to look inside.

Inside the box, there was a grey dress with matching heels.

"This dress... You wore it at your eighteenth," Arya said. "I told you that even though I hated dresses and heels, I liked these ones because it made you look really beautiful, something I wasn't. I'm not jealous of your beauty, don't get me wrong but I'm not the prettiest girl out there."

She took the dress out of the box and held it against her chest. It smelt like their mother, Arya remembering that Catelyn had allowed Sansa to use her perfume for her birthday.

"I miss Mum..."

Sansa placed a comforting hand on her sister's knee "We all do." She glanced at Jon.

As much as he'd deny it, he did miss having somewhat of a maternal figure in his life. Catelyn was the only mother he knew regardless of their strained relationship.

Arya turned to see Bran handing her another present. It was much smaller but bigger than Jon's.

Inside was a fossil which had her name inscribed underneath the paw print.

"From the museum," said Bran. "Make your own fossils day."

"That's so sweet, Bran. Wish I wasn't hungover so I could go. Is this a direwolf print?"

Bran nodded. "Ancestors of the wolf dogs." He turned to Jon. "Can we plant the trees now?"

"Of course," smiled Jon.

They stood up and headed to the greenhouse which was connected to the sunroom so they wouldn't have to go outside the snow. Also so that Bran's wheelchair wouldn't get stuck.

Sansa made sure to grab four flutes and the wine as Jon took his suit jacket off and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his dress shirt before rolling his sleeves up and dragging six gardening pots to sit side by side.

"We do Dad's first," said Bran. "Then Mum's, Robb's, Rickon's, Talisa's and the baby's."

The others nodded, quickly getting to work. Even Sansa who surprisingly didn't squirm around dirty work these days.

When they were done, Sansa gave them each a glass and filled them up.

"To our departed ones. Shall they remain in our hearts and memories forever." Arya smiled.

"To our family," whispered Bran.

"To our family," they repeated before all drinking their wine.

...

"We'll get there by four," said Ygritte as she got into the driver's seat.

They had decided to use her car so Sansa could use Jon's throughout the week until the siblings had time to buy new cars.

"They are traditional but they know me by now. The black sheep of the family who doesn't care for tradition," she told him with a sad smile. She glanced towards him as she started the car. "Not enough sleep?"

Jon shook his head. "No. I'll sleep on the way."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks for letting us stay over."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. "You're always welcome."

She gave him a small smile and began to drive out of the estate.

"We'll have dinner with them in the evening. They are expecting guests but we shouldn't expect to entertain them. I've offered to pay for a hotel but they wouldn't have it, say there's a blizzard incoming."

Jon replied with a soft hum, looking through the passenger side's overhead mirror to look at Edward who was fast asleep.

"How will I introduce myself to them as?" He asked.

Ygritte shrugged. "Neddy's father, that's all. You don't have to refer to our relationship _at all_ if you don't mind. The grandparents aren't used to the twenty-first century casual stuff."

"It wasn't casual though, was it?" Jon sighed. "As much as we said it was toxic or casual, we-"

"You're engaged, aren't you? Why are you dwelling in the past?" Ygritte asked, hurt laced in her words. "Yes, _I_ loved you but you _never_ loved me."

"What do you mean? Of course, I loved you!"

She chuckled bitterly. "Then where was my own ring?" She rolled her eyes, turning on the wipers to wipe away the snow that was beginning to settle on the windscreen.

"You and I both know it would never have led to marriage when it came to us," said Jon. "Wouldn't last a year."

"Fifteen we were. I knew you were the one when we were fifteen." She pursed her lips, deciding to focus on the road instead.

They sat in silence, Neddy occasionally whimpering in his sleep.

Six hours into the drive, Jon woke up. They were at a gas station.

Turning back, he saw that Edward was now awake, playing with his stuffed toys.

"Hey, Little Man," he yawned, leaning back to stroke the boy's curls. "Has Mummy gone inside, huh?"

Neddy looked at him with his wide eyes and seemed to reply making his father chuckle.

"Okay. Have you eaten?" Jon asked, noticing the finished bottle beside the car seat.

Before he could get out to sort out Neddy, Ygritte returned and got into the car with a bag full of snacks and drinks.

"Got a sandwich for you and a salad for me. He's eaten, he has a nap soon."

Jon nodded. "Do you want me to drive? You look tired."

"Being a single mum does that, yeah," she snarkily replied before her features softened. "Sorry. I am tired. I'm so tired and I didn't even want to go to bloody Ireland in the first place." She rubbed her face, turning to him. "Did we ever mean anything to you in the first place?"

Jon looked away, deciding that his sandwich was more interesting. "What do you mean?"

"You and me, Jonny. Don't be bloody dumb. Did we mean anything? Or was I so indisposable to you? Remember our Switzerland trip? Went with Robb and Talisa before they died... Remember that cave we found with the hot water pool? That was the first time you told me in nearly a decade of knowing each other that you loved me." She sniffled, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Robb had teased me that it meant wedding bells for us too."

"I've moved on, Ygritte. You're right. Why are we dwelling on the past?" He replied, getting out of the car. "Now move to the bloody passenger seat so we can make these four hours before the blizzard starts."

She complied, getting out and back inside the car into the passenger's seat so he could take the driver's seat.

They rode in silence for the next four hours.

When they got to Ygritte's grandparents' home, they found an elderly couple bundled up in winterwear waiting for them.

"Grie!" The woman beamed, kissing Ygritte's cheeks. "Welcome home, lass."

Ygritte smiled back, turning to hug her grandfather too. "Hello. I've missed you guys."

"Where's the little one?" Her grandfather asked, gently pushing her aside to unstrap Neddy from his car seat.

Jon only smiled, standing close by but far enough to give the family their space.

Her grandmother caught his eye and she walked up to him, wrapping a blanket around him.

"Just wearing that suit and tie, huh? It's a blizzard, boy! Get some warmth 'round ya." She smiled.

Jon blushed and grabbed their suitcases before following them inside into the warmth. He was upset to leave it but they'd think he was crazy at how adapted to the cold he was.

"Get 'round the fireplace, lad," said Ygritte's grandfather. "I'm Kaven and this here is my wife, Margi."

Margi smiled at him from where she was sitting on the sofa with Neddy in her arms.

"Handsome boy you are. Ygritte didn't tell us your name. Nor did she invite us to the wedding!" Margi said. "If it weren't for her father, we wouldn't have known either of you existed," she gestured to Neddy.

" _Nana_!" Ygritte hissed.

" _Gariníon,_ " Margi said in kind.

Ygritte stood her ground. "Móraí..."

The women continued their silent conversation with their eyes before Margi came to a realisation.

"You're not married?"

Ygritte shook her head. "I-"

"Ygritte, you know the traditions!" Kaven said angrily.

"I know, Grandad but-"

"First dropping out of Medical school now, having children out of wedlock. Your father should have brought you here the moment your mother died!" Karen shook his head.

Ygritte was about to reply when Jon got there first.

"As Ygritte was saying, with all due respect, we realise that it was a mistake to be with each other to have children before marriage. That's why..." He glanced at her, she was subtly shaking her head 'no'. "We're engaged."

Margi's eyes brightened as she began to squeal in happiness. "A wedding? We haven't had one of those in ages! So, what is your name again? Oh, I hope I've not forgotten-"

"I never said. I apologise," said Jon charmingly. "Lord Jonathan Stark." The name felt so foreign on his tongue. He never would have imagined being the superior Lord, nor a full Stark albeit not quite so yet. As for his full name, he only used it formally. Even at work, people called him 'Jon'.

"Lord!" Margi cried out. "Oh, my Lord! Our Ygritte will be a lady!" She grinned at her husband.

Kaven remained indifferent. "And what is it you do, Lord Stark? How does your family acquire your wealth?"

Jon sat beside the older man, shaking his hand. "Please, call me Jonathan. I am a doctor, sir. I take after my father and his before him. Our family had our wealth from old money although our professions do allow for us to have stable lives."

Kaven had a hint of a smile on his face. "Doctor?" He turned to Ygritte. "You may have pleased this old paediatrician's heart after all."

Ygritte blushed, taking Neddy from her grandmother's lap and cuddling him.

"Your son and granddaughter have been my family's neighbours for years, decades even." Jon smiled. "We met shortly before I attended boarding school."

"Private education? I approve," said Kaven. "How about your father? I'd like to meet him."

Jon's eyes dulled as he planted on a polite smile. "Unfortunately, my father is dead. He and my stepmother were killed. My older brother and youngest brother died also on that day with them. It is just my two younger sisters and our little brother remaining by my side."

Both Margi and Kaven patted his shoulder or knee in condolences.

"I'd hate to ask how it happened," frowned Margi.

"My parents were murdered in front of my little brother. He ended up dying in the process." Jon swallowed. How could one tell another that a fourteen-year-old innocent boy took his own life? "My elder brother and his wife and child crashed when they tried to help our parents and brother."

"Would you like some tea?" Margi asked quietly.

Jon nodded. "Yes please," he told her. He noticed her tears as she stood up and left to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, lad." Kaven sighed.

"It's not a story I prefer telling people. All I can do now is provide for my family and hope to continue doing whatever I can to maintain our lost ones' memories."

Kaven nodded. "Good lad." He slapped his thighs. "Right, forget tea. How about some good ol' Irish cream?" He grinned.

...

"What the fuck, Jonny?!" Ygritte hissed at him.

They had been sent off to the back garden shed to collect some wine for the dinner they were hosting soon but it was the first time they'd been alone with Neddy inside with Kaven.

"You're engaged to Blondie!"

Jon nodded. "Exactly. I'll let them find out that I'm a cheater so you won't get any blame from this."

"That's a shit plan! We'll just tell them the truth, it doesn't matter." She closed her eyes, refusing any tears from falling. "That's what you do. It's all about everyone else and never you. Doing this can hurt your family's name. I'll tell them the truth. I'll also tell them that you're not the father - that you're just trying to do the right thing by pretending for me-"

"I'm not denying my son, ever," Jon said. "You're an adult, Ygritte. You can't live your life in fear of your family."

"You don't understand..." She said, sitting down on a barrel. She dug her painted nails into the wood and began to scratch at it, peeling off strips of wood.

Jon knelt down in front of her. "Make me understand, then."

Ygritte searched his eyes for something. Anything. But it wasn't there. At least, not for her. It will never be there for her ever again.

"Traditions are important to me." She looked away. "Not just my family but me too."

Jon nodded. "I understand. My father risked our family reputation letting me into the family house with his legitimate children."

"Exactly. But at least you had more leniency and he treated you the same as your siblings. I'm the only granddaughter. They only ever had boys. Even my grandad. A family of boys and then I come along. The first girl in a long while." She smiled scornfully. "That meant I had so much expected from me the minute I was born."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Just comfortable silence. Something Jon couldn't deny that he missed.

"So, Ramsay..."

"Don't start with anyone I've been with like that. When I found out what happened to your sister, I felt almost relieved that I only had a one night stand with him but then I remembered that it hurt your sister a lot." She winced. "Jon, you're the only one who has ever counted, meant something. You helped me create the light in my life."

Jon bit his lip. "We'll tell them the truth. If they don't like it, I'll drive us back home and you don't need to do anything you don't want to."

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled down at him. Wiping his raven locks from his eyes, she leant their foreheads together.

"Blondie's one lucky girl to have you for life," she whispered to him. "Love her with your heart and be the best you can to her."

She let him go and stood up, collecting the wine bottles and leaving. She trudged through the snow, almost falling but she felt Jon's arms wrap around her back to steady her.

"I need you in good health to be there for our son," he teased her.

Blushing, Ygritte made the final steps herself and entered the house.

"Took your time!" Margi said. "Our guests will be here in ten minutes."

"Who are they exactly?" Ygritte asked with a frown as she placed the bottles onto the counter, shrugging her jacket off.

Margi laughed as if her granddaughter was mad. "Who else? Our dear neighbours, the Tullys!"

"Th-The Tullys, Móraí?" Ygritte asked, glancing at Jon. "As in Hoster Tully?"

"Who else?" Margi repeated. "Hoster, Brynden and Minisa have been good guests of ours for years! They trade well with their livestock. Hoster and Minisa's younger girl, Lysa, she sometimes comes down but there's something wrong with that one. Her fiancé gives me the chills as well. Poor son of hers having to have that creature for a stepfather. His late father was very kind. Oh and their son, Edmure. Sweet lad, he is!"

Jon took a deep intake of breath. "I will be upstairs with Edward. I do not wish to impose on you and your guests."

"Nonsense!" He heard from behind him. Kaven rested a hand on Jon's back. "You are our guest as well!"

"Actually," Ygritte started. "Jon and I would like to stay at a hotel. Edward doesn't sleep well."

Margi chuckled. "You and I both know that I have something perfect for that! The boy will be a blessing during nights."

Ygritte and Jon shared looks, trying everything they could to get him out of this dinner but her grandparents refused to budge.

They decided to come clean.

"We're not engaged!" Ygritte cried out. "We're not even together. I kept Edward as a secret from him - he only found out on Wednesday," she said, hanging her head in shame. "He's a good man but he isn't mine to have. Not any more. I ruined my chances with him and now he's promised to another."

Margi's mouth opened in shock as Kaven stood there in disbelief at what they were hearing. But they looked at ease with each other.

"Everything was true, don't get me wrong but we're not together. We haven't been for a year and a half."

The elderly couple turned to Jon. "Is this true?"

Jon nodded. "I'm sorry. I came here to get to know Edward better and to know you guys too because Ygritte and I want this co-parenting thing to work."

"Then why don't you want to join us for dinner?" Margi asked, getting on with cleaning cutlery and dishes. "Now that the truth is out, it would be absurd to leave in this weather."

"I agree," grumbled Kaven. "The blizzard's going to go on all night. Roads would be closed off."

Jon cleared his throat. "I know the Tullys really well."

"Oh?" Margi asked.

"They were my stepmother's family."

The couple gasped, Margi's eyes immediately dimming in recognition.

"Stark... Yes, they did say their eldest daughter married a Stark... Your father was Eddard, wasn't he?" She asked quietly. "I'm so sorry. Perhaps, you should leave as a courtesy."

Jon smiled gratefully, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. As he opened it, a family stood behind it all of their eyes widened.

"Jon? Is that you?" Hoster asked.

Jon felt as if the air was knocked out of his body. His eyes falling upon each present member of the Tully family. The family who refused to attend family gatherings because of him. The family who let a small, innocent child be the reason they couldn't connect with their grandchildren, nieces or nephews.

"Mr-Mr Tully-"

Hoster frowned. "What's with the mister, boy?" He asked Jon, stepping into the house with Brynden, Edmure and Minisa in tow.

Jon felt a presence beside him. It was Ygritte and she had her eyes narrowed at the family, almost shielding him from them.

"I didn't know you'd be here. I'm just-"

Minisa silenced him. "Come here and give your adoptive grandmother a hug, Jonathan," she said softly, opening her arms wide.

Jon turned to Ygritte, silently asking her whether this was a trick or not but neither one of them spotted any reason for this being one.

So, Jon stepped into Minisa's arms and she hugged him tightly. He could feel wet patches on his neck as she sniffled.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered when they let go. "We were coming to visit for Arya's birthday. She's a woman now, isn't she?" She smiled softly.

Jon nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Hoster fell ill then we got news of the blizzard. Your father did love saying 'winter is coming'." She smiled fondly. "It sure is here!"

Hoster gently slapped Jon on the shoulder. "Good lad," he told him. "Stepping up for your siblings like that. You'd make a good lord like your father was."

Jon was surprised. The family who resented him for existing were being _nice_ and _understanding_. He couldn't believe it.

He saw Edmure smiling to himself from the corner of his eye. He was about to question him but Brynden brought Jon in for a hug too.

"I always liked you boy," he whispered into Jon's ear. "Stay strong, lad."

Jon was becoming overwhelmed by the sudden support from Catelyn's family. Were her letters of fondness true after all? "Where're Catelyn's older brothers?"

"Died a long while ago, boy." Brynden shook his head. "Surprised Catelyn never told you all."

Jon frowned. Maybe she did but just not him. He wasn't hers after all.

As the others went inside to the dining room with Ygritte, Neddy and her grandparents, Jon hung back with Edmure.

"Hello," the older man said.

"Hi," said Jon. "How's the family?"

Edmure smiled. "The wife and daughter are good, yes. I'll be around your parts for business soon. I'll stop by and see the girls and Bran. I hope Arya received all our gifts."

Jon returned the smile. "She did, yes. She thanks you all. Why-?"

"Are everyone being nice to you?" Edmure finished. "You did what we all couldn't. My father's ill, he couldn't take on three orphans." He winced. "I hate that word. I apologise for using it. He couldn't take on your siblings and from your father's side, there was no one there too. But you," Edmure said, pointing at Jon. "You took your siblings in and you worked hard to keep them living comfortably. You helped keep Arya in private school, you helped Brandon become better every day and you helped Sansa too. You supported them even though you had your own life. You sacrificed your life for theirs and _that_ is worthy of every bloody award in the world. Catelyn called me one night," he said.

"What did she say?"

"That she regretted things when it came to you. You were innocent, Jon. You couldn't be blamed for Ned's sins. She wanted things to change between the both of you. You were very sick once," said Edmure.

"Meningitis," confirmed Jon. "I was sixteen."

Edmure nodded. "I don't know how much you remember but Catelyn prayed for you and sat by your bedside for the duration you were sick. When you were getting better and were becoming more aware, she left you because she didn't want to impose."

Jon almost laughed. "Are we talking about the same Catelyn Stark?"

Edmure shrugged. "I know you doubt me, Jon. But she did want to try before her death but you were an adult by then and you rarely came home. She didn't even have your phone number and your siblings refused her to have it because they feared that she'd use it against you."

"Edmure-"

"I'm your uncle, regardless," smiled Edmure.

Jon smiled back. "Uncle Edmure, I've gone about my life without the love of a mother. I don't need it but I won't ever deny my children that. Both my parents and Catelyn messed up when it came to me but I don't resent them. I carry on, I move on because there's no point staying in the darkness when the light has so much to offer. I don't need a mother. Not now, not in the future, not ever."

"Of course," said Edmure. "Now, let's go and eat."

...

Back in Winterfell, Arya laid across Gendry's bare chest, smiling up at him.

"Was I... okay?" She whispered.

Gendry placed a kiss on her head. "You were more than 'okay', Princess."

Arya blushed, pulling her duvet tighter across her chest. "I just get a sinking feeling my brother's going to storm in and all hell would be loose," she chuckled lightly.

"Unless he has some weird, crazy, telepathic powers I really doubt it." Gendry grinned, heading towards her en-suite. "Thanks, Arya."

Arya shrugged. "Thanks," she replied. "I've got a nice view-"

"Want to join it?"

"I'm good laying here for a second. Thanks for the offer though," she said, blushing.

She was thankful that Sansa's bedroom was above hers and completely soundproof and Bran, because his room was in the tower along with Jon's old room, they had put him on the west wing in Robb's old room where his room was bigger than Bran's and Arya's combined but far away from her too.

Arya took a minute to digest what had happened. It was her first time. He made her feel special and beautiful.

Glancing at the dress her sister gave her, she realised that she didn't need pretty girl dresses to be beautiful, she already was to someone who mattered.

Not that her family didn't matter. They always did before anyone else but if a _guy_ found her beautiful, it would mean that there was a chance that other guys found her beautiful. She wasn't the ugly duckling she thought she was with the wide doe eyes and short 'horse' face.

Her father had seldom referred her as her aunt, Lyanna. Now, Lyanna had been very beautiful, her family lovingly calling her the 'Queen of Love and Beauty'. Arya never believed her father when he called her a spitting image of Lyanna but then more people began to notice her as she blossomed into a woman.

 _"My beautiful daughter. God, you look like my sister, Lyanna! One day, you'll be loved by a man better than me and he will appreciate your beauty just as much as I do."_

Arya let a few tears slip down her cheeks as she remembered her father's words.

"Hey, Beautiful?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and glanced towards the open door to her en-suite.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Where are your towels?" Gendry asked her, peeping his head through the door.

Had she been thinking for that long? She blushed.

"Why do you need one? I've seen _everything_." She smiled lustily.

Gendry laughed as a faint red colour marked his cheeks as he wiped his nose from water droplets.

"Fine," he said, stepping into the room. He looked through her drawers, giving her a view of his behind. "Got one," he announced, holding up and wrapping it around his waist. "I'll have to go soon."

"Why?" Arya pouted.

"I'm going to Italy tomorrow morning with my dad to get more male models. It will take two days but I promise, the chance I get when I come back, we'll go to Hot Pie's."

Arya grinned. "It's a deal."

Upstairs, Sansa tried placing kisses on Loras' neck but he seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, getting frustrated.

Loras sighed. "Nym... She asked me to go to Dorne with her."

"Why? You're taken," said Sansa.

"Yes but it's her birthday. She's throwing this big, traditional party and she wants the old gang back together. Renly said he's going and so is Geri."

Sansa kissed him. "I'll go with you. I've been to Dorne, it's really beautiful-"

"I can't ask that of you. You have to stay with your siblings. You said, Jon won't be back until Friday and I leave tomorrow afternoon and won't get back until Thursday." Loras pouted.

Sansa pecked him and leant their foreheads together. "Go. Have fun."

"Thank you," he told her. "You haven't got much on your TV."

"We didn't call the TV line up yet. Jon was meant to. We can just watch some movies." She offered.

Loras nodded but then shook his head. "We haven't..." He trailed off, looking at her suggestively. "You know," he finished.

Sansa frowned. "I'm fine with just making out," she tried.

Honestly, she still had scars from her marriage to Ramsay. She had wondered if some were ever going to heal but then she'd given up hope of that happening.

"Come on, Sansa. What are you scared of? You're beautiful. You know that and I know that." Loras smiled, wiping her hair from her eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed deeply, trying not to let her demons out.

"I just don't want to have sex. I'm not in the mood," she said, shrugging.

"Will wine help?" Loras asked. "Come on, Sansa. As much as I love every inch of your lips on mine..."

She stayed silent, giving him a ghost of a smile.

Loras smiled back, starting to kiss her neck as her arms wrapped around his neck. He trailed kisses up and down it, sometimes resting on her lips.

Then, his hands found the bottom of her shirt but she stopped them, continuing to kiss him.

"You first," she said nervously.

Loras eagerly took his shirt off and continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

She felt his hand trail down her stomach over her cotton shirt and her breathing quickened.

His kisses became more fervent as he unbuckled his belt and undid his zip. His hand then rubbed the side of her hip.

"You're beautiful," Loras whispered into her ear.

Slowly, his other hand stroked between her thighs, getting higher and higher, making her breathing even quicker.

When he got closer, Sansa stopped him.

"G-get off."

Loras frowned. "What?"

"Get the fuck off me," said Sansa.

Loras got off of her, confusion and hurt written on his features as he watched Sansa trying to wipe every trace on her body that he made off herself.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks as she began to sob.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. "Get the fuck out!"

They looked at the door when they heard frantic knocking, Sansa breathing heavily.

"Sans?" She heard Arya call out. "Are you okay, what's going on?"

Loras got off her bed, putting his shirt and shoes on before looking back at Sansa in hurt. He whipped open the door, stunning Arya as he pushed past her and left.

Arya stepped inside. "Sansa?" She asked, observing that her sister was in the middle of a panic attack. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call Jon?" She glared behind her where Loras had left just moments before. "If he hurt you, Jon will deal with him-"

"No," sobbed Sansa. "It wasn't him! It was Ramsay... I tried, I really did but I can't..." She shook her head. "He's tainted me. I can't touch another man like _that_ because they'd see my scars, my abuse... That and the fact that _if_ another man and I have sex... all I'd see is him..."

Arya turned away. Sansa had never really spoken of her abuse in detail with her. Preferring not to frighten her younger siblings but she knew that Jon and Robb knew everything. They'd seen her, fresh from being beaten and raped. She knew Sansa physically suffered but she rarely mentally suffered. She liked hiding that from her and Bran. She let her guard down for Jon. Well, Arya let her guard down for Jon too.

Jon understood everything, she couldn't blame her sister. Jon could be a priest and listen to everyone's confessionals, sympathising with each one. It made him honourable.

"You don't have to go in detail," said Arya. "I can call Jon. You guys are closer these days than he is to me. I don't-"

"Sit with me, please..." Sansa cried. "I don't need Jon, I want my sister," she whispered.

Arya obliged, getting under the covers and allowing her sister to rest her head against her chest. She decided to change the subject.

"I've... I've just had sex."

Sansa looked up at her, a small smile gracing her lips. "Oh. How was it?"

Arya blushed. "Shit, uh..."

"What?"

"No! It wasn't shit! I didn't expect you to ask, that's all. Do sisters talk about these things? You never told me about your first-" She stopped herself. "Sorry."

"No," sighed Sansa. "Don't be. Ramsay may have been my first but at least he let me have that. He wasn't the best but he was okay before everything. So, how was Gendry?"

Arya cringed. "Huge. Do people talk about sizes?"

Sansa giggled. "Only if they want to. It's fine if you don't."

Her sister sighed in relief. "It was great. He made me feel special. Wanted. Beautiful."

"That's good. That's what I want to hear. Your first time should be magical. Are you okay?" Sansa asked her.

"Hurts a little but nothing bad. He knew what he was doing." Arya blushed.

Her phone rang in her pocket and she showed Sansa the caller ID.

"Checking up on us. He's psychic," said Sansa with a small smile. "Answer it."

Arya did so, smiling when Jon's face appeared on the screen.

 _"Hello, ladies."_ He smiled back. His hair was wet and he looked back to where Neddy was being petted to sleep. _"How're things over there?"_

"The blizzard hasn't hit us yet," said Arya. "How's Ygritte's family?"

Jon smiled. _"They're really nice. Very welcoming. They know your mother's side of the family. The Tullys came for dinner and... they accepted me."_

The sisters shared a look.

"Grandad accepted you?" Sansa asked in shock. "But..."

 _"I know,"_ smiled Jon. _"They all more or less thanked me for being there for you guys. Uncle Edmure's coming next week to visit. I'm thinking of inviting Grandad and Grandma to visit with Brynden. Show them around the estate, give Arya more gifts and see you all."_

"Wow. See, you have more family than you thought," Arya told him. "How's Edward?"

Sansa nodded. "Let him know his aunts miss him! And his Uncle Bran."

Jon turned back before looking at them again. _"I will. Just wanted to check in. Update you about my lifelong 'feud' with the Tullys being broken. Good night. I love you."_

"Love you, too," his sisters repeated happily. "Night, Jon," they said, hanging up.

"Shall we put a movie on?" Sansa asked.

Arya nodded. "I get to choose. And it's a horror one," she smirked.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Go on, then! Set it up, I'll get Bran."

And the three siblings spent the remaining of the night in each other's company.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, how was school?" Sansa asked Arya as they ate.

Her younger sister shrugged, stuffing a piece of chicken in her mouth and making disgusted faces at Bran.

"This tastes so dry, right Bran?"

Bran nodded. "Very dry. Who made it?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips as she poured more gravy over her meal. "Guys, be grateful. They're leftovers."

"Ah, four-day-old food. Delicious!" Arya replied sarcastically. "When will Jon call? It's been nearly two days!"

"He's probably having fun with Edward. Calm down, he'll call soon!" Sansa assured her sister. "I was thinking we could have a makeover! I've hired a stylist to just switch up our styles."

Arya raised her eyebrow. "The 'New Year, new me' was a couple of weeks ago, remember?"

"I know," said Sansa. "But I'm thinking of going blonde..."

"Blonde?!" Bran exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree with Bran! You're better being a redhead, it suits you." Arya pulled a face.

Sansa pouted. "Hey! How about the ombre look? Natural then _blonde_!"

She took her phone out and showed her siblings some photos from online, scrolling through them.

"I guess you might look nice," said Bran hesitantly.

"You are now my favourite," Sansa told him.

Arya rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine, let's have a makeover." She gestured to their brother. "Is he going to get one too?"

Sansa nodded. "Definitely! This long-haired look doesn't suit you as much as it did when you were little, Bran. Time to cut those locks!"

"It works on Jon!" Bran argued, a hand grabbing onto his long hair in fear.

"Yeah because he can kill any look. He's _Jon_." Sansa pointed with her fork. "All of us look like hot messes and somehow, despite being our half-brother, he turns out to be the most good looking out of us all! Come on, guys!"

"Robb was okay," argued Arya.

Sansa nodded. "For a redhead. Jon can rock a man bun. Could Robb? Or Bran? Or even Rickon?"

Arya frowned. "I guess not. Why is Jon the better looking one out of us again?"

"I don't know," sighed Sansa.

"Hey, I should get a nose piercing!" Arya grinned.

Bran began to smile. "When Jon comes back and sees us all changed..."

"He'd have a heart attack!" Sansa laughed with him. "Are you guys in?"

Bran nodded which made Arya nod reluctantly. They shared a look before turning to Sansa who grinned happily.

"Oh my God, we're going to look _amazing_ by the time we're done!" Their older sister said.

Several hours later, Arya was admiring her wavy shorter hair with a small smile. She also had gone with a nose piercing which she got down at the beauty store. It was small, a little diamond which was semi-expensive for a piercing but it was another gift from Sansa.

She had to admit, her older sister was _mostly_ right at times.

Heading downstairs, she winked at Bran who blushed as Meera talked to him animatedly. She and Jojen were sleeping over for the rest of the week with their father's permission on the conditions that they studied and Sansa should drive them to their respective education centres since Howland was going away on business.

Arya wanted to laugh at the way Meera was running her fingers through Bran's short hair and bangs. It made him look even cuter with his glasses as if he was a nerd.

Jojen didn't seem too comfortable about his older sister treating his best friend as such but he let it happen, knowing that the two held some sort of feelings for each other. He instead sent an awkward smile at Arya's way who responded with a cheeky wink and shrug before heading to the kitchen to find Sansa sipping on wine.

"Jon called. Said you both were asleep. It _is_ past twelve on Wednesday morning," she said, taking another sip from the glass.

"You should have 'woken' me up."

"He'll tell us why he didn't call when he gets back. He promises to call you later today though."

Arya nodded, giving her sister's back a short hug before pouring herself a glass of water.

"Your hair looks better than mine," she said.

Sansa chuckled, running a hand through the bottom of her hair which was now dyed a light shade of blonde. She was still a redhead but with an edge.

"No, yours is better!" The elder sister retorted. "And the nose piercing makes it look better! You're adorable, like Aunt Lyanna!"

Arya blushed furiously. Everyone compared her to Lyanna. She wasn't upset with it but her late aunt had caused some broken hearts, especially her father's after her tragic death.

"How did she die?" Arya asked quietly. "Did Dad even talk to us about that?"

Sansa sighed. "I know he told Robb and Jon because they were old enough to know but Dad forgot to tell the rest of us. Robb told me she died in a car accident but Jon told me she was murdered in her boyfriend's house. Either way, Dad was so torn up about it."

"I think Jon was telling the truth," the younger sister said.

"Yeah," nodded Sansa. "Robb wanted to soften the blow but Jon's so honest and I'm glad. It hurts either way, she was too young."

"Bran's age," said Arya.

Sansa smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"What happened to Jon? Why didn't he call?"

"I don't know. He just apologised that he was busy and he'd tell us everything when he got home."

"Okay," whispered Arya. "I'll go to bed now."

Sansa gave her a small smile. "I'll kick those three out there upstairs too. Good night," she said.

Arya was about to leave but then she thought against it and placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. "I'm glad we're close again."

Sansa's heart swelled and she patted Arya's arm before the younger sister finally went upstairs, glass cup in hand semi-full with water.

She was about to tell the others to go to bed but decided to let them have ten more minutes with how she saw Bran smile genuinely around them. Not that he didn't smile around his siblings but being cooped up indoors when he used to climb trees as if it was his life job had made him become detached at times, often staring off into the distance, longing for something exciting to happen.

"Ten more minutes, guys," she told them softly. "Or else, I'll get Hodor to throw you over his shoulders."

She headed upstairs and sighed when her phone began to ring. It was Loras.

Pursing her lips, she hung up and continued up the stairs to her room, getting into her bed and letting tears fall down her cheeks as she fell into a deep sleep.

...

Tuesday morning in Ireland was wonderful. Everything looked like a winter wonderland and the blizzard had not lasted as long as they thought it would although it was due to return later in the week.

So, Jon and Ygritte had decided to take Neddy outside to play in the snow.

"He'd get cold!" Ygritte chastised Jon as he tried to unzip their son's snowsuit down a little.

"He'll choke. And if he's anything like me, he'd be accustomed to the cold."

Ygritte rolled her eyes, zipping the suit up but not all the way to harm their son.

"You know nothin', Jon Snow," she tutted.

Jon chuckled. "Is that right?" He asked her. "Who is the one with not one but four younger siblings? Whose surname is literally 'Snow'?"

Ygritte glared at him but her gaze softened as she let out a soft chuckle. She wiped a bit of snowflake from his beard before kissing Neddy's head.

"I'm surprised the Tullys liked you."

"I'm just as surprised but they're my siblings' family so they are mine too now." Jon shrugged.

She nodded and braced herself and Neddy as the cold picked up, the wind blowing furiously around them.

Jon remained put, closing his eyes as a few snowflakes glossed over his face, biting at his cheeks.

"My scarf!"

His eyes opened and he watched as Ygritte's bright red scarf blew away, landing tangled in a tree.

"Ah, come on!" The Irishwoman sighed. "That was my favourite scarf."

"I'll get it for you," said Jon.

The wind had died down and he walked over to the tree, testing a few branches.

"It's been a while since I've climbed anything. Bran loved climbing trees before..."

"Same," she told him to lighten the mood. "That's how we met."

A faint blush grew on Jon's face but he wished it was from the cold as opposed to how he remembering feeling back when he was fifteen.

When he was was a teenager, he had thought that the redhead had been kissed by fire, that she was beautiful.

Half his family were kissed by fired but not as much as the girl he used to be in love with.

"My climbing days are over though," she said.

Jon laughed. "Okay, wish me luck."

He tugged at a stable branch and lifted himself up.

"Keep going," the redhead said. "Look at Daddy, Neddy! He's climbing the tree! You'll be able to one day like us."

Jon continued, lifting himself up. "God, I wish I had Bran's determination. These are bloody hard to climb, Ygritte!" He called down.

"Your brother ain't here! Even if he was, he can't do it!" She called back up.

Rolling his eyes, he continued. He looked down and realised that he was kind of far up.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled under his breath.

He had remembered when Bran was nine and he'd slipped, almost breaking his spine. He was up and running a couple of months after much to the family's relief as the child had been in a short coma. Jon had been twenty and he'd rushed home to sit by the child's bedside for a week with Catelyn who had not spoken to him throughout. She did send him sad looks though and faint consoling smiles.

"Okay..." He breathed out, untangling the scarf as he sat down on a branch. "I'm-I'm going to throw it down now." He balled it up and dropped it, Ygritte easily catching it with one hand.

"You okay up there?" She asked him.

Jon faltered. "Uh...," he trailed off, realising that he was shaking. "I-I don't exactly know how to get back down."

Ygritte let out a groan. "You idiot! I should have-"

"Berating me isn't going to do anything!" Jon argued back. "J-Just get a ladder!"

"The ladder's broken. My grandad is too lazy to buy another one since he hasn't a reason to yet!"

"Fuck my life," mumbled Jon.

Ygritte looked around. "Give me a second, yeah? I'll put Neddy inside and I'll catch ya!"

She rushed inside and plopped Neddy beside her grandfather by the fireplace before heading back outside.

"Okay," she waved up at Jon. "Drop and I'll catch ya! I'm stronger than I look!"

Jon shook his head. "I'd rather Kaven catch me. He actually looks stronger than he looks!"

Ygritte grunted in frustration. "Do you _want_ to get down or what?! And keep your dignity?!"

Jon contemplated his choices until he came to a decision.

"If I kill the mother of my child by crushing her, will I go to jail?" Jon asked nervously.

Ygritte glared up at him, thrusting her arms up into the air underneath him.

"Do it," she yelled at him.

Jon took a deep breath in and out, sending a quick prayer to the ones above before he felt himself drop and everything went black.

...

"Wakey, wakey sunshine!" Jon heard. He frowned. "Rise and shine, sunshine!" The voice tried again.

Hesitantly, Jon opened his eyes to see Robb standing over him, relief over his features.

"Ah, the man finally awakens!" Robb grinned. "Got a bit scared there, Jon!"

"R-Robb?" Jon mumbled, holding a hand to his head.

Robb handed him a glass of water and some pills. "Take them. Sorry for daring you to go up that tree. I thought you could get back down. Turns out, you can't," the redhead laughed.

"Ho-How...?" Jon breathed out, disbelief in his eyes. "You're dead."

Robb frowned. "How hard did you hit your head, Jon?" Robb asked, checking Jon over with a hand on his brother's head. He slipped out a pen with a light from his suit pocket and flashed it in Jon's eyes. "You might have a concussion, bro. Eyes are dilated."

Jon shook his head, pushing Robb off of him. "What's going on?"

He looked around. He was in Robb's old room.

"Why am I...?"

"You're worrying me, Jon. Should I call Ma?" Robb asked, already heading towards the door.

Jon frowned. Why would Catelyn care?

He heard Robb call out for his mother and she soon rushed into the room, cradling Jon against her chest.

"I don't care if you're thirty or three but you're still my baby," she said, kissing the bump on his head.

Jon almost pushed her away in shock but he felt himself accepting the motherly love.

"Robb, I don't care how old _you_ are," her Irish accent rang through. "But next time this happens, I'll waste no time in hitting you over the head!"

Robb laughed at his mother's threat. "Nice to see I'm loved less than my twin, Mother."

Catelyn gave him a loving smile back. "Call Ygritte. Tell her to bring the kids over, I'll-"

"Not Ygritte," Jon pushed Catelyn away in confusion. "Kids?"

"Yeah, you dropped Edward and Rosamund off at a kid's birthday party," Robb said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Ma, he's out of it."

Catelyn looked Jon over, shaking her head as she clicked her tongue in slight distress. "Shall we take him to the hospital? Get your dad to look him over?"

 _Dad's alive too,_ Jon thought.

"Dany-" Jon started to say.

"Of course he'd want his best friend to check him over," Robb said. "I'm your best friend over her, okay? I don't care which place Tarly and Tollett come in as long as I'm first."

Everything was becoming so confusing to Jon but he kept quiet, basking in his brother's presence.

Catelyn left to go and start the car and it was then when Jon noticed that it was snowing outside.

"We're half-brothers, Robb," Jon said, shaking his head.

Robb's face contorted into pure confusion. "Half-what? What bullshit has your fall got you talking about? We're twins. I'm older by a minute, fifteen seconds."

Jon's eyes widened. "W-what?" He breathed out.

"Oh, okay, you got me! _You're_ older by a minute and fifteen seconds, sheesh!" Robb said.

"Jon!"

Jon turned towards the door where Arya was, rushing to give him a tight hug. When she let go, she punched Robb in the arm.

"Ow, you little bitch!" Robb frowned but there was no malice in his words.

"He could have died, Robert!" Their younger sister said.

"I get it! He's the family favourite and if he dies, you'll most certainly end me too," said Robb, a large smile on his face.

 _Family favourite?_ Jon frowned.

His siblings turned to face him, smiles playing on their lips.

"If you're feeling better, we can continue to celebrate our thirtieth in style. I promise no more tree climbing. We'll leave that to Bran." Robb winked.

 _Thirtieth?_ Jon was twenty-eight, _not_ thirty.

"Where's Talisa and the twins?" Robb asked Arya.

"Downstairs. Talisa's really trying to get your cakes done by this evening. I'll go help her since Sansa's too busy making out with Joffrey," she said, pulling a face of distaste.

Robb nodded, the pair watching her leave as Catelyn returned, her jacket on.

"Come on, lads!"

Robb helped Jon to his feet and the three of them made their way to the hospital to greet Ned by the entrance.

"You boys are lucky I just finished an operation." He smiled. "I'll patch you up, give you a-"

"MRI scan," finished Jon.

Ned smiled proudly at his son. "Well done, boy." He turned to his other son. "Keep up, Robb." He added teasingly.

"I still made it, Dad!" Robb replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "Just because he's quick when he's concussed doesn't make him the better doctor. He's more prone to mistakes this way."

Jon followed his family, his eyes landing on Daenerys. She sent him a bright smile, making her way over.

"Ouch, that looks sore!" She told him.

"Yeah, fell out of a tree," Jon said dumbly.

Dany laughed. "Sounds about right," she said. "Drogo and I can't make it to your party but we did get you an awesome present that we can all go!"

His heart fell. He spotted her wedding band and her late husband waiting for her, sending a genuinely friendly smile at Jon's way. It seemed he worked here too.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Paintball session! You, Robb and I can totally take on Drogo, Sam and Edd!" Dany beamed. "Come on, it will be fun!"

Jon nodded. "Uh, yeah sure. I-I better go." He smiled sadly, gesturing behind him to where his family waited by the lift.

He wanted to kiss her cheek but decided against it.

This _wasn't_ his life. What was going on?

He made his way upstairs where familiar faces greeted the family, wishing 'the twins' jubilations on their birthday.

Sitting on the bed, Ned checked Jon over. "What's today's date, son?"

"Uh, 16th of January?"

Ned frowned. "No, Jon. It's the third of January. You're over a week off."

Well, it _was_ Jon's birthday but how on Earth was it Robb's too?

"Let's get you booked for that scan, shall we?" He heard Tormund say. "You must have done yourself in, boy!"

After a long day of being scanned and having everything come back normal, the family returned back to the manor where Jon and Robb's wives and children waited with their siblings.

"You're better!" Sansa grinned, hugging him. "Mum and Dad called me and told me not to worry but you know how I get, I worry about _everything_."

Jon let out a lighthearted chuckle, his eyes falling on his 'wife'.

Ygritte looked like herself from their university days, before she became a model and changed her lifestyle.

She wasn't wearing the red lipstick he'd come to hate but a light shade of pink.

She looked like _his_ Ygritte.

Her eyes found his own and she rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jonny..." She whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

 _Jonny_.

"Neddy and Rose have a gift for you," she said, standing back to let their children toddle over to him.

Neddy was his Neddy only a bit taller and older. He must have been two. And _Rosamund_... The little girl had hair kissed by fire and her big brown eyes stared up at him as she used his legs to help her stand up from her crawling position.

Neddy shoved a piece of paper in his hand which was full of colourful children's handprints.

"Wow," Jon said. "This is great! You are little artists!" He said, still in disbelief about what was going on.

Neddy and his sister grinned, the older one giggling as he understood more than the little one-year-old did.

"Right!" Robb said, clapping his hands. "Let's make the most of today because we've got work tomorrow."

The family spent the rest of the night celebrating the eldest two sons' thirtieth birthday.

All the while, Jon was thinking that this was most certainly not his life.

 _I must be dreaming. I must have bumped my head and knocked myself out. This isn't real. They're dead. It's just me, Sansa, Arya and Bran. Edward is my only child. Daenerys Targaryen is my fiancée. Ygritte and I are co-parenting. Robb and Rickon are... they are_ dead _. Catelyn and Dad... they are_ dead _._

"I think you should stay with the family," Ned told him as Robb was getting ready to leave with his twins and wife.

Jon turned to his dad. He took the time to study him. He looked like the father he knew the time he last saw him before he died. Before he and Sansa were made to identify their parents and brothers' bodies. His father's hair and stubble were a little more greyed and he now wore glasses more regularly.

His body out of his control, Jon hugged his father tightly, breathing in his scent.

"Ah, Jon!" Ned laughed. "I just asked you to stay, not if you wanted to go on holiday, boy!"

Ned didn't understand. Neither did Robb.

"We'll stay," said Jon. "I guess I just miss you all, that's all."

"Good," Catelyn said, kissing his forehead with a bright smile. "I'll sort out your room and one for the kids."

Catelyn headed upstairs with Ygritte and the children whom Ygritte had referred to their daughter as Rosamund Yvonne Ó Brádaigh-Stark sternly when she refused to go upstairs. The child had wanted to stay with her father and grandfather but was easily persuaded by her mother's tone.

Ned gestured to Jon that they should head outside and he and Jon saw to Robb leaving as the redhead got into his car.

"See you both tomorrow," he told them. "What do you say to Uncle Jon and Grandpa, kids?" Robb asked, looking back at his three-year-old children.

Bryn and Lyn happily said goodnight to the adults before Robb and Talisa gave them smiles with the former adding an affirmative nod, starting the car and heading out of the estate.

"Let's get you to bed. I can observe you easily like this to make sure you don't still have a concussion tomorrow." Ned smiled at Jon.

Jon followed, his younger siblings beaming up at him as he walked by. He returned the smile, his heart swelling at the vision of Bran _walking_ and Rickon slightly older and definitely as tall as him.

It brought tears to his eyes but he didn't let them see it. He wanted to enjoy whatever time he had with his lost ones no matter how strange it felt being in this alternate sort of world.

The next day, Jon was put on a short shift from 8 AM to 2 PM.

"Just want to make sure that we don't overwork you," his father had told him when he woke him up that morning.

Jon was confused. He was _meant_ to be in the _real_ world. This fantasy was still going on. What was he supposed to do to return home?

Ned led his sons to a patient, giving the woman a bright smile as he read through her notes.

"I am Mr Stark and these are Dr Stark and Dr Ó Brádaigh-Stark," Ned introduced them.

Jon frowned. _Ó Brádaigh-_ what now?

He saw Robb smirk to himself from the corner of his eye, the man leaning closer to him.

"Even you admit that you and Ygritte hyphenating your surnames was a bit too much. It's too long," his brother whispered to him with an amused smile.

The patient swooned. "Ah, are you related?" She asked. "You sure do look like you are!"

Ned nodded. "My twin sons. To help you differentiate us, _I'm_ going by 'Mr' and you can just call the redhead, Robb and my lookalike, Jon. You can tell they're fraternal." He chuckled with the patient.

In his reality, before they died, they had never worked together to reduce confusion although people still got his father and Robb mixed up since they were both _Dr Stark_. Their colleagues had just joked that they should either refer to the 'ginger' or the 'the older one'. That had gone down well with the patients who revelled in teasing the father and son. But Jon worked with either of them sometimes since he went by 'Dr Snow'.

After treating the woman and a few by himself, Jon checked the time to see that he was now done with work.

As he stepped out of the hospital, he saw Sansa waiting for him as she leant against her Tesla.

"Come on! I need you to get something from Joffrey's place for me again. Because he's being a dick _again_!" She sighed in exasperation, getting in.

Jon got in after realising that their dad was his lift and decided he might as well help her in return for a lift home to the estate.

When they got to Joffrey's house, Jon noticed that it was a mansion.

 _So, the Baratheons must still have money in this reality as well._

"His uncle isn't in, I checked and double-checked because you know, he's short," said Sansa. "Go on!"

"What am I supposed to retrieve for you?" Jon asked curiously.

Sansa blushed. "My hair straightener. I know it's stupid but it's very expensive and the best one I have!" She pouted, looking up at him, "Please! All my friends will make fun of me if they see a hair out of place tomorrow at the mock trial."

"Mock trial?"

"God, Jon!" Sansa grunted out. "I keep telling-" She sighed. "I guess you _did_ bump your head. You are all going to be there for my practical Law assignment. The mock trial."

"You're studying Law?" Jon breathed out.

His sister nodded. "Of course! I'm following after Mum's footsteps just as you and Robb followed after Dad's! Even Arya's doing well at Med school." She grinned.

Jon smiled, shock in his eyes though. He got out of the car to go and retrieve this beloved hair straightener for her. The things he'd do for his siblings.

After getting it back with ease as it seemed that Joffrey was scared of him in this reality as well, the siblings headed back to the manor.

Sansa began to slow down as they reached the Boltons' home, Jon's body immediately tensing up when he saw Ramsay wave at them.

Sansa pulled up in front of him and grinned. "Hey, how are you?" She asked, giving him a hug through the window.

Ramsay grinned. "Oh, I don't know... I'm engaged!" He announced, waving his hand in front of Sansa's face as she squealed in happiness.

"Oh my God!" Sansa said. "Theon finally popped the question?"

Jon's eyes bulged. "What the _fuck_?!" He heard himself say.

Ramsay and Sansa turned to him, confusion on their faces.

"Why are you so surprised? Robb told you that Theon was going to pop the question." Sansa frowned.

Jon shook his head. "H-He didn't."

"Well," Ramsay started. "I guess it's news for you too." He withdrew his hand. "We're excited. I know my father's going to freak out when he finds out though. He had a woman lined up for me but Theon's my one and only. We're going to elope if you want to come with!"

Sansa nodded eagerly. "Text me, I'm so down bestie!"

They hugged again and Sansa continued their journey home.

"I thought Robb told you! Come on, it was obvious anyway if he didn't. They're so in love! Their pet names are so cute as well but I can't tell you because you'd think they're weird." Sansa sighed wistfully.

Jon looked out the window.

No, this couldn't be. He needed to get back _home_.

"I need to go home." He began to panic slightly.

"That's where we're going," his sister replied obliviously.

Jon shook his head. "No, I need to go _home_. This isn't my home."

Sansa laughed. "Of course, silly! You and Ygritte obviously have your own place with the kids. Don't you remember why Mum and Dad want you to stay? You must be really out of it as Robb said..."

When they got inside the manor, they saw Bran kissing Meera, running his fingers through her hair.

Arya stuck a tongue out at them and continued to study her books as Rickon went about the manor practising his Karate moves and almost knocking over a vase.

"Rickon Finlay Stark!" Catelyn scolded from the other room gaining a slight blush from the teenager.

Heading to the kitchen, Jon spotted Robb talking with their wives.

"Ah, there's my husband!" Ygritte beamed, kissing him softly.

"'Ah, there's my husband!'" Robb mocked her, his Irishness coming through.

Talisa let out a soft giggle. "Ah, that's my little Irishman!" She teased him.

Jon just observed as his brother got along with their wives, teasing each other for their accents or lack thereof.

Even though they were half-Irish, their Britishness shone through strongly but Robb had surprisingly donned a strong Irish accent out of all the children which seldom made ladies and patients swoon alike.

"I don't like that you don't sound Irish," said Ygritte.

Jon looked at her. "What?"

She grinned up at him. "It doesn't matter. I'll send the kids up there to get the accent. They are three-quarters Irish, should work easily!"

"Hey, don't make fun of my brother's lack of Irishness!" Robb said in a strong accent. "It's not his fault he isn't kissed by fire like us. Although..., Uncle Edmure's brown haired and his accent is strong. Hey, why _didn't_ you get Ma's accent?"

Jon looked baffled. "Uh, because we were raised here and not there?"

"Ah," said Robb in his normal accent. "Guess it comes easier for me. Come, let's take a walk."

Ygritte winked at him flirtatiously and he remembered referring her to something which used to make her laugh with joy.

He found the words leaving his lips before he could stop himself, "Be right back, _Wildling_."

Her eyes widened in shock. "It's been _ages_ since you called me that," she whispered with a small smile. "Maybe that knock to your head was good after all." She blushed furiously, Talisa sending her a suggestive wink.

Meanwhile, Robb headed towards the doors, waiting for Jon.

Jon took his time to observe his sister-in-law, wife and their kids who he noticed were playing with their Grandma Catelyn.

Catelyn looked up at him and beamed, kissing her fingers and blowing it his way.

His heart jumped and he responded with a soft smile. A mother's love.

His eyes then landed on the rest of his siblings. Alive. Happy. Well. Successful. Hardworking.

They too glanced at him and gave him smiles. Rickon even gave him a short hug which Jon cherished his scent and touch before the young man headed towards his nieces and nephews to play blocks with them.

He looked away, finally following Robb outside. He let the redhead lead the way and he noticed that they were going in the direction of the family gravesite.

They stopped in front of a recent grave.

 _{Here Lies Robert Richard Stark. 1989-2016. Loving Son, Brother, Husband, Father_ _& Friend_ _.}_

Jon's breath hitched in his throat.

"Shall we do some cloud gazing?" Robb asked nonchalantly.

Tears began to slip down Jon's cheeks as he complied. His brother laid down on top of his grave with Jon beside him.

The ground was freezing cold with the thick blanket of snow under them.

"I wanted to give you a bit of happiness. I'm afraid that I may have made things worse," said Robb.

Jon turned to face him. "You could never make things worse. You did make me happier."

Robb smiled. "You need to let me go, Jon. You're hurting and in turn, it hurts our little siblings. Mum, Dad, Rickon and I... We're all gone. You need to find it in your heart to let go of us. Not forget, just accept."

"No..." Jon whispered, sobs escaping his lips. "I can't let you go. You're my brother, the only one who's... who's ever understood me." He trailed off. "Please, don't make me."

Robb sighed, shuffling closer to Jon to rest their heads against each other. "You're the strongest man I know. If anyone's going to get through this, it is you. Let me go, Jon and you'll be set free of your burdens. It wouldn't hurt to smile more."

"Robb... I miss you every day. I do. I'm getting married, I have a kid... All the things you..."

"I did and never was? I didn't get a chance to be a dad but you are one now and you have to get through this for him." Robb sighed.

Jon nodded. "I..."

"Say, it. Say it, Jon." Robb urged.

Jon bit back a sob, closing his eyes. "I let you go. I set you free, Robb. Oh, fuck off, you bloody arsehole! I let you go!"

"Jon!"

...

Jon's eyes snapped open and he came face to face with Ygritte's worried ones.

"Jon," she breathed out, her hands tightly gripping his shoulders. "Jon, thank God..."

Jon shook his head, a sob escaping his lips as Ygritte brought his head to her chest, stroking his raven locks.

"Shh, I'm here." She cooed. "I'm here." She rocked him back and forth gently.

He gripped onto her sweater tightly and she glanced towards her grandparents, silently telling them to go.

"I'll check him over later," Kaven mumbled quietly as he left.

Margi was about to leave too but she left the First Aid kit on the bed and left a soft pat on his shoulder before leaving as well.

Ygritte didn't know what to do. He'd been out of it since he fell that morning and now at quarter past ten at night, she'd decided to wake him up when he began to yell out his dead brother's name.

It was a while until his tears subsided and he pulled away from her, embarrassment showing on his cheeks when he turned away.

"Sorry," he said, sniffling.

"Look at me," she told him, gently pulling his arm.

He slowly turned to her and noticed the slight bruise on her forehead. "What happened?" He asked, lifting his hand to brush over it lightly.

"You dropped and I did catch you like I promised but you ended up hitting your head on the way. Then your stupid, hard head hit my head and I was unconscious too. Only for a couple of minutes but we were so worried about you since you never woke up quickly; Grandad was about to call the hospital to send an ambulance even in this weather."

He nodded. "I had a dream."

"About Robb?" She asked.

He frowned, looking up at her. "H-How did you know?"

Ygritte placed a hand on his cheek. "You kept calling out that you were letting him go... You said other things but that was the main thing."

His eyes darkened. "I need to call my sisters and brother-"

"You need rest and food. My grandmother's made some soup, I'll get that for you. Lamb and potato, you love that," she said.

She noticed him staring off into the distance and she wondered what he was thinking, what he dreamt. It seemed like a nightmare by the looks of it because he woke up so broken.

This short holiday was meant to make him feel better, not get worse.

She tentatively ran her fingers through his raven locks and he turned to her, unshed tears in his eyes.

"What's Edward's middle name?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever bothered to ask."

Ygritte blushed. "It's _Richard_. After-"

"After Robb." Jon finished.

She nodded in confirmation. "After the man who made me realise that you were the one."

He had to ask. "If Edward had been a girl, what would you have named her?"

Ygritte paused. Her eyes searched his. What was he getting at?

"Rosamund Yvonne after my mother and myself," she whispered.

Jon nodded slowly. "Okay."

"What did you dream about? Tell me, Jon."

"What life would have been like if I wasn't a bastard, if I had a mother and if my family lived." He looked at her. "We were married and we had two kids - Neddy and Rose."

Ygritte gasped softly. "What sick joke was going through your mind?"

"It was Robb's way of getting me to set them free. To stop blaming myself for not being there... He wouldn't have known that we ended things back then." Jon explained.

She looked hurt and upset. Withdrawing her hand, she got up and gestured to the First Aid kit.

"I'll call my grandad to check you over. Let me get you that-"

"Stay with me," Jon said. "Just for a little while."

Ygritte's mind and body were saying 'no' but her heart said 'yes'. She listened to her heart and laid down on top of the duvet as he remained under it, lying side by side.

She turned to look at him on her side. "How did you propose to Blondie?"

"Over dinner at the estate. Just before we went clubbing for Arya's birthday," replied Jon. "With my aunt's ring."

"Beautiful. I wonder if it was candlelit."

Jon chuckled softly. "Yeah. It was."

"I wonder what your kids would look like," she smiled. "Blonde or raven-haired? Our Neddy's just in between us... Hey, he'd be like you. Maybe you and Blondie will have five kids and Neddy would be the sullen half-brother who sulks around and hits on ginger haired girls who fall out of trees."

Jon began to laugh, stopping to wince in pain. "Shit, this headache..."

"Maybe I'd be indisposed and he'll live with you for the rest of his young years."

Jon frowned. "Don't say that - he'll be looked after by you as well and he'll live with you. I want him to know us both and not be raised how we were."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I wasn't meant to be a mother... My mum died when I was so young and I was so mad and wild for a long time. Having Edward, he saved my life."

"I had no mum. I... I want to find her though. I know her name but I don't know where she is."

"I'll help ya. I have some contacts who might help. Whatever you need," she replied.

Her breath hitched in her throat when he wiped her tears away, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Ygritte."

"Anytime, Jonny."

They smiled at each other and she finally got up to get him some food.

"Hey," he called out just before she left out of the door.

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"No matter what, you'll always be a wildling to me," he told her softly.

She closed her eyes and let out a small smirk. "Fuck off, Jonny," she replied tenderly.

Jonny laughed as she left, realising that he was _smiling_.

 _"It wouldn't hurt to smile more."_ Robb's words rang in his ears.

"No, it wouldn't... Why are you always right, you arsehole?" Jon smiled to himself.

Deciding not to inconvenience the elderly couple any more than he was doing already, Jon got dressed and made his way downstairs.

He blushed when their eyes settled on him.

"You should be resting," Margi said, standing up to meet him.

"Might as well check you over." Kaven joined them. "If you'd come to my study, I have-"

"I'm fine," Jon said softly. "I want to thank you guys for looking after me."

Margi gave him a sad smile. "It's must be so hard to carry such a weight on your shoulders after all this time. I'm guessing that Robb was your brother? The Tullys spoke fondly of Catelyn and the grandsons who died. Even your father."

Jon squeezed her hand in reply, his eyes meeting Ygritte's. "Ygritte tells me you made lamb and potato soup."

"She did!" Kaven grinned, heading over to the stove. "I'll get you a bowl, sit down."

"I also made some lemon tarts," said Margi excitedly. "Ygritte hates them but I'm sure you'd like them! Edward seemed to earlier on."

"My sister loves lemon tarts," said Jon as he joined Ygritte and Margi at the table. "She'd eat twenty every day when she was little. Before she became concerned about the carbs and calories."

Margi's eyes sparkled. "Maybe I will prepare more for her before you leave. Remind me - my old head is not as it used to be."

They shared a smile and enjoyed the soup, laughing at stories of Ygritte as a child and stories from when Kaven worked as a doctor in his earlier years.

Jon felt like home.

He smiled more and he wanted to let his sisters know that there was a light within the darkness and they were finding it.

"Look at the time!" Margi gasped. "Nearly another day!"

Jon noticed the time too and internally groaned to himself. "I have to call my sister, check up on them."

Watching the elderly couple clear away their plates and Ygritte heading upstairs, Jon remained at the table and called Sansa as he assumed that Arya would be asleep and Sansa always stayed up.

 _"Hey, Jon. How is it there?"_ Sansa asked.

"Yeah, it's good. I'm sorry I didn't call, I've been busy... Uh, I'll explain when I get home but how are things there?"

Sansa smiled to herself. _"Great. You'll see when you get back. Howland's gone for a business trip so I'm looking after Jojen and Meera too. Not much is going on other than that. My studies are going well, I guess and so are Bran and Arya's. Bran is already pushing himself even more and he's doing Advanced Maths with his tutor."_

Jon sighed in relief. "Good, good."

 _"How's Neddy? Does he miss his aunts and uncle already?"_

He chuckled. "Yeah, he is. But he's having too much fun with Margi, Kaven and the Tullys," he said, gaining a bright smile from Margi.

 _"That's good. I better go, it's quite late,"_ she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just wanted to catch you at least before you went to bed. I know how late you sleep."

Sansa pouted. _"It's not a bad thing!"_

"No, no," he laughed. "Anyway, two more days now," he told her, noticing that it was one past twelve.

 _"See you in two days, Jon. Night,"_ she said softly.

"Night, Sansa. Give my love to Arya and Bran. And the Reeds."

He hung up and turned to Kaven. The man looked at him expectantly, rubbing his beard slightly.

"Okay, check me over. I've noticed your concerned looks since I woke up." Jon playfully rolled his eyes.

Kaven grinned and they left to go to his study.

...

"My Lady," Mr Dondarrion caught Sansa's attention later that afternoon. "You have a guest."

Sansa frowned. "Who is it? Is it possible to ask them to leave? I've got some work to do."

Beric shook his head. "He's quite persistent."

It dawned on her. "Let him in," she sighed.

Beric nodded, bowed slightly and left the kitchen to retrieve the unexpected guest. It frustrated Sansa. Most people would call before they visited when her parents were still alive. It reduced any confusion of time conflicts.

"Sansa," she heard.

Sansa looked up and planted a tight smile on her face. "Uncle Petyr, what a pleasure to have you visit. Are you stopping by for a quick chat?"

Petyr walked closer to her, kissing her cheek in greeting. "I'm afraid that I will take a bit of your time, Sansa." He sat down at the counter island, Sansa begrudgingly taking a seat too.

"Unfortunately, I'm very busy. My studies are catching up to me."

"Of course," Petyr said. "You are slow but you always get there."

Her eyes snapped to his. She didn't have dyslexia per se but it did take a while for things to reach her understanding at times but she always got there in the end.

"Indeed," she said. "Why are you here exactly?"

His eyes twinkled. "So straight to the point. Like your father. Your mother liked to play... Anyway, I heard that Jon's Lord of Winterfell estate. How did that come by?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes. "Jon is a legitimate heir regardless of children during through marriage. He is the eldest grandson alive of Rickard Stark and he's adopted the family name _formally_. This is the twenty-first century."

"But wasn't this what you wanted?" Baelish asked, gesturing around them. "Catelyn always said should Robb die, Winterfell estate should be in Brandon's hands when he is of age. Until then, you were next in line of inheritance."

Sansa faltered. "My mother didn't have the estate to give. She was a Stark through marriage and not by blood. Her words bore no weight over my father's and my father made _sure_ that the line of inheritance was true. Robb, Jon _then_ me. And if it were sons only, it would still be Robb _then_ Jon and Bran. We are all descendants of Rickard Stark by blood either way regardless of our parent by marriage or not."

Petyr stood up and walked over to the small wine rack, picking up an already opened bottle and took his time in pouring two glasses of wine.

He handed her one glass and took the other for himself, slowly sipping and swirling it in his mouth before he finally replied.

"Even still, it is an insult to your grandfather to have a bastard with his estate."

Sansa slowly looked at him, ready to pour the contents of her glass down his expensive shirt.

"My grandfather would have _loved_ Jon. My grandfather knew that there was something special about any grandchild he would have, including Jon. My uncle, Benjen, he knew too. Now even my mother's side of the family, how funny? A _bastard_ as you say is adored as much as a trueborn son." She smirked. "Get the fuck out of my brother's house. Tell Aunt Lysa to fuck off too."

She drowned the contents of her wine glass in the sink, not even surprised at the sight of a white powdery substance at the bottom of the glass.

"What was your plan? To drug me, convince me to turn against my brother who has done nothing but look after me since our parents died?" She asked him. "Guess what? Even my _mother_ loved him in her own way. You guys make me sick, how you're all quick to judge him because of his parentage. It is _not_ his fault our father cheated on my mother and allowed him to live here with us. If he wasn't living with us, we'd probably be wondering what the missing piece of the puzzle was for our whole lives. _That's_ how much Jon _Stark_ matters to us all."

"I loved your mother," said Petyr. "I knew her thoughts about him, about how she hated the lot of you getting along so easily with him. She wouldn't have changed her mind so quickly. She was a woman whose mind was set once and for all. She would be turning in her grave."

Sansa laughed bitterly. "You want to know how many fucking times I've heard that? You all never really knew her at all!"

"Why don't you marry me instead and you'll get the estate, hmm? Then when your little brother becomes of age, we can divorce or stay married if you'd like. I'm sure if you were to contest a claim, you'd be easily accepted as you would be married which would show that you're serious and stable."

"You're sick." She gritted out. "Beric!" She yelled out.

Beric entered swiftly, stopping to bow slightly at Sansa. "Yes, My Lady?"

Sansa's eyes met Baelish's. "Escort Master Baelish out of Jon's home, please."

Beric nodded. "Of course, My Lady. Do you wish for Lord Stark to know of today's events?"

She shrugged. "Do as you wish, it will make no difference because either way, he will be laughing in hysterics about how stupid my uncle by law's visit was. I even intend to tell him myself."

"Of course," said Beric. He placed a hand on Petyr's shoulder and began to lead him out.

"Thanks for taking the rubbish out!" She called out.

The nerve of that man! How _dare_ he? First Lysa, then Roose and now Petyr. They all held grudges against the man who did nothing to them other than exist and breathe the same oxygen they did.

She knew that Jon didn't care for the word _bastard_ , heck, he wore the word with pride! But every time someone called him that behind his back, it enraged her.

When they were younger, she didn't get along with him. She'd be honest. She also used the word against him at times and she'd see all the light, which Robb had been trying so hard to instil, drain out of his eyes. She was young, stupid and easily led, thinking her mother's words were right before.

It made her think of the word people used against _her_. The word _whore_. It still stung and she felt like crying and screaming and raging, destroying everything in her rage but then she'd remember Jon. Jon who was actually a bastard but didn't give a fuck about it. She wasn't a whore but the word hurt because she believed it was true when it came to the things that happened to her.

She felt disgusted for being herself.

She wished Jon was here to reaffirm things, stop her thinking about what other people said and thought of her.

Her mind drifted to Loras and she suddenly felt guilty.

 **From Loras Tyrell:**

 **It's been a few days now. Just wanted to check on you, sorry if I hurt you. Reply if you want, no pressure.**

The text message stared at her, burning into her mind. It had been received since the early hours of the morning but she had been too tired to care and went to bed.

 **To Loras Tyrell:**

 **I'm so sorry about Sunday. Can we meet up tomorrow at the café you saw my sister and me in? I'll be there at half 2 in the afternoon. There's something I have to tell you.**

She pressed 'send' before she could change her mind and was surprised to get a quick reply.

 **From Loras Tyrell:**

 **No problem. See you then.**

Five words. Just five words. That was all she was meant to him, right?

"Fuck my life..." She mumbled under her breath.

She got a new text but this time from Jon.

 **From Jon (Brother):**

 **I think I'd like to find my mother. I'll talk to you soon about it but maybe this is exactly what I need to continue healing. Talk soon, all the love to you all. Jon.**

Her lips pursed and she nodded to herself. Well, she'll be there for him like he was always there for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Thursday afternoon, Sansa met Loras at Nikolina's café. He ordered a cup of tea for himself and a milkshake for her.

"I'm so sorry, again." Sansa reached over to take his hand.

"What was Sunday about? Why did you freak out on me like that?" Loras asked. "I wasn't expecting for you to reply, to be honest."

Sansa smiled sadly at him. "It's not you, it's me..."

"As you can see, I skipped out on Nymeria's birthday party, spending time worrying about you. You looked terrified, I couldn't leave knowing you were terrified."

She glanced away. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," he said.

"I don't think we can pursue whatever this is," she told him, her eyes focused on his own. "I have baggage that you don't want to deal with. Also, I don't think I'm the one you like... Nymeria seems like the one for you."

Loras faltered. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a sad smile. "You and Nymeria seem perfect for each other. I can see that she still cares about you and you care about her. Maybe that's why you didn't want me coming with you to Dorne. I don't mind, honestly. I knew that this wasn't serious."

"Why were you afraid of me?"

"I'm not," she said. "I'm afraid of myself."

He frowned, gently gripping onto her hand. "What have you got to be afraid of?"

"I haven't got the best track record when it comes to relationships."

"Neither have I!" He laughed. "My ex-boyfriend's marrying my little sister and my ex-girlfriend got back at me by sleeping with my ex-boyfriend that I mentioned before."

Sansa's eyebrows raised. "That's messy," she mumbled. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't as messy as her situation but she kept quiet, planting on a fake smile.

"Have you met my older brother, Willas? He was at the stag night but I doubt you'd have even noticed him," he said.

"What about him?"

"Maybe you guys will hit it off-"

"Are you joking? I've just broken up with you and you're setting me up with your brother?" She fumed. "What's with guys being arseholes lately?" She withdrew her hand.

Loras's face fell. "I didn't mean to-"

"No. You don't even know why I reacted the way I did on Sunday and you're ready to plant another guy on me."

"Well, you won't tell me why!" He retorted.

Sansa's eyes flashed but she leant in closer to him. "You really want to know why your touch made my skin crawl?"

The tone of her voice made a chill go through Loras' spine and he suddenly wasn't so sure that he wanted to know.

"Why I felt that I was okay but then I realised that I wasn't and I will never be?" She glanced down at her lap. "Why I like your touch but at the same time, it scares me?"

"Then why are we ending this?" Loras asked, exasperation laced in his tone.

She brought her eyes to his blue ones. "I'm broken. You don't want broken goods."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

She shook her head. "Thank you for the best few weeks I've had in a long while. Goodbye, Loras."

Loras finished his tea and got up, kissing her cheek 'goodbye' and leaving.

She then released the breath she was holding in since the feeling of his lips left her cheek.

Tears were about to spill out of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, taking a sip from her drink.

She began tracing soothing circles on her wrist and an idea popped into her mind.

 _A tattoo_.

A small smile played on her lips and she waited until Arya was finished at school, spotting her teenage-no _adult_ sister entering the café.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked Sansa.

"I was meeting a friend," replied Sansa, her eyes dimming. "Hey, are you busy right now?"

Her younger sister shook her head, slipping on some reading glasses. "No. I was going to study here and revise..."

"Let's get tattoos! You have your ID right?" The redhead grinned.

Arya raised an amused eyebrow. "Why do you want a tattoo?"

Sansa shrugged. "I don't know. Just wanted another change."

"All these changes will make you a new woman!" Arya chuckled. "Fine! I won't get one but maybe if you guess my favourite animal correct, I might reconsider."

Sansa beamed, quickly paying for hers and Loras' drinks before following her sister outside and into Jon's car.

When they got to the tattoo parlour, Sansa parked the car and joined Arya inside who was looking around the room.

"I haven't made a pre-booking but I want something small," said Sansa to the artist. "Can you-"

"You're Alayne Stone!" The tattoo artist cut her off. "I've seen you on some online clothing stores."

Sansa turned to Arya with a little smirk. "Yeah," she said, turning back to the artist. "I'm going for an edgy look for my next photoshoot-"

"I can fit you and your guest in right now!" The woman grinned.

"Oh, would you? Thanks so much! I just want some words on both of my wrists."

Sansa found herself giggling as she gripped onto Arya's hand tightly, the tattoo artist getting on with her work amused at the sisters.

"Wow, you're brave!" Arya told her.

"Well," Sansa started. "I've had some practice when it came to pain."

They shared a soft smile between each other and soon, Sansa was finished getting her tattoos.

"Your parents must be really special to you," the tattoo artist said.

"They were..." Sansa sighed.

"And what do the 'R', 'J', 'A', 'B' and 'R' stand for on your other wrist?"

Sansa smiled. "My siblings' initials. Here's one beside us right now. She's the 'A'."

Arya blushed. "Sentimental, much?" She joked lightly.

"...and 'perfection'. That's really fitting for a model who fits the category," the tattoo artist said.

Sansa blushed now herself. "It's a reminder. I don't believe it but my family tell me that. I'll keep looking at it if I ever doubt myself."

"So, what's my favourite animal?" Arya asked her.

"Easy. Dolphins. You always got Dad to donate to charities revolving them and I noticed that you adopted a dolphin when you were eight. Also, Jon got you dolphin earrings for your thirteenth birthday. You're obsessed with them."

Arya laughed. "Okay, you got me!" She turned to the artist. "Can I get a small dolphin done on my shoulder, please?"

The artist happily obliged and the sisters switched their roles, now with Arya laughing her way through the pain as she gripped her older sister's hand tightly.

"You got this!" Sansa encouraged her.

"I wonder what Jon will say."

"We'll convince him to get one too," said Sansa. "He'd probably go for Edward's name or something. Maybe Robb's and Rickon's."

They shared a smile, hugging each other tightly once Arya was finished.

When they got home, they were happy to see Bran wheeling himself around the house without any help.

"You're getting stronger!" Sansa noted. "Let's get some work done, eh? Then we'll have dinner and watch a movie with the Reeds when they get back."

Jojen and Meera had gone to visit a family member before heading back to the estate.

"When will Jon call?" Bran asked her.

"Hopefully before bed. I'm sure he'd like to talk to you," she replied. "Right, come on you two! Work time!"

Her siblings dispersed into their own activities and she headed upstairs to her room but she took a detour and ended up in Jon's room.

Looking around, she noticed that there wasn't that much changed about the room. She noticed that her mother's perfumes had been left unmoved on her vanity table.

Taking one, she sprayed it and smelt the air, smiling softly at the scent of her mother.

Her mother loved her children so much, she was passionate about it, always there with a firm but soft hand.

She sat down and went through her mother's makeup, deciding she might as well share it between herself and Arya and give the ones they didn't want to a charity or something if they could still be used.

She shifted and her foot hit something under the table. Glancing down, she spotted her old sewing machine and set.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she lifted it up and placed it on the desk.

Sansa had been obsessed with sewing and embroidery when she was a young teenager but an old friend of hers had made fun of her and she threw it in the bin outside the day after her fifteenth birthday.

With shaky hands, she unopened the box and was relieved to see everything intact. She spotted some loose black fabric and some grey coloured fabric and a small smile played on her lips as an idea popped into her mind again that day.

...

Jon stared on in amusement as Ygritte kept missing her mark, yelling in frustration before slamming her bow and quiver onto his chest.

"I swear, if it weren't for the bloody wind, I'd be hitting the target every time!" She cried out.

Jon kept quiet, simply loading the bow and arrow before aiming and releasing it. It hit the target in the middle and he turned to face her, smugness on his features to annoy her even more.

"Oh, fuck off!" She muttered. "How did you do that so well? Who taught you?"

"My dad," he replied. "He taught all of us except Sansa. She never wanted to do anything like kayaking on the river nearby or target practice." He laughed a little. "Arya always showed Bran up and they'd end up chasing each other through the manor, knocking over vases and plants. Pissed Catelyn right off!"

Ygritte smiled. "I'd imagine," she replied.

"Do you want another go?" He asked her.

Ygritte grabbed her bow and quiver, loading the bow with an arrow and aiming it at the target. She released it and the arrow hit the target in the middle.

"Maybe I'm a good luck charm," Jon smirked.

"Keep thinkin' that," she mumbled under her breath. "Can we do something else now? Maybe go inside and warm our arses up?"

"I've been inside for a long time; I want to get some exercise."

Ygritte nodded. "Okay, you do that. I'll head inside." She began walking backwards. "Don't stay out too long. Or climb any trees or hurt yourself-"

"I'm a grown man, Ygritte!" Jon said.

"Who managed to freak out when he realised that he needed to get _down_ from a tree but don't worry, I won't hear your cries for help!" She smiled, finally leaving.

Jon finally had peace and quiet and decided to go for a walk. He knew the blizzard was due back very soon so he wanted to get out while he could especially since tomorrow morning, he'd be starting the first five hours of their ten-hour journey back home.

He found himself smiling, something he rarely did but that dream or nightmare really got to him.

He had made conclusions from whatever it was and the first one was to be happier. Jon and his family had spent two unhappy Christmases with him always heading off to work on Christmas Day to give Sam much needed time off to go to see his parents with Gilly and be with baby Sammy. He'd make excuses and over time, Sansa and Arya had stopped asking, making their Christmases miserable with cleaning up Bran when he was sick and studying for school or university.

The second conclusion was that he needed to find his birth mother. His late godfather and late father had been distanced over an unfortunate disagreement. Maybe his birth mother had been the reason why.

His surname wasn't a surname at all, it was Ashara's middle name. Or maybe Roose was playing a joke on him, Ashara wasn't his mother.

He'd heard stories of her, beautiful and strong-willed. All he knew was that she went to the army at one point in her life but she could be dead for all he knew. After Arthur's death, the Daynes had lost contact with Ashara.

If he'd find her, maybe he could understand why she abandoned him or why he came to live with his father. Maybe, Catelyn scared her off but according to the letter, she'd never met Ashara or the Daynes for that matter from previous conversations. The Dayne family were his father's secret.

His phone rang and he looked at the screen, smiling when he saw his sister's name pop up.

"Sansa, hi."

 _"Hey,"_ she sighed wistfully.

Jon frowned. "What's wrong?"

 _"I broke things off with Loras. I wasn't feeling the relationship, not after you know,"_ she replied.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good guy. You do know that you'll eventually get over this and the next man who comes into your life will worship the ground you walk on. Not all men are Ramsay or Joffrey who are sadistic arseholes, there are some good men out there and one will be there for you."

He heard her sniffle and let out a soft chuckle. At this moment, all he wanted to do was be home to hug her and reassure her.

 _"You're a good guy, Jon. I'm glad you're my brother. I know I keep saying this but I mean it, I do,"_ said Sansa. _"You're a good guy."_

"Aye, I am." He smiled when he heard her laugh. "You're not broken, you just need a little fixing. Robb told me to smile more."

Sansa frowned. _"Smile more? When did he say that?"_

Jon shrugged. "You know the arsehole, always trying to instil life lessons out of nowhere even when he's dead. I got the looks, he got the brains."

 _"And the looks,"_ Sansa teased. _"You've got an adorable puppy dog face and that's pretty much all you've got."_

"Hey, I offer more to the table!" He laughed. "See, now you're happier."

She rolled her eyes. _"Thank you. Hey, I made something for you. I know we don't celebrate your birthday or Christmas anymore but you still deserve something."_

"Sansa, I really don't need-"

 _"No, I'll give it to you when you get back,"_ she cut him off. _"Jon, this is two Christmases and many birthdays between us, including our lost ones..., we need to start celebrating something to get us closer to the light."_

"We celebrate yours, Ary's and Bran's..." Jon argued weakly.

Sansa sighed. _"Yeah, we do but you deserve your birthday too. I know you never really celebrated before either but we do love you. I hate that when we were younger, you and Robb would always do something special together with Arya, Bran and Rickon. You always left me out because I was such an arse to you back then. I hated myself as a child and now I am trying to make amends. If it weren't for you, our siblings and I would be on the streets-"_

"You know that I'd _never_ leave you guys on the streets."

 _"You weren't obliged to take us in. The whole reason you left the manor was to leave_ us. _The toxic part of your life-"_

"No!" Jon cried out. "I never left because I wanted to get away from you guys, hells, I was _crying_ the day I left!" He shook his head. "I left because of Catelyn if you want the truth. I left because you guys were full siblings and I felt that my half didn't amount to anything to the family. Social events Catelyn held always had me working as a waiter or something as opposed to joining you guys. I didn't want that life, I was a _kid_."

He heard her sniffle and he closed his eyes, regretting what he'd just said. He hadn't meant to blame her dead mother nor their family for not acknowledging him around guests or for being full bloodied and not bastards formed from infidelity.

"I'm sorry. Some things are better left unsaid-"

 _"No, you're right. We treated you like shit. No need to sugarcoat it. You were young, that's at least a thousand therapy sessions,"_ she said softly. _"Jon, I don't give a shit that we only share the same father - you are my_ brother. _I don't give a crap about the half shit. You're full to me and now with you taking on the family name next week, I am so happy to be your sister and I feel so blessed to have someone like you having my back."_

Jon looked up and saw Ygritte waiting for him, a smile playing on her lips as she shivered in the falling snow.

"I'll call Bran and Arya later. Sansa, look after yourself." He sighed, holding a hand up for Yrgitte to wait for him.

Sansa smiled. _"If I did, why would I need you for?"_ She joked. _"Take care, talk soon. Love you."_

"Love you too," he replied.

They hung up and Ygritte nudged his shoulder when he joined her.

"Thought you were cold?" He asked her.

"That dream you had..." She started.

"What about it?"

She shrugged. "I know it was weird but now you've got me thinking about it. Especially after you called me _that_."

Jon paused. "Yeah?"

"Jon... maybe it would be nice to have Neddy take your surname. Children take their father's surnames."

Jon let a smile bright up his face again. "What? Just like that? No hyphenating?"

"He'll always be a part of my family but he's all you in every way. The only thing he has from me is his nose and perhaps his eyes but everything's all you, Jonny," she replied.

Jon nodded. "There was something my father used to say to me and my siblings as children... 'When the snows fall, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies... but the pack survives'"

"Your family motto?"

"We had many," confessed Jon. "But that stuck to me especially after my phone call with my sister just now."

"It's very beautiful. Let's go in, the blizzard warning has come on."

They returned back to the house to find Kaven reading Neddy a story and Margi knitting a blanket.

"Something for your siblings and you to share on those cold nights," she said as he walked in.

Jon blushed, not having the heart to tell her that he and his siblings rarely got cold but he'd use it when Neddy came over and maybe his siblings would like to use it when they watched a movie, played a game or something.

Game night, now that was something they needed to start doing again.

"I have Rummikub under the stairs, want to join in?" Kaven asked him. "Brynden and Hoster are coming over for some beer."

"Yeah," said Ygritte. "He'd love to!"

Jon playfully glared at her but accepted the offer, taking a seat beside Margi.

"Will you be making more lemon tarts?"

"I've done them already this morning. I was so worried I'd forget," she told him. "But you remind me before you leave! I even managed to make some muffins."

"It's been a joy having you visit," said Hoster. "It's been a while since we had children visit. I know we're not family but you are our great-grandson's father and we'd like you to be welcome any time."

Jon gave him a nod, smiling his thanks as he accepted Margi's gift after she'd tied up the loose ends.

"Jon's getting married, maybe you could get an invite," smirked Ygritte.

"Oh! How lovely!" Margi beamed. "So, this woman of yours, what's her name?"

"Daenerys. She prefers 'Dany'." Jon smiled politely, silently annoyed at Ygritte for telling them. "It's still early days, we're thinking of a long-term engagement."

Kaven frowned. "Why? If you love her enough to propose, surely you intend to get married as soon as possible? Why wait, life's too short."

The smile almost disappeared from Jon's face as he saw Ygritte send him a nervous glance, almost hitting her grandfather for being so nosy but he wasn't to know.

"My brother," Jon started, swallowing deeply. "He met his wife and six months later, they got married. Then seven months later, when she was six months pregnant... they died. My family's known for jumping into serious relationships and reaping negative repercussions. I don't want to jump in the deep end and jinx it all like my father and brother did."

"Okay," Kaven breathed out. "How about we set that game up eh?"

...

Sansa smiled to herself as she hung up the garments on the hooks behind Jon's bedroom door. It had taken her a few days but she got there eventually.

She placed the new dress shoes back in their box and put that and jewellery box by the door before she stepped back to admire her hard work.

He was arriving home very soon and the siblings had spent time making a small party for him to invite him back. It would serve as a belated birthday party, the first of many properly celebrated at the manor.

Heading downstairs, she smiled at Jojen and Meera who were doing their own part at preparing for the party.

Howland had said that he'd pick them up on Sunday, having to stay out of town for a little while longer but his children didn't mind, happily joining the Starks in their celebrations.

"A birthday cake, really?" Arya asked, appearing beside her shoulder.

"It's a belated _birthday_ party!" Sansa told her. "We have to show him that we care and love him."

Arya smiled despite her hesitance. She approved the cake and went upstairs. "Call me when he's here! I need to practice my fencing!" She called over her shoulder.

The doorbell rang and Sansa dismissed Beric, answering the door herself. She was curious as to why the gates would let the person in without permission.

Opening the door, she was stunned to find a man with long, dark brown hair, scruffy beard, dressed in a green anorak and loose beige trousers with slippers and a wide grin.

"Uncle Benjen!" Sansa heard from behind her.

Bran wheeled himself over to her side, grinning at their uncle.

"Sansa, Brandon! You're both bloody grown kids!" Benjen cried out in shock. "Where's Jonsey and Arya, eh?"

Sansa stood aside to let him in, closing the door as she watched Benjen take in the surroundings.

"'Happy Birthday, Jon'? I thought his birthday was two weeks ago on the third! Did I get that wrong?"

"No," said Sansa, giving him a short hug. "It's a belated party. We didn't really celebrate. He doesn't like celebrating his birthday."

Benjen nodded. "I know. Kid's been moody since he was a child and always sullen. Surprised he's letting you do this."

"He doesn't know," they heard.

Arya came downstairs to greet her uncle warmly with a bright smile.

"Little Arya Stark! What a sight!" Benjen said.

"Hi, Uncle Benjen! It's a surprise party, by the way."

Benjen ruffled her hair and decided to give the same treatment to Bran. He looked around, taking a deep breath in as he recognised everything.

"I remember your father and I running around the halls with Brandon Senior. Your father always got me out of trouble but Lyanna would pick on me for being the youngest," he smiled fondly. "Now, you wonderful children claim it and make it home." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm sorry guys for-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Sansa. "You were out there, helping undeveloped countries. Never feel sorry for being so kindhearted."

Benjen gave them each a genuine smile. "I was like Jon. So ready to leave this place but somehow, it sucks you back in, eh? I'm planning on staying for a while, until August. I'm going to be couch surfing."

"We have many guest rooms, stay!" Arya told him. "You're our uncle, our favourite one. Please?"

Benjen rolled his eyes playfully. "How can I resist Little Arya? So, where's Jon and when-"

The front door opened and everyone froze. The surprise was ruined.

Jon looked around, stepping aside to let Ygritte and Edward in.

"Uncle Benjen?"

"Jonsey!" Benjen bellowed, bringing his favourite nephew in for a tight hug. "Happy Belated Birthday, boy!"

Jon chuckled, winking at his siblings who decided that maybe it wasn't ruined after all.

"Good to see you, mate!" Benjen continued.

"And you, Uncle Benjen. It's been a while," said Jon as they let go.

Benjen turned to Ygritte and Neddy. "And who is this beauty? Don't tell me this is your wife, eh? The boy got himself married and didn't invite his favourite uncle to the wedding? At least Robb did, twice!"

Blushing, Jon denied the claim. "This is Ygritte. We're not together but that is our son, Edward."

"Oh," said Benjen. "Well, is there someone special?"

"Yes, Daenerys. She's not here."

"I'd like to meet her sometime then. Anyway, this is supposed to be a party, let's get it started! Where have you been?"

Jon followed his siblings, uncle and the Reed children into the living room with Ygritte heading upstairs with Neddy to put him down for a nap.

"Ireland. We went to visit Ygritte's grandparents."

"Heard it's lovely up there," smiled Benjen.

"Happy Birthday Jon!" Sansa called out, finally getting his attention. "I know it's not much, we could only plan something small but-"

"I love it, thank you," he said, kissing the side of her head as well as Arya and Bran's heads. "You all are great. Thanks for this."

Arya gave him a smile. "You're welcome. We weren't sure if you'd like it. You don't exactly celebrate..."

Jon agreed with her. "Maybe that should change." He did a double take. "Wait, have all of you...?" He frowned. "I'm sure that you..."

The three siblings laughed.

"We got makeovers! You're next," promised Sansa.

Jon was stunned. "Well, I love it! You all look great. Bran, you look like a grown-up. Sansa, you look refreshed and..." He trailed off, meeting her eyes in a silent approval to which she responded with a bright smile. She was moving on. "And Arya... You-You have a piercing?! I didn't approve of-"

"I'm an adult." Arya grinned. "Oh, if you don't approve of the piercing, you certainly won't like..." She took off her cardigan to reveal a small blue dolphin tattoo on her shoulder.

Jon gasped. "A tattoo? _Arya_!"

"I got some too," Sansa said, proudly showing off her wrists. "I got 'Mum' and 'Dad' and 'perfection' and your initials."

"You couldn't slowly introduce me to the idea before going ahead, eh?" Jon asked. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do. They're permanent."

Arya and Sansa shared a look.

"We want you to get one done as well."

Jon shook his head. "I'm too much of a-"

"Come on, boy!" Benjen suddenly said. "Maybe we can get really cool ones. I've had tattoos done many times before! It's painless, trust me. I'd like to get a wolf-"

"Oh my God, yes!" Sansa said. "I'd like to get a wolf too! And when Bran's old enough, he can get one too!"

Bran raised his hands up and shook his head. "I'm fine!"

"A wolf sounds _awesome_!" Arya grinned.

Jon shook his head, knowing that they were pressuring him into getting a tattoo but he relented, accepting the challenge.

"Fine! But because I'm a brave man."

"Tell yourself that," teased Arya.

Jon smiled. "Before I forget, Ygritte's grandmother made you some Lemon Tarts, Sansa. I've also got some muffins for everyone else."

Sansa gasped happily, taking the tarts as Arya grabbed the muffins.

"They taste amazing!" Sansa said, closing her eyes to savour the taste. "It's been ages since I've had these!"

"Well, since Sansa's got her tarts and we have muffins, as Uncle Benjen said before, let's get this party started!" Arya said.

They celebrated late into the night, the Reed children finally excusing themselves to head to bed at quarter to twelve.

"So, why didn't you call for two days?" Arya asked, sipping on some juice and pouring a glass for Bran.

Sansa was drinking a glass of red wine and Jon and Benjen were nursing glasses of Scotch.

"It's embarrassing," said Jon.

"Has it got anything to do with that nasty bump that your hair is failing to hide?" Benjen grinned.

Jon blushed, his eyes meeting Ygritte's when she entered the room. She headed to the bar and poured herself some rum before joining Sansa on the loveseat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked them.

"Why Jon didn't call," replied Bran.

Ygritte began to laugh. "Go ahead! Tell them!"

Sansa nodded. "Tell us!"

"I climbed a tree and when I was getting back down, I fell and-"

"I lost my scarf," Ygritte cut in. "It was in the tree and he climbed up it to get it for me. Then, he couldn't get back down and he was complaining that he shouldn't have gone up in the first place. I told him to jump, that I'd catch him and he did, stupidly hitting his head on the way down and knocking us both out. I woke up but he stayed unconscious."

His siblings and uncle began to laugh.

"I wish I could have seen that!" Arya said through tears of laughter. "Only Bran's the expert climber in this family!"

"I know," mumbled Jon, a light blush on his cheeks.

Sansa's laughter died down and she got up, placing her glass on the table before heading out of the room.

"We have something for you!" She called back, heading upstairs.

Damn, she wished they had a lift. Getting to the third floor was _not_ easy.

When she returned back downstairs, she handed Jon the jewellery box first.

He opened it up to reveal an expensive watch. He recognised this watch and so did Benjen.

"My father's watch," Benjen told him. "He gave it to your father and he wore that watch on the day he married Catelyn."

"Robb wore it on his wedding day," added Jon. "It was his."

A sad tear slipped down Sansa's cheek. "Now you get to wear it on yours. You do realise that Robb's things went to you if he never had..." She trailed off. "I found it in his old room. He has a _lot_ of Rolex watches."

The watch had a faded brown leather strap but the face still looked in good condition. It still worked too.

"Thank you," Jon said, choked up. He stood up and hugged her.

"Arya and Bran got you something too," she told him, giving him the shoe box.

He opened it up and smiled when he saw some new dress shoes. "Thanks, you two. Why do I need these for?"

"For your wedding day!" Arya said as if it was obvious. "And for your ceremony because..."

Sansa quickly gave him a garment bag and he opened it up and slipped it over the hanger to reveal a full suit set.

It was black, there was a grey waistcoat and the tie was a muted white colour with a grey wolf stitched neatly just under the knot. There was also a dress shirt dark grey in colour.

"I-I made it," Sansa told him nervously as he continued to stare at it in shock. "I found my old machine in your room and I got inspired. If you don't like it-"

"Like it?" Jon breathed out. "I _love_ it. Thank you, Sansa. I... I don't know what to say."

Sansa beamed, tears sparkling her eyes as she sighed in relief.

"You inspired me. Thank you, Jon."

Benjen patted Jon on the shoulder. "See, you've always been loved." He began to chuckle to himself. "I remember when you were seven and you begged me to take you to Africa with me. I remember you crying your little heart out when I left. Your dad later told me that you told him that you were running away."

Jon was surprised. "I don't remember."

"You wouldn't. You left the manor in the dead of Winter and got lost. By the time Ned found you, you were very sick. You had collapsed down the side of the road near the Karstark estate. Your skin was blue and you didn't wake up for a while. Catelyn had taken Sansa and Robb to visit her parents so it was just you and your father. He prayed that you'd wake up and when you did, he'd allow you to follow me after all. You woke up and you apologised for running away. You said you dreamt of your mother."

Jon frowned. He turned to his sisters who had tears in their eyes and his brother who seemed spooked by the story.

"You told your father that your mother told you to go home to him. That she loved you. I had never heard my brother's voice so shocked and confused."

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Benjen shrugged. "Your mother and her family bear pain to ours. Ashara liked to explore, to push her boundaries..."

"You knew her?"

"Not formally like your father and our elder brother did. I've heard stories, I've seen letters long since burnt. All I know is that we removed all traces of the Daynes from our memories."

Jon began to shake, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and he hung his head, almost chilled by what he'd just heard.

"W-Why did our family do that? What did the Daynes do?" Sansa asked, sitting back down.

Benjen knew it. He had to tell the whole story, he couldn't lie or keep it in any longer. This had been nearly three decades worth of a secret and it was time to reveal all.

"Your godfather-"

"Arthur Dayne," Jon said.

Benjen nodded in confirmation. "He, Robert Baratheon, Roose Bolton and your father were very good friends. Almost like brothers. They went to the same boarding school that Jon Arryn, your late uncle through marriage," he turned to Sansa, Arya and Bran. "Taught them at. They treated the old man as another father but we're talking about the Daynes."

"What were they like?"

Benjen let out a soft intake of breath. "Handsome family they were. If you thought our genes were great, you certainly haven't met the Daynes. Both Arthur and Ashara made people do double-takes. Ashara had long, dark brown hair and the sharpest of blue, almost purple eyes. She was beautiful, pretty and everything that Ned and Roose wanted. They seldom fought for her attention and Arthur would always warn them teasingly that she would eat them up."

"I thought our father loved our mother," Arya whispered.

"He did. I know the story they told you but that was a lie. It wasn't your father who stole Catelyn heart's first, it was your Uncle Brandon."

All of them gasped, even Ygritte who poured herself some wine and topped up Sansa's own glass, the women slowly sipping them in shock.

"Brandon got her pregnant, she miscarried and your father took the blame because our father had given Brandon his last warning. Brandon was a ladies man, he seldom engaged in activities which got women pregnant. Your father wasn't confident, that was our brother Brandon. We called Ned the _quiet wolf_ and Brandon the _wild wolf_. I was 'Baby Cub' and Lyanna was 'She-wolf'. Our father gave us those nicknames fondly." He sipped his Scotch. "Anyway, when we got home, Brandon decided to pack his things and leave. He was always butting heads with our father, it was best for us all. My mother cried for weeks but she understood that Brandon _had_ to go. Catelyn turned up and found out that Brandon had left, leaving a letter for her to say that what they had was just fun and he wouldn't be coming back ever again."

"What an arsehole," muttered Arya.

"That was our older brother," said Benjen, lifting his glass to the ceiling and taking a sip from it. "She then began spending more time with Ned especially since they attended the same university for their respective degrees. She ended up falling in love with him and by that time, Ned had moved on from Ashara. Until they got married and the cracks were beginning to show, leading Ned to stray away to Ashara. He regretted cheating on Catelyn especially after what Brandon did to her but early in their marriage, everyone could tell they were still in love with their previous partners. They grew to love each other and when Robb was born, they were shocked to find Jon left on the doorstep with Ashara apologising for everything. Before Arthur died, he told Ned that Ashara committed suicide because he was now in love with Catelyn."

Jon cleared his throat. "So, he never lied to me? When he told me she was dead?"

Benjen nodded. "That was what he was told and he believed that. He never knew, no one knew, that Ashara had changed her identity and ran away. Her family disowned her for having a child out of wedlock, her older brother was dead. She had no one. Ned tried finding her but he came up unsuccessful. You looked like him so he wasn't hurt every day by the image of her."

"Did she... do you think she loved me?"

"She most likely suffered from post-natal depression, Jon. But maybe she did visit you that day you ran away. Sometimes your father said he smelt her perfume when we'd step out the front door. The Daynes are not that far from us, fifteen minutes up the hill so it wouldn't be unlikely."

"Why am I a Snow and not Stark or even a Dayne?" Jon asked.

Benjen sighed heavily. "Ashara begged that you mustn't be named after her nor Ned. She was named after that fairytale princess, Snow White. Ned thought it was fitting as no one but her family knew her middle name but it became clear that they did. Especially Roose who loved her dearly. Ashara was a coy woman, she knew what she was doing when they were young but the backlash she got was too much for her. I believe that Ashara asking for you not to be named a Stark had something to do with her respect for Catelyn. They didn't know each other but Ashara didn't want to create more conflict between Ned and Catelyn than she already had by having you. You were her greatest secret, one she probably took to the grave. As to how people know about your connection... they were there to witness her and Ned's doomed relationship. Ned promised to tell you this."

"But he didn't," Jon said. "Because he loved Catelyn at the end of the day and he didn't want to lose her or his family. Goes to show that I don't know anything. I know nothing about myself, about Eddard Stark or Ashara Dayne."

Looking at the suit Sansa gave him, he shakily placed it on Bran's lap.

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful Lord of Winterfell Manor."

Bran's eyes widened and his reaction mirrored his sisters' and uncle's. "I-I..."

Jon glanced at the clock. "It's late. We should be getting to bed-"

"Jon," whispered Arya.

Jon held up a hand, shaking his head before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have told him-"

"He needed to know," said Sansa. "I can't believe that our dad kept that from us, from Jon. He loved this woman and then he loved our mum. Does that mean that Jon was conceived out of love or broken hopes?"

"No matter what, Jon's the eldest living grandson," said Arya. "He has a claim."

Benjen shook his head sadly. "I doubt that Jon wants this anymore. He did it for you guys and now I'm here, he might try and pass claim onto me knowing that I'd allow you to stay regardless until Bran's of age. Jon's always felt like the black sheep of the family and hearing the story of how he was born, makes him even more definite about where he stands in this family. His mother's side is wealthy, they hold important positions in this country and knowing that his father willingly cheated on the wife he was growing to love with the woman he did love makes him feel guilty for being the reminder of that hurt and pain Ned caused the Starks, Tullys and Daynes..."

"You talk from experience?" Ygritte asked him.

"An old friend of mine went through this although he'd been born five years into the marriage because his mother loved her ex-lover more than his stepfather. No one blames his mother, his stepfather was an arsehole but Catelyn was just strict. She was kind, understanding. If she'd known that Jon's mother was Ned's first love, she'd leave him. She was too proud to be dishonoured in such a way. If Jon's mother hadn't been from a powerful family, she may have forgiven him but Ashara Dayne... That woman was a force to be reckoned with. Catelyn wouldn't compare to her and she would have feared Ned would choose the brunette beauty over his brother's ex-lover."

Arya stood up. "We should all go to bed."

The group dispersed, Hodor helping Bran upstairs to his room as Benjen stayed behind, finishing his drink.

Upstairs, Ygritte smiled at Sansa sadly before she watched the younger woman disappear down the hallway and made her own way into Jon's room where he was standing over Edward in his Moses basket.

"How are you holding up, Jonny?" She asked him. When he didn't reply, she continued. "Your uncle's quite the character. Lovely lad. I'm going to let Neddy stay for the night and head back to mine."

She was about to leave but she felt something grip her wrist.

"Stay, it's late," said Jon.

Ygritte searched his eyes and she could see the pain and anguish in them. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him but he was another woman's. She didn't want to be the Ashara Dayne to Jon's Ned Stark.

"I have to go," she replied. "You need space and I need to see my dad."

Jon let her go, returning to their son's side. "Everyone says I'm like my father. Maybe even more so now."

"How do you mean?" Ygritte asked.

"I'm in love with two women."

And her breath hitched.


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't... don't say that," Ygritte whispered. "We were never meant to be. What we had is gone, Jon."

"I know that but I can't help but still feel those feelings for you. Especially with the dream, you helping us when Arya ran away, helping Sansa with her dream to be a model, Edward and Ireland... You're so different yet still the same." Jon sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I know it's mad."

Ygritte backed away, opening the door. "I'm not your Ashara. I'm not your mother who nearly destroyed a marriage."

She knew what she said hurt him, she could see the pain increase in his eyes as he reverted them to their son who was fast asleep.

"You love Daenerys. She's the perfect woman for you. I _was_ but we're different people now," she told him. "Break the cycle. Do better."

She left, wiping tears from her cheeks as she swiftly descended the stairs, bumping into Benjen.

"Ygritte, was it?" He asked. "Why the tears?"

Ygritte gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. You should check on your nephew."

She headed towards the front door and watched Benjen continue his journey upstairs. Taking a deep breath in and out, she finally left.

Upstairs, Jon stroked Edward's cheek, smiling when the child shifted a bit, letting out a small whimper.

"Shh," he said softly.

There was a knock on the door and Benjen entered without bothering to be called in to enter.

"Listen, I didn't mean to-"

"You're good," Jon cut him off. "I needed to know."

Benjen sighed, heading over to stand beside him. "The little guy looks exactly like you were as a baby. Ned's reincarnation."

"Yeah," replied Jon, allowing a ghost of a smile to play on his lips.

"I can look for her if you want. It can't be hard to find someone who has been in the army, right? She might even be a bloody nun for all we know!"

Jon shook his head. "From what you told me today, I want to leave the past in the past. Leave the skeletons in the closet be."

"Are you sure? I might have a lead on her," said Benjen.

Jon turned to him, shock on his features. "Were you intending to lie about her if I asked? Why did you tell me about her if you were intending to play dumb first? Now, you say you know when you told me you don't know-"

"I didn't want you to get hurt but I guess telling you would help. This is almost three decades of lies and secrets, Jon. They weren't mine to tell," Benjen replied. "But if there's no one to tell you, I might as well save you the pain."

"Everyone who knows either hates me or is dead."

Benjen had to admit, that was partly true. "I love you, mate."

"You're my uncle, you're obliged to."

"I would have still told you. Look," he dug into his trouser pocket and handed Jon a contact card.

"'Lemore Snow'." Jon read out. "Is this her?"

Benjen shrugged. "Might be, might not be. I searched every 'Snow' then cross-referenced with an old nickname Ashara used to get into nightclubs and the like. I may be a renowned hippy but I do know my way around computers."

"Did my father know about this?" Jon asked, lifting up the card.

"No," Benjen replied. "Your father did want to tell you about her even though he believed she was dead but he also didn't want to hurt Catelyn or your siblings in the process. Look at you, even though you were brought up by one parent, you still made it."

"We should go to bed. I've got work tomorrow."

Benjen gave him a comforting smile before he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Curious, Jon retrieved his phone and dialled the number on the card. He knew it was really late, he'd get no answer but he wanted to try something at least.

He held his breath when the call tone began to ring.

Then, it picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ A soft melodic voice called out.

Jon let out the breath that he was holding and his hand began to shake.

"Is-Is this..." He couldn't get the words out.

 _"Who is this?"_ The voice asked softly.

"Is this Ashara Dayne?"

The phone call abruptly ended.

Jon stared at his phone in shock but his attention soon went to Edward who had woken up, fear in his eyes.

"Hey, Little Man," Jon cooed, picking him up with one arm. "Did you have a little nightmare?"

Neddy whimpered, leaning his head in the crook of Jon's neck. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and babbled slightly to his father as if he was explaining what he'd dreamt about.

"Dada..." Neddy whined when he was finished.

Jon sighed. He had work in the morning and he needed to get as much sleep as he could.

"Do you want to sleep in Auntie Sansa's room tonight?" Jon asked the child.

The child nodded, not really understanding what was being asked of him but Jon took that as an answer and left his room, Neddy in his arms.

He knocked on Sansa's door and she quickly answered it.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

Jon shrugged. "Hey, I've got work in the morning. Forgot to tell you guys but I found out before we left Ireland. Can you let Neddy stay with you?"

Sansa happily obliged, taking her nephew into her arms. "Of course," she said. "I'll settle him down quickly."

"He had a nightmare I think."

"I've got it, don't worry," she assured her brother. "If you want to talk... I'm here, Jon."

Jon gave her a small smile and was about to turn around when his phone rang.

He answered it and Sansa stood beside him, curious about why someone was calling so late.

"Hello, Jon speaking," said Jon.

 _"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?"_

Jon's eyes met Sansa's as hers widened.

"I'm Jonathan Sno-Stark," Jon said. "Jon Stark, formerly known as Jon Snow."

The woman gasped on the other line. _"J-Jon? N-Ned's son, Jon?"_ She whispered. _"My... my baby, Jon?"_ Her voice broke.

"Mu-" Jon stopped himself. "Ashara?"

 _"Oh, my Gods... I-I... How did you find me?"_

"You didn't want me to find you?" Jon frowned. "Well, it has been nearly thirty years," he stated bitterly.

Ashara gasped. _"I never meant to... I knew Ned would care for you and love you-"_

"I didn't want to find you. I stopped looking ten years ago and accepted the fact that I was never meant to have a mother but I've recently lost my dad and become a dad and I just had to know so I could get closure on this. I never should have called-"

 _"Wait! Don't hang up!"_ Ashara begged.

Sansa gave her brother a pleading look as she gently rocked Neddy to sleep.

"Listen to her," she mouthed to him.

Jon sighed. "Fine."

 _"I loved you, Jon. I still do. I promise you that but I was mentally unstable when you were born. I'd just been in the army, I'd seen some stuff no one should ever see and I came home to see that your father had moved on. When he came to me that night... I allowed myself for one last day with him. I should have said 'no' but I loved him,"_ Ashara explained. _"I really did and I loved you too but I couldn't bring you up. You were better off with Ned and Catelyn. I trusted them. I returned to the army after I was approved fit to and I went on to serve three more tours before coming back and visiting you when you were seven. There were days when I'd come over, ready to knock on the door but I always got scared Catelyn would stop me from seeing you since I did abandon you."_

"Catelyn never cared for me..."

 _"I wasn't to know that, love. I thought since she loved your dad, she'd accept you. I didn't want to hurt them more than I did already..."_

Jon rubbed his face, he was seriously tired right now and something told him that he and Ashara weren't done with their conversation.

"This Sunday, can you come at 1 PM?"

Ashara sighed in relief. _"Of course."_

"The estate, I'll tell the staff to let you in."

 _"Jon..."_

"I have to go."

He hung up and raised a finger to stop Sansa from what she was about to say.

She nodded sadly and turned back into her room with her nephew in her arms, shutting the door behind them.

Jon went back to his own room and undressed, leaving his boxer shorts on and finally getting into bed.

He was relieved to sleep straight away, letting himself be pulled into a dreamless slumber.

...

Arya was stunned. Her mentor had a wide smile on his face and she simply stared back.

"Mr Forel, I-"

"You have potential, Arya. Serious potential to become something _great_. Fencing is a form of art, one you've almost mastered. Join me in Braavos as soon as you finish school to be properly trained for the Olympics." Syrio beamed.

He circled her, using his foil fencing sword to attack her torso lightly. He was acting like a predator weakening its prey.

"I can't leave my family," said Arya firmly. "We're stronger together."

Syrio stopped and sighed heavily. "You'll be suited better to train in Braavos along with the greats and the highly skilled. You can't fare well here with all the distractions."

Arya set her jaw and leapt at him, using Needle to touch his torso. She attacked him in various points, now circling him.

"Perhaps using your sabre will withdraw you from this skinny sword," he suggested.

"Jon gave it to me," she whispered.

"You need a new one. You've outgrown this." Forel tutted, taking the sword into his hands to inspect it. "You'll need a new set for the tryouts and Games."

Arya relented, taking her sword and placing it back into its bag before taking her heavier sword. She glanced warily at the sword that did her justice over the years.

"I'll ask Jon to buy me a new set."

"You'll need it when you come to Braavos in July."

She returned to her starting position, using the sabre with slight difficulty.

"Name it," Syrio told her as he easily overpowered her, matching her blow for blow and block for block.

Arya stumbled, frowning as she tried to get the upper hand. "Pointe."

" _Pointe_?" Syrio asked, baffled. This didn't stop him from beating her.

"Needle, Pointe. They're a family," she smirked. "Oh, and my épée is called Sharpe."

"You're a weird young woman, Arya Stark of Winterfell," smiled Fyrio.

Arya finally bested him, knocking him over with her foot when she was done. He lost his footing and she walked off to her bag smirking to herself.

"Fencers are not arrogant nor do they trip over their opponent after being bested multiple times, Arya." He tutted.

"Oh, I didn't trip anyone for being bested by them. I am a good sportswoman. I tripped you for calling me _weird_ Mr Forel."

Syrio bellowed. "Just go home, Arya. Tell your brother our plans."

She took off her suit and packed it away before putting her jacket on and leaving with her things.

Instead of going home, she let herself into Gendry's family home, winking at his majordomo before making her way upstairs towards Gendry's room.

Just as she met it, she was stopped.

"Arya Stark," a smug voice called out. "How's Sansa?"

Arya turned around. "She's well, Mrs Baratheon. Long time, no see," she replied.

Cersei shrugged nonchalantly. "Indeed. You were barely even a teenager when I saw you last. Now, you're with my stepson. Does your brother, Lord Stark approve?"

"He has no reason to deny him from dating me," said Arya. "What's wrong with Gendry?"

"I know of the girls he sleeps with. You're different. You actually have brains in that head of yours. Models sleep with models, it's no secret. I believe your sister dabbles in between guys as well."

Arya simply blinked, letting a small smile grace her face before she said, "Yeah, sure."

She let herself into Gendry's room and found him packing.

"Why are you packing?" She asked him.

"I'm done with this family. Honestly," said Gendry. He looked fed up and he hurried, disregarding clothes which fell on the ground. Glaring at the door, he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Arya sat on his bed, staring up at him with her grey eyes. "What happened?"

Gendry's gaze broke and his eyes met her own where she could see unshed tears in them.

"Joffrey broke my mother's locket."

Arya gasped softly. "Oh, Gendry... I'm so sorry," she told him, standing up to hug him tightly.

"That bitch did nothing but walked away. Tommen tried to fix it and Myrcella tried giving me hers from our dad's father but... it's not the same." Gendry sighed. "My mum, she wasn't wealthy or a lady or anyone important. She was a girl my dad met in a pub one day and got her pregnant. She dumped me on his doorstep with the locket. Shortly after, she died of an overdose."

Arya's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "My brother Jon was-"

"Dumped on your father's doorstep too? Welcome to the club!" He said bitterly.

She swallowed deeply, letting him go. "I know how it feels. The locket, I mean." She looked away. "Before my dad died, he gave me a special bracelet. It was my Aunt Lyanna's. I lost it and never had the heart to tell him until recently," she pulled her sleeve up to reveal a silver band around her wrist. "We returned home and I found it under my bed after the first time we..." She blushed.

"Why don't we find a place of our own, eh?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I have plans Gendry. Nothing set in stone but plans nonetheless. I might go to Braavos to train with the greats. I'm planning on living there and starting a new life. But I don't know about that... A pack should always stay together."

Gendry sniffled. "I can follow you. I can quit my job; we did it before. I'll be the garage mechanic-"

"Gendry, you need to live your own life," Arya said softly, tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't always follow me chasing my dreams. You need to think about yourself. Getting out of this place would help for starters," she sighed. "I love you but maybe some things are best doing alone."

Gendry shook his head in disbelief. "But we're forever, Princess..." He whispered. "When we ran away to Braavos, we were committed to _each other_. I'll go around the world and back to get to you-"

"And that's the thing, Gendry. I'm not good with commitment. I rarely even tell you how much I love you because sometimes I don't think I _mean_ it!" Arya cried out. "You've been all I've known for two beautiful years... You're somebody, I'm no one. It's time for me to be someone by myself and not because my brother's a lord or my sister's a model or who my parents were when they were alive or even who my boyfriend is... I want to make a name for myself."

Gendry finally nodded, continuing to pack his things. "I'll send you the address of my new place. That is if you change your mind." His voice was cold.

She took this as a sign, wondering how things had escalated, and left. She got into the car driven by Beric and glanced out the window as it drove off.

 _Fuck my life_ , she thought.

...

Bran took a few hesitant steps towards Osha who beamed with pride. She clapped when he reached her, using the sidebar for support.

"You're lucky this bloody mansion came with a ballet gym," she said lightly.

"Not a mansion. Manor," he corrected her.

Osha gave him an amused look. "Oh, m'lord! Excuse my lowborn descriptions."

Bran smirked at her and sighed in relief when his bottom touched the seat of his wheelchair.

"Don't tell them yet," he told her. "I want to be stronger."

"Your brother's planning to send you to the States," Osha sighed. "You have to tell him sometime so he doesn't waste money on a plane flight with a million side help and bodyguards."

Bran nodded. He knew of the experimental testing in America which his close friend - maybe, possibly girlfriend - had told his brother about. She had seemed adamant that they'd use his mother's money to fund the expenses, even giving her counsel and input from her studies in Neuroscience. Funnily enough, she wanted to be a doctor too and something told him that Jon would approve of a marriage union should one arise.

He'd been keeping this secret for a short while, wanting to prove to himself that he wasn't damaged any longer.

"I'll tell him, I don't want it. He won't argue," he said, feeling breathless. He was better with his wordings and sentences but sometimes he felt tired even speaking. It pained him because he wanted to say so much more but he wasn't able to at times which made him frustrated that people wouldn't get to hear his unspoken words.

Osha gave him a smile, patting his cheek gently before chuckling when Ghost stalked in, wrapping his frame around Bran in the wheelchair.

He sighed softly when the young Stark's fingers stroked his fur, almost falling asleep out of sheer comfort or pain.

"Let's get something down your stomach before your tutor arrives. You'll end at seven today."

"Why?" Bran asked, almost whining.

Osha gave him a stern look. "You're doing better, you can last longer. Lord Stark just wants you to get better."

Bran pulled a face. Osha had taken to calling Jon by his formal title out of respect and seldom referred to his siblings as such. It had been a major culture shock attending to Bran in a large estate worth more than she could ever dream.

She did call Bran as such but teased him by calling him "m'lord" or 'Lord Brandon' if she was telling him off for something or another which was very rare.

"Fine," he finally said. "I want steak though," he added.

Osha let out a loud laugh, almost startling Ghost as she ruffled Bran's hair.

"'Course, Bran. I'll get the chef to do it exactly how you like."

...

After the last photoshoot was done, Sansa sighed in relief and got dressed in leggings and a loose top, putting her hair in a messy bun as she slipped sunglasses on her face.

"Done?" She heard as she put her thick Winter coat on.

"Yeah," she told Ygritte. "Can you drop me off?"

Ygritte nodded and left the club with Sansa hot on her tails. She moved quickly, something Sansa noted, and she didn't stop until she got into the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Someone's in a rush!" Sansa breathed out.

"How much did you make today?"

"Under seven grand, I believe. Robert's overpaying me-"

"He does that." Ygritte sighed. "So,"

Sansa frowned. "'So' what?"

"When do you think you'll start putting that money into your new fashion line?"

The younger woman blushed. "I don't know. I've spoken about it with Jon but nothing is set in stone."

"I'll happily model for you."

Sansa grinned and she settled into her seat, taking her glasses off and putting them in her bag.

"I'm thinking of a wide range. I want to do everything. From swimwear to wedding wear."

Ygritte briefly glanced her way and started up the car. She began driving toward the estate.

"You were cold to Jon when you picked Neddy up this morning," Sansa said.

"I don't understand him sometimes. He's hot and he's cold towards me. I'm done," Ygritte mumbled. "But then he says, now get this, he says it's because he _loves_ me too."

Sansa gasped. "What? But I thought... What about Daenerys?"

"He loves her, don't get him wrong. He also loves me too. He wants me to be the fucking Ashara to his Ned. I'm not his mother and I'm sure Daenerys isn't yours."

Sansa studied Ygritte's face, seeing the pain, anguish and frustration written all over it.

"There was a reason I didn't meet you guys before. We were serious but we were frightened because of Robb mostly. How quickly he fell in love and had everything mapped out. Jon and I were messed up after Robb got married. We used to be fine."

"Really?"

Ygritte nodded. "Yeah. Jon never wanted commitment after the situation regarding him, your dad and his mum. Fair enough but we argued a lot because he was willing to tell me he loved me all those times yet there was never a ring to show it. Robb would have had a ring out before we even met."

"That's true," said Sansa.

"Now he's with Daenerys and next thing I know, three or six months later, he's bloody engaged. What did I mean to the arsehole?" Ygritte ranted.

Sansa didn't know what to say. At the moment, she didn't even know where Jon's head was at.

Jon was an unreadable book and it sometimes shocked her how he read everyone else so easily as he was always closed off. His mother calling was actually the first time he'd let her fully in before he closed off again and stopped her from saying anything regarding the issue.

Her home came into view and she saw Arya storm inside, nearly shutting the door in Beric's face.

She shared a look with Ygritte before the older woman stopped the car and followed her inside.

"Arya?!" Sansa called out.

"Ah, Lady Sansa," greeted Beric. "Lady Arya is indisposed."

Sansa frowned. "Indisposed?"

"I fear she and the Baratheon boy have parted terms."

Sansa sighed softly and began making her way upstairs. "Make sure Ygritte is served with some food. Thank you, Beric."

She knocked on Arya's door and received a reply to enter. Entering, she saw Arya rummaging through her wardrobe, dumping clothes onto her bed.

"I'm going to donate some clothes to charity," her sister said. Her eyes were rimmed red with tears and she tried her hardest to keep herself in check.

"Good idea," replied Sansa.

"And once I've spoken to Jon, I'm going to be moving to Braavos permanently in July."

This made Sansa stop, her face falling. She began to think what would happen if they were separated. What if Arya tried to end her life again? That river was no joke and it made her have nightmares since.

"Syrio says I can train with the greats. I'll need a new set though," continued Arya. "I'll miss this place. But maybe this is what I need. Something to work towards."

"And Gendry?"

Arya let her tears fall. "As much as I'd love for him to follow me, I can't help but think that he won't be happy down the line. He'd regret following me chasing my dreams. He's always put me first, he needs to put himself first for once."

"Don't you love him? Us?" Sansa asked.

"I do. Trust me, I love you all dearly but I can't reach my full potential - my dream - without working hard to get there."

"Fine," Sansa finally said. "You deserve happiness-"

"So do you, Sansa. You will forget Ramsay and his words and his touch. Ramsay will disappear, his name will disappear, every memory of him will disappear. You will be able to move on and find that someone who will love you better than he did."

Sansa was stunned. A small but sad smile then grew on her face as she brought her sister in for a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Make us proud, Arya."

"I will."

...

Dinner was awkward.

Jon remained silent throughout and Arya was too nervous to ask for anything - especially if she could move to Braavos.

Sansa wanted to ask him about Ygritte and where he stood with both her and Daenerys. Oh, and also his mother's visit tomorrow.

Bran wanted to know where he stood about being Lord of Winterfell. And to stop any impending payments to America.

Benjen just ate his food as if it was his last. It was one luxury he missed being born into a wealthy family. The chefs always got it right.

And Jojen and Meera simply minded their own business, eating their food and quietly talking amongst themselves. Osha also sat and ate, minding her business as usual. She wasn't getting paid to be involved in family matters.

"Jon."

Sansa, Bran and Arya all blushed when they realised they called him at the same time.

Great. Who went first?

Jon raised an eyebrow and looked at each of them before slowly sipping his red wine.

"Yes?" Jon finally said.

The three siblings looked at each other, silently asking who went first. Arya finally decided she would.

"I need a new fencing sword set."

Jon nodded. "Done. Next?"

"I'm moving to Braavos in July," she added.

Jon slowly turned to her. "What?" He asked.

Arya's hands began to shake as she slowly cut up her food. "Syrio says I have talent as you know. But in order to reach my full potential, I need to move to Braavos to train with the greats straight after I'm finished with school."

"Is that right?" Jon replied.

"Y-Yes," Arya said. "I'm dedicated and I can do this."

He gave her a soft approving smile and silently chuckled to himself, taking another sip from his wine.

"Yeah, okay. We'll go shopping soon and I'll find you a place there for you to stay," he told her.

"Oh, you don't have to," she beamed. "Syrio's invited me to stay with his family. His niece and nephew are fencers too and they're being trained by him too. Hopefully, I can qualify."

"I'm proud of you, Arya. Well done. I'll speak with Syrio to start making preparations," Jon said.

She sighed in relief and continued to eat her dinner, glancing at Bran to now speak his own piece.

"Bran?" Jon called out.

Bran looked up from his plate. "Yes?"

"Did you want to tell me something?" Jon asked softly.

Bran nodded. "I-I don't want to go. America, I mean."

His siblings turned to him as well as the Reeds. Meera frowned deeply.

"Why not?" Sansa asked him.

Osha gave him a pointed look. She began to mouth at him to come clean.

Jon slid his wheelchair away from the table and hesitantly stood up before taking staggered steps toward the table. He gripped the edge once he reached it.

Everyone sans Osha looked at him in shock and pride and wonder. Most of all pride.

"Bran," Jon breathed out. "Y-You can walk."

Bran nodded and smiled to Meera in thanks when she slipped his wheelchair to him for him to sit back down.

"Oh my God," beamed Sansa. "You're getting stronger and it's really showing!" She stood up and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "Well done, Bran!"

"Osha helped," blushed Bran.

His siblings gave Osha appreciative glances and smiles, making the nurse glance down. She wasn't used to high praise.

"Well, continue the hard work," said Jon. "Maybe we'd spend that money on a holiday instead, eh?"

Bran nodded eagerly. He had plans and as soon as he was more mobile than now, he'd see them through.

"Oh, I don't want to be the-"

"It's fine, Bran," mumbled Jon. "I've done some thinking. I will go through with everything this coming week."

His siblings visibly sighed in relief as well as his uncle and it made him almost laugh.

"Sansa, your turn," smirked Jon.

"I think you'd like me to tell you without an audience but there is one thing I can tell you."

"And it is...?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm starting my new fashion label. 'Alayne Stone' has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

Jon gave her a bright smile, one which could also be passed off as proud.

"I'll make some calls and find some advisers for you." He nodded at her. "Draw up a business plan."

Benjen finally placed his cutlery down having finished his food quickly. "Well, kids! That was fun!" He said. "Everyone's making good moves. Your parents would be proud."

"Shall we celebrate?" Arya asked. "I'm sure there's a good bottle of alcohol somewhere."

"Now, you're speaking my language, niece!" Benjen grinned.

...

Sunday came and Sansa had sent Arya, Bran, Jojen and Meera out for the day, paying for a film and a meal afterwards. Osha had tagged along as they officially hired her to help out with Bran and because they thought she deserved a break with Arya and Meera promising to wheel him around and help him.

Sansa wasn't sure of what to do with Benjen. The man had played with Ghost as well as walk him, walked around the estate alone, visited the family graveyard and spent his days either drinking alcohol or searching a new place to visit.

"You want me out of here like the others," he noted when he appeared by her side.

"If you don't mind." Sansa turned to him. "Jon's expecting-"

"His mother, I know," said Benjen. "I'd rather stay. I've got things to do in the library."

Sansa gratefully nodded at him, making sure everything was perfect and clean before allowing herself to rest.

Ashara was from a wealthy background who owned an estate as well. Would she judge them for their lack of daily maintenance?

Sansa smiled at her brother as he made his way down the stairs. He was dressed in a light blue button up with the two top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore black dress slacks and loafers.

"That's fine, you look decent but not too formal. Just everyday comfortable which is the look you need." She patted his back, smoothing out any creases.

"What time is it?"

She didn't have to answer because a woman was being led in by Beric who gestured around the home at various rooms and areas.

"It's a pleasure to host your visit, Ms Dayne. It has been a while," said Beric.

The woman smiled at him. "It has, hasn't it Mr Dondarrion? I remember when Mr Luwin was the majordomo here," she sighed wistfully.

Her eyes looked around before settling on Jon and Sansa. She let out a soft gasp as her eyes widened.

Jon studied her, his breath seemingly leaving his body.

Her eyes were blue, almost purple and there wasn't a spark there which would have been existent if she'd been younger. Her hair was long, reached just before her behind, and dark brown. It was almost jet black. She had full lips which were stained a light pink with lipstick and her cheekbones were round like his.

Sansa also studied her. She took note of what the older woman was wearing. Ashara wore a pure white long-sleeved jumpsuit with white courts. She'd brought the outfit together with a nude trenchcoat and matching leather handbag which seemed to be branded.

She screamed 'wealth'.

So, she made it without the family who disowned her.

She was beautiful, Sansa could admit. Stunningly so and she felt a slight resentment towards the woman whom her father had cheated on her mother with.

Ashara finally spoke. "You look just like them. Ned and Catelyn." She sounded heartbroken.

Sansa blushed but she held out her hand and walked over to the older woman, shaking her hand.

"Sansa Stark," she said, introducing herself. "Jon's sister."

Ashara raised an eyebrow. She was surprised to hear that the younger female didn't refer to him being her half-brother but she didn't dwell on that.

"Lem-Ashara Dayne," Ashara whispered. She turned her head towards Jon and let a small smile grace her lips.

"You must be Jon," she said. "I know those eyes. They're mine."

Jon frowned. He had grey eyes, not blue. What was she on about?

"Well, not mine per se. My father's. He had the greyest eyes which could put anyone in a trance. My mother had the blues and my siblings and I inherited them. I'm glad I see my father's eyes in yours." She sighed softly. "You almost have no trace of Dayne in you but your hair, that's definitely from my side. Not the longevity of it - that's Ned's - but the colour."

She circled him, taking note of everything she could see of him.

Jon was flustered under her gaze, remembering that he'd not spoken one word since she arrived.

"Shall we talk in the drawing room with some drinks?" He asked.

Ashara halted and nodded. She gave her coat to Beric and followed the siblings into the guest drawing room before taking a seat opposite them.

She accepted the glass of white wine from Sansa, taking it with an appreciative smile.

"White's always been my colour," she told them lightly.

Her voice was melodic and Jon found himself perplexed. She was definitely different from Catelyn.

Ashara spoke with a highly sophisticated accent and she seemed quite a woman just as everyone had said of her.

"So, how did 'Lemore Snow' come to be?" Jon asked her.

Ashara smiled. "Straightforward. Like your father."

"I take after him in many ways," said Jon.

"Well, that's good," she whispered. "You wouldn't want much from my side."

"Why not?" Sansa cut in, receiving glances from mother and son. She didn't back off but simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Ashara smirked to herself, sipping her wine. Catelyn indeed. "I wasn't in a good state when you were born as I told you. I saw friends of mine die and I realised that I wasn't prepared to go through that. I had PTSS. Oh, and mental health issues run in my family."

"Sorry to hear that," Jon mumbled.

His mother gave him a sincere smile. "I came home on special leave. Came here to visit your father but I found him and Catelyn loved up, speaking to his parents about their honeymoon to France - Catelyn had never been out of the UK apparently. I immediately left without them knowing I came. Only Luwin knew as he opened the door for me."

She stood up and walked around, looking at the endless photos of individual family members and family photos. She could see over the years, Jon's position got closer to Catelyn's.

"Now, Lemore Snow - my new identity..." She trailed off, picking up a photo frame of Jon and his brother, Robb. "So, this is how their son turned out to look like. Handsome." She placed it down. "I got married to a guy I knew from my last three tours. We got each other."

Ashara returned to her seat and sipped her wine. She could see the siblings stare at her intently, hoping she'd hurry up and answer their questions. She knew they had many, especially her son.

"When we were teenagers, we'd use fake IDs to get into places. My fake name was 'Lemore'. It sounded mature and sexy. Like I was told that I was."

"And 'Snow'? My former surname?" Jon asked her.

"My middle name. I made it my surname after my family disowned me. I didn't want to be a Dayne anymore. Especially after my brother's death. I loved him so much."

She wiped a tear from her cheek and planted a smile on her face, sipping her wine.

"Tell me about you," she suddenly said. "I know you have a child." She smiled brightly. "I have step-grandchildren. My husband has a daughter from a past relationship and he and I adopted two kids. I have five grandchildren, including the step ones."

Jon felt a tightening in his stomach. She had made a new family for herself. Well, he did himself in a way.

"Are you married?"

"I have a son," he finally admitted. "Edward - Neddy after our father. I am getting married, not to his mother though."

Ashara's eyes twinkled with pride but they dulled when she realised that it wasn't her place to be proud of him. She lost the right to when she left him on the doorstep of this very place.

"Anyone for some cakes?" Sansa asked.

Jon gave her a small smile, knowing that it was just an excuse to give them a chance to get to know each other.

She quickly left, the sound of her high heels retreating.

Ashara looked out the window and smiled when she saw that it was snowing lightly. "A walk?" She offered.

Jon agreed and led her outside, closing the door behind them to keep the warmth in for the staff as opposed to the family.

They walked side by side and Jon was surprised to see that Ashara didn't complain about walking in her white courts especially in the snow.

"If I remember clearly, your family graveyard is...," she trailed off, walking ahead of him in the direction of the heavily fenced off area of the estate. She stopped just in front of the gates. "Here," she whispered. "Is he there?"

Nodding, Jon let them through and led her towards his father's grave where he was laid to rest beside Catelyn. Beside Catelyn's grave was Robb's then Rickon's and finally Talisa who had no family except the Starks.

"Oh my God... Catelyn died too?" Ashara asked.

"They were murdered," swallowed Jon deeply. "It still pains us a year and a half later. My brother Robb and his wife, Talisa died at the scene too. He crashed their car and Arya and Bran were able to get out before it..." He looked away, breathing heavily. "Rickon killed himself."

Ashara's blue eyes widened in shock horror and she slowly knelt by her former lover's grave, placing a hand on the gravestone.

"I'm so sorry... I've been living in Dorne these past long years. A good friend of mine... she died a long time ago and I moved back North only when I realised that holding onto the past was hurtful." She sighed. "My children, they've also moved on with their lives..." She looked to the side he stood out. "Sorry, I-"

"It's fine."

"Surely Catelyn...? She seemed like she had a good heart-"

"She did, near the end. We weren't close but she did accept me eventually. She wrote me letters, she cried over me, prayed for me. She couldn't find it in her heart to love me but she did care and at times, she showed her gratitude towards things I'd done for her."

Ashara's eyes prickled with tears. "I love you, Jon. But you were a reminder of your father and of the past that I had to forget in order to get well."

She shivered and she played it off, standing up to wipe her knees down. She began to walk away, heading toward the house.

Jon paused for a couple of minutes, sending a silent prayer up above before placing a hesitant hand on Catelyn's gravestone.

He needed guidance on what to do concerning Ashara. Also, Daenerys and Ygritte. He had to make wise decisions.

Finally, he followed Ashara back inside where she returned to drinking her wine. He noticed that Sansa was occupying herself with another guest.

"Lord Stark," Tyrion greeted him. "I'm Tyrion-"

"Lannister," Jon finished, shaking his hand. "Yes. I-I treated your brother," he said earning a raised eyebrow from his biological mother.

Tyrion gave Jon a firm nod. "He's doing well. So are his wife and child. Thank you," he said. "I've come to tell you of my gratitude as well as steal your sister for a couple of minutes."

Jon waved it off. "No worries. It was my job and you may take her time if she's willing."

Sansa gave both men a smile before leading Tyrion into the kitchen. Once again, avoiding being put between mother and son.

"What is it that you do?" Ashara asked him, curiosity and intrigue in her blue eyes.

"I'm a doctor."

"Like Ned," she stated.

He nodded. "Yes. I love it. Very fulfiling."

"My husband's family owns a few businesses so I've not needed to work in a while. Not that I think I could with the trauma and everything from being in the army," she said lightly.

"What about your other children?" Jon asked, almost spitefully. He didn't know why but maybe it was because he was brought up to know his siblings from his father's side but his mother had gone and got herself an entirely new one.

"None of them calls me 'mother'," she said, a pang of hurt rushing through her body. "I'm only my husband's daughter's stepmother. Our adopted children are our godchildren. My good friend, whom I referred to earlier? She and her husband died when their children were quite young. They were being looked after by her side of the family before they finally allowed my husband and I to adopt them when they were teenagers."

The jealousy left Jon's body. "I'm so sorry?" He said, unsure of what to say.

Ashara waved it off. "You didn't kill them and leave their son and daughter orphans," she said gently. "Anyway, my stepdaughter works for her grandfather's business and my adopted children are musicians. Take after their father, some famous singer from back in the day."

Her phone began to go off and she answered it before speaking to the person for a couple of minutes and hanging up.

"My husband wonders where I am. We're having dinner with his family today," said Ashara. "Perhaps you'd like to meet him? I tell him about you - he knows just as much about you as I do. Which is little."

Jon leant back in his seat and took a long gulp from his Scotch. "I'm good," he said.

Ashara was disappointed but she knew where he was coming from. He didn't want to know her in the first place in all honesty. She had expected to live her life without ever coming across her only biological child, face to face.

But seeing him. How successful he was. With a family no less. She felt terrible and hurt. Ashamed of herself from ever abandoning the man before her.

She finished her wine.

"Your siblings," she said. "Tell me about them."

Jon went on to tell her about his siblings. Pride, adoration, anguish laced in his tone as he even spoke of those brothers who died that day.

And Ashara listened intently.

In the kitchen, Sansa gently placed a hand on top of Tyrion's consoling him as he spoke of his brother's struggle and sister-in-law's pain.

"I want to do something for them. A party perhaps, for the little fighter inside Brienne," he told her.

"Maybe," said Sansa. "How are you holding up? Your father?"

Tyrion gave her a pointed look which made her chuckle.

"Sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Well, everybody asks about my family members and not me. You're the first but then you had to ruin it by asking about my father."

Sansa blushed lightly and glanced away towards the direction of the living room. She wanted to know how Jon was doing and if he was bonding with his mother. It wouldn't be easy, she knew that. She also knew of the little resentment he held for the woman but she had to admit, the woman held herself up regardless of her personal issues.

In the living room, Ashara told Jon that she _did_ try and commit suicide and that her brother died thinking she did.

"I had to kill 'Ashara Dayne' to move on as 'Lemore Snow'. I regret having my brother believe I was dead. He was sick, with a brain tumour and I selfishly hurt him in his final moments."

Jon was shocked. "How did you...?"

"Try?" Ashara asked. "Jumped off a bridge. Some arsehole had to go and save me," she joked lightly. "Have you got more wine? We'll need it."

Jon stood up and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of white and a bottle of liquor. He needed something stronger and he could always hold his drinks.

He smiled to himself when he remembered bickering with Robb about who could drink the hardest - it was always Jon.

When he got there, he was intrigued to see Sansa's hand on top of Tyrion's. They quickly sprung apart and she got up to see what he wanted.

"Wine. A lot. And something stronger than what I have now," he told her, heading to the wine cooler.

Sansa nodded, heading to the fridge to grab some ice and something stronger for Jon.

She could feel Tyrion's gaze on her back as she worked to help her brother prepare some readily filled glasses for him and his guest before offering some to Tyrion himself.

He politely declined, stating that he was leaving soon anyway. He saw Sansa's face fall but she planted a smile on her face and continued to work, even putting more cakes on the serving tray.

"Is everything okay?" She spoke in low terms to Jon.

"She's telling me how she tried to..." He winced, shaking his head. "It hits hard to home you know? With Arya," he sighed.

Sansa frowned and she could remember all the feelings she felt when she saw her sister fall from the edge into the water. How she screamed and begged for the Gods not to take her older brother and little sister's lives. And when they were brought back to the edge with Arya unresponsive and freezing cold... She shivered as if she remembered the chill going through her body that day.

Then she remembered her own experience regarding brushes with death in the past.

"We'll talk later," she mumbled to him, sending him on his way.

Returning to Tyrion's side she poured herself a glass of wine and almost nearly downed the whole thing taking Tyrion by surprise.

"Slow down," he told her. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. There are good days and there are bad," she told him. "And then you get the in-between days."

"Does your beautiful guest have anything to do with it?" He asked curiously. There was no denying that the brunette who spoke with Lord Stark was beautiful and intriguing.

"No, not her. Just me," said Sansa with a soft sigh. "I can't always rely on Jon to help me with my burdens-"

"So you'd turn to alcohol instead?" Tyrion chastised. "I've been there and done that. Alcohol is not always your friend."

Sansa allowed herself to smile. "I know that. Trust me, I do. There are some things you don't know about me and I wouldn't like to burden anyone who doesn't already know with them."

"Perhaps if you'd like to try with me?" Tyrion asked gently. "You've been there for me so let me return the favour."

Sansa paused for a while, contemplating whether or not to. She had already come up with a conclusion that she wouldn't but Tyrion was a nice man. One she could see herself trusting dearly.

She had not had a friend since Olyvar whom she drifted apart from after her ordeal with Ramsay. It wasn't him, it was her who distanced herself from the friendship when she was with that monster.

She kept to herself at her university since then, only talking to people when needed.

Her older brothers had become her best friends and confidants and she trusted them so she never needed to make other friends after connecting with them since Ramsay.

His phone rang and he apologised to her, answering his phone as she watched on and took slow sips from her wine glass.

"I have to go," he finally said when he hung up a few minutes later. "Jaime is being difficult and is demanding to see his wife."

"Give them my love. I'll pray for them," Sansa promised. She had not known them long but she did know Joffrey, Gendry and Robert well. The rest of the Baratheon and Lannister broods and she had not really crossed paths until recently. Most of them were nice people.

Tyrion thanked her by placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving.

She finished her wine and headed upstairs, getting dressed in her jogging kit. She needed to clear her head and she wasn't going to get there at home even though they had a treadmill.

She informed Beric of her intentions and left, hoping Jon and Ashara were getting somewhere.

Back with them, Ashara finished her tale and it left Jon rattled. Suicide was not a joke but how she lightly joked and jabbed at herself made him think of it as a coping mechanism not that he was a psychiatrist.

"I've been here for three hours. I best go home now if I want to avoid my family," she told him.

They both stood up and finished their respective drinks before heading to the front door where Beric dutifully stood with her coat.

"Lord Stark, Lady Sansa has gone out for a jog. She should be returning soon." Beric bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Beric." Jon smiled at him. He turned his mother. "Thank you for coming."

Ashara blushed. She didn't do so often. "Thank _you_ for the invite. I didn't originally name you Jon, you know?"

Jon faltered. "W-What?"

"I named you 'Christopher'. Well, it was meant to be spelt differently but your dad registered your birth so my words were lost in translation," she explained.

She put her coat on, handing her handbag to Beric as she did so. When she tied the belt up, she got her bag again and gave Jon a charming smile.

"I hope to meet you soon, Lord Stark," she said. "You're a good man. Ned did well."

Jon could see the slight jealousy in her eyes but he didn't say anything about it, intending to give her a polite smile instead.

"Hope to see you soon, Ms Snow." He swallowed deeply. He didn't know how to do this. What to say. Sansa was better at this than he was not that she had experience with long-lost parents or anything. When Arya would get in trouble at school, Sansa would go in his place because he was too lenient and she knew how to sweet-talk the teachers before warning their sister. Also, he always used work as an excuse to avoid those situations which weren't that many.

"Touché, Jon. Well-"

The front door opened behind her and Arya poked her head through, her eyes widening when she saw Jon.

"Uh," she trailed off about to close the door but Jon stopped her.

"Arya?" He asked sternly. It shocked Ashara with his tone but he ignored her.

Arya sighed before stepping in and twirling around to show off her clothes. "We kind of went paintballing instead of watching a movie."

Jon sighed, taking in her colourful outfit which wasn't present when he saw them off earlier. "You'll pay Sansa back-"

"Bran and Osha went! They'll be back soon. Jojen and Meera need to clean up before their dad comes and we thought he'd be here already because you know how Mr Reed is-"

"Get cleaned up," he said, opening the door wider to look at the siblings. "You too. Your dad will be here in thirty minutes so if I were you..." He trailed off and watched the three rush upstairs, laughing at getting off lightly.

Ashara chuckled to herself. "I wonder how that's going to play out with your little one. Got your hands full with Arya and-"

"Brandon. We call him Bran," he reminded her.

"After Ned's brother," she confirmed. "Well, I must-"

She was cut off by a mop of blonde hair peeking through nervously. "Can I come in?" Daenerys asked.

Jon's face lit up and he caught her lips in a soft kiss before nustling against her neck and breathing her scent in.

"It feels like forever since I last saw you," she sighed happily.

They sprung apart when Ashara cleared her throat, clearly amused at being cut off again.

"I don't believe we've met although everyone who comes through seems to ignore me anyway," Ashara joked. "I'm Lemore Snow-"

"Is that your mum?" Daenerys asked Jon, her eyes wide.

Jon nodded. "Yes."

His fiancée shook the older woman's hand enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ashara was surprised. "And you're Daenerys, his betrothed. Nice to meet you too, Ms Targaryen."

"Actually, it's 'Dr'," the blonde corrected.

Ashara's eyes met Jon's with a little surprise. "Excuse me, _Dr_ Targaryen." She turned to Jon. "I must go. Thanks for having me."

Before he could reply or she could be cut off again, she quickly left and got into her car before driving off just as quick as she left the manor.

Beric closed the door and left the couple to their privacy, frowning at the sight of colourful paint staining the staircase and the railings.

"Arya and the Reed children will clean it up, Beric," said Jon. "Take the rest of the day off."

Beric gave him a smile and left to the butler's chambers as Daenerys turned to Jon with a bright smile.

"I spent the day - and kind of week - with Gilly. I think I've found my wedding dress, Jon. I know we're going to have a long engagement but-"

"No, let's get married as soon as possible."

She was surprised. "W-What?" She laughed.

He joined her in her laughter, kissing her head. "Let's get it done with. _You are_ my forever."

Something taunted him inside his mind about him telling another woman those exact words but without a ring. Maybe if this was three years ago but it wasn't. It was now.

"I don't think we can plan-"

"Sansa's an amazing social event planner. We can hold the wedding here and I know a friend of a friend who's an officiator-"

"But what about the bridesmaid dresses? _Who_ even are my bridesmaids? I don't have many friends! Missandei, well she's my best friend since forever so I _know_ she'll be my Maid of Honour or should I say _Matron_ of Honour? She got married a couple of months back..." Daenerys rambled. "I'll ask your sisters but then how many groomsmen would you have? I know I'll have to ask Missy's husband since we've known each other since school-"

"When Sansa comes back, you'll talk then!" Jon laughed. "I know I want what you want. Whatever you say goes. But Bran and Sam are my groomsmen and Sam's my Best Man-"

"By default," she said teasingly.

He knew Robb would always be his Best Man in soul and spirit but for a physical form, Sam would have to suffice.

"At least here, we can have my family who are dead be there," he said almost quietly.

Daenerys gave him a sad smile. "The only person who I'd love to be there is my uncle but he wouldn't be able to come. Do we really need a lot of people there?"

"We can have an intimate affair. As long as we get married," said Jon.

"As long as we get married," she repeated.

...

Sansa breathed heavily as she heard the music pumping through her veins from her phone.

She didn't stop running, pushing herself harder and harder until she almost tripped and quickly steadied herself.

"Sansa Stark?"

She froze, keeping her hands placed on her thighs as she breathed heavily.

When she calmed herself down she looked up to see one of the last people on Earth she wouldn't even see.

"Domeric," she breathed out.

Domeric's pale blue eyes met her and he glanced away, almost in shame.

Sansa had to admit, Domeric was lovely and he'd been close with her brothers.

He shivered under her steely gaze and she realised that she hadn't said more to him and neither had he.

"How have you been?" He asked, almost a whisper.

Straightening herself, she replied, "Fine. You?"

She knew he'd love his half-brother no matter how demented and twisted he was but that was Domeric. He easily wore his heart on his sleeve and still got surprised when people hurt him.

Maybe in another life, she and he would have been good friends.

"Fine," he mumbled.

He looked awful even though he was dressed nicely and cleanly shaven but his eyes said otherwise. He looked like he was about to burst in tears.

"You look good," he continued. "Really good and well, happy... considering..."

She blushed furiously. "And you too, Dom."

He gave her a ghost of a smile before stuffing his hands into his pockets and giving her a firm nod.

"Good day, Lady Sansa."

"And you, Lord Domeric."

He was about to walk away but she stopped him. She needed all the friends she could get.

"Call me sometime. My number hasn't changed," she smiled. "Maybe Jon would like to hear from you too."

Domeric returned the smile as tears prickled the edges of his eyes. Her brothers had been his only friends as everyone pretty much avoided their family over concerns with his father and brother and when Ramsay had abused her, Jon and Robb had cut ties completely with their good friend under their mother's orders.

When she finally got home, she headed straight upstairs to her room to have a long bubble bath and got dressed in some thick cotton pyjamas.

It wasn't night time yet but she didn't feel like getting dressed in casual clothes as she was planning to sleep on time tonight.

"Sansa!" Daenerys said when she saw the redhead come down the stairs. "Just the girl I needed to see."

"What's up?" Sansa asked with a smile, giving the blonde a tight hug.

"Jon and I want to get married as soon as possible. We're booked off for annual leave in two weeks so is that enough time to do a whole Bridal Party formalwear?"

Sansa's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "I better get started as soon as possible. Have you guys thought of colours and-"

"Jon said you and I would do that. He says he wants anything I want which I think is stupid because it's his wedding too but we should start somewhere. We have our Bridal Party sorted. Little Neddy can be the ring bearer!" The blonde sighed happily.

"We can definitely do this. I'll have Beric help us and call the event planner up," said Sansa.

"Thank you! I have to go now but I'll see you over the week to plan."

The blonde left and Sansa continued her journey into the family drawing room where Jon and Arya watched a movie.

"No Bran?" She asked.

"I said it was fine for him to stay with the Reeds so Howland took him and Osha home with them. Just for tonight." Jon smiled at her, lifting an arm up for her to snuggle against him. "A little treat for him working hard to walk and with his studies."

"Daenerys told me your wedding is in two weeks," she said.

She shared a mischievous look with Arya which he didn't catch.

"I know it's short notice-"

"It's fine. Soon, you'll be in your own perfect little family," she smiled up at him.

When the movie ended, Arya excused herself upstairs leaving her older siblings alone to nurse respective glasses of wine.

"You know when we talked about suicide?" Sansa asked quietly.

Jon looked up from his seat across from her. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever...?"

He looked away slightly. "No. Have you?"

Sansa couldn't tell if he was telling her the truth or not. They'd promise to tell each other everything.

"Yes," she admitted.

He wasn't surprised. "When?"

"When you and Robb took me to Dubai to cheer me up with Talisa for Christmas. That was the first time."

Now he was surprised. "How many times?"

"I don't even remember. I remember some. The Dubai one scared me though."

"How?"

She looked at him. "You and Robb went shopping for Talisa and Ygritte - I think you were with her then - and Talisa stayed in my hotel room to watch TV as I had a bath to get ready to go out eating with you guys.

I ran the bath and stayed in it until it went cold and I just slipped under the water and closed my eyes. I imagined all the raw scars I had and the bruises which hadn't healed yet as well as the child I lost and suddenly I didn't want to come back up any more. I must have been under for a long while because Talisa pulled me out and had to resuscitate me. I begged her not to tell anyone and she just cried."

Jon gasped. "Did you do it any more times on our holiday?"

"Yes," she admitted again, her hands shaking. She placed her glass down. "The hot tub after you guys went to bed but I thought about how you'd both be if I... When I woke up in the hospital and saw you both crying, I was broken. I had made two of the strongest men in my life cry. Dad always showed his emotions but you and Robb never did. I thought about that day and I stopped holding my breath. I've also cut before."

"Do you still do stuff like that now?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I wanted to after... but I - _we_ \- had to be strong for Arya and Bran. Back then, I had you and Robb and our parents but now they're gone, I have to be strong because who will you have to lean on?"

Jon accepted her answer with a sigh of relief but he could see her questioning gaze and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He was the older sibling here but whenever he had problems, he'd go to Robb.

Robb was dead and talking to his grave wouldn't help much since the man couldn't exactly reply back. But his dream was the first time he felt that Robb _was_ listening.

 _"Smile more."_

"I told you mine, tell me yours. Your face says it all, you may be a closed book but your poker face when I asked you-"

"Don't."

Sansa's eyes watered and she nodded. "That was insensitive, I'm so so-"

"I was eighteen."

She met his face as his eyes stared intently at his wine, wondering if he should elaborate or not.

"I spent the whole summer before university looking for Ashara. Took me ten years more but I got there," he smiled slightly. "Anyway, the day before my nineteenth birthday, I found myself alone. Robb had gone for late New Years' drinks with some guys from our degree and I wasn't really feeling the scene. He tried convincing me but I refused to go so he went alone.

I drunk by myself and watched a few movies but ten minutes before I turned nineteen, I swallowed a handful of my old sleeping pills and painkillers. Not my finest moment."

Sansa let her tears fall, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did _you_ do that?"

"Because I hated myself."

"Same."

"But why?" Sansa asked, confusion taking over. "I don't understand. I know you've told me that you weren't happy, fair enough but, you never hated yourself right?"

Jon sipped his wine. "I did. There was a reason I never smiled."

"You were broody, sure but not suicidal," she mumbled. "Arya and Robb made you smile back then."

Ghost padded into the room and jumped up to sit beside Jon, resting his head on his leader's lap with a slight smile.

"And Ghost," she added with a slight chuckle.

Jon returned the chuckle and scratched Ghost's back. His smile then disappeared. "As I said, I didn't belong in this family. In this house. This life... I wanted to end it all and I wanted to do it when Arya, Bran were little and could forget about me."

"You're their favourite sibling. You would have put them through that?" Sansa whispered. "You may not believe it but everyone adores you. Even back then so if you died, their lives would change forever. If _I_ died well, everyone would move on."

"Don't say that." Jon winced.

Sansa wiped her tears. "It's the truth. Anyway, how did you..." She didn't know how to word her question but he knew what she meant.

"Robb. Came home early to celebrate my birthday with me. All I remember is waking up in the hospital and him praying not to lose me. We never told Dad or Catelyn."

"You should have. Maybe Mum would-"

"Would what? Until recently, I didn't even think Catelyn cared about me. She told her family that... that she wanted to adopt me when I was sixteen. She didn't tell Dad that nor us."

Sansa's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

He nodded. "I don't understand her but I respect her." He sipped his wine. "Robb forbade me from trying shit like that again but I did it again anyway. Dad knew but I didn't tell Robb."

"It would have destroyed him," she said. "He loved hard. It was all or nothing with him and you were his favourite. If you did tell him, he'd kill you himself and probably do himself in too."

It was a dark thought but it made them both smile. They looked at the time and realised it was late.

"Hey, Domeric and I bumped into each other. Maybe give him a call sometime?" She asked gently.

She saw him clench and unclench his fist but he planted a smile on his face and nodded at her.

"Whatever you want, sis. Well, goodnight."

They both finished their glasses and Sansa gave him a kiss on his cheek before heading upstairs.

He decided to stay downstairs with Ghost for a little while as the canine wasn't able to get up all those steps to their room.

"Yeah, I miss him too buddy," Jon told his dog as the canine whined sadly. "All the time."

Jon smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Back with another chapter for you guys!**

 **Dear bookcritic021003, thanks so much! You're amazing for the help. My Irish friend's surname is O'Brady and he told me that I should put Ygritte's surname as such but spelt as the old way as I was stuck on a surname for her but he never told me the difference between the genders. I assumed it would be like a family name and he never caught on. Thanks so much again!**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sansa answered it since she was passing by. The gate manager seemed to let people through to the door a lot these days. She'd need to check up on that some time.

"Uncle Edmure!" Sansa exclaimed, giving the man a hug. She stepped aside to let him and his family inside.

"Mum, Dad and Uncle Brynden are coming down the driveway. The gate manager didn't let their taxi through," he told her as she hugged her Aunt Roslin even though they were close in age and calling her 'aunt' was weird and her little cousin, Minnie.

Sansa gave them a smile. "I'll walk down with them. Let Beric sort you guys out," she told them.

She headed outside, not bothering with a coat, and jogged down the driveway to meet her grandfather and his brother annoying her grandmother with a slight disagreement.

"Grandad, Grandma and Uncle Brynden!" She called out, waving.

When she met them, she quickly hugged them all before leading the way back up to the manor.

"Jon said Uncle Edmure was coming for business reasons. How come all of you came down too?" Sansa asked them as soon as they stepped into the warmth of the manor.

"For Jon's inauguration of course!" Uncle Brynden replied. "You better have bedrooms on offer. Hoster isn't paying for any stupid hotel."

Sansa chuckled. "We have four rooms on offer, don't worry." She sighed wistfully. "Grandad and Grandma will take Robb's old room. It's the third master bedroom on the second floor. Uncle Brynden, you'll take Jon's old room in the first tower."

Brynden smiled and winked at her. "I know my way, girl," he said, heading off with his travel bag.

Her grandparents looked around the house in awe and recognition, smiling when they saw family portraits and expensive art pieces.

"It's been a long while," her grandmother sighed wistfully. "What's with all the flowers?" She asked.

"Jon's getting married next week. His fiancée and I have started planning today," explained Sansa as she led them upstairs to their room and she noticed Beric directing her uncle and aunt to their guest bedroom. "It's an intimate affair, I'm sure he has you all on the guest list."

"He should have something big," grumbled Hoster. "He's a lord, not a commoner!"

Sansa shook her head. "You know Jon's not for the fancy and large events," she told them. "Here we are," she said, letting them through into the room.

Robb's things had either been donated or given to Jon or Bran. Some things such as old trophies and furniture were in the attic. All that remained of the eldest Stark child was a baby photo of him by the fireplace.

Sansa held her breath when she realised that she hadn't entered the room since he died. She used to steal his jumpers that he'd left when he went to live with Jon during Medical school and eventually his wife. Sometimes, she escaped to his room for comfort and read his books or slept in his bed, especially after her traumatising marriage. She did the same in Jon's old room but then she'd seen a big spider and avoided it. Whenever her brothers went away or were busy, she'd stay in the manor and wear their jumpers and jackets for comfort. Her parents had left her alone to grieve in her little way.

"It's not dusty at all," Minisa said, placing her bags on the bed. "Although, I'd like these curtains drawn," she sighed, opening them up to allow light in. She headed to the fireplace and picked up the photo of baby Robb. "Such a handsome lad he was."

Hoster nodded, joining his wife. "He didn't deserve death."

Sansa's eyes watered and she shakily wished them to settle in well before walking out and wiping her tears away.

She had been okay with her grief but little things like a childhood photo or sound recording made her cry. She wasn't sure if they were happy ones from reminiscing or sad ones from just missing him.

She had two older brothers who'd kill for her. One who had the same colour hair like her and charming wit. One who had the same colour eyes like her and dignified empathy. Now, only one remained by her side.

"Where is Jon?" She heard someone question behind her.

She turned around and gave her uncle a smile. "He's been called into work," she said. "Arya's at school and Bran's in the dining room taking his lessons. Oh, our uncle from our dad's side, Benjen, is here too. He stays and sleeps in the library."

Edmure smiled. "Ah, Benjen. We met long ago as young boys. Funny chap he is."

"I'll call him for you. Would you and Aunt Roslin want to eat? You must have left early in the morning to get here!" Sansa said, checking her watch to see that it was eleven in the morning.

"We'd love to eat, thanks." Edmure nodded.

His wife and daughter appeared behind him nervously. They had met Catelyn and Robb once but not the rest of the family.

Roslin had not come from a wealthy background as the family which stood before her. Her lineage was full of fishermen and seamstress. She had learnt that her father had been killed and a part of her didn't even care when she received the call from her siblings.

They followed Sansa downstairs just as Benjen exited the library and greeted Edmure just as enthusiastically as the man asked of him earlier.

They made their way into the informal dining room where Sansa ordered the chef to prepare a grand breakfast for her family members. She left them alone to continue wedding planning with Daenerys via phone.

It took a good four hours but they'd got through most things like the Bridal Party, colour scheme, wedding outfits and flowers. Sansa had even begun designing and creating the bridesmaids' dresses and two little suits for Neddy and Baby Sammy.

"There you are!"

Sansa turned away from her work desk to see her grandmother beaming at her, curious about her surroundings.

"Need any help, dearie?" Minisa asked.

"No," said Sansa with a slight shake of her head. "I've got it covered."

Minisa began to chuckle, taking a seat and placing it beside Sansa's before sitting down on it. "Do you wonder where you got your designing skills from? Me."

Sansa was intrigued. "You did sewing?"

"All the works. I've designed a couple of pieces. Your grandfather didn't want me working since he had money from the farm and with your mother marrying into your father's family, your father gave us a large sum as thanks for marrying my little Cat. They may not have had love at first sight but they grew to adore each other and have six children between them." Minisa beamed. "If your brother's wedding is next week, you'll need all the help to sew many outfits."

"Can you help me?" Sansa asked, suddenly shy.

Minisa nodded. "Of course! We'll make this wedding one for everyone to remember! Your brother deserves the best."

"I've started already but I'll need to also design Bran, Edd and Sam's suits. As well as Wommard's. Sam's Jon's best friend, Edd's their mate and Wommard's Dany's old school friend who's married to her best friend. He has a nickname but you won't get it," she said lightly. "Beric has just texted that he's arrived at Arya's school to pick her up soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak to someone. I'll be back as soon as possible," Sansa said with a smile. "I've written down everyone's measurements. Dany's bridesmaids are Arya, Gilly, Missy and me."

"And Gilly and Missy are who?" Minisa asked, looking at the notebook full of information.

Sansa smiled. "Gilly's Jon's best mate's wife and they're Little Sam's parents - Jon's godson. Missandei or 'Missy' is Dany's best friend who's married to Wommard."

She gave her grandmother further instructions before getting dressed in her bathroom and finally making her way outside.

She met Domeric by the gates and gave him a short hug which was awkward, to say the least.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked, almost breathless.

Domeric blushed. "My dad's left me the estate. He and his wife and son are moving to Essos."

"Wow, that's great Dom! You can..." She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "When is your official ceremony?"

"In a month. Dad's got some loose ends to tie up before they leave. I'd like you and Jon to come. As a sign of goodwill and hopefully, new starts. I know that my brother and father didn't treat your family well but for centuries, the Starks and Boltons have lived side by side in peace. I hate my family for how they treated you because..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling frightened.

Sansa urged him. "Because?"

His blue eyes met her grey ones and he gave her a soft smile. "When I heard that our parents wanted you and Ramsay together, I got into an argument with Ramsay. I was this close into following him outside and running his arse over but I kept my feelings away."

"Why?" Sansa whispered.

"It made sense if you and I got together. I'm only a year older than Ramsay and your brothers. I'm unmarried, heir to the Bolton estate. It just made sense but even then," he stopped himself.

"Then?" She goaded gently.

Domeric blushed. "I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Everything that made you perfect in every way. I didn't want to cause any conflict and to say I was glad when your parents shut down the engagement would be saying the least. I was ecstatic, I even called your brothers out to go get some drinks on me."

Sansa searched his eyes, feeling slightly unnerved. But she didn't see any malice or lies in his words or his eyes. She remembered days where he'd just observe her and she always wondered what he saw in her.

"I wanted you to be happy. I knew you wouldn't go for someone like especially after Ramsay. It broke my heart and you had your brothers suddenly closing you off from the rest of the world. Where you went, so did they or your parents. There was no way of getting to speak to you, tell you how I felt without one of your family members coming against me because of my family name. I'm not like them. I'm different. Now, I can make you happy, Sansa."

He took her hand and kissed it which made her blush and gasp. He let go, he so desperately wanted to do more but he couldn't touch her without her permission. He wouldn't ever do anything without her permission.

"Dom, I..." She searched his eyes, not knowing what to say in reply. There were times when she'd daydream about being with Domeric but that was when she was a young naive girl who wanted to marry a prince and have lots of money and be famous. She wasn't that stupid girl anymore. She was a strong woman.

"I'll give you a month until my official ceremony. If you say-"

"I'm sorry I can't." She'd been married to one Bolton and she wasn't willing to do that again.

Domeric's face fell and he nodded, planting on a smile on his face. "Well, my offer still stands for you and Jon to come. Thanks for hearing me out."

He walked away from her, back to his home. He didn't look back but it seemed as if he was wiping his face. The snow soon began to fall and he disappeared from her sight.

Sansa was about to enter through the gates but she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Sansa."

She turned around and gasped in surprise, launching herself into her old friend's arms happily.

"Oly!" She cried out. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I was surprised when I got your text last night. You haven't really noticed me at uni."

Sansa blushed. "I've been going through some stuff..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about... Your brothers and parents were good people," Olyvar said quietly. "I went through some stuff myself. My fiancé and I called it quits."

"Oh," sighed Sansa. "I'm sorry. You guys were perfect for each other."

Olyvar smiled. "We _were_. What about you and Ramsay?"

"We're done. For good." Sansa snapped. She regretted it the moment his face frowned. "Sorry. Again, some stuff."

He nodded and gave her another tight hug. "This was a flying visit but give me a call or a text any time. I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too," she said with a smile. "I better go too. My extended family are over."

She gave him one last hug and he got into his car, driving off as she waved at him.

She headed back inside and saw that her grandfather and great-uncle were now speaking with Bran, asking him about his progress with school work and his recovery.

"Arya will be home soon," she told them. "Do you need anything?"

All of them shook their heads and Sansa nodded, leading Bran's tutor out before heading upstairs to see how her grandmother was doing.

"How's it going?"

Minisa gave her a smile. "It's going well. I've managed to find materials for the dresses and pocket handkerchiefs. I'll pick them up soon. Is the bride sure about the colour red?"

Sansa nodded. "Very sure. Red's her colour. Well, if you have the wedding planning sorted, I should start sorting out the event this Saturday."

"Have you got the catering sorted for both events? If he wants an intimate wedding, he needs to have a big party for his ceremony at least. I'm sure your father had a contact book full of big names we can invite."

"I've got that sorted. I'll get Beric to drive you when Arya returns. I also need some materials for something so I'll also write up how much I need of them," said Sansa. "I'll also give you my card so you can buy everything."

The women spent the next couple hours organising the two events before Minisa was finally driven to go and get the materials.

Jon had come home just after six in the evening just in time for dinner. To say he was surprised seeing they had family over to stay would be saying the least.

"If we'd known you were getting married next week, we would have come along with you when you visited Ireland," Hoster grumbled out.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I got my marriage license today," replied Jon. "I guess I realised waiting wasn't for us. We love each other and we should get married as soon as we can."

"That's good, lad. You all deserve happiness. I'm sure your sisters like your wife-to-be?" Hoster asked as they walked to the formal dining room where everyone else was preparing to eat.

Jon smiled at his step-grandfather. "They adore her. Even Bran. She treats them like they're her own siblings. She cares a lot."

Hoster nodded although he didn't smile. The man rarely did but he did give the young man a ghost of a smile. That had made Jon chuckle.

"Thought you didn't smile?"

Hoster nudged him. "What about you, boy? You don't smile and don't test me. I need to keep my grumpiness persona up. If you say anything, I'll deny all."

"I'll deny all too," replied Jon.

Hoster gave him a pointed look and Jon laughed, going to sit at the head of the table as Hoster took the other end with his brother by his side.

"The food looks lovely!" Roslin said. "I've never seen so much exquisite food." She blushed.

"Take as much as you like," Sansa told her. "What do you do for work, Aunt Roslin?"

The blonde smiled warmly. "I'm just a personal assistant. My hours work around Minnie."

"What company?" Arya asked curiously.

"Lannister Architecture. I work in the branch down in Lannisport. Rarely see the boss but I'm the PA to a manager there," Roslin said.

"We're familiar with the Lannisters," replied Sansa. "Jaime's wife is a friend of mine and I used to date his nephew. His brother and I are quite good friends too."

Roslin tilted her head. "Oh, really? Tyrion is a lovely man. Comes down to give us cupcakes if it's a public holiday! You're a model, right? You must know their sister."

"Know her?" Arya said bitterly. "She's my ex-boyfriend's stepmother who has a grudge against me. Probably because Sansa dumped her little angel."

Jon raised his eyebrow at Arya stabbing her steak. He wondered what Gendry had done for them to break up. Last he knew, they were happy in love, snogging each other's faces off.

Roslin awkwardly chuckled. "Well, Jon? What do you do? I'm sure Edmure's told me but I've seemed to forget."

"I'm a doctor," said Jon.

"A good one at that!" Hoster said proudly.

Jon blushed. "Yes. I am a good doctor, I hope." He joked lightly. "Very fulfilling-"

"Lord Stark, you have a guest," Beric told him, entering the room with Edward in his arms. "His mother and grandfather were called into work."

Sansa gasped in surprise as she stood up to take the baby into her arms with a grin.

"Hello, you!" She cooed. "Thank you, Beric."

"Yes, thank you," said Jon.

Beric bowed with a slight smile on his face and left leaving the family to coo over the baby.

"Grandad, Grandma, Uncle Edmure and Uncle Brynden, you've met my son Edward," said Jon, taking his son into his arms to stop Sansa from pinching his cheeks and making silly faces at the child.

"Handsome lad!" Minisa chuckled, waving at Edward.

"Aunt Roslin, meet my son."

Roslin gave the child a bright smile and told her young daughter to say 'hello' to her cousin's child.

"That's your second cousin," she told the child. "That means your cousin's child. If it was your mummy or daddy's cousin's child, that would be your third cousin."

Minnie nodded and waved shyly at the baby who didn't even regard her but focused on his father's locks.

Jon noticed that Ghost had stalked in silently, almost frightening Minnie as he did so. The canine was protective of his son which made Jon happy but they were in the formal dining room, a forbidden room for any pets.

"Ghost, out!" Jon ordered quietly.

Ghost stared at him and then scoffed before stalking back out, slower than he'd entered. The canine then circled a spot just outside the archway and settled there on his stomach, watching Edward intently.

"You've trained that dog well," Brynden said. "Very protective of your little boy."

Jon smiled proudly and felt slightly guilty for telling the dog to leave so he got an empty plate and put some steak on it.

"Give it to Ghost please, Arya."

Arya complied and got out of her seat to put the plate down in front of Ghost who waited until she sat back down to eat to eat his steak slowly.

"I've had him for a long while. He's not too well and unfortunately, any day now he might leave us," said Jon. He smiled at the dog who perked up at the sound of his voice before going back to eat.

Neddy had begun to fuss in his arms and he asked the chef who had come in to check on everyone to prepare something for the child.

"Oh, and can you make some chicken nuggets for Minnie? I'm sure she'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Minnie blushed, nodding as she pushed her steak away. She wasn't used to the fancy eating either.

The chef happily nodded and left where she came out of with a promise to get chicken nuggets and chips for Minnie and something for Neddy.

The sound of cutlery hitting glass continued and small talk and conversations began. It was not awkward, just unusual.

The siblings had grown used to eating at different times of the day but when they moved back to the manor, they'd eat together or occasionally just three of them if Jon was working.

Now, they had family over or friends if the Reed children, Daenerys or Sam and Gilly came over.

"Sansa is starting her own business," Arya said proudly to her grandmother. "Jon's also allowed me to move to Braavos in the Summer."

Minisa beamed, congratulating her granddaughters in their achievements. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she picked up her napkin to dab at them.

"If only your mother could see you now." She sighed wistfully. "My little Cat would be so proud. So so proud."

Arya took her sister's hand and gave it a slight squeeze before letting go and continuing to eat.

The chef returned with some gourmet baby food and chicken nuggets with chips for the children and Minnie immediately dug in as Jon struggled to get Neddy to eat his food.

"Let me try," said Roslin gently as she took the child from his father and began to feed him with ease. "All you need is a woman's touch," she joked. "I'm sure his mother struggles sometimes."

Jon gave her a small smile. Until recently, he barely knew the child and a part of him ached that he couldn't be there for all his milestones up until this moment. Apparently, Neddy had begun crawling a month prior. He could also stand with ease and proudly turned to his parents when they observed that he could do so. He called Jon 'Dada' which made the man surprised as the child barely knew him. Ygritte had smiled before berating herself for leaving it this long for them to meet. Neddy also said 'Mama'.

Lately, Neddy had started trying to say his uncle and aunts' names. He referred to Sansa as 'Sassa', Arya as 'Ah-Ah' and Bran as 'Ann'. It made the family laugh in pride at the child's progress.

A part of Jon wondered if Neddy being slightly uncomfortable in his presence was the reason for him seldom refusing to eat from his hand. He'd accept Sansa as the woman devoted her time to the child sometimes - Jon had thought her as broody. It made Jon sad but he kept trying. It was still early days.

Well to be fair, Ygritte had told him that Neddy preferred breast milk as opposed to solids so at times he was fussy with her.

"I wouldn't mind another baby," Roslin continued to Jon as Neddy began to eat what was being stuffed into his small cheeks. The child also liked keeping his food in his cheeks before throwing it up all over Jon.

"Minnie's five now so maybe it's time. She's quite independent," gushed Edmure. "She will be a great big sister and I'm not getting any younger."

The age difference between Edmure and Roslin was known. Roslin was twenty-nine years old which was even a year older than Jon.

If Eddard was still alive, he would have been fifty-three, Catelyn the same and the woman was sixteen years older than her younger brother making Edmure thirty-seven years old and putting eight years difference between him and his young wife.

"What about you Sansa? Any prospective partners?" Edmure gently asked knowing that the last time they'd spoken, it had been to inform her of his crazy sister's proposal. Her grandparents hadn't even known since they avoided her insane aunt.

"I'm trying to get through my last year at university before even thinking about relationships again. I've only just broken off my last one," she replied. No one out of their immediate family, the Boltons, Theon Greyjoy and Dany knew about what happened between her and Ramsay.

"You've got all the time in the world," her grandmother said. "I'm sure there's someone special out there for you."

Sansa glanced down at her plate and nodded. She had Domeric who confessed his love for her after all this time and now there was someone else who she'd been getting close to. Sure both prospects were older - she had a type - but her mind and heart battled against each other.

Jon noticed her and he nudged her knee under the table making her look up and smile around the table.

"Anyone up for some dessert?" She said.

Everyone nodded and the conversations grew more, getting louder as Brynden laughed at something Bran had said. Osha had looked baffled until Hoster explained what he meant.

Sansa stood up, her eyes meeting Jon's as he got the message and excused himself from the table to help her.

When they got to the kitchen, the chef was busy cutting the Victoria sponge cake into equal slices.

She gave them a bright smile, telling them she wouldn't take too long in making the slices more attractive to eat or simply stare at.

The siblings nodded and sat at the island away from the chef's busy work.

"Dom... Dom told me he loved me," admitted Sansa. "I used to dream about being with him but then I grew up and found out that life wasn't all roses and gumdrops. I-I can't forget that his brother _hurt_ me and nearly destroyed me. If I begin a relationship with him, all I'd see is his brother."

Jon sighed heavily. "Robb and I knew that Domeric held some candle for you. Who wouldn't? Sansa, whatever you decide, you must be _ready_. Don't jump into things for the hell of it. You did and look what happened. Then you need to think of Domeric as a different person. Domeric is not Ramsay and he isn't his father. When Catelyn told Robb and me to stay away from our good friend, we weren't happy but we did it because we wanted you to be happy. Everything needs to be on _your_ terms."

Sansa nodded. "Not only that I always think about Ramsay... I might like someone else. Not Loras, we're done - that was just lust but... I've found someone who gets me."

"Is it Tyrion?" Jon asked quietly.

Sansa gasped. She almost forgot that her brother had eyes like a hawk. "He's nice, Jon. He cares about me and he treats me with respect."

"So, you do like him?"

She nodded, feeling the weight off her shoulders. "I know we barely know each other but I know some members of his family, I've met them and his dad... I know what I want."

Jon searched her eyes before finally nodding. "Yeah. I hope he makes you happy because if he doesn't-"

"I'll call my personal bodyguard, also known as, my older brother on him." She chuckled. "I need to stand on my own two feet, Jon. I've got this."

He kissed her head lightly before giving her a tight hug. He sniffled.

"Are you crying?" She laughed.

"No," came his mumbled reply. "It's just that... you've come a long way from that young woman who jumped into marriage with a stranger. It's hard, okay?"

Sansa nodded, feeling her own tears coming. "I'll take all the time in the world this time. There's no rush."

"You know how hard that was for Dad, Catelyn, Robb and me. When I got home that night after going to the pub, I got a call from Robb. He had a nightmare that Ramsay _did_ kill you. I rushed over there and we just cried in each other's arms feeling so guilty for not being there when you needed us the most. We always let it slide because you promised us.

We should have known better. We promised to be better brothers. We had to protect you and Arya. So, it's going to be hard when you finally find someone and I'm going to have to give you away after being there since you were born. I made a vow to you the day after you were hospitalised. I won't break it ever."

Sansa hugged him tighter than before and smiled. Sure, they weren't the closest of siblings but growing up made her realised that Jon wasn't like her mother had said when she was little. He was the guiding star all of them needed.

They returned to the dining room with dessert in tow and everyone continued the night in a happier and more joyous manner. Laughing, giggling, jokes and stories of old went on until eight when everyone finally either retreated to the informal living room to watch TV or to their respective rooms.

Upstairs, Arya laid in her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her phone on to the end of her bed to stop her from looking at photos of her and Gendry.

Above her, Sansa texted Tyrion to ask him if he'd come to Jon's ceremony. She frowned when she didn't receive a reply within twenty minutes.

But then she did.

 **From Tyrion:**

 **I'd love to attend. Thank you for the invite.**

She grinned happily and quickly typed out a reply.

 **To Tyrion:**

 **Wonderful. I will send over an online invite for you to show to the gate manager. See you this weekend.**

He didn't reply but it didn't matter. He'd already accepted her invitation. That was all that mattered. It made her heart speed up and she laid back on her bed, a small smile playing on her lips.

Bran used his dresser to pull himself up from his wheelchair and took staggered steps forward until he reached his bed. He felt his legs shaking but he remained standing as he gripped onto the headboard.

He smiled at his effort and finally got into bed with slight difficulty and sighed in relief when he pulled his duvet over his legs. His eyes met the wheelchair seven steps away from him and he knew that he'd make the effort to get there tomorrow morning.

Bran grinned. He was no longer the 'crippled boy'.

...

Friday came, the day before Jon's inauguration. Sansa had no lectures as it was revision season and Jon finally had a day off until Sunday before his annual leave.

"Dragonstone Restaurant?" Sansa asked twelve minutes until twelve.

Jon smiled. "We haven't been there since Robb died."

"I know," she said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I think it's long overdue."

He nodded and headed up the stairs. "Let me get dressed in something nicer. I'll meet you by the Range Rover if I take too long."

During the week, Jon had got TV servicing and bought three new cars for himself, Sansa and Arya. He told his sisters that it was their late birthday gifts from him. Sansa had a new black Tesla and Arya had a white - with black stripes on the hood - Mini Cooper convertible.

Sansa decided to get dressed in something nicer too, opting for a black long-sleeved bodycon dress and black pumps. She put on some light makeup, deciding to make an effort in looking good since the restaurant was high end. She finished her outfit up with a fluffy vest jacket and black crossover bag she had made after finishing the wedding outfits.

Running a hand through her hair, she decided that she would make it completely blonde next week before the wedding. She quickly gave it a brush.

"Ready?" Jon asked when she stepped out of her room.

She nodded. "You clean up nice."

"Having a fashion designer as a sister helps," he replied making her smile.

He wore a simple suit with a white button up and a Rolex watch which had been one of Robb's. It was the one he'd surprised his late brother with for his eighteenth birthday.

They headed downstairs and got into his car which Beric had already started up for them.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with reminiscing about going with Robb and how they started going there in the first place. She'd been sixteen and Arya, Bran and Rickon had been in school as she took time off after having her appendix taken out so her brothers had picked her up from the hospital as Ned and Catelyn worked and took her to Dragonstone.

She'd ordered many things and her brothers happily paid for it, even taking takeaways for the rest of the family.

"I miss Robb," Sansa said, her voice breaking. "I miss him yelling how much of a dumbarse I am in front of the other diners. I miss calling him out for being a dickhead himself and you just caught in the middle of it amused."

"I miss him too."

They soon arrived at the restaurant and parked before going up to the waiting area.

When they got to the front of the line, Sansa took over in sweet-talking the host into giving them a table as they had not made a reservation which they normally did.

"You're that model, aren't you?" The man asked. "I've seen your face on a few websites when shopping for my girlfriend. Sure, let me see if we have any cancellations."

They didn't have long to wait until they were seated at a table with a view of the chefs who performed cooking tricks.

"I'll have the salmon with white wine. I'll text Beric to pick Arya up or let Uncle Benjen borrow my car to get her if Beric's occupied," said Sansa as she looked through the menu.

"Might just go with the risotto," Jon replied. "I'll leave drinking for tomorrow."

As they ate, they talked about the time they last came here. It had been four months since Sansa left Ramsay and she had been paranoid that people would see the scars left behind so Robb and Jon took her shopping, allowing her to come out of her shell. Afterwards, they came to where they were now and Robb got her three red velvet cakes. She gave them her other two, happy at the gesture but a part of her looked over her shoulder and believed that she was a dead woman walking.

"A lot has changed," said Sansa. "Last time we were here, I was so frightened."

"Now you're happy. You'll get there, don't worry," Jon replied, placing a hand on hers. "Hey, I got you something as a 'thank you' for everything you've done for me."

He reached into his pocket and gave her a small navy blue box with a smile.

"I hope you like it. It was a pain to get," he said.

Sansa gasped and opened up the box to reveal a pair of earrings. Her eyes watered and she looked up at her brother in surprise.

"I... I saw these on Mum. It's the Scorpio star sign in the colour of yellow topaz, our birthstone... How did you get this? Mum was buried with them."

"I didn't get them from her. I tracked down where she got hers and had them specially made," he told her, gesturing to a small detail on the earrings. "Your initials. 'SSS'."

"Sansa Sofia Stark," Sansa said softly. "Jon, I-I..." She placed a shaking hand on her mouth in shock as she studied the earrings.

All she used to ever want was to be like her mother. Strong and beautiful.

"I-I didn't get you anything," she breathed out.

"You made me the suit and gave me Robb's watches. It's fine. You've helped Dany and me so much with our wedding. You deserve the best." Jon wiped her tears.

She got up and pulled him to stand to give him a tight hug. "You're the best," she mumbled in his chest before kissing his cheek. "Let me pay for dinner."

"I've got this-"

"Nope, I have. You'll need to save for your honeymoon," she teased. She squeezed his hand and they both sat down and continued to eat their lunch.

When they had finished and Sansa had paid for the meals, Jon helped her put her coat on and offered her his arm which she accepted.

"There's an ice cream parlour across the street," he noted. "That wasn't there before."

"Let's go!" Sansa grinned. "I know it's cold but come on."

"No, I'm good. I'll get you some though."

Soon they were heading back home and when they got there, they found Arya strumming her old guitar softly.

"That's beautiful," said Sansa.

"Where did you guys go?" Arya asked them.

"Lunch. We got you and Bran ice cream," replied Jon. "Are you okay?"

Arya shrugged lightly, strumming the guitar into a sad melody. "I'm just thinking about Gendry..."

"What did happen between you two?" Jon asked, sharing a glance with Sansa.

"I broke things off. I need to stay focused on Fencing and I didn't want him to be a distraction. He needs to focus on himself," she mumbled.

She accepted a hug from Jon. She leant her head against his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Breakups are hard. We've all been through it and it's really hard if it's your first love," said Jon. "As much as I said it was easy leaving Ygritte, it wasn't. I was fifteen when I fell in love with her but people change and grow apart. We wouldn't have made it."

"And you wouldn't be with Daenerys now, getting married," Sansa added with a smile. "It will be okay, Arya. There will be other people and if it's meant to be..."

"You and Gendry will find each other again." Jon finished.

Arya playfully rolled her eyes at her siblings, blushing. "Can I have that ice cream now, please?"

"One vanilla ice cream coming up," smiled Jon.

...

It was finally Saturday and Jon left his bedroom in the early hours to avoid his family members from bothering him to get ready and prepare him for his ceremony.

But a little part of Jon was still shocked at how he ended up in this position. His father was dead. His older uncle presumed dead or disinherited. His younger uncle preferred other places than home. Then there was Robb. Robb who was happily married with a healthy child on the way. Their short lives were taken just like that.

Jon decided to forego his jacket and went straight outside. It wasn't snowing any more and the snow had cleared up and now had clumps of ice randomly placed. He noticed Ghost's footsteps in a couple of dry ice and figured if Ghost had let himself out during the night to hunt.

The sun hadn't come out yet, it was around six in the morning but that didn't stop Jon from making his way over to the graveyard, wincing when the gate creaked open noisily. He'd have to get someone to oil that.

He walked over to his father's grave and sat in front of it, sighing heavily.

"Hello, Dad... How's it going up there?" He asked. He knew he wasn't going to get a reply but it helped to talk. "This isn't supposed to happen, Robb should be here. I wasn't even a spare; I was hoping to move somewhere else as soon as Robb took over. Not to hurt him or the others, just so I could be happy. Robb wouldn't have needed me by then. We'd be old and grey. I'd probably be a lone wolf like Uncle Benjen. Robb and Talisa would have had many kids for the rest of us to spoil..." Tears ran down his cheeks as his voice broke. "Anyway, hope you're enjoying your Guinness up there."

Jon stood up and smiled softly at Catelyn's gravestone before moving onto Robb's and leaning against it.

"I'm back again. You can't get rid of me," he said lightly. "Do you want to switch places? You'll still be alive with Talisa and your baby and I'd be dead. It would be better off that way."

He felt something hit his body and he frowned, turning to see Ghost panting heavily at him; the canine's tongue dripping with saliva out of its mouth as it walked backwards.

"Ghost," Jon breathed out.

Ghost stalked up to him, nuzzling his leg before settling down and seemingly falling asleep.

"As I was saying," chuckled Jon. "It would be better of that way."

He yawned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He shivered a little and hoped he wouldn't catch a cold. The last one he had that was bad was when he was eleven.

He'd been scared to tell anyone. Robb had got sick as well and was being treated with lots of soup and warm liquids from Catelyn as a young Jon berated himself for getting his brother sick. As everyone attended to the ginger-haired boy, the black haired child avoided everyone, preferring to stay in his room in the tower and sleep it off.

He remembered being too tired and feeling very weak and Mr Luwin had noticed when he failed to turn up for his weekly scheduled piano lessons and dinner.

He begged the old man to not say anything to anyone and Luwin had obliged, quickly getting the young boy healthy again.

As soon as Jon was fighting fit, everyone had found out anyway and he had been told off by Catelyn from giving it to Robb and keeping doing so to himself. She had all the other children separated from him even though he had not been contagious any more.

Jon fell asleep, the comfort of his beloved companion on his lap and brother's spirit around him.

...

"Where's Jon?!" Sansa cried out, rushing through every room of the house. "It's nearly eleven and the ceremony starts at quarter to twelve," she told Benjen who tiredly left the library.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's fine," her uncle said. "Have you checked outside?"

Sansa gave him a look. "It may not be snowing but it still is minus five degrees out there! He'd be crazy to go out in this weather. Even for us!"

Benjen went back inside the library to put his jacket on before heading back out and leading the way outside.

"And guests will be arriving soon," Sansa continued, listing off everything which was due to happen in order. "I've been dressed since ten and I also managed to get the others ready too so at least that's out of the way-"

As she talked on, Benjen pushed open the graveyard gate and entered, Sansa hot on his tails in her heels.

They stopped in front of Robb's grave.

"Crisis averted," Benjen said, gesturing to Jon still asleep.

Sansa gasped, kneeling down to feel his cheeks. "He's frozen cold! His lips are blue. I'm no doctor but he might-"

"Wake him up."

She gently patted his cheek and Jon sturred, finally waking to see two pairs of grey eyes on him. "What...?"

"You fell asleep," Sansa said gently. "We've been looking for you for ages. Your car wasn't here."

Jon frowned. "I let Sam borrow it last night. They haven't got a usable car at the moment."

"Come on, let's get you inside," said Benjen, helping his nephew stand up. Jon staggered and the older man quickly stabled him, letting him lean against his body.

Sansa took to Jon's other side, supporting him from there. "Why were you outside?"

"Just missed Robb," said Jon, almost a whisper.

Sansa's bottom lip quivered and she looked over her shoulder at the graves behind them. She missed them too.

"Let's get something hot down you, yeah?" She smiled.

After eating breakfast with the rest of the family - and something hot - Jon headed upstairs to get dressed.

Just as he was about to put his shirt on, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ygritte."

She let herself in and closed the door behind her. She went to sit by the fireplace and gave him a soft smile.

"Today's the first day of your new life," she said.

"Yeah." He swallowed deeply.

"I meant what I said about Neddy taking your name. By his birthday, he'll be a Stark."

Jon gave her a nod. "Thank you. About-"

"No. Let's just forget that it happened. I better head back down-"

A knock cut her off and Daenerys let herself in, surprised to see Ygritte there but she didn't question it.

"Told you she'd come. I know you doctors are always on call but look who's here," Ygritte said, making Jon confused.

Daenerys gave him a smile and kissed his confusion away. "How are you?"

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone." Ygritte winked at them and left the room. She leant against the wall and sighed sadly, blinking her tears away as the memory of another woman kiss the man she loved scarred her mind.

She caught Sansa's eyes who was making her way over to check on her brother. They didn't say anything but Ygritte accepted the hug.

"I just want him to be happy," Ygritte whispered. "But how can I let him when my heart hurts so bad. And I'm the one who rejected-"

The door opened and the couple exited, giving the ginger-haired women curious glances as to why they were hugging in front of his room.

"Ygritte's investing in my fashion line," said Sansa, a fake bright smile on her lips.

Ygritte quickly nodded, playing along. "Just about a hundred grand should do it. I have some friends who are willing to invest even more in marketing and branding..."

Jon proudly looked at his sister, giving her a tight hug. "Soon, it will actually start up. Have you got prototypes to show the investors?"

"I was hoping to use your Bridal Party wear if it's okay," asked Sansa as she stole a slight glance at Ygritte.

"Of course!" Daenerys said. "It's your hard work after all!"

"And my grandmother's but I might have her join the team, give her something to do in Ireland other than shearing sheep or milking cows," the younger woman joked.

"We need to head downstairs," said Jon. "Otherwise people would ask where the man of the hour is."

Sansa gave him a playful glared but led the way downstairs, patting Ygritte on the shoulder slightly before they headed to the ground floor and parted ways.

Soon, everyone had arrived and it was time for the official signing of the legal papers and the declaration.

Arya had teased her brother for being nervous but she did sympathise with him as this wasn't originally his birthright.

Sansa had been preoccupied making sure everyone looked good for photos, the decorations were on point, the food was excellent and Tyrion was there.

"You'll be fine," Daenerys whispered into Jon's ear. "If you're nervous, just think about us getting married next week."

Jon turned to face her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him and left his side to talk to Sam and Gilly.

"Lord Stark," he heard.

He glanced towards Tyrion's way and gave him a firm nod. "Tyrion."

"May I extend my congratulations for today?"

"Thank you," said Jon. "Have you seen Sansa?"

Tyrion shook his head. "She's busy with Ygritte."

Jon frowned. "You know Ygritte?"

"Who doesn't," Tyrion replied lightly. "I mean, my brother-in-law has invited me to observe photo-"

"I do not tolerate liars, Tyrion," Jon said, raising an eyebrow. "I know what she did- _does_. It's through her how you and my sister met, isn't it?"

Tyrion faltered, words suddenly not coming out of his sharp-witted mouth. He merely gave Jon a sheepish look.

"You also saved my sister's life." Jon continued. "I am thankful for that. I've warned Ygritte about hurting my sister and I'll do the same to you. If you _ever_ hurt her then I will waste no time in getting shot of you."

Tyrion nodded quickly and gave Sansa a small smile when she looked over with a grin. Her eyes sparkled, something Shae's never did.

He shook Jon's hand. "Thanks for the talk," he said and left.

Finally, after signing endless papers and being declared the rightful Lord of Winterfell Estate, Jon allowed himself to sigh in relief and take his first sip of alcohol for the day.

"It's official," Sansa said with her own glass of white wine. "The rest of the intended inheritance, for now, should be transferred into your account by tomorrow. Then, all we have to do it wait until you're over thirty to get the rest."

"Have you and Mr Reed spoken about the law firm?" Jon asked her.

She nodded. "I have shares coming into my account on a weekly basis. I've allowed him to hire more employees albeit only two. If I'm to get a steady income from the firm, we can't afford to take on much staff. Luckily, Mum and Dad set up a household employee fund for the staff here. We can only accommodate Nan, Wylis and Beric."

"That's fine. I'll go over costs and spendings next week. I've got it covered."

Sansa sighed. "The thing is, their staff quarters needs repairing. Whilst we weren't living here, a fuse went off and the old electrics in their kitchen burnt most of the appliances there. There's damage to the ceilings and Nan's room is directly above it so-"

"We'll get that sorted as soon as possible. Might need to let them stay in Bran's old room and the two nurseries by Arya's room," said Jon. "We can easily put up temporary beds in the nurseries."

"We also need to cut down on food spending especially. The costs are high-" She began.

"We've had parties," he replied.

She nodded. "I know but overall, we might cut down on how much meat we buy. I never thought that we'd still be counting the pennies after moving out of the flat..." She had a worried look in her eyes. "I just feel as if, we're going to be told we can't afford to live here ever again just like when we got those notices about late rent and no funds in our banks."

She felt his hand take hers and she gave him a watery smile.

"Don't you worry. I've got it all covered. All you need to think about is getting those investors coming in."

She glanced down at the notice of her lie but he didn't know that. She hoped Ygritte had actually called up some people to keep up appearances.

"You're wearing those earrings that I got you," Jon smiled.

Sansa nodded and slipped her hair behind her ear to let him get a closer look.

"Today is a big day for our family - I had to wear it." She glanced at his outfit, smug. "I did well. Fits really good too. Sure Dany's happy about that."

She burst out laughing when he blushed, almost hitting her playfully before he left her side to find his fiancée.

Sansa too found Tyrion and they engaged in an enthusiastic conversation, her hand seldom touching his shoulder.

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you. You're just like your mother," said Tyrion.

She beamed and a light blush crept on her cheeks. She brought her champagne flute to her lips and took a small sip.

"Everyone says that. They also say otherwise," she replied.

"What is 'otherwise'? Who says you aren't strong, ruthless and clever?" Tyrion asked, a frown forming on his lips. He took one of her hands.

"If you knew-"

"We've been over this, Sansa," tutted Tyrion. "I don't think any less of you. I haven't since the day we formally met each other in my car. You spoke of your burdens briefly. I'd like to know them."

Sansa glanced down. "I've just remembered something... I didn't catch on to you when you called me by my real name the first time. When you asked if I had a family. You're a good actor, had me fooled then." She smiled.

"I know things have been difficult for your family but it seems that you've been hurting since before half of them perished." Tyrion sighed, taking a sip from his glass.

"I have been," She admitted. "I haven't felt a connection so strong to anyone in my life before. I've had boyfriends but those were either driven by lust and danger but now..." She turned to him. "I feel safe with you and I don't know why. Your touch and words don't scare me."

"Your brother warned me. Is it to do with your past?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her eyes watering. "Shall we go to the drawing room? I feel like I have a story to tell."

She began walking, Tyrion falling into step with her. He seemed almost protective and she smiled to herself.

Her eyes met Jon's and he gave her an encouraging nod. She replied with a nod of her own before she and Tyrion disappeared behind the endless walls.

Bran froze when Meera's lips touched his. They were currently upstairs on the main balcony, observing the wildlife passing by as everyone conversed below them downstairs.

When they parted, they both smiled and blushed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," she whispered softly. Her hand touched his cheek. "I know I'm a little older and my brother's your best friend but-"

She was silenced with a kiss.

"Now," Bran began when they parted again. "That was my... second kiss."

Meera began to laugh, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I know your family tell you this all the time but _I'm_ proud of how far you've come. I know being in the car that killed your older brother and his wife in front of you wasn't easy. It sent you into a catatonic state and damaged your spine but you're getting better and more aware."

Bran's own eyes watered as he looked away, pain in his eyes as he relived the memory. Meera quickly drew his chin so he could look at her in the eyes.

"They would have been proud too." Meera smiled. "You always were strong and resilient."

The door opened and they both turned to the source.

"Is it official?" Arya asked. "You guys are together?" She smiled.

"We are," confirmed Bran.

Arya sniffled as tears slipped down her cheeks. She paused but tackled her younger brother with a tight hug.

"You guys make a lovely couple."

Downstairs, Daenerys pulled Jon away from the guests and outside into the garden.

"I'm glad to finally have some private time with you," said Jon as he laced their fingers together and walked around the estate.

"It's our last week as fiancée and fiancé. Soon, we'll be husband and wife," gushed Dany. "I never thought I'd meet someone who'd make me happy again. After losing Drogo and Rhaego, I told myself to never fall in love again but you came along and... these three months have been amazing, Jon." She breathed out.

Jon kissed her but a lingering thought in his mind taunted him. He'd felt this same way with another woman but after all those years on and off, he never proposed to her. Now, Daenerys... He popped the question after three _months_ and it still baffled him.

He loved her, there was no denying that but he felt as if he was experiencing cold feet.

Whenever Ygritte came up in conversation or passed by or even said one word to him, his heart would speed up. Back in the past, she'd been one of the only ones to make him smile. Before she became the woman she was today. A stranger yet still the same.

"Aye, they have been," Jon replied with a small smile. "Can't wait until next Saturday."

A little while later, they returned back into the warmth where Jon spotted a familiar face. He left Daenerys' side but not before giving her a kiss.

"Domeric," said Jon once he reached him.

Domeric looked up and smiled at Jon, offering a hand which Jon took to shake. "Jon." He smiled. "Or should I say, _Lord Stark_?"

Jon returned the smile. "Well, _Lord Bolton_ ," he began, making Domeric chuckle. "It's good to see you."

Domeric nodded. "And you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has."

"It did surprise me when I got invited on short notice. I'm sure your sister told you-"

"That you loved her? I didn't even have to find out from her. Robb and I always knew," Jon replied.

Domeric looked sheepish. "I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it in."

"It's fine. She told me didn't love you. I don't know what to say to you about that-"

"I'm not Ramsay. Sure, I loved the psychopath because he was of my blood but I didn't get their crazy genes. That skipped a generation," said Domeric. "Anyway, let's move on from the fact that I harbour unrequited feelings for your sister and my family are arseholes and get on to the fact of us grabbing a drink some time?"

Jon chuckled. "Soon."

In the drawing room, Sansa finished telling Tyrion of her past. She then gulped her drink whole and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I haven't told people that other than who already knew from back then and my brother's fiancée," she said. "You see why I sometimes turn to alcohol?"

"I-I would too," Tyrion said quietly. "You didn't deserve that. I'm so-"

"Don't apologise. You didn't do anything. I've only just allowed myself to leave that in the past where it belongs. I need to work on being happy."

Tyrion placed a comforting hand on her knee and gave her a small smile. "You're doing a good job so far."

She returned the smile. "I'm starting up my own business. Going to find investors and Jon's got contacts. I'll be independent, something I've never been because I either had my parents or my brothers. I need to prove to myself that I can be smart."

"What is your business proposal?"

"Fashion. I'll dabble in a little bit of everything. I can produce pieces by myself and I'll add a customisable prospect to it. I'll make clothing based on what the customer prefers. I'll also do my own designs, maybe for bridal wear."

Tyrion stayed silent for a while, letting her talk animatedly about her ambitions and how she was going to get there.

"Would have a million help?" Tyrion asked, taking his chequebook out.

Sansa stopped and gasped, eyes wide. "Tyrion, I can't accept-"

"You can and you will. Everyone deserves a chance to live their dreams and I can make it happen," he replied, writing the cheque and handing it to her.

"I can't, Tyrion-"

"I won't hear any more of this, Sansa. We better return to the main hall."

He stood up and collected their empty glasses.

"An aunt of mine works for you," began Sansa. "Roslin Tully."

"Blonde, young and helpful assistant?" Tyrion asked.

She nodded. "Can you make sure she's treated well, please? She's family, and your father controls the branch she's at."

"My father and brother's employees will be reviewed in due time. With Jaime's indefinite leave and my father's taking of lesser hours, I'll make sure your aunt gets reviewed as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I know she's happy but with no chance of a promotion, since she has started, seems a bit unsettling for my uncle."

She stood up and followed him out back into the hall where everyone else enjoyed the event.

She saw Jon and Domeric talking and she smiled to herself, happy that they were rekindling their friendship. They both needed a friend or in Jon's case, more.

"I think today has been a great success," she said to Ygritte at the drinks table.

"I think so too," the older woman replied with a small smile.

Ygritte's eyes met Jon's and she took a long sip from her champagne. She wanted to look away but she couldn't bring herself to. She finally did when Daenerys turned up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The one where she wore her engagement ring. The man who spoke to Jon gasped in surprised before congratulating him with a hug and a handshake, even giving the woman beside her man a hug too.

Ygritte wondered if that man even recognised her on the many times she tagged along with Jon and Robb to pubs and bars. The man would sometimes come but he never talked to her or barely acknowledged her. Robb had then said that it was because of Jon 'claiming' her in a joking manner.

She felt tingly. _Claiming her_.

Now, the blonde woman had been claimed by him.


End file.
